Ein neuer Weg
by Nuepi
Summary: KAPITEL 51: Die Uruks haben eine neue Heimat in der alten Heimat. Kharek in Minas Tirith, neue Gegend, alte Probleme und eine Konfrontation, welche dem Uruk echte Probleme bereiten könnte? R&R sehr erwünscht.
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Disclaimer:** Mittelerde mit all seinen Orten, Personen und Geschichten gehört Tolkien. Ich tobe mich dort nur geistig aus, noch dazu leicht AU. Kharek ist meiner und bleibt es auch. Andere Personen wie Gloráre oder Alagosion sind frei erfunden. Von Tolkien her bekannte Personen wurden zur Stimmigkeit der Story verändert. Nichts geschah in böser Absicht, alles nur zum reinen Vergnügen.

****

**Ein neuer Weg**

by Nuepi 

© Der Text des Intros wurde mir freundlicherweise überlassen von Esmerod. Danke ;-)

1.

Er ging unruhig auf und ab. Etwas Seltsames lag in der Luft. Er konnte es mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers spüren. Gefahr. Sie war nah.

Sein Blick schweift gen Himmel, er war grau verhangen genau wie sein Gemüt. Kein Sonnenstrahl drang durch die dicke Wolkendecke, um dem Land etwas Trost zu spenden. 

'Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Obwohl das eigentlich unpassend war. Der Sturm war lang vorüber. Er lag jetzt schon ein gutes Jahr zurück und trotzdem waren die Wunden noch nicht geheilt, noch lange nicht.

Ja, eigentlich sollte er glücklich sein. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten den dunklen Herrscher besiegt und dennoch... Seit jenem Tag hatte er noch nie wirkliche Freude empfunden. Die Opfer waren einfach zu groß gewesen. Wie viele hatten für "die gute Sache" ihr Leben lassen müssen. In seinen Augen waren es ganz eindeutig zu viele gewesen. Auch sein Bruder war einer derjenigen Tapferen gewesen, die gefallen waren, um noch ein letztes Mal das Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen zu erneuern.

Stolz und unerschrocken waren sie in den Kampf gezogen die großen, edlen Elbenkrieger. Und stolz und unerschrocken waren so viele von ihnen gefallen.

Rûmils Brust entfuhr ein Seufzer. Auch er war einer von ihnen gewesen. Überzeugt vom Sieg. Ja, und sie hatten gewonnen und dennoch fühlte er sich so als hätte er verloren. Sein großer Bruder war tot, Haldir. Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim.

Er und so viele andere hatten schon so früh - zu früh- den Weg in Mandos Hallen angetreten. Natürlich war das kein Abschied für immer gewesen, irgendwann würde auch er seinen Weg in die unsterblichen Lande antreten, doch noch war seine Zeit nicht gekommen. Noch hielt ihn etwas hier in Mittelerde. Rûmil wusste nicht was es war, doch war ihm absolut klar, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte bevor er dieser Welt den Rücken kehren konnte.

Er löste seinen Blick vom verhangen Himmel. Er sollte nicht immer der Vergangenheit nachtrauern. Immerhin hatte er Pflichten, die es zu erfüllen galt. Der Posten des Hauptmanns war ihm zugefallen nach Haldirs Tod, obwohl er eigentlich Orophin, dem mittleren der drei Brüder zugestanden hätte.

Doch dieser hatte es vorgezogen die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes auf ihrer Reise nach Valinor zu begleiten.

So war er als einziger der drei Brüder zurückgeblieben und wachte nun über das was noch übrig war. Obwohl das nicht wirklich viel war, denn der Wald hatte ohne seine Herrin viel von seinem früheren Glanz verloren. Genau so war es mit den Elben. Die wenigen, die es noch nicht zu den Anfurten gezogen hatte, waren traurige Gestalten, die an etwas festhielten das lang vergangen war. Die große Zeit der Elben war vorüber, das war mittlerweile ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Außerhalb von Lorien gab es kaum noch Elben. Die verbleibenden Kinder Elronds weilten noch in Bruchtal, weil sie sich wohl noch nicht von ihrer Schwester Arwen trennen wollten, die ein sterbliches Leben an der Seite des Königs der Menschen gewählt hatte. Doch auch sie würde der Ruf des Meeres bald erreichen. Dessen war sich Rûmil sicher. Sie alle würden gehen, früher oder später...

***Wie gesagt, das hier ist noch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, dieses Intro habe ich adoptiert ;-) *** 


	2. Rûmils Augenblick

2.

Genug der trüben Gedanken, sie brachten nicht zurück, was verloren war, noch konnten sie Schatten erhellen oder sonst etwas zum Guten wenden. Dazu bedurfte es anderer Dinge, wie Mut, Optimismus und den Glauben an Etwas…nur was gab es noch Gutes an das es sich zu glauben lohnte?

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen stieß sich Rûmil von dem Baumstamm ab, an welchem er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte. Es war an der Zeit für eine neue Patrollienrunde, auch wenn es kaum mehr Gefahren gab. Aber im Moment war er für jede Abwechslung dankbar, ein Rudel streunender Wölfe vielleicht oder eine Handvoll dreckiger Moriaorks, die sich in irgendwelchen dunklen Winkeln verkrochen und auf ihre Gelegenheit warteten. 

Der letzte Gedanke brachte seine Augenbrauen dazu, sich düster zusammen zu ziehen. Diese kleinen Kreaturen der Dunkelheit waren noch immer da, noch immer ein Ärgernis und nun, wo die Elben des goldenen Waldes immer weniger wurden, verstärkten die Orks aus Moria ihr Bemühen sich den Wald zu erobern. Und schlimmer noch, hatten sie sich früher nur in der Nacht aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln gewagt, so schienen sie zunehmend immun zu werden, gegen das Licht der Sonne und kamen nun auch in der Dämmerung oder an grau verhangenen Tagen wie diesem.

In düstere Gedanken versunken, welche es durchaus mit dem trüben Zwielicht des Schwindenden Tages aufnehmen konnten wanderte Rûmil die vertrauten Wege unter den einst so Trost spendenden Mallornbäumen entlang. Auch wenn es nicht den Eindruck machte, so waren seine Sinne dennoch wach und auf seine Umgebung gerichtet, während seine Füße lautlos ihren Weg fanden.

Da…ein Geräusch, welches ihm das Blut aufwallen ließ. Orkschreie, noch weit entfernt, vom Rand des Waldes her, doch für sein feines Gehör gut zu erkennen. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht, sie wagten wieder einen Vorstoß.

Rûmil blieb stehen und prüfte kurz den korrekten Sitz der Sehne seines Bogens, dann zog er im Weitergehen einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an. Langsam näherte er sich dem nun lauter werdenden Gekreische und schließlich lichtete sich der Wals vor ihm und er konnte die Orks nun nicht nur hören sondern auch riechen, was ihn veranlasste nun durch den Mund zu atmen. In der Deckung eines Baumstammes hielt er inne, um das Treiben der Orks besser beobachten zu können.

Doch was er dann sah ließ seine Gesichtszüge auf eine eher unelbische Art verrutschen, denn diese Orks planten keinen Angriff, sie hatten einen Gefangenen gemacht, wie es aussah, aber dabei handelte es sich nicht um einen Lorien Elben, wie es ja nahe lag zu vermuten, die kleinen Orks mit den großen Augen umringten ein großes Wesen, im Körperbau einem Menschen nicht unähnlich, wenn auch sehr kräftig. Rûmil unterdrückte ein überraschtes Keuchen, als er erkannte was er da vor sich hatte. Er war der Annahme gewesen, die letzten dieser Art in der Schlacht von Helms Klamm gesehen zu haben, aber nun, in diesem Moment, als ein weiterer gepeinigter Schrei ausgestoßen wurde, blickte er in die gelben Augen des Feindes.

„Uruk-hai" keuchte Rûmil entsetzt.

***So, ich hoffe, meine Wendung in der Geschichte ist euch genehm. Ich bin zwar ein bekennender Elbenfreund aber mein Herz gehört auch den dunklen Kriegern, allerdings vor einem besonderen Hintergrund, den ich aber hier noch nicht verraten mag, weil es dann der Geschichte vorgreift. Also, falls ihr neugierig geworden seid, dann lasst es mich wissen, ich bin bereit, meine Finger geölt, es kann sofort weiter gehen…oder wollt ihr den armen Uruk seinem Schicksal überlassen und Rûmil erst *g* *zwinkert* Ich zähle auf euch… ***


	3. Khareks Augenblick

3.

@Renawitch: Na da will ich dich mal nicht enttäuschen, allerdings wirst du dich noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen, was Rûmil angeht, denn jetzt hat jemand anderes Vorrang. Danke für das erste Review meines Lebens *freu* Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir als Dankeschön, auch wenn es nur einen Hauch Rûmil beinhaltet.

Wieder ein Pfeil…der wievielte? Er wusste es nicht, er hatte schon lang aufgehört zu zählen, und vor kurzem damit sie aus der dicken ledrigen Haut zu ziehen, wo sie zwar blutende Wunden rissen aber keinen wirklichen Schaden verursachten. Blut…ja das war ein Problem, er konnte es riechen, überall an seinem Körper klebte sein schwarzes Blut, eigentlich zuviel, als dass er überhaupt noch auf den Füßen stehen sollte, aber etwas trieb ihn weiter.

Sie hatten ihn erwischt, schon recht bald hatten sie seine Fährte aufgenommen. Kurz nachdem er den Eingang in den Berg gefunden hatte. Welcher Irrsinn hatte ihn überhaupt dazu getrieben sich in einen Berg zu begeben? Die Dunkelheit, die auch seine empfindlichen Augen kaum zu durchdringen vermochten, mit Wegen und Windungen, in denen er rasch die Orientierung verlor, kein Wasser, keine Nahrung und dann hatten sie ihn eingekreist, langsam aber sicher.

Zuerst nur ein Wispern, ein Rascheln in der Ferne, dann kamen sie näher und schließlich konnte er sie riechen. Es waren viele, sehr viele, sie waren aufgeregt aber was ihn beunruhigte war, dass er keine Angst an ihnen riechen konnte.

In wilder Hast war er den breiteren Gängen gefolgt, ihre Stimmen im Nacken, Gekreische, irres Lachen und Gebrüll aus hunderten von Kehlen.

Dann war es nicht mehr hinter ihm es kam von rechts, von links, von vorn und was am erstaunlichsten war, von oben.

Sie waren wie Spinnen, nur trugen diese weder Messer noch Bögen mit sich, wenn sie eine Wand herunter kletterten. Die kleinen Orks, mit den großen Augen verfolgten ihre Beute unerbittlich, immer weiter trieben sie ihn. Doch dann ein Hoffnungsschimmer, er konnte Wasser riechen, fließendes Wasser und das gab ihm neue Kraft, er begann zu rennen, trotz des diffusen Lichtes beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Gerade als er den hellen Schimmer eines nahen Ausgangs erblickte spürte er den ersten Pfeil, er traf ihm ins Bein. Ein zweiter folgte rasch nach, ebenfalls ins Bein, was ihn straucheln ließ.

Sicher, er verspürte keinen Schmerz, vielleicht konnte er dieses Gefühl auch einfach nicht benennen? War es Schmerz, was ihn aufbrüllen ließ, was sein Bein erglühen ließ voller Wärme, kaum mehr zu ertragen? Auf jeden Fall reichte es, dass er das Bein nicht mehr recht belasten konnte und nun mehr stolpernd denn rennend den Ausgang erreichte einen schmalen Felsspalt. Fast fürchtete er nicht hindurch zu passen, doch mit einem gewaltigen Stoß begleitet von einem zornigen Schrei glitt er hindurch, ungeachtet der scharfen Felsränder, welche ihm das Fleisch aufrissen.

Draußen war es düster, kaum zu sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, was nahte, ein trübes dämmeriges Zwielicht, welches zu seinem Schrecken, die kleinen Orks nicht davon abhielt ihm zu folgen. Unerbittlich klang ihr Geschrei hinter ihm. Er versuchte nun, da er wieder besser sehen konnte mehr Tempo zu machen, aber das rechte Bein gab immer wieder nach, was ihn nicht unbedingt voran brachte. Die Moriaorks holten auf, mehr und mehr und dann hatten sie ihn in Reichweite ihrer Bögen und wieder schwirrten Pfeile. Er begann verzweifelt Haken zu schlagen, was ihm den einen oder anderen Treffer ersparte, doch viele Spitzen trafen dennoch ihr Ziel. Seine Lederrüstung und die dicke Haut retteten ihm wohl das Leben bei dieser Jagd. Immer wieder brach er Pfeile ab oder riss sie einfach aus seinem Körper, wobei er verwundert feststellte, dass diese Orks Pfeilspitzen aus Stein fertigten.

Er hielt auf die Baumgrenze zu, der Geruch des Wassers in seinen Nüstern gab ihm ein wenig neue Kraft. Der helle Flusslauf hatte ihn mit seinem Geruch schon zum Ausgang aus den Höhlen geführt, vielleicht half er ihm noch einmal.

Doch jetzt forderte sein Körper Tribut, das Bein gab endgültig nach, als ein weiterer Pfeil sich von hinten in sein rechtes Knie bohrte. Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei brach er zusammen, keine zehn Schritt von den rettenden Bäumen entfernt.

Die kleinen Orks ließen ein grausiges Geheul los, als sie ihre Beute am Boden sahen, doch freuten sie sich zu früh, denn der liegende Gegner war kein besiegter Gegner, wie der erste von ihnen feststellte, als ihm der Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt wurde. 

Er hatte sein breites Schwert gezogen, bereit sich bis zum letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen. Der erste Kopf rollte ins Gras, der nächste Angreifer fiel mit verdrehtem gebrochenem Genick, dem nächsten hieb er die Beine unter den Knien weg. Ein wenig erschrocken wichen die großäugigen Peiniger ein Stück von ihm weg, doch sie zogen sich nicht zurück, warum auch? Sie waren ihm weit überlegen, zwei Dutzend gegen einen. Frustriert brüllte er seine Wut heraus, dies war nicht was er sich gewünscht hatte, dies war kein neuer Weg, das war eine Sackgasse, die nur in eine Richtung führte, in den sicheren Tod…

Plötzlich drang durch den metallischen Blutgeruch ein neuer Geruch in seine Nüstern und er nutzte den Moment des Zurückweichens seiner Angreifer um einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen…

Schwefelgelb, zornerfüllt, resigniert….azurblau, hasserfüllt, irritiert.

Nur ein Augenblick trafen sich verderbte Zucht und reine Unsterblichkeit fanden sich gelbe und blaue Augen, schlugen zwei Herzen vielleicht einen Schlag gemeinsam, atmeten zwei sich widersprechende Wesen dieselbe Luft. 

‚Ein Elb…' vielleicht der letzte Gedanke eines glücklosen Geschöpfes.

***So, nun hab ich aber ne Menge verzapft. Und da ich euch nicht überfordern möchte, lasse ich euch mit diesem Lesestoff erst mal allein. Ich hätte übrigens kaum vermutet, dass es überhaupt jemand liest *g* Um so mehr freue ich mich darüber.***


	4. Feindbilder

4. 

@alle, die reviewt haben: Wisst ihr, wie toll sich das im Bauch anfühlt, wenn Leute deren Stories man bislang verschlungen hat auf einmal zu einem sagen, dass ihnen deine Story gefällt? Das sie weiter lesen wollen? Es ist unbeschreiblich…ich danke euch…und schon geht's weiter:

Reglos verharrte Rûmil in der Deckung der Bäume, beobachtete, wie der Ork, welcher dem Uruk am nächsten war sein langes Messer zog und es mit einem schrillen Siegesgeheul gegen die nun ungeschützte Kehle richtete…

Dieses Heulen übertönte alles im Umfeld des siegessicheren Orks und machte ihn somit auch taub für alles, was in seiner Nähe geschah, so dass es für ihn völlig überraschend passierte, was nun kam. Ungläubig richteten sich die brechenden Augen des Höhlenorks auf den Schaft des gelb befiederten Pfeils, dessen Spitze soeben seine Stirn durchschlagen hatte und den letzten Rest seiner eh recht kümmerlichen Intelligenz zusammen mit seinem Leben geraubt hatte.

Die anderen Orks hatte kaum Zeit, das Bild zu verarbeiten, als auch schon weitere Pfeile vom Waldrand heran flogen und ihr Ziel fanden, hässliche Orkköpfe, deren Besitzer im dürren Gras ihren letzten Atemzug taten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die hässlichen Höhlenbewohner realisierten, was geschah und einen ungeordneten Rückzug begannen, bei dem sie wild übereinander stolperten, ein jeder nur auf die Rettung seiner eigenen Haut bedacht.

So konnte Rûmil über die Hälfte von ihnen niederstrecken, ehe sie außer Sicht waren, dann ließ er den Bogen sinken und schüttelte den Kopf, als wenn ihm jetzt er bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte einem Feind das Leben gerettet. Ohne nachzudenken, hatte er den Pfeil aufgelegt und ihn abgeschossen.

‚Warum habe ich das getan…?' schoss es ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, während er langsam die Deckung des Waldes verließ. Doch er konnte sich keine Antwort geben. Hier und da stieß er einen der reglosen Orkkörper mit dem Fuß an, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch keinen übersehen hatte. Dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und kniete nieder neben diesem Wesen, welches ihm so fremd und doch merkwürdig vertraut war. Er hatte sie zu Dutzenden erschlagen in der Schlacht, doch war er keinem bisher so nahe gewesen, der noch atmete, so nah dass er den Geruch wahrnahm, jedes Detail der dreckigen Lederrüstung ausmachen konnte und die feinen Konturen der elbenhaften Ohren bestaunen, welche diese Kreatur besaß, halb verborgen unter einem Schopf aus dichten filzigen schwarzen Haaren, welche an den ungepflegten Schweif eines Pferdes erinnerten.

Was Rûmil zuerst auffiel, war dass dieser große Ork nicht halb so schlimm stank, wie die Uruks auf Helms Klamm, er roch nach feuchter Erde, nach nassem Leder und nach etwas anderem…leicht animalischem, was jedoch nicht unbedingt unangenehm war.

Wieder schüttelte Rûmil den Kopf. Was tat er nur hier? Seinen Feind betrachten?

‚Studiere deinen Feind, wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hast, es kann dir im Kampf dienlich sein' klang Haldirs Stimme in seinem Kopf und Rûmil nickte. Ja, er würde sich diesen Uruk-hai genau ansehen, wenn einer von ihnen überlebt hatte, war es durchaus möglich, dass sich an anderer Stelle weitere zusammen rotteten und da war es sicher von Vorteil zu wissen, was auf einen zukam.

Seine Finger glitten zunächst widerwillig, dann erstaunt über die Haut hinweg, rötlichbraun war sie und zu seiner Überraschung nicht hart und abstoßend, sondern fühlte sich an wie warmes fest gegerbtes Leder. Und eben diese Beschaffenheit hatte sie auch, wie die Pfeilspitzen zeigten, die nur knapp unter der Haut eingedrungen waren und so zwar blutende Fleischwunden, aber keine ernsten Verletzungen erzeugt hatten. Anders war es in der Kniekehle, wo der Pfeil tief steckte und dem Gelenk wohl Schaden zugefügt hatte, wie das Straucheln des großen Orks vermuten ließ.

Als er seine Hand über die rechte Flanke des Uruks gleiten ließ, stutzte Rûmil kurz und betrachtete die Stelle genauer. Die Rüstung war hier viel dunkler und es roch nach Krankheit. Rûmil schob das Leder beiseite und zog scharf die Luft ein, denn hier fehlte dem Uruk ein Stück Fleisch, weggerissen von scharfen Zähnen wie es aussah. Die Wundränder hatten sich entzündet und Eiter hatte sich gebildet. Eine schlimme Wunde, die versorgt werden musste, wenn sich der Wundbrand nicht über den ganzen Körper ausbreiten sollte.

Wieder schüttelte der Elb den Kopf, als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Er war nicht hier um dieser Kreatur das Leben zu retten. Oder doch? Was hatte ihn veranlasst den Ork davon abzuhalten, sein Werk zu vollenden und den Uruk zu töten? War es ein Zeichen der Valar, die ihm sagen wollten, dass eine neue Zeit gekommen war, eine Zeit in der neue Wege beschritten werden mussten, eine Zeit in der nicht mehr alle Linien klar gezogen waren, zwischen gut und böse?

Unbewusst strich Rûmil über sein Ohr, wahrend sein Blick zu dessen dunklem Zwilling am Kopf des Uruk-hai Kriegers wanderte. Und eben so unbewusst hatte er in diesem Moment seine Entscheidung getroffen.

***

Aufatmend richtete sich der Elb auf und betrachtete sein Werk. Unter großer Anstrengung hatte er den bewusstlosen Körper des Uruks hier her gebracht. Die Bärenhöhle, in der schon ewig keine Tiere dieser Art mehr lebten diente früher den Grenzwächtern als Unterschlupf bei Unwettern. Nun würde er sie für seine Zwecke nutzen. Er hatte dem Uruk die Rüstung abgenommen und dann nach und nach alle Wunden mit Heilsalbe und Verbänden versorgt, welche in einer Kiste an der Rückwand der Höhle gelagert waren. Die Wunde an der Flanke machte ihm Sorgen, aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr tun, als sie zu säubern und zu verbinden. 

Der große Ork lag auf einer Decke, eine zweite hatte er über ihn gebreitet, denn die Nächte waren kühl. Jetzt war es getan und er konnte sich zurückziehen.

An der Höhlenöffnung blickte Rûmil noch einmal zurück. Die Brust des Uruks hob und senkte sich kraftvoll und gleichmäßig, als wäre er in einer Art heilsamen Schlaf gefallen, beinahe friedlich wirkte die große dunkle Kreatur in diesem Moment.

Rûmil wandte sich zum gehen, doch ein Gedanke ließ ihn innehalten. 

‚Er ist unbewaffnet und ziemlich wehrlos. Was, wenn wilde Tiere sein Blut riechen? Ich kann ihn nicht so zurück lassen.'

Der Elb zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann lief er zu dem Versteck, in welchem er zuvor die Waffen des Uruks verstaut hatte, ein hohler Baumstamm, dank einer kunstvoll gearbeiteten Tür aus Rinde nicht als solcher zu erkennen. Hier lagen das breite Schwert, der kräftige Bogen, mit dem Köcher voller fingerdicker Pfeile und ein Kurzdolch mit einer dicken Klinge.

Nach kurzer Überlegung nahm Rûmil den Dolch, verschloss die Tür wieder und kehrte mit der Waffe in die Höhle zurück. Er legte den Dolch auf den Bauch des Uruks und schob die rechte Pranke darüber…und zuckte mit einem Schreckenslaut zurück, als er es bemerkte…die Pranke schloss sich kraftvoll um den Dolchgriff, ein leises Knurren ertönte.

Schwefelgelb, irritiert, panisch, kampfbereit…Azurblau, ungläubig, erschrocken, fluchtbereit.

Mit einem weiteren Knurren hob der Uruk den Dolch in einer schwungvollen Bewegung…

*** Und damit lasse ich euch allein fürs erste. Ich will nämlich erst gefüttert werden, von euch mit süßem Reviewnektar, der inspirierend meine Kehle hinab rinnen wird…und ich verrate euch auch nicht, dass ich das nächste Kapitel bereits fertig habe. Bin ich nicht lieb? ***


	5. Annäherung

5.

@ Shelley: Ich habe das Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet, danke für den Hinweis, ich denke es liegt daran, dass ICH ja genau weiß wer wann was sieht *g* Ich hoffe nun ist es klarer.

@Heitzi: Und schon geht's weiter und keine Sorge, so schnell stirbt ein Rûmil nicht ;-)

„BAW!" entfuhr es Rûmil instinktiv, während er zurück wich. Doch der Dolch verharrte in der Luft. Der Uruk hatte es geschafft sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu bringen, mit dem Schwung des Ausholens und verharrte nun so, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, die gelben Augen auf den Elben gerichtet. Wieder knurrte er leise.

‚Er versteht mich nicht…natürlich' ging es Rûmil durch den Kopf und er wiederholte sich leiser, dieses Mal in Westron.

„Nein…warte…ich will dich nicht…" Er brach ab. Was wollte er nicht? Den Uruk-hai töten? Nein, dass wollte er nicht, wie ihm in diesem Moment bewusst wurde. Er wollte etwas von ihm, nur was, dass vermochte er noch nicht zu sagen.

Er suchte den Blick des großen Orks, der ihn noch immer fixierte. Wieder erklang das Knurren und irgendetwas daran war seltsam. Rûmil konzentrierte sich und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was es war. Der Uruk hatte gesprochen. Fremd und hart klangen seine Worte in den Ohren des Elben, darum hatte er es auch nicht sofort erkannt. Er bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, er wollte die Situation nicht unnötig anheizen. 

„ich verstehe deine Worte nicht…" Den „Ork" hinten dran schaffte er noch rechtzeitig herunter zu schlucken, denn dies war weder der Ort, noch der Zeitpunkt für eine Konfrontation.

Der Uruk blickte ihn weiter so an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die seltsamen Augen fest auf Rûmils Gesicht gerichtet. Er holte schnaufend Luft und atmete mit einem leisen grollenden Geräusch in der Kehle wieder aus, ehe er erneut versuchte sich zu artikulieren.

„Warrummm?" rollte es tief und dunkel aus seiner Brust und Kehle hinauf und schließlich sogar einigermaßen verständlich über die Lippen.

„Warum?" wiederholte Rûmil verständnislos. In einer Imitation der Haltung seines dunklen Gegenübers legte nun auch er den Kopf leicht schief und nun hingen seine Augen fragend an den Lippen des Orks.

Der deutete auf einen der Verbände an seinem Arm, schien dann eine Weile nach Worten zu suchen. Die Prozedur mit dem Schnaufen und Grollen wiederholte sich, eher er erneut sprach.

„Du hast Kharek heil gemacht…Warrumm?" 

‚Er hat einen Namen' war das erste was Rûmil durch den Kopf schoss. Irgendwie hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, ob diese Kreaturen eine eigene Identität besaßen, vielleicht ein Leben hatten vor dem Krieg oder überhaupt irgendeine Form von Gefühlen besaßen. Sie waren eine formlose Masse gewesen, der „Feind", bedrohlich, verabscheuungswürdig und nur zum Töten geschaffen. War ihre Sicht wirklich so beschränkt gewesen? Hatte der ganze Krieg sie so ähnlich gemacht? Ein erschreckender Gedanke.

Die Zeit wurde lang, die Stille unangenehm, vor allem, da der Uruk, der ja nun Kharek hieß ihn noch immer unverwandt anstarrte und wohl eine Antwort erwartete.

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Rûmil dann schlicht. Warum sollte er lügen? Immerhin hatte er nun eine Antwort gegeben.

Kharek runzelte die Stirn, es war fast zu sehen, wie es dahinter arbeitete. Dann schien er wieder einen Satz fertig zu haben.

„Du machst Kharek heile, um ihn dann besser jagen zu können, ja? Ist keine gute Trophäe, ein halbtoter Uruk-hai."

Nun war es an Rûmil tief Luft zu holen. Er lauschte den knurrenden Lauten nach, welche nun schon recht verständliche Worte waren, doch die Aussage verwirrte ihn. Hatte er das zuerst vorgehabt? Abwarten, bis der Uruk wieder auf den Beinen war, ihn dann jagen und zur Strecke bringen? In seinem Herzen ruhte die Antwort und sie war dort, seit jenem Moment da sich ihre ungleichen Augen das erste Mal trafen. Nein, das hatte er nicht. Und dennoch konnte er Kharek verstehen. Was sonst sollte er glauben? Er kannte sicher kein Mitleid, keine Hilfsbereitschaft oder Sorge…oder vielleicht doch?

Rûmil merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam, diese Situation überforderte ihn doch ein wenig. Wieder wurde die Pause unangenehm, doch als Antwort brachte er dieses Mal nur ein Kopfschütteln zustande, welches Kharek nicht zufrieden zu stellen schien.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, Elb, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle aufschlitzen sollte." knurrte er leise und hob den Dolch wieder ein Stück, den er zuvor hatte sinken lassen.

Rûmils Blick glitt über den Körper des Orkkriegers und er fand die Antwort, zumindest auf diese Frage.

„Dein Knie, du kannst nicht aufstehen. Ich wäre dir entwischt, ehe du auch nur halb auf den Beinen wärest."

Er hatte gefragt, er hatte eine Antwort erhalten. Rûmil merkte kaum wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Ja, er war im Moment in der überlegenen Position, ein gutes Gefühl.

Kharek runzelte wieder die Stirn und bewegte das rechte Bein, um festzustellen, dass der Elb Recht hatte. Das Knie funktionierte nicht und würde ihn nicht tragen. Eine ziemlich dumme Situation, der Elb war eindeutig im Vorteil, zumindest im Moment.

Mit einem fast menschlich anmutenden Seufzen ließ Kharek sich zurück sinken, rutschte dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand, so dass er einigermaßen gut sitzen konnte. Er legte den Dolch neben sich und schaute Rûmil wieder an. In seinen hellen Augen lag eine deutliche Neugier, aber immer noch gepaart mit Misstrauen. Der Elb hatte mehr als eine Gelegenheit gehabt ihn zu töten, doch stattdessen hatte er ihm geholfen. War das der erste Schritt auf dem neuen Weg, den Kharek zu finden hoffte? Er konnte sich diese Antwort nicht selber geben. Aber da war ja noch jemand…

„Warum weißt du nicht, warum du mich heil gemacht hast?" fragte er wieder. Inzwischen kamen die Worte flüssiger. In der Rotte hatten sie sich meist in der Orksprache, einem wilden Kauderwelsch aus Grollen, Knurren und Grunzen verständigt, doch die Gemeinsprache war ihm geläufig.

Rûmil beobachtete den Ork ruhig. Er schien sich also zu entspannen, zumindest hatte er den Dolch weggelegt und sich etwas anders hingesetzt. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen. Der Elb beschloss es als ein solches zu sehen und setzte sich nun ebenfalls hin, wenn auch außerhalb der Reichweite der kräftigen Arme.

„Ich habe es doch schon gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war ich einfach neugierig, was eine Kreatur wie dich hierher treibt. Allein… Vielleicht möchte ich wissen, wer oder was versucht hat dich zu fressen…vielleicht ist einfach nichts mehr wie es vorher war und ich beginne den Verstand zu verlieren…"

Er brach ab, denn der Uruk hatte bei seinen Worten den Blick gesenkt auf eben jene Stelle an seiner Flanke, wo die tiefe Bisswunde war. Ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, dann schaute er wieder auf.

„Viele Fragen hast du, Elb. Vorher gab es keine Fragen, da gab es nur Schwerter und Blut. Vielleicht ändert sich wirklich alles. Ich werde dir Antworten geben und wir werden sehen, ob sie uns helfen können…"

Rûmil nickte langsam, überrascht von der Wendung, die das Treffen zu nehmen schien. Das konnte interessant werden. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ja…wir werden reden, aber zuvor werde ich dir meinen Namen nennen, denn es ist nicht freundlich sich nicht vorzustellen. Ich bin Rûmil…und dein Name ist Kharek, wie ich deinen Worten entnehmen konnte."

Kharek nickte. „Ja…man nennt mich Kharek…Rrûmil" Er sprach den ungewohnten Namen mit einem leichten Knurren aus, ehe er den Elben wieder sehr direkt ansah.

Schwefelgelb, fragend, suchend, hoffend…Azurblau, neugierig, erwartungsvoll, bereit.

Das Geräusch ließ Rûmil beinahe erschrocken auffahren, während es Kharek nur einen kurzen Blick abrang.

„Ach nein, nicht doch jetzt…" Rûmil schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

***So, das muss nun erst mal reichen, denn ich bin ganz doll müde und fabriziere vermutlich eh nur noch Quark. Aber wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann lasst es mich wissen. Ihr seid mein Antrieb und meine Inspiration *knuddel* Bis zum nächsten Mal ***


	6. Sternenlicht und Geheimnisse

6.

***Zuerst mal wieder ein Dankeschön an meine nun wohl schon Stammleser und ihrer hilfreichen Kritik und dem aufmunternden Lob. Es macht wirklich Spaß für euch zu schreiben. ***

Das Horn rief zum zweiten Mal und mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete Rûmil sich auf und trat aus der Höhle, wo er ein kleines Horn von seinem Gürtel nahm und Antwort gab. Dann ging er zurück zu Kharek. Seine Stimme klang bedauernd, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er ihn vorerst verlassen musste.

„Das ist das Signal für den Wachwechsel" erklärte er. „Ich muss zurück ins Dorf und werde erst heute Abend zurückkommen. Dass du hier in der Höhle bleibst zu deinem eigenen Schutz muss ich dir wohl nicht groß erklären."

Zuerst schien der Uruk etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch dann nickte er nur.

Er nahm seinen Wasserschlauch vom Gürtel und legte ihn Kharek hin, dann ging er zu einer der Truhen im rückwärtigen Teil der Höhlen, in denen sich auch Proviant befand, meist Elbenbrot, also Lembas, aber auch Streifen von getrocknetem Fleisch und Dörrobst, durch altes Wissen auf lange Zeit haltbar gemacht. Auch davon brachte er etwas zu Khareks Lager. Der Uruk beobachtete ihn interessiert und sagte nichts. Er schnupperte an den Sachen, welche Rûmil ihm hinlegte, aber er schwieg.

Ein letzter Blick, dann wollte Rûmil die Höhle verlassen. Ein letztes leises Knurren ließ ihn innehalten. Dieses Mal verstand er das Wort sofort, auch wenn es sich anhörte, als wäre es noch nicht oft über diese Lippen gekommen.

„Danke…" klang Khareks Stimme hinter ihm. Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Rûmil den Rückweg zum Dorf an.

***

Kharek schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und hätte er ein Wort dafür gehabt, so hätte er es als friedlich oder harmonisch bezeichnet. Ihm war warm, seine Wunden schmerzten kaum, außer jener in seiner Seite, die immer noch unangenehm brannte. Er hatte Wasser und Nahrung, ein Dach gegen Regen und Wind und er hatte anscheinend etwas gefunden, was ihn weiter bringen konnte auf seiner Suche.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Tagen in denen er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, zuerst noch nur ein Einfall, erschreckend fast und so widersprüchlich zu seiner Natur, aber mit der Zeit immer klarere Formen annehmend. 

Dann der Tag, an welchem er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, nicht ohne Probleme, nein ganz und gar nicht. 

Seine Pranke legte sich auf die Flanke, in welcher der Schmerz pochte. Doch er hatte überlebt, er war entkommen, wild entschlossen etwas zu finden, was er in sich hoffte.

Er hatte die Geschichte so oft gehört, zuerst hatte er sie nicht verstanden und dann hatte sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Allerdings begann er bereits zu zweifeln, nun, da er sie gesehen hatte, die beiden andere Hälften, edel, schön und stolz waren sie, nicht zu vergleichen mit den dunklen Schatten seiner Brut. 

Und doch, in jedem Uruk-hai schlummerten auch Teile von Menschen und Elben, so hatten sie es ihm doch erzählt. Seine Finger hoben sich zu seinem Kopf, fuhren sanft die Umrisse des empfindlichen Ohres nach. Etwas derart filigranes und schön anmutendes passte nicht zu ihm hatte er manches Mal gedacht, wenn er sein Bild im klaren Wasser eines Tümpels betrachtete. Und doch war es ein Teil von ihm.

Kharek wollte es wissen, es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Konnte er sein Dasein verändern? Seine Schritte auf neue Pfade lenken, einen neuen Weg gehen, ohne Krieg, ohne sinnloses Morden? Konnte er die anderen Seiten in sich wecken? Er wünschte es sich und er hoffte, dass der Elb…Rûmil…ihm dabei helfen konnte und würde.

***

Rûmil musste sich auf dem Rückweg ständig zur Eile ermahnen, wollte er doch keine neugierigen Fragen beschwören, die sein zu spätes Heimkommen betrafen. Seiner Ablösung auf dem Wachtalan hatte er von einem Orküberfall aus Moria erzählt, was ja nahe an der Wahrheit war und zudem durch die Leichen der toten Orks auf der Lichtung bestätigt wurde. 

Nun war er auf dem Weg ins Dorf, wo er sich möglichst rasch absetzen würde, um in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Talans über die Geschehnisse nachdenken zu können.

Nach einem rasch eingenommenem Nachtmahl verabschiedete er sich, sobald er meinte, es sei genug Zeit verstrichen und suchte seine Heimstatt auf. Er ließ sich auf die Felle und Decken fallen, welche ihm als Bett gereichten und seine Augen wanderten durch das schmale Fenster hinaus zum Himmel, wo die ersten Sterne ihr sanftes Licht durch Löcher in der zerfetzten Wolkendecke schickten.

‚Wenn er aus der Höhle schaut, sieht er dieselben Sterne' ging es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und er lächelte. was für ein seltsamer Gedanke, und dennoch wahr. Die Sterne schienen für alle Geschöpfe, welche sie sehen wollten, ohne zu urteilen, ohne zu verdammen oder zu bevorzugen. In ihrem sanften Licht waren alle gleich.

Rûmil schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte wirklich schlafen, aber immer wenn er seinen Geist zur Ruhe schicken wollte glitten ihm wieder Bilder durch den Kopf, Khareks Rettung, er selbst, wie er die Wunden versorgte, die seltsamen Augen des Uruks, die fragend auf ihm ruhten… Er hörte Khareks Stimme, grollend, knurrend, aber nicht unfreundlich. Ein wahrlich wunderliches Geschöpf, welches ihm da wortwörtlich vor die Füße gestolpert war. Er blickte zuversichtlich auf den nächsten Tag, an dem er den Uruk wieder besuchen würde und endlich Antworten erhalten, auf die Fragen, die ihn so sehr beschäftigten.

Gerade, als er endgültig zur Ruhe kommen wollte durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb: Was, wenn die Wächter die Lichtung untersuchten, nach weiteren Orks Ausschau hielten? Was, wenn sie die toten Orks untersuchen würden? Sicher, die meisten waren durch seine Pfeile gefallen, und Köpfe und andere Glieder konnte er mit dem Schwert abgehackt haben, doch war er nicht in der Lage einem Ork den Hals umzudrehen…oder vielleicht doch? Und was war mit den Spuren, die Kharek in dem weichen Gras hinterlassen hatte, und noch schlimmer, konnten sie die Spuren finden, die er selber verursacht hatte, als er den Uruk zur Höhle schleppte?

Rûmil sprang auf, jetzt war es um seine Ruhe geschehen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er bereits die Wächter auf die Höhle zu schleichen, tödliche Pfeile im Anschlag.

Vielleicht würde Kharek sie hören, aber er war ziemlich hilflos mit dem verletzten Bein. Und vielleicht würde er auch denken, dass er zurück kam und mit erwartungsvollem Blick auf den Höhleneingang blicken, nicht wissen, dass sich sein Tod näherte. 

Rûmil flog förmlich über den weichen federnden Waldboden dahin, sein Herz klopfte hart gegen seine Brust in Sorge um ein Wesen, welches er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit einem kalten Lächeln niedergestreckt hätte.

Da war der Wachtalan und schon kam der Ruf, er möge sich zu erkennen geben. Vor Erleichterung wurden ihm beinahe die Knie weich, als er sah, dass beide Wächter auf ihrem Posten waren und schnell nannte er seinen Namen. Er kletterte hinauf und Feonen schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was treibt dich hierher mitten in der Nacht? Deine Schicht ist doch am Tage? Gibt es ein Problem? Wir hörten keinen Alarm?"

Rûmil winkte ab. „Nein, alles ist ruhig, und es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, ich habe nur…ich wollte nur…ähm…"

Er geriet ins Stocken auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede für sein Kommen, da fiel sein Blick auf seinen Gürtel und eben dort fand er die Lösung.

„Ich habe mein Messer verloren, auf der Lichtung, als ich die Orks aufscheuchte, und da es ein Geschenk von Haldir war, kann ich nicht ruhen, ehe ich es wieder habe."

Die Wächter schienen ihm zu glauben und wünschten ihm viel Glück bei der Suche, boten sich sogar an ihm zu helfen, was Rûmil zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch abwenden konnte.

Rasch verließ er den Talan und huschte durch die Bäume zu der Lichtung, auf welcher der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Erst als er sicher war, dass er außer Sicht der Wächter war, schlug er einen Bogen und erreichte so die Höhle. Ein kurzer Blick hinein zeigte ihm, dass Kharek schlief, ein leises monotones Schnarchgeräusch drang an seine Ohren und beruhigt machte er sich auf den Rückweg. 

Doch ihm war bewusst, dass es keine Dauerlösung war, den Uruk dort unter zu bringen, er würde einen anderen Ort finden müssen, oder den anderen von ihm erzählen. Aber gegen letzteres sträubte sich alles in ihm, denn er konnte sich einfach nichts anderes vorstellen, als dass sie ihn aufspüren und töten würden, ungeachtet seiner Andersartigkeit. 

Wieder in seinem Talan war ihm immer noch keine praktikable Lösung eingefallen, dafür spürte er, wie tiefe Müdigkeit ihn überkam und er beschloss, seine Gedanken auf den morgigen Tag zu verschieben. Morgen…endlich Antworten, weitere Schritte auf diesem fremden Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

Mit dem Bild von schwefelgelben Augen, welche fragend und zugleich voller Hoffnung auf ihm ruhten glitt Rûmil nun in tiefen Schlaf.

Über dem Talan, dem Elbendorf, der Lichtung voller toter Orks und der kleinen versteckten Höhle wachten die Sterne mit ihrem friedlichen Licht, ohne zu werten, ohne zu verdammen oder zu bevorzugen…

***Und wieder eins geschafft, wenn auch dieses Mal eher ein ruhiges Kapitel, mal abgesehen von Rûmil, der sich die Hacken abrennt in Sorge um „seinen" Uruk *g* Naja, ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Meldet euch, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt meine weiteren Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen, denn da sind noch eine Menge, auch wenn die Geschichte in meinem Kopf nun fertig ist.***


	7. Krankenpflege

7.

@meine treuen Leser und Reviewer: Ja ich weiß, ich bin zu schnell mit den Updates, aber das liegt wohl daran, dass ich die Geschichte im Kopf fertig habe und sie nun rasch niederschreiben möchte. Zudem habe ich nur noch diese Woche viel Zeit, denn am Wochenende kommt mein Söhnchen aus dem Krankenhaus. (keine Sorge, ihm geht's prima), und der nimmt mich mit seinem 1 Jahr ganz schön in Anspruch.

So, genug von mir, ich danke euch, dass ihr mich so unermüdlich antreibt, dass ihr mich bestärkt und mir zeigt, dass mein Quell der Kreativität nicht versiegt zu sein scheint. Aber nun wollen wir, genau wie ein gewisser Elb mal endlich Antworten erhalten…

***

Die ersten dünnen Strahlen der Morgensonne wanderten wie blassgoldene Finger durch die Fensteröffnung des Talans und malten kleine Kreise aus Licht auf den Boden. Sie suchten sich ihren Weg und erreichten schließlich die zerwühlte Lagerstatt aus Fellen, Decken und einem unruhigen Rûmil, der von einem besonders vorwitzigen Exemplar von Sonnenstrahl an der Nase gekitzelt wurde, so dass ein heftiges Niesen ihn schließlich von seinen beunruhigenden Träumen befreite.

Der Elb fuhr hoch und raufte sich die rotblonden Haare, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er erinnerte sich an die düsteren Bilder aus seinen Träumen. Gejagt wurden sie, er und Kharek, Seite an Seite auf der Flucht. Es waren die anderen Elben. Sie hatten den Uruk-hai gefunden und Rûmil zur Rede gestellt. Er hatte Kharek in einer glühenden Rede verteidigt, die nur auf Unverständnis stieß. Sie hatten beschlossen den Ork zu töten und ihn wollten sie verbannen.

Rûmil schüttelte den Kopf, diese Bilder waren so erschreckend wirklich gewesen, und in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass genau das geschehen könnte. Was sollte er nur tun? Ihm war keine andere Lösung für die Unterbringung des Uruk-hais eingefallen, jedenfalls keine, die sich realisieren ließ. Er konnte den großen Ork ja schlecht unter seinem Umhang ins Dorf schmuggeln. Fast musste er lachen bei diesem Gedanken, aber die Sorge wog schwer in seinem Herzen.

Er beschloss zuerst einmal mit Kharek zu sprechen, er brannte darauf endlich Antworten zu erhalten und wer vermochte schon zu sagen, ob nicht der Uruk selber einen Einfall zum Problem der Heimlichkeit hatte?

Mit neuem Mut und nach einem kurzen Frühstück, welches er eher schweigend eingenommen hatte, machte Rûmil sich auf, um seinen Posten anzutreten. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ja eigentlich eher verantwortungslos handelte, denn anstatt zu wachen würde er den Tag in der Höhle verbringen. Er hatte ja sowieso ein Riesenglück, dass die Tageswachen allein waren, während die nächtlichen Wächter zu zweit Stellung bezogen. Mit noch einem Elben an seiner Seite, hätte die ganze Sache einen anderen Ausgang genommen.

‚Dann bräuchte ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen um einen gewissen Orkkrieger machen.' dachte Rûmil, doch sofort bereute er diesen Gedanken, denn dann hätte er jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit, diesen neuen Weg zu beschreiten und würde sich vermutlich völlig in Trauer und Lethargie ergeben.

Er näherte sich der Höhle und steckte dann neugierig den Kopf durch den Eingang.

Kharek war wach, er saß an die Wand gelehnt auf der Decke, den Dolch im Schoß und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, als lausche er. Der Proviant, welcher von Rûmil dagelassen worden war, war fast aufgezehrt, also hatte er gegessen.

Als der Elb durch die Höhlenöffnung eintrat, öffnete Kharek seine Augen ganz und schaute ihm ruhig entgegen, schob den Dolch neben sich auf den Boden.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte Rûmil den Ork mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als er diese Geste bemerkte. Er setzte sich nieder, allerdings vorerst wieder außer Reichweite der kräftigen Pranken, mit den schwarzen scharfen Klauen.

Kharek sagte nichts, aber er nickte dem Elben zu, sein Blick ruhte auf ihm, abwartend.

Rûmil überlegte. Er hätte sich gern die Wunden angesehen, vor allem den Biss in der Flanke, aber heute war der Uruk wach und irgendwie getraute er sich nicht näher an die Kreatur heran, zumindest nicht ohne dessen Einverständnis.

Kharek runzelte die Stirn, als könnte er den inneren Konflikt des Elben spüren. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, seine Nüstern weiteten sich und sein Blick wurde…fragend?

„Du hast Angst." stellte er ruhig fest und suchte Rûmils Blick.

Der Elb zuckte zusammen, als der Uruk so unvermittelt sprach. Ja, er hatte ja Recht, er hatte Angst. Es war nicht einfach, die lange Zeit des Misstrauens, des Hasses und der einseitigen Sichtweise unter den nicht vorhandenen Teppich zu kehren. Aber dass man es ihm dermaßen leicht anmerken konnte, beunruhigte ihn doch ein wenig. Der Ork hatte es riechen können. Erstaunlich… Rûmil beschloss, wie schon am Tag zuvor den direkten Weg zu gehen, den Weg der Wahrheit.

„Ja" sagte er schlicht. „Ich habe Angst, und das wird wohl auch noch einige Zeit so bleiben. Zu lange habe ich deine Art nur als Feind gekannt und auch gefürchtet. Doch ich möchte und muss deine Wunden nachsehen, damit es nicht zu Entzündungen kommt, nur sträubt sich etwas in mir, alte Ängste sozusagen."

Der Uruk-hai hielt Rûmils Augen mit seinem Blick gefangen, als wollte er direkt in sein Herz blicken, um die Wahrheit dieser Worte zu prüfen, ehe er wieder sprach.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun…Rûmil." Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und das werde ich nicht vergessen. Du hast mir Wasser und Essen gegeben, wo andere deiner Art nur Stahl und Tod für mich gehabt hätten. Also tu was du tun musst und versuche deine Angst abzulegen."

Eine lange Rede für Kharek war das, aber seine Worte kamen verständlicher als gestern, noch immer von diesem knurrenden Unterton begleitet, den er wohl nicht unterdrücken konnte. Aber sein Blick war ruhig, beinahe freundlich zu nennen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Luftholen schob Rûmil sich näher an Kharek heran, bis er an dessen Seite saß. Nur noch ein kurzes Zögern, sich die auf seinen Händen ruhenden Augen bewusst machend, dann begann er mit geübten Griffen die Verbände abzunehmen und die verletzen Stellen zu untersuchen.

Zu seiner Überraschung waren viele schon in einem recht weiten Stadium der Heilung, kein Anzeichen von Entzündungen war zu finden. Verfügten die Uruks über eine Art der Selbstheilung bei ausreichender Ruhe, wie sie auch die Elben kannten? Nur kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, das ja auch ein Teil Elbenblut in diesen Adern floss, wenn auch grausam verändert und doch vielleicht noch einen Teil seiner eigenen Kraft beinhaltend. Wieder neue Fragen, die sich auftaten.

Rûmil bestrich die Wunden erneut mit Heilsalbe und legte neue Verbände an, ehe er sich der heiklen Stelle an der Flanke des Orks zuwandte. Hier war der Verband durchnässt von einer schwärzlichen Flüssigkeit und es roch wieder stechend nach den ersten Zeichen von Wundbrand. Er zog den Verband ab und der Stoff klebte an der nässenden Wunde. Kurz blickte Rûmil in Khareks Gesicht, doch der Uruk verzog keine Mine, obwohl es sicher nicht angenehm war.

Rûmil blickte sich die hässliche Verletzung an und seufzte wieder. Er konnte keine stärkere Medizin vom Dorfheiler erbitten, ohne erklären zu müssen, wofür er sie brauchte, also würde es so gehen müssen.

„Wenn ich doch nur einen Heiltrank hätte." murmelte der Elb halblaut, als er die Wundränder mit klarem Wasser abtupfte. Ein leises Knurren des Orks ließ ihn aufblicken.

„Kharek hat einen Trank zum heil machen…" erklärte der Uruk.

Überrascht weiteten sich Rûmils Augen bei diesen Worten, doch dann nickte er beinahe zu sich selbst. Sicher hatte Saruman Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit seine zweibeinigen Waffen nicht vor der Zeit schartig wurden. Ein wenig Heiltrank, magisch verstärkt würde dafür gesorgt haben, dass ihnen kleinere Verletzungen nichts ausmachten. Vielleicht war sogar dies das Geheimnis ihrer Schmerzunempfindlichkeit. Nun, er würde genug Zeit haben, um dass alles zu erfragen, dachte er sich im Stillen.

„Wo hast du den Trank, Kharek?" fragte er und Kharek wies auf die Ecke der Höhle, in der Rûmil die Lederrüstung des Uruks verstaut hatte.

„An meinem Gürtel ist ein Schlauch, wie dieser." Er zeigte auf den Wasserschlauch neben sich. „Das ist es, was ich brauche. Und der kleine Lederbeutel daneben."

Rûmil erhob sich und ging zu der Ecke hinüber, um die Sachen zu untersuchen und das Gewünschte zu bringen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie gut gepflegt das Leder der Rüstung war, gut gefettet und alles Metall blank. Kharek schien gut darauf geachtet zu haben. Dieser Uruk war wirklich ein Rätsel, aber eines, welches sich vielleicht mit ein wenig Geduld und den richtigen Fragen lösen ließ.

Er fand den Gürtel und nahm ihn komplett mit zu Khareks Lagerstatt, gab ihn an den Ork weiter, der mit geübtem Griff den Trinkschlauch losmachte und einen kleinen Beutel vom Gürtel löste. Den Rest legte er achtlos beiseite, dann öffnet er den Schlauch. Darin befand sich eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit, leicht zähflüssig und mit einem seltsamen Geruch, der Rûmil in die Nase stieg. 

Kharek trank zwei große Schlucke und verzog dann tatsächlich das Gesicht, als wäre der Trunk nicht besonders wohlschmeckend, was wohl auch zutraf. Er verschloss den Schlauch wieder und legte ihn neben den Wasserschlauch. Rûmil wischte einen Tropfen vom Verschluss, zerrieb ihn zwischen den Fingern und tupfte mit der Zungenspitze dagegen, welche augenblicklich taub und warm wurde. Aber er kannte den Geschmack. Das waren Schattenkrautwurzeln, zu einem Sud gekochte und mit Auszügen der giftigen Aregnorpflanze vermischt. In kleinen Dosen betäubte es Schmerz, zu viel führte allerdings zu einem qualvollen Tod.

‚Also darum verspüren sie keinen Schmerz, sie betäuben ihre Körper mit diesem Trunk' ging es Rûmil durch den Kopf.

Dann nahm er den Wasserschlauch und ein Stück sauberes Tuch, um die Wunde zu säubern. Kharek fasste nach seinem Handgelenk, als er sich mit dem Tuch näherte, er hielt es umfasst, aber er drückte nicht fest zu, obwohl es Rûmil mehr als bewusst war, dass es nur einem etwas festeren Druck bedurfte um sein Handgelenk zu brechen. Aber das lag nicht in der Absicht des Uruks.

„Warte…Rûmil. Nimm nicht das Wasser, nimm von dem Trank und dann leg von den Pflanzen aus dem Beutel hier etwas darauf, das wird besser helfen als Wasser."

Der Elb zuckte die Schultern, Kharek schien zu wissen, was zu tun war und es war sein Körper und seine Wunde. Also schmierte er etwas von dem braunen Sud auf die Wundränder und streute dann zerriebene Kräuter aus dem Beutel darüber, ehe er den Verband erneuerte. Seine Finger wurden warm und fühlten sich leicht taub an, wo sie mit dem Trunk in Berührung gekommen waren, aber das ging rasch vorbei.

Schließlich war Kharek versorgt und Rûmil setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Decke. 

„Also Kharek, ich bin gespannt, welche Antworten du mir auf meine Fragen geben wirst. Und ich habe viele Fragen…"

Kharek nickte nur, er war bereit zu erzählen, er hatte nichts zu verlieren und immerhin hatte dieser Elb ihn bis hierher noch nicht getötet, was er bereit war als gutes Zeichen zu nehmen.

„Frag nur Rûmil. Ich werde dir antworten, so gut ich kann."

Der Elb überlegte einen Moment, denn nun strömten ihm hundert Fragen auf einmal durch den Kopf und er hatte Mühe sie zu ordnen. Doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss. dass es vielleicht anders besser war.

„Ich werde nicht fragen, Kharek…nicht gleich. Ich möchte, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählst, soweit du dich erinnerst. Wo kommst du her, wie hast du den Krieg überlebt, warum kamst du hier her, warum allein? All das sind meine Fragen, aber du kannst sie im Ganzen beantworten und ich werde nachfragen, falls ich etwas nicht verstehe, ja?"

Kharek schwieg einen Moment, als müsste er die Worte des Elben erst einmal verarbeiten und ihren Sinn verstehen, aber dann nickte er langsam.

„Ja, ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß."

Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, die er mit jenem leisen Grollen wieder ausstieß, welches Rûmil schon vertraut war, dann begann der Uruk langsam zu sprechen…

„Alles begann in Isengart…"

*** Was dort begann und wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, sonst wird das hier zu lang *g* **Anmerkung:** Ich danke der Lady-of-Gondor für die Vorlage der Rezeptur des Uruk Trankes in ihrer Geschichte „Respekt", die unter anderem eine Rieseninspiration für mich war. Ansonsten sage ich nun bis bald und verbleibe in stiller Hoffung auf eure Meinung zu meinen Gedankengängen *g* ***


	8. Khareks Geschichte

8.

@Shelley: Danke für deine aufmerksame und vor allem hilfreiche Kritik. Das mit dem Weg, ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, da ich bis gestern noch nicht mal wusste welchen Kharek nun genommen haben könnte. Dazu kommt, dass ich einfach keine Karten lesen kann und die von Mittelerde ist da keine Ausnahme *g* Ich habe es nun geändert und hoffe es passt so besser. Was den "Neuen" Hauptmann betrifft, so habe ich einfach mal wieder nicht daran gedacht, was ich am Anfang geschrieben habe, das ist mein kleines Sieb im Kopf *smile* Auch dieser Denkfehler ist nun ausgemerzt. Schön, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann und so die Stimmigkeit der Story erhalten bleibt *knuffs*

Kharek schloss kurz die Augen, als die Erinnerung ihn überkam, doch dann erzählte er ruhig, beinahe emotionslos, wie er aus der warmen Dunkelheit in die helle Hitze gerissen wurde, als die Orkaufseher ihn aus dem Brutsack befreiten. Nach der Hitze der Feuer in der Brutkammer kam der erste Schock in Form von eisigem Wasser, mit dem der Nährschlamm fortgespült wurde, welcher die Uruk Brutlinge in der Bruthülle umgab. Kaum hatte er Zeit gehabt sich an das Gefühl des aufrechten Stehens zu gewöhnen, seine Augen auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren, als ihm ein Schlauch in den Mund geschoben wurde und er gezwungen war eine heiß brennende Flüssigkeit zu schlucken, eben jenen Trunk, der auch zur Wundheilung und zur Betäubung diente. Dann wurde er mit einer großen Schar anderer Frisch geschlüpfter Uruks in die Waffenkammer gebracht und eingekleidet und bewaffnet. 

Schließlich wurden sie nach oben geführt, wo sich das riesige Heer von Isengart sammelte, um nach Helms Klamm zu marschieren. Hier bekamen sie noch einen anderen Trank, der bitter war und einen hellen Blitz in ihren Köpfen auslöste, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Danach waren auf einmal Bilder in ihren Köpfen gewesen, Namen, Worte und die Bedeutung dieser, als habe man ihnen alles nötige Wissen eingeflößt. 

Nicht alle Uruks bekamen diesen Trank, nur die Erst- und Zweitgeborenen, wie Kharek später erfuhr. Er selbst war allerdings weder Erst- noch Zweitgeboren und hatte wohl an der falschen Stelle gestanden, als die Essenz ausgegeben wurde. Er beschloss es als eine glückliche Fügung zu betrachten, als er die anderen sah, die wir hirnloses Gewürm den Anführern folgte, nur Mordlust und Blutdurst in den Augen und grausames Gebrüll in den Kehlen.

Er hatte sich weit nach hinten fallen lassen auf dem langen Marsch nach Helms Klamm und war dort fast in letzter Reihe auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden. 

„Da wusste ich, dass ich nicht kämpfen wollte. Ich wollte kein Leben nehmen, niemanden töten, der mir doch keinen Grund dafür gegeben hatte. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht dort bleiben durfte, also suchte ich einen Weg für mich, der mich wegbrachte. Die Krieger um mich herum haben das nicht bemerkt, die waren in ihrem Blutrausch gefangen und achteten nicht auf mich."

Kharek machte eine Pause und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Rûmil betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Dieser Uruk-hai war in der Tat seltsam und welch glückliche Fügung hatte gerade ihn in den Genuss des Wissenstrankes kommen lassen? Egal was es auch gewesen war, er war sehr froh darüber.

Khareks Erzählung ging weiter, wie er in Richtung der Pforte von Rohan gewandert war und auf dem Weg nach einigen Tagen von einer Rotte flüchtender Uruks und Orks eingeholt wurde, welche die Schlacht von Helms Klamm überlebt hatten und nun nach Isengart zurück wollten. Kharek schloss sich ihnen zunächst an, doch im Laufe ihres Marsches kam es immer mehr zu Unstimmigkeiten und als erstes fielen die Orks den Klingen der Uruks zum Opfer, die sich immer noch als Herrscherrasse sahen. Kharek vermied diese Auseinandersetzungen und zog sich immer weiter zurück. Schließlich trafen sie auf weitere Flüchtlinge, aber aus anderer Richtung, denn es waren Orks aus Isengart, die von einem Angriff der Ents berichteten und der Niederlage Sarumans. Es entbrannte eine wilder Streit darüber, was nun zu tun war und ihr Anführer entschied, dass sie sich nach Mordor durchschlagen sollten, um in Saurons Dienste zu treten.

Hier war es nun, dass Kharek beschloss, diesen Weg nicht gehen zu wollen. Als er das dem Anführer mitteilte, wurde er als Verräter beschimpft und es kam zu einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung, während der eben jener Anführer Kharek die tiefe Bisswunde an der Flanke zufügte, ehe ihm die Flucht gelang. Die anderen verfolgten ihn nicht, im Glauben, diese Verletzung würde über kurz oder lang eh sein Ende bedeuten, Ihn verhöhnend brachen sie zu ihrem Marsch nach Mordor auf, während Kharek sich am Saum des Gebirges entlang schleppte und einem schmalen Pfad folgte. Irgendwann, als er schon keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, fand er den Spalt im Fels, wie ein natürliches Tor. So kam er nach Moria und wurde dort schlussendlich von den Höhlenorks aufgespürt. 

Mit der Geschichte seiner Flucht aus den Höhlen, welche ihn ja zu der Lichtung geführt hatte, auf welcher Rûmil ihn zum ersten Mal sah, beendete Kharek seine Erzählung.

„Nun weißt du, woher ich komme und was mich herbrachte…nur was nun mit mir geschehen soll, das kann ich dir nicht sagen…"

Kharek nahm erneut den Wasserschlauch um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten, während er zu dem Elben schaute, welcher mit nachdenklichem Gesicht da saß.

Rûmil hatte Kharek erzählen lassen, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Das meiste, was der Uruk nicht direkt erzählt hatte, konnte er sich selbst hinzufügen und was er gehört hatte, reichte ihm, um zufrieden zu sein. Aber, eine Zukunft sah er auch noch nicht für den Uruk.

„Nun Kharek, ich fürchte, dass auch ich dir da keinen Rat geben kann." meinte er schließlich. „Sauron ist besiegt, Mordor gefallen und die dunklen Kreaturen haben sich verstreut, wer weiß wohin… Aber da du ja sowieso nicht zu ihnen willst, wirst du einen anderen Weg für dich finden müssen, einen neuen Weg, den keiner deiner Art vor dir gegangen ist. Ich fürchte, dass du auch nicht hier bleiben kannst, denn mein Volk trägt einen tief verwurzelten Hass gegen die Orks und alles was mit ihnen zusammen zählt. So hart sich das jetzt anhört, aber ich denke, sie würden dich eher töten, als dich anzuhören, auch wenn ich für dich spräche. Ich habe keine hohe Stellung, ich bin kein Mitglied im Rat und Feonen, der sich um die Angelegenheiten der Grenzwächter kümmert, hat ein hartes Herz. Er nimmt alles sehr genau, vor allem wenn es den Kodex der Galadhrim betrifft."

Rûmil bemerkte den fragenden Blick des Uruks und begann nun seinerseits zu erzählen, von den Regeln und Gebräuchen der Grenzwächter und den Eiden, welche sie ablegten.

Kharek hörte ihm sehr aufmerksam zu, ein interessierter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine dunklen Lippen.

***


	9. Die Entdeckung

9.

Rûmil betrachtete das Orkschwert in seinen Händen aufmerksam, ließ seine Finger prüfend über die gut gepflegte Klinge gleiten. An der seltsam geformten Spitze hielt er inne und sah zu Kharek, der gerade damit fertig war, seine Bogensehne zu wachsen.

„Kharek, wofür ist dieser Dorn hier?"

Kharek ließ seine Fänge aufblitzen, als er ein Lächeln probierte.

„Das ist ein Allzweckwerkzeug. Ich kann dir im Kampf damit den Bauch aufschlitzen und deine Eingeweide rausholen oder ich entreiße dir einfach dein Schwert damit."

Rûmil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand hat mir je die Waffe entwendet, ich glaube nicht, dass du das schaffen könntest." 

Die andere Möglichkeit mochte er nicht näher ausführen. Kharek nickte ernsthaft. 

„Doch, ich denke, ich könnte es. Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Fragend neigte er den Kopf und schaute den Elben an. Der überlegte einen Moment. Das Bein war gut geheilt und irgendwie war er schon neugierig, wie der Uruk es schaffen wollte ihm das Schwert abzunehmen.

„Ja, warum nicht? Aber es geht wirklich nur darum, ob du mich entwaffnen kannst, das möchte ich ganz klar sagen."

Kharek nickt. 

„Ja natürlich, es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse, dich zu verletzen. das solltest du inzwischen aber wissen." Beinahe vorwurfsvoll klangen diese Worte.

„Es ist nicht so einfach alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen, Kharek. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, versprochen."

Rûmil erhob sich und gab dem Uruk das Schwert zurück, um sein eigenes zu ziehen. Kharek legte den Bogen beiseite und griff die Waffe. Er blickte sich um.

„Nicht genug Raum hier, vielleicht gehen wir nach draußen?"

Rûmil zögerte. Sicher, die Höhle lag etwas verborgen hinter einem Hügel und war nicht direkt einzusehen vom Waldrand aus. Aber die Geräusche, die sie verursachten würden zu hören sein. Andererseits war niemand hier, es war seine Wache und die anderen Elben hatte keinen Anlass sich der Moria zugewandten Seite des Waldes zu nähern. Und es würde nicht lange dauern. Er gab sich einen Ruck.

„Ja, gehen wir nach draußen…"

Fünf Tage war es nun her, dass er den Uruk in die Höhle gebracht hatte. Die Wunden von den Pfeilen waren kaum mehr zu sehen und sogar die tiefe Bisswunde hatte sich geschlossen, war zwar noch empfindlich bei direkter Berührung, aber die Entzündung war überstanden. Kharek freute sich darauf wieder frische Luft unter freiem Himmel zu atmen und nebenbei dem selbstsicheren Elben noch eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen…

***

Rûmil unterdrückte einen Fluch, als die breite Orkklinge hart gegen sein Schwert prallte. Kharek war schneller, als man es vermuten würde und dass er nicht kämpfen mochte hieß nicht, dass er es nicht konnte. Immer wieder hatte er Angriffe des Elben gegen seine Waffe pariert und Rûmil hingegen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. In ihrem Eifer hatten sie sich längst ein gutes Stück von der Höhle entfernt und näherten sich nun der Lichtung, auf welcher der Elb den Ork zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Doch das merkten sie nicht, sonst hätten Rûmils Instinkte ihn womöglich gewarnt.

Aber gerade jetzt schaffte Kharek es den Dorn an Rûmils Schwert zu verhaken und mit einer geschickten Drehung im Handgelenk entwendete er dem Elben die Klinge und schleuderte sie zur Seite, ein triumphierendes Knurren ausstoßend.

Völlig überrascht strauchelte Rûmil und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. Kharek beugte sich vor, um ihm gleich wieder auf zu helfen und entging so dem tödlichen Pfeil der Zentimeter über ihn hinwegzischte, auf der Höhe, wo eben noch seine Brust war. 

Rûmil schrie erschrocken auf, packte Kharek am Handgelenk und riss ihn mit aller Kraft zu Boden, als er die drohende Gefahr in Gestalt von sechs Elbenkriegern mit gespannten Bögen erkannte, die ihre Pfeilspitzen auf den Uruk richteten.

„BAW! Hört auf!" rief er verzweifelt, denn ihm war durchaus bewusst, wie ihr Schaukampf auf Unwissende gewirkt haben musste. Der Uruk-hai hatte ihn entwaffnet und wollte ihn nun packen, um ihn zu töten…

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hielten die Bogenschützen wirklich inne und einer von ihnen kam näher, noch immer auf Kharek zielend, der reglos hinter Rûmil im Gras kniete und nervös zwischen seinem Freund und den anderen Elben hin und her blickte. Sein Schwert hatte er fallen lassen, als der Elb ihn niederriss.

Der Bogenschütze ergriff das Wort:

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung Rûmil, warum du deinen Wachposten seit Tagen verlässt, um dich in der Bärenhöhle mit dieser Kreatur zu treffen. Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dieses Wesen nicht auf der Stelle zurückschicken soll in die Finsternis, aus der es gekrochen ist?"

Wie eine Ohrfeige traf Rûmil die Erkenntnis, dass sein Tun nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Die anderen Elben hatten sein Geheimnis entdeckt und ihm nachgestellt, auf eine gute Gelegenheit wartend, die er ihnen heute geliefert hatte. Nun würde er alle in seiner Kraft stehende tun müssen, um Kharek vor dem sicheren Tod zu schützen. Aber Feonen, denn dieses war der Sprecher, kannte sicher kein Mitleid mit dem Ork. Rûmil konnte es in den Augen des anderen Elben sehen.

„Also, da dir kein Grund einzufallen scheint, regeln wir diese Angelegenheit gleich. Führt Rûmil vor den Rat, ich werde mich um diesen Orkabschaum kümmern."

Ehe Rûmil noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, waren schon zwei weitere Elben herangetreten und ergriffen ihn, zogen ihn hoch und nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte.

Sie wollten ihn fortbringen, zurück in den Wald, doch Rûmil stemmte sich gegen ihren Griff und wandte seinen Kopf verzweifelt zu Feonen um.

„Du musst ihn anhören Feonen. Bitte, urteile nicht vorschnell, hör ihn wenigstens an…Feonen?...Feonen! FEONEN!"

Unerbittlich schleiften die Wächter Rûmil fort, während seine Stimme zwischen den Bäumen verhallte.

Kharek blickte ihm nach, ehe er den Blick auf den Elbenkrieger richtete, der seinen Bogen zur Seite gelegt und sein Schwert gezogen hatte. Hasserfüllt richteten sich die eisblauen Augen auf den Uruk und Feonens Stimme war ebenso kalt wie sein Blick.

„Steh auf, du Abschaum und nimm deine Waffe, ich werde dir den letzten Kampf deines unwürdigen Daseins liefern."

Kharek runzelte die Stirn. Er sollte seine Waffe nehmen, gegen den Elben kämpfen, der nun die Möglichkeit hatte ihn mit einem Schwertstreich zu töten? 

Plötzlich kamen ihm Rûmils Worte über den Kodex der Galadhrim in den Sinn und er verstand. Der Elb konnte ihn nicht einfach töten, solange er wehrlos vor ihm kniete, ihn nicht angriff. Hier konnte seine Rettung liegen.

Er blieb so wie er war, auf den Knien, das Gesicht Feonen zugewandt und bewegte sich nicht, was den Elben tatsächlich zu verwirren schien.

„Verstehst du meine Worte nicht, Orkbrut? Du sollst dein Schwert nehmen und dich verteidigen."

Feonen machte einen provozierenden Hieb in Khareks Richtung, gut platziert, denn die Klinge rauschte um Haaresbreite an der Nase des Uruks vorbei, der allerdings nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte und in seiner Haltung verharrte. Feonens Augen verengten sich zu engen Schlitzen, er nahm das Verhalten des großen Orks fast schon als persönliche Beleidigung.

Kharek holte tief Luft um sie dann mit seinem tiefen Grollen in der Brust wieder freizugeben, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Er bedachte Feonen mit einem ruhigen Blick, in dem nicht wenig Stolz lag.

„Ich verstehe deine Worte klar und deutlich Elb, und mir ist auch ihre Bedeutung bekannt. Doch wenn du mein Leben nehmen willst, dann wirst du es ohne Gegenwehr tun müssen, denn ich werde meine Waffe nicht gegen dich erheben. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu und dein aus Unwissenheit entspringender Hass reicht nicht aus. Töte mich und verstoße gegen den Eid, den du geleistet hast oder sei endlich bereit zuzuhören, wie es Rûmil erbat. Du hast die Wahl, Grenzwächter der Galadhrim."

Feonens Gesicht nahm einen überraschten Ausdruck an, als er diesen wohl gewählten Worten lauschte, die er sicher nicht aus dem Mund einer solchen Kreatur erwartet hatte. Doch der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb. Der Ork wusste um seinen Eid, vermutlich hatte Rûmil ihm davon erzählt, woher sonst konnte er solch ein detailliertes Wissen über die Sitten und Bräuche der Galadhrim haben, geschweige denn diese Bezeichnung kennen.

Es stimmte, er konnte den Uruk nicht einfach töten, wenn der sich ihm ergab, ihn nicht angriff oder provozierte. Damit würde er gegen seinen Eid verstoßen und daran hinderte ihn sein Ehrgefühl. Es war eine Zwickmühle, geschickt platziert von jenem dunklen Wesen, welches dort vor ihm kniete.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich Feonens Brust. Es war nicht länger an ihm hier eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich habe eine Wahl getroffen. Da es mir untersagt ist einen Gegner, der sich mir ergibt zu töten, wie du richtig erkannt hast, werde ich dich dem Urteil des Rates übergeben. Zu diesem Zweck wirst du von mir in Gewahrsam genommen und dem Rat vorgestellt. Hast du das soweit verstanden?

Kharek nickte und streckte dann seine Arme nach vorne. Feonens fragenden Blick bemerkend meinte er noch immer sehr ruhig.

„Du nimmst mich in Gewahrsam sagtest du. Also solltest du mir die Hände fesseln, oder?"

Feonen runzelte die Stirn, während er überlegte, ob der Uruk ihn eben verulkt hatte, aber dann löste er das Seil von seinem Gürtel und fesselte Khareks Hände zusammen, wobei er nicht gerade zimperlich vorging. 

Kharek erhob sich langsam, bereit Feonen zu folgen. Der hob das Orkschwert auf und nahm es an sich, ehe er Kharek durch einen Ruck am Seil anhielt ihm voraus zu gehen.

„Du bleibst immer zwei Schritt vor mir, gehst wohin ich es sage ohne zu zögern, ohne zu fragen. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer Bedrohung durch dich, wirst du deine eigene Klinge spüren, verstanden?"

Kharek nickte nur und nahm die befohlene Entfernung zu Feonen ein. Sie gingen los, der Elb hinter dem Uruk, in sicherer Entfernung zu dessen Pranken und Zähnen. Feonen konnte sich kein anderes Urteil des Rates vorstellen, als den Tod der elenden Kreatur dort vor ihm und er freute sich insgeheim darauf den Befehl der Eliminierung auszuführen. Schließlich hatten die Uruks seinen Vater und seinen Bruder getötet und dies würde seine eigene kleine Rache werden. In grimmiger Vorfreude verzog sich sein schönes Gesicht zu einer kalten Grimasse des Hasses…schon bald würde er seine Rache bekommen…


	10. Der Rat

10.

***Zuerst mal was fürs Auge: w w w.sdfl.gmxhome.de/urukelb.jpg (ihr müsst die Leerstellen zwischen den w's natürlich wieder löschen) Das hab ich im Netz gefunden und fand es mehr als passend für meine Geschichte, vor allem gab es mir eine kleine Vision über deren Fortgang *fg* Also bleibt dran! ***

Rûmil zwang sich dazu still zu stehen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Noch waren nicht alle Mitglieder des Rates versammelt, und natürlich fehlte ja auch noch Feonen, der für die Angelegenheiten der Grenzwächter verantwortlich war. 

Immer wieder glitten Rûmils Augen den schmalen Pfad entlang in Richtung der Lichtung, wo er Kharek und Feonen wusste. Hatte der Elb Kharek getötet? Rûmil hatte keinen Laut vernommen, der darauf hindeutete, aber das hatte ja vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas zu sagen.

Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als er daran dachte, dass es schwer werden würde die Mitglieder des Rates zu überzeugen, dass er in bester Absicht gehandelt hatte. Sie kannten Kharek nicht, sie hatten nicht mit ihm gesprochen, nicht in seine Augen gesehen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als nun wahrhaftig Tränen in seine Augen steigen wollten. Sein Herz wollte trauern, um einen Freund, den er nicht als solchen gesehen hatte, bis zu diesem Moment, da er erkannte, dass es tatsächlich Freundschaft war, die er für den Uruk-hai empfand. Jetzt, wo es zu spät war…

‚Wenn wenigstens der Herr Celeborn im Wald weilen würde…' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber der Herr des Waldes begleitete seine Frau zu den Anfurten, sie würden Mittelerde verlassen. Er hätte vielleicht auf Rûmil gehört und Rûmil wiederum hätte sich vermutlich Celeborn anvertraut, noch in der ersten Nacht. Doch das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt und nun schien jede Hoffnung verloren…

Er starrte auf die Rücken der schweigenden Wächter, die aus den Fensteröffnungen des Ratstalans blickten und wie er auf das Zusammentreffen des Rates warteten, dessen Mitglieder sich gerade auf der Ebene über ihnen versammelten.

Dann nahmen seine scharfen Augen eine Bewegung in der Ferne wahr und sein Herz tat einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn er erblickte zuerst Kharek, der ein kleines Stück vor Feonen herging. Kurz runzelte Rûmil die Stirn, als er das Seil bemerkte, aber die Freude darüber, dass der Uruk zumindest noch lebte überwog die düsteren Gedanken. Vielleicht ergab sich doch noch eine Möglichkeit den Rat von Khareks Andersartigkeit zu überzeugen. Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer tat sich auf.

***

Einige Zeit später war es soweit. Feonen und Kharek waren eingetroffen und Rûmil wurde nun zusammen mit dem Uruk in den Ratstalan geführt. Dort saßen auf erhöhten Sitzen drei Elben, welche zurzeit den Rat von Lothlorien bildeten. Ein vierter Stuhl wartete auf Feonen, welcher diesen ohne Umschweife besetzte. 

Den Vorsitz führte, wie immer seit Celeborns und Galadriels Abreise ein Elb namens Silithionn, der dafür bekannt war streng aber gerecht zu urteilen. Und eben darin ruhte Rûmils Hoffnung auf Gnade für Kharek.

Kharek stand wie ein Kriegerstandbild neben ihm, keine Regung war in seinem dunklen Gesicht zu erkennen, kein Muskel zuckte, nur seine breite Brust hob und senkte sich ruhig, was ihn von einer Statue unterschied. Rûmil war aufgeregt aber bemühte sich dieses so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Silithionn richtete seinen Blick dann auf Rûmil, betrachtete ihn einen langen Moment, ehe er das Wort an ihn richtete:

„Zuerst einmal werden wir diese Verhandlung nicht in unsere Sprache führen, sondern in Westron, da alle Anwesenden unsere Worte verstehen sollen. *Seitenblick auf Kharek* 

Rûmil von Lorien, mir wurde berichtet, dass du dich mehrerer Verstöße gegen den Kodex schuldig gemacht hast. Und da du nicht allein vor mir stehst, sehe ich zumindest einen davon schon bestätigt. Du hast einem Feind Gnade gewährt, anstatt ihn zu töten, wie es deine Pflicht war. Du hast ihm auf unserem Gebiet Unterschlupf gewährt, was einem Verrat gleichkommt und was am schwersten wiegt, du hast deine Pflichten als Wächter vernachlässigt, deinen Posten verlassen und die Grenze ohne Schutz gelassen, um dich um dieses Kreatur zu kümmern. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Rûmil atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft dann langsam wieder, fast war er versucht leise zu grollen dabei, aber das hätte den Rat wohl nicht amüsiert. Er ordnete rasch seine Gedanken und begann dann mit seiner Erzählung an jenem Tag, als er Kharek und die Moriaorks auf der Lichtung überrascht hatte.

Kharek schwieg die ganze Zeit über, keine Zustimmung, kein Laut kam von ihm und Rûmil begann das zu beunruhigen. wie sollte er ihn verteidigen, wenn Kharek wie ein Stein neben ihm stand und so den Eindruck verstärkte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte worum es hier eigentlich ging und so umso mehr wirkte wie eine hirnlose Kreatur, für die er gehalten wurde.

Rûmil endete mit der Entdeckung durch Feonen auf der eben jener Lichtung, wo die Geschichte ihren Anfang genommen hatte.

Er wurde nicht unterbrochen aber Silithionn machte sich hin und wieder eine Notiz auf einem Pergament, welches er vor sich liegen hatte.

„Das ist alles, was sich in den letzten fünf Tagen zugetragen hat und ich bekenne mich schuldig meinen Posten verlassen zu haben. Aber ich habe es getan, um ein Geheimnis zu ergründen, um jemanden kennen zu lernen, der völlig anders war, als ich dachte. Ich habe das Leben dieses Orks gerettet und war nun für ihn verantwortlich. Ich habe ihm keinen Weg gezeigt, der ins innere der Wälder führt, ich habe seine Gesinnung genau geprüft und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass dieser vermeintliche Feind keine Bedrohung für uns darstellt. Ich weise daher alle Anklagepunkte von mir, außer dem, dass ich meinen Posten verlassen habe."

So endete Rûmil und eine kleine Pause trat ein. Dann ergriff Silithionn wieder das Wort und so wie Rûmil es erhofft hatte, wandte er sich an Kharek.

„Nun, deine Worte sind ehrlich Rûmil von Lorien und ich werde darüber nachdenken. Doch zuerst möchte ich gern wissen, ob dein „Findling" sich auch zu den Vorfällen äußern möchte. Immerhin scheint er doch der allgemeinen Sprache mächtig zu sein, wie Feonen mir sagte."

Kharek erwiderte den prüfenden Blick des Ratsvorstehers mit stoischer Ruhe, schien aber nicht sagen zu wollen.

Silithionn zuckte dann die Schultern.

„Nun denn, anscheinend ist er nicht gewillt zu sprechen, also werden wir uns nun zur Urteilsfindung zurückziehen."

Die Elben erhoben sich und zogen sich in den oberen Talan zurück, wobei Feonen einen kühlen Blick über die Schulter zurück warf. Rûmil war sich im Klaren, dass ER nicht für ihn sprechen würde. Er wollte Khareks Tod. Als sie verschwunden waren drehte er sich zu Kharek um, der immer noch reglos neben ihm stand.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Kharek…du musst dich verteidigen, sag ihnen, was du mir erzählt hast. Versuch wenigstens dein Leben zu retten."

Eindringlicht richtete er seine Worte an den Uruk, der langsam den Kopf umwandte und Rûmil ruhig anschaute.

„Du hast alles gesagt, was wichtig war. Ich hätte nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, glaub mir. Ich konnte es riechen, sie haben Angst, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchen. Feonen hasst mich aus tiefstem Herzen, denn auch Hass hat einen eigenen Geruch musst du wissen. Ich werde nichts sagen, um deine Situation nicht zu verschlimmern."

Verzweifelt legte Rûmil seine Hand auf die breite Brust des Uruk-hais, spürte den kräftigen Herzschlag unter dem rauen Stoff der Tunika. Die Lederrüstung lag noch immer in der Höhle, bei Khareks anderen Sachen.

„Was glaubst du, was geschehen wird? Sie werden dich zum Tode verurteilen und auf mich wartet schlimmstenfalls die Verbannung. Aber es ist mir egal, was mit mir geschieht, solange du weiterleben kannst."

Kharek hob erstaunt die Hände, welche noch immer durch das Seil fest zusammengeschnürt waren, er legte sie auf die von Rûmil, blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Warum sagst du das, Rûmil?"

Der Elb seufzte leise, es war an der Zeit seine Gefühle offen zu legen. Er schaute Kharek fest in die seltsamen Augen, die ihn fesselten und in denen er die wahre Seele des Uruks erkennen konnte, weil er unter die Oberfläche sah.

„Kharek, du bist mein Freund." sagte er schlicht. Der große Ork runzelte die Stirn und schaute den Elben fragend an.

„Was ist ein Freund Rûmil?"

Rûmil stutzte…dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Ein Freund ist jemand, mit dem man gern zusammen ist, dessen Gesellschaft man mag und der einem fehlt, wenn er nicht da ist. Verstehst du das Kharek? Ich würde dich vermissen, wenn du nicht mehr da wärest, denn ich sehe dich als meinen Freund an."

Hoffnungsvoll suchte er Verstehen in Khareks Augen und wurde mit einem kleinen Lächeln belohnt.

„Ja, das verstehe ich, zumindest das erste, aber was ist vermissen?"

Rûmil überlegte wieder kurz.

„Nun, vermissen ist eben das Gefühl, das einem etwas fehlt, wenn du zum Beispiel deinen Gürtel anschaust und dort ist nur die Scheide, aber dein Schwert ist nicht da, dann fehlt es dir und du wirst es vermissen. Ist nicht das beste Beispiel aber vielleicht verstehst du es ja."

Kharek nickte wieder.

„Wenn du gegangen warst und ich war allein in der Höhle und habe auf deine Rückkehr gewartet, habe mir gewünscht, das du zurück kommst. Ist das Vermissen?"

Nun war es an dem Elben zustimmend zu nicken.

„Ja, das ist Vermissen."

Kharek dachte kurz nach, dann schaute er Rûmil lange an.

„Dann nenne ich dich auch Freund, Rûmil."

Gern hätte der Elb etwas erwidert, doch in diesem Moment kündeten Schritte von der Rückkehr des Rates und er löste sich rasch von Kharek, so dass sie wieder ruhig Seite an Seite standen, als die Mitglieder eintraten und ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Silithionn erhob die Stimme.

„Wir haben ein Urteil beschieden…"

*** Tja, nun ist er da, der Moment der Entscheidung, aber da lasse ich euch noch einen Moment schmoren, ich will euch schließlich bei der Stange halten. Nur eine kleine Bitte, und schon geht's weiter. ***


	11. Das Urteil

11.

***An alle meine lieben Reviewer, die mich so toll voran bringen, ich danke euch *knuddel* Zu meiner Geschichte…inzwischen habe ich das Ende umgeschrieben und ich möchte vor allem für das folgende Kapitel um Nachsicht bitten. Ich kann einfach keine Reisegeschichten schreiben, daher werde ich mich nur vage zu Örtlichkeiten äußern, ehe sich meine Leute noch verirren *g* ***

Rûmil wagte kaum zu atmen, denn Feonens Gesicht war starr wie eine Maske und keine freundliche, denn in seinen Augen war deutlich Zorn zu lesen. Silithionn schaute zuerst auf Rûmil, dann zu Kharek, der den Blick ruhig erwiderte.

Dann sprach Silithionn.

„Der Rat hat entschieden, dass wir Rûmil von Lorien vom Kodex der Galadhrim entheben, er fürderhin wandern soll, ohne Heimstatt und Herkunft und er soll sich fern halten von den Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes bis auf 100 Schritt. Übertritt er diese Grenze, so wird er als Feind betrachtet und als solcher behandelt. Hast du dieses Urteil verstanden, Rûmil?"

Der angesprochene konnte nur nicken, er hatte mit diesem Urteil gerechnet, er kannte die Strafen für Vergehen gegen den Kodex. Nun war er vogelfrei, verbannt vom Ort seiner Geburt, eigentlich die schlimmste Strafe, die er sich je vorstellen konnte, und dennoch hinterließen die Worte nur eine dumpfe Leere in seinem Inneren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich hier schon länger nicht mehr heimisch gefühlt hatte.

Silithionn wandte sich nun an Kharek.

„Des Weiteren haben wir entschieden, dem Uruk-hai eine letzte Möglichkeit zu gewähren für sich zu sprechen und so sein Urteil vielleicht zu mildern."

Feonen atmete vielleicht ein wenig zu heftig aus, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Silithionn einbrachte.

Kharek ließ sich davon jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, hatte aber anscheinend beschlossen, doch noch das Wort zu ergreifen, denn er begann zu sprechen, leise und ruhig klangen seine Worte.

„Ihr wollte ein Urteil mildern? In euren Augen bin ich nicht würdig zu leben, wie also wollte ihr dieses Urteil mildern? Soll es mir erlaubt werden, mich selber zu töten? Oder wird mein Tod kurz und schmerzlos sein, anstelle einer längeren Qual, deren Erfüllung ich in den Augen jenes Elben lese, der mich herbrachte? Was soll ich euch sagen, sehe ich doch in euren Gesichtern, dass eure Entscheidung bereits feststeht. Ihr habt meinen Tod beschieden, nur seid ihr euch über die Art noch nicht einig. Ist es so? Ja, ich sehe es in euren Augen, ich kann es riechen an euch. Warum also sollte ich mich bemühen, euch zu erklären, dass ich nicht bin, wie andere meiner Art, dass ich nicht kam um zu morden, dass ich nicht als Feind in euer Gebiet eindrang sondern als Gejagter eben eurer Feinde aus den Höhlen von Moria? Würde es eure Entscheidung wirklich beeinflussen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht…ich werde nicht betteln oder um Gnade flehen. Das Leben, welches einer von euch rettete, der bereit war mehr zu sehen als eine äußere Hülle, der bereit war an etwas zu glauben, das ihm mehr als unwahrscheinlich schien, dieses Leben liegt nun in euren Händen. Und darum ist es an euch zu entscheiden, was damit geschieht."

Kharek endete und sein Blick blieb auf Silithionn gerichtet, stolz und ruhig.

Der Elb war deutlich aus der Fassung gebracht und Rûmil wusste, dass es nicht leicht war ihn soweit zu bringen, aber Khareks Rede hatte es wohl geschafft. Auch er selber war noch immer ganz erstarrt, denn Kharek hatte, wie es seine Art war eben genau dass gesagt, was ihm im Herzen lag. 

Feonens Augen waren dunkel und Rûmil wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Kharek ihn so durchschaut hatte. Doch ehe er seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte ergriff Silithionn wieder das Wort, anscheinend hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt, zumindest war seiner Stimme nichts anzumerken.

„Deine Worte sind deutlich und zeigen mir, dass auch du nicht frei von Vorurteilen zu sein scheinst, da du von einem von uns auf viele schließt, was den Wunsch nach deinem Tod betrifft. Dabei hat dir ein anderer von uns bereits gezeigt, dass wir nicht alle gleich sind im Denken, indem er dein Leben rettete, ohne sich um die Konsequenzen für sich zu kümmern. Und ich werde dir nun zeigen, dass auch du in deiner Einschätzung falsch liegst, denn ich bestimme nicht deinen Tod."

Rûmils Magen zog sich zusammen, bei diesen Worten, aber vor Freude, denn egal was nun kommen mochte, Kharek würde leben. Doch äußerlich zwang der Elb sich Ruhe zu bewahren und weiter Silithionn zuzuhören.

„Du wirst mit Rûmil unseren Wald verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren. Auch für dich gilt, dass du dich der Grenze nicht weiter als 100 Schritt nähern darfst, wenn doch, bedeutet es deinen sofortigen Tod. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit, um euch auf den Weg zu machen, weilt ihr nach Ablauf dieser Zeit noch innerhalb der Grenzen, wird euch keine Gnade zuteil."

Silithionn erhob sich, nahm das Orkschwert, welches Feonen an die Wand gelehnt hatte, reichte ihn an Rûmil, denn Khareks Hände waren ja noch gebunden. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Ratstalan. Die anderen Mitglieder folgten langsamer, vermutlich noch ein wenig verwirrt von Silithionns Urteil, denn es wich doch von dem ab, was sie zuvor beraten hatten. Vor allem Feonen konnte sich einen hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung der zwei Angeklagten nicht verkneifen, welcher vor allem Kharek galt.

Dann drehte er sich jedoch wortlos um und folgte den anderen.

Rûmil und Kharek blieben allein und der Elb drehte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu dem großen Ork herum.

„Du darfst leben Kharek, das ist unglaublich. Du hast Silithionn überzeugt sein Urteil zu ändern, denn du lagst mit deiner Einschätzung richtig, das konnte ich genauso in ihren Augen sehen, wie du. Ich freue mich für dich."

Kharek runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber du hast deine Heimat verloren, wie kannst du dich da freuen?"

Rûmil zog statt einer Antwort sein Jagdmesser aus dem Gürtel und zerschnitt das Seil um Khareks Handgelenke. Erst dann sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe das Recht verloren, hier zu sein, dass ist richtig, aber dieser Wald ist schon länger keine Heimat mehr für mich. Ich verliere nichts, was ich nicht schon in naher Zeit von selber aufgegeben hätte…und ich gewinne dadurch die Möglichkeit einen neuen Weg zu gehen, an der Seite eines Freundes. Vorausgesetzt es ist dir recht, dass ich dich begleite."

Kharek nickte langsam. 

„Dann bist du nicht…hm, also der Wald wird dir nicht fehlen? Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass dun mit mir gehst, nur weiß ich nicht, wohin mein Weg mich führen wird."

Rûmil zuckte die Schultern.

„Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir unterwegs sind. Aber jetzt lass uns meine Sachen holen, es ist nicht viel, aber ich werde es nicht hier lassen. Und was den Weg betrifft, so bin ich sicher, dass er bereits zu unseren Füßen liegt, wir müssen ihn nur noch gehen, um zu sehen, wohin er führt. Und um die Richtung vielleicht ein wenig zu beeinflussen, würde ich Bruchtal als eine Station unserer Reise einplanen, denn die Weisheit des Herr Elrond ist weit gerühmt, und ich würde dich ihm gern vorstellen."

Während seiner Worte hatte Rûmil den Talan verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen gemacht. Kharek folgte ihm schweigend, stieg aber nicht mit hinauf. 

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Rûmil zurückkehrte, einen Rucksack hatte er dabei, natürlich seine Waffen und einen vollen Wasserschlauch. Auf den Rucksack waren zwei Decken geschnallt ein Seil hing daran und ein kleines Kochgeschirr.

Er hielt den Rucksack dem Uruk hin, der ihn auf den Rücken nahm, dann warf der Elb einen letzten Blick zurück hinauf…lange war er hier zu Hause gewesen, aber nun wartete ein neuer Weg auf ihn, und er fühlte in seinem Herzen, dass er richtig handelte. 

„Wir werden in Richtung der Höhle gehen." sagte er zu Kharek. „Dort holen wir deine restlichen Sachen und dann gehen wir einfach weiter, wohin uns unsere Füße tragen."

„Ich bin bereit und ich freue mich, dass ein Freund mich begleiten wird auf diesem Weg. Mein erster Freund." gab Kharek zur Antwort.

Auf ihrem Weg zu den Grenzen begegneten ihnen keine anderen Elben, als mieden sie den Abschied von Rûmil.

Unbehelligt erreichten sie die Lichtung und kurz darauf die Höhle. Hier legte Kharek seine Rüstung an und hängte sich den Bogen um, ehe er den Rucksack wieder aufnahm.

Sie traten aus der Höhle und blieben einen Moment schweigend stehen. Der Elb blickte noch einmal zurück auf die Wälder Lothloriens, wissend, dass er dort keinen Platz mehr hatte, keinen Namen, keine Heimat… Der Uruk schaute nach vorn auf die Berge, welche ihm zum Verhängnis geworden waren auf seiner letzten Reise. Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf Rûmil.

„Welchen Weg werden wir einschlagen Rûmil?"

Der Elb überlegte einen Moment, er hatte keine große Lust die Berge zu überqueren, aber dazu bestand ja auch kein Anlass, wenn sie einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf nahmen, aber da sie niemand zur Eile antrieb, sollte das kein Problem sein.

„Ich denke, am einfachsten ist es, wenn wir dem Nimrondel folgen auf seinem Weg durchs Gebirge, bis er auf den Bruinen trifft, dem wir dann weiter folgen, bis zur Furt von Bruchtal, welches unser erstes grobes Ziel sein sollte." erklärte er dann.

Kharek, dem diese Namen fremd waren nickte nur, er vertraute dem Elben, der nun mit raschen Schritten die Lichtung überquerte und sich anschickte dem Wasserlauf zu folgen.

Nun war es also soweit, er würde seinen neuen Weg fortsetzen und nicht allein, sondern mit einem Freund, und noch dazu einem Wesen, von dem er am wenigsten vermutet hätte er einmal so zu nennen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte Kharek dem Elben…

***Wohin wird die Reise die beiden Verbannten führen? Erreichen sie Bruchtal und was erwartet sie dort? Viele Fragen… Wollt ihr Antworten? Dann reviewt…***


	12. Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen

**_12. Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen_**

*** ** @euch alle:** Leider wird es nun mit den neuen Kapiteln etwas dauern, da ich zum einen meinen Sohn wieder zu Hause habe, und dadurch einfach die Zeit knapp ist und mir zum anderen auch irgendwie eine zündende Idee fehlt, ich habe zwar den groben Ablauf bis zum Ende der Geschichte, aber noch fehlen Details.aber ich tu mein Bestes.versprochen. Vergesst mich bitte nicht. Ach ja, wer fragte wegen dem Namen **Nimrodel**? Das war so...nachdem Sauron vernichtet war, zerfiel sein Name in die einzelnen Buchstaben und das **n **fiel in den Nimrodel, so dass der zum Nimro**n**del wurde in meiner Geschichte. Ich habs wieder rausgefischt und nun sollte es wieder in Ordnung sein.*g* ***

***

Angespannt hielt Rûmil die Luft an, als das Rascheln sich näherte, seine Ohren zuckten, aber in dem hohen Dickicht vermochte er die Quelle noch nicht auszumachen. Der Wind ging mit ihnen, so dass auch Khareks Nase keine Witterung fand. Noch standen sie im Schatten einiger Bäume, welche hier am Fuß des Gebirges hin und wieder zu finden waren, kleine Baumgruppen mit hohem dichten Unterholz, aus dem die schmalen, eisigen Gebirgsbäche hinab flossen.

Das Rascheln verstummte, wer oder was sich näherte oder verbarg hatte sie bemerkt, vermutlich eher gerochen und überlegte vielleicht in jenem Moment ebenso, was nun zu tun sei. Dann gab es ein prasselndes Knacken und Rascheln, als wälze sich eine schwere Masse durchs Dickicht und dann entfernten sich die Geräusch, begleitet von einem zornigen Schnauben und Grunzen, welches Rûmil erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Es war ein Wildschwein und anscheinend auch nicht ein besonders mutiges Exemplar, da es sich ohne seine Rotte im Rücken nicht nähern mochte. Er hatte schon angriffslustigen Keilern gegenüber gestanden, in glücklicheren Tagen und wusste, dass man diese Tiere nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Kharek schien diese Erfahrung nicht gemacht zu haben, denn mit einem Seitenblick stellte er fest, dass der große Ork seinen Bogen spannte.

"Du willst ihm nach? Sei vorsichtig, wenn es verletzt ist, wird es blind vor Schmerz angreifen, wenn es sich bedroht fühlt." meinte der Elb warnend.

Kharek jedoch schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf, während er einen der dicken Pfeile aus dem Hüftköcher zog.

"Lass es angreifen, es wird sehen, dass ich ein ebenbürtiger Gegner bin. Aber wir werden mehr Proviant brauchen und frisches Fleisch sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen."

Mit diesen Worten näherte der Uruk sich dem Unterholz. Rûmil schaute ihm skeptisch hinterher, kam aber nicht umhin zu bewundern, mit wie viel Geschmeidigkeit sich der große Ork zu bewegen vermochte. Wie eine große Raubkatze auf der Pirsch durchdrang er das Gehölz und war bald darauf darin verschwunden, und Rûmil konnte ihm nur mehr mit den Ohren folgen. Er selbst zog es vor auf dem Weg zu bleiben, bei ihren Sachen, denn es wäre unklug gewesen mit dem großen Rucksack ins Unterholz einzudringen. 

Wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie sich ein Pferd hätten erbitten können, zumindest als Lasttier wäre es geeignet gewesen.aber nun war es zu spät. Auch hatte Silithionn nur von seinen persönlichen Sachen gesprochen, welche ihm zu holen gestattet waren. 

Rûmil wurde aus diesen trüben Gedanken gerissen, als er einen hohen quiekenden Schrei hörte, dann ein triumphierendes Knurren, welches eindeutig von Kharek stammte. Und richtig, kurze Zeit später kehrte dieser mit dem erlegten Wildschwein zurück. Der junge Keiler hatte einen Pfeil im Leib, der das Herz durchbohrte. Zudem konnte man deutlich sehen, dass sein rechter Hinterlauf gebrochen war. Diese Verletzung wäre früher oder später sowieso sein Todesurteil gewesen, so dass es eine glückliche Fügung war, dass sich ihre Wege hier kreuzten und sie nun ihre Vorräte auffüllen konnten.

Kharek behielt das Tier auf den Schultern, als er Rûmil erreichte.

"Wir sollten uns einen geeigneten Platz suchen, um ihn auszunehmen, wir brauchen Wasser und vielleicht etwas mehr Deckung."

Der Elb nickte und so machten sie sich auf die Suche. Tatsächlich fanden sie nach kurzer Suche eine kleine Lichtung mit kurzem krausen Gras bewachsen, an zwei Seiten von kargen Bäumen umstanden, im Hintergrund durch den Berg begrenzt und auch ein kleines klares Rinnsal war in der Nähe. Sie kümmerten sich zunächst um das Fleisch des erlegten Tieres und beschlossen, als sie damit fertig waren, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, da die Sonne sich bereits dem Horizont entgegensenkte.

Nach einer Nacht ohne Störungen brachen sie mit dem ersten Schimmer der Morgensonne auf, ihrem fernen Ziel entgegen. Rûmil wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es bei gutem Wetter sicher vier Wochen dauern konnte, bis sie Bruchtal erreichten, und wieder flammte kurz der Wunsch auf, sich Pferde erbeten zu haben. Aber das war nicht mehr zu ändern, also mussten sie auf ihre Füße vertrauen.

Sie wanderten nur bei Tag und des Nachts wechselten sie sich mit Wachen ab. Sie unterhielten sich meist leise, während sie liefen. Immer waren ihre Sinne wach und so kamen sie nicht in Berührung mit den versprengten Grüppchen von Orks und grimmig wirkenden Menschen, deren Blick sie sich immer rechtzeitig zu entziehen vermochten. Der Weitblick des Elben und der ausgeprägte Geruchssinn des Orks waren eine sehr effektive Ergänzung und schützten sie so vor manch böser Überraschung. 

Da sie den Flussläufen folgten hatte sie immer frisches Wasser und Gelegenheit zum Waschen. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung erwies sich Kharek als äußerst reinlich, was er einer solchen Kreatur nie zuvor zugetraut hätte. Aber der Uruk wusch sich jeden Tag, auch die langen Haare, die zwar immer noch filzig waren, aber dennoch stets sauber. Er reinigte seine Zähne mit kleinen Stöcken, deren Enden er auffaserte und so eine primitive Bürste erhielt. Das faszinierte den Elben so sehr, dass er es selber versuchte und schnell merkte das es besser war als ein nasses Tuch und fein gesiebter Sand, was er sonst benutzte. Schmunzelnd musste er sich eingestehen, dass hier ein Elb etwas von einem Ork über Körperpflege lernte, was für eine groteske Situation, aber eigentlich zeigte es ja nur, dass er eben wirklich kein großes Wissen über die wahre Natur fremder Wesen hatte. Doch er war ja nun auf dem Weg dies zu ändern. 

Das Wetter schien es gut mit ihnen zu meinen, denn es bleib meist trocken und die wenigen Schauer, welche sie überraschten, waren von kurzer Dauer und erfrischten eher, als das sie Missvergnügen brachten.

Tatsächlich schafften sie den Weg in der von Rûmil erhofften Zeit und kamen nach knapp vier Wochen an der Furt über den Bruinen an, von wo aus man das nun recht verwaist wirkende Tal sehen konnte. Für einen Moment wurde der Elb von einer tiefen Trauer ergriffen, bei diesem Anblick, der so trostlos wirkte, aber hier ruhte seine Hoffnung und er würde sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Sicher hatten viele Elben Bruchtal verlassen, aber ihr Herr weilte noch hier, sein Beraterstab und seine Söhne, also würde es genug geben, die ihm helfen konnten. Mit diesen frohen Gedanken im Herzen nahm er den Rucksack von den Schultern und übergab ihn an Kharek, nachdem dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit von der schönen Aussicht wieder auf seinen Freund gerichtet hatte.

"Also Kharek, wie ich es dir erklärte werde ich nun vorgehen und dem Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal unsere Geschichte erzählen. Dann werde ich zu dir zurückkehren und dir berichten, was er zu sagen hatte. Und ich hege große Hoffnung, dass auch er bereit sein wird dich anzuhören. Bitte bleib in der Nähe, aber überquere nicht die Furt, denn auf dem Gebiet jenseits des Flusses wird niemand, der dich erblickt lange fragen, ehe er auf dich anlegt, und sei dir sicher, sie werden dich lange gesehen haben, ehe du ihre Anwesenheit auch nur erahnst."

Kharek nickte ruhig und schulterte den Rucksack.

"Ich habe dich verstanden Rûmil, schon beim ersten Mal, wo du unser Vorgehen erläutert hast. Also werde ich mich in den Wald dort zurückziehen, mich still verhalten und auf deine Rückkehr warten. Meine Hoffnung wird dich begleiten, mein Freund."

Mit einem freundschaftlichen Klaps gegen Rûmils Arm wandte der Uruk sich ab und stapfte in Richtung des Waldrandes davon.

Rûmil blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, ehe er sich umdrehte und dann ohne zu zögern die Furt durchschritt. Nun waren seine Augen nach vorn gerichtet. Begleitet von Khareks Hoffnung und der eigenen in seinem Herzen, erreichte er den Weg, welcher ihn direkt ins Herz von Imladris führen würde.

*** Und was ihn dort erwartet, das werde ich euch später verraten, denn dieses Kapitel endet hier *g* Sendet eure Hoffnung an Rûmil und eure Reviews an mich. ***


	13. Imladris

**_13. Imladris_**

***Was lange währt…wird vielleicht gut, das hoffe ich zumindest, auch wenn es nun das dreizehnte Kapitel ist. Ich danke allen, die mich durch ihre netten, manchmal auch kritischen aber vor allem motivierenden Reviews weitertreiben und meiner Fantasie Flügel verleihen, ihr seid die Besten!***

***

Rûmil ließ sich gern einfangen, vom eigenen Zauber Imladris'. Hier war allerorts zu erkennen, dass es nicht nur mit den Händen, sondern vor allem mit dem Herzen erbaut worden war. Liebevoll fügten sich die Gebäude in die ruhige Landschaft ein, in der Ferne hielt der ewige Wasserfall seine rauschende Wacht über das Tal.

Rûmils Schritt wurde freier mit jedem Moment, als wäre schon jetzt die große Last von seinem Herzen genommen. Frei schritt er aus, bald hierhin, bald dorthin blickend. So sehr nahm ihn der Reiz des schönen Tales gefangen, dass er den Reiter erst hörte, als er schon auf Rufweite heran war. Auf einem hochbeinigen Braunen näherte sich ein Elb mit wachen Augen, doch er hob die Hand zum Gruß, ehe er Rûmil ansprach.

_ (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich verzichte auf Weitschweifende Ergüsse in elbischer Sprache und kennzeichne die entsprechenden Abschnitte mit **…danke)_

*"Ich grüße Euch, Elb aus Lorien. Mein Name ist Alagosion, ich bin der Hauptmann der Wachen zu Imladris. Bitte nennt mir euren Namen, den Grund Eures Hier seins, damit ich euch den Weg weisen kann."*

Rûmil blieb stehen, erwiderte den Gruß ruhig. Der andere hatte an seiner Kleidung und seinem Aussehen erkannt woher er kam und er machte auch sonst den Eindruck eines Mannes, welchem so schnell nichts entging. Er deutete nun eine kleine Verbeugung an, ehe er sich erklärte.

*"Ich erwidere Euren Gruß von Herzen, Alagosion von Imladris, mein Name ist Rûmil, doch den Grund meines Hier seins kann und werde ich nur Herrn Elrond persönlich unterbreiten, also bitte bringt mich doch zu ihm."*

Alagosion glitt vom Pferd und spielte nachdenklich mit dessen Schopf. 

*"Nun, das kann ich leider nicht, fürchte ich. Genauso wenig werde ich dann wohl je erfahren, warum ihr kamt…denn der Herr Elrond weilt nicht länger hier. Er brach auf zu den grauen Anfurten und wird nie wieder zurückkehren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch keine bessere Botschaft geben kann."*

Ungläubig weiteten sich Rûmils Augen bei dieser Kunde und er spürte, wie sein Herz sich kurz zusammenzog. Sollte er vergebens gehofft haben?

*"Dann sagt mir doch bitte, wer sich nun um die Belange von Imladris kümmert, wenn Lord Elrond nicht mehr in diesen Gefilden weilt? Mein Anliegen ist wirklich außergewöhnlich und ich mag nicht glauben zwecklos den Weg hierher gegangen zu sein."*

So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben, das war ihm durchaus bewusst und sollte es nur einen Elben in Bruchtal geben, welcher ihn anhören mochte, so würde er ihn finden.

Alagosion lächelte freundlich, ob der drängende Worte, welche Rûmil sprach und nickte ihm beruhigend zu.

*"Nun, es ist wirklich nicht so, dass wir ohne Rat und Weisheit hier blieben. Glorfindel, welcher dem Herrn Elrond stets beratend zur Seite stand, hat nun seinen Platz übernommen. Vielleicht solltet ihr ihm sagen, was Euch so wichtig ist."*

Aufatmend vernahm Rûmil diese Worte und nun wurde sein Herz wieder leichter und sein Mut stieg wie seine Hoffnung wuchs. Glorfindel war nicht nur ein treuer Berater und Freund von Elrond, auch ihm wohnte große Weisheit inne und Rûmil war sich sicher, dass der neue Herr von Imladris ihn zumindest anhören würde und auch über das Gesagte nachdenken, ehe er vorschnell urteilte.

*"Dann wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mich zu ihm bringen könntet, Alagosion."*

Der Angesprochene nickte abermals und ergriff dann sein Pferd am Zügel um vor Rûmil den Weg entlang zu gehen. Dieser folgte ihm rasch nach und trat an seine Seite, sich nun wieder interessiert umsehend. In einem ruhigen, aber nicht unfreundlichem Schweigen führte sie ihr Marsch in das Herz von Bruchtal, den Hallen von Elrond, in denen nun Glorfindel die Geschicke der Elben von Imladris lenkte.

Alagosion übergab sein Pferd einem anderen Elben und führte Rûmil dann ins Innere, durch helle Gänge mit großen Bogenfenstern, bis zum Audienzzimmer, wo er auf eine bequeme Bank wies.

*"Bitte wartet hier Rûmil von Lorien, ich werde dem Herrn Glorfindel berichten, dass Ihr ihn zu sehen wünscht und euch dann holen."*

Alagosion wandte sich nach links und folgte dem Gang um die Ecke, kurz darauf war zu hören, wie eine schwere Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Rûmil setzte sich nicht sofort hin, er trat lieber an einen der großen offenen Fensterbögen und blickte hinaus, denn von hier hatte er einen weitreichenden Blick über einen großen Teil des Tales und gern ließ er sich von dessen eigener Atmosphäre gefangen nehmen. Sein Blick glitt von dem majestätischen Wasserfall über eine Lichtung hinweg, in deren Mitte ein fast kreisrunder Teich lag, umgeben von flachen Steinen, die zum Verweilen einluden. Alte Bäume reckten sich der warmen Sonne entgegen, genossen das sanfte Streicheln des Windes in ihren Blättern und rauschten zufrieden.

Kurz wurde Rûmil von einer tiefen Sehnsucht nach den Wäldern seiner Heimat ergriffen, doch er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. So glitten seine Gedanken zu Kharek und ob er sich wohl verborgen hielt, wie er es versprochen hatte. Dann jedoch wurden seine Überlegungen je gestört, denn er hörte laute Stimmen, aufgeregt durcheinander rufend und er drehte sich um, so dass er auf der anderen Seite des Ganges aus dem Fensterbogen blicken konnte, von wo er auch die Stimmen vernahm. 

Von hier konnte er die Dächer der Stallungen sehen und das Quartier der Grenzwächter. Er brauchte sich nicht sehr anzustrengen, um zu erfahren, was die Elben dort so in Aufruhr brachte und ihre Worte ließen sein Herz einen Schlag missen…

*"Sie haben einen gefangen, sie bringen einen Ork mit, einen der Uruk-hai!"*

Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie zwei Elben den Weg von den Stallungen zur großen Halle einschlugen, und an einem groben Strick führten sie ihren Gefangenen hinter sich her…Kharek.

***So, ein kleiner Appetithappen, zu mehr reicht meine Zeit leider nicht, hoffe aber morgen weiter schreiben zu können…der Knoten ist mal wieder geplatzt. Bis dann und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu.***


	14. Unerwartete Begegnung

**_14. Unerwartete Begegnung_**

Kharek hatte eine ganze Weile im Schatten einer alten Eiche gesessen, hatte die Vorräte im Rucksack noch mal überprüft und neu eingeräumt, dann aus Gewohnheit die Wasserschläuche neu gefüllt. Dabei war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass er auch am Ufer warten könnte und dabei ein wenig die Füße kühlen.

Also begab er sich an eine flache Stelle des Bruinen, der hier zwischen den lichten Bäumen einherfloß, legte Hose und Stiefel ab und watete in das frische Wasser. Sicher, er ermüdete nicht rasch, aber dennoch mochte auch er eine Erfrischung von Zeit zu Zeit. Nach einiger Zeit, beschloss er auch die schwere Lederrüstung abzulegen und die Tunika aus rauem Rupfenstoff folgte kurz darauf. Der leichte Wind kühlte seine Haut und erfrischte ihn zusätzlich. 

Kharek ließ sich nach hinten überfallen, die Füße im Wasser blickte er zu den Wolken auf, die er durch die Baumkronen vereinzelt sehen konnte und dachte mal wieder darüber nach, wie sich sein Dasein gewandelt hatte, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, sein Leben selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Und er war sicher nicht böse darüber. Er fragte sich, wie wohl die Elben in Bruchtal auf Rûmils Geschichte reagieren würden? Vielleicht waren sie toleranter, eher bereit zuzuhören und sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen. Rûmil schien große Stücke auf diesen Elrond zu halten und Kharek war sehr neugierig auf diesen Elben. Überhaupt, nach allem, was er bislang gesehen hatte, schien es ein Ort zu sein, an dem es sich gut leben ließ.

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Rechten riss ihn jäh aus seinen Überlegungen und er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung. Mit einem erschrockenen Grunzen wollte er sich aufrappeln, doch eine laute Stimme hielt ihn zurück, während die auf ihn gerichteten tödlichen Pfeilspitzen keinen Zweifel daran ließen, dass er nicht in der Position war, um eine Diskussion anzufangen.

„Rühr dich nicht, Orkbrut, oder ich gebe dir meinen Pfeil zwischen die Augen. Wo ist der Rest deiner Truppe? Warum seid ihr hier? Antworte, oder stirb gleich"

In Khareks Magen bildete sich ein Klumpen aus Eis, so fühlte es sich an, als sich seine Hoffnungen so jäh in diese unmittelbare Bedrohung verwandelten. Sollte jetzt alles vorbei sein, bevor er überhaupt eine Gelegenheit hatte, seine wahren Absichten zu zeigen? Er verhielt sich absolut still, darauf bedacht keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, während er die beiden Elben kurz musterte, die sich ihm langsam näherten, wobei er eine interessante Entdeckung machen.

‚Es sind Zwillinge…absolut identisch…' dachte er bei sich.

***

Elladan tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Bruder. Der Uruk war schlau, er bewegte sich nicht, aber er antwortete auch nicht, nur seine gelben Augen glitten in einem kurzen Aufflackern erst über ihn, dann über Elrohir hinweg. Allerdings sagte er auch nichts, er saß nur da, gekleidet in einen speckigen Lendenschurz aus Leder, die Füße im Wasser, eine Lederrüstung neben sich und…

‚Er hat keine Waffen bei sich, wie merkwürdig. Obwohl ein Tier wie er sicher keine braucht um sich zu verteidigen.'

Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

*"Elrohir, ich glaube er versteht uns nicht, was meinst du? Ich mag ihn nicht einfach töten, ohne zu wissen, welche Gefahren noch hier lauern."*

Der Angesprochene blickte kurz zwischen seinem Bruder und Kharek hin und her.

*"Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht mitnehmen, nur weiß ich dann nicht, wie wir das anstellen, wenn er uns nicht versteht. Frag ihn noch mal."*

Elladan nickte und funkelte Kharek erneut an.

„Los antworte du Biest, ich gebe dir ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit dazu. Wo sind die anderen Orks? Rede endlich, wenn du mich verstehst!"

Kharek seufzte leise, während er fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um sich zu erklären. Vermutlich war es am besten, wenn er einfach die Wahrheit sagte. Ruhig atmete er ein und verkniff sich gerade noch rechtzeitig das Kollern, welches er sonst beim Ausatmen machte. Die beiden Elben konnten es falsch deuten, was ziemlich fatal wäre. Er bemühte sich dann seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben.

„Es gibt keine anderen Orks hier. Mein Name ist Kharek und ich bin allein hier. Ich warte auf einen Freund, der aber kein Ork ist, sondern ein Elb, wie ihr auch."  
  


Weiter kam er nicht, denn Elladan brach in ein kaltes Lachen aus. 

„Wem möchtest du das erzählen Orkbrut? Allein hier? Du wartest auf einen Elben? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Uruks Humor haben. Wenn du uns also nicht die Wahrheit sagst, dann verabschiede dich von deinem überflüssigen Dasein."  
  


Er zog die Sehne seines Bogens fester an, bereit den Pfeil ab zu schießen, doch die Stimme seines Bruders hielt ihn zurück.

*"Warte Bruder, da waren Spuren an der Furt, die durchaus von einem Elben stammen könnten, wir sollten ihn doch mitnehmen und zu Glorfindel bringen."*

Elladan zögerte tatsächlich, warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den großen Ork.

„Gut, dann werden wir ihm Fesseln anlegen und ihn zu Glorfindel bringen, aber sollte er nur den kleinsten Versuch eines Angriffes oder einer Flucht zeigen, dann töten wir ihn."

Elrohir nickte und zog dann die Stricke aus der Satteltasche, mit denen sie noch vor kurzem ein Brückengeländer repariert hatten.

Kharek, der hier seine Möglichkeit sah, es doch noch zum Guten zu bewenden, streckte seine Hände nach vorne, zum Zeichen, dass er die Worte verstanden hatte und bereit war zu kooperieren.

Dieses Verhalten brachte ihm den nächsten erstaunten Blick der beiden Elben ein, doch Elladan nahm seinem Bruder die Stricke aus den Händen und band Kharek die Handgelenke fest zusammen, während Elrohir den Bogen auf den Uruk gerichtet hielt.

Dann nickte der ältere Zwilling seinem Bruder zu und der begab sich nun auf die andere Seite, so dass er von hinten auf Kharek zielte, während Elladan die Führung übernahm und sie sich nun zu dritt auf den Weg über die Furt nach Imladris machten.

Kharek war einerseits froh, dass er noch am Leben war, aber andererseits gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass Rûmil eben nun dort war, um für ihn zu sprechen und er nun als Gefangener in das Elbendorf gebracht wurde. Er hatte seinen Freund enttäuscht und das war kein schönes Gefühl. Mit schwerem Herzen tappte er nun auf bloßen Füßen zwischen den beiden Elben her.

Sie führten ihn auf einem breiten Pfad vorbei an alten Bäumen und kleinen Gebäuden, die sich nahtlos in die Landschaft einfügten, bis in einen Hof, wo er schon von weitem die Pferde riechen konnte, ehe er die Gebäude der Stallungen sah, welche flankiert wurden von langen einstöckigen Gebäuden, vor denen mehrere Elben beschäftigt waren, Rüstungen zu reparieren und Schwerter zu schleifen.

Als sie jedoch die Zwillinge und ihren Gefangenen erblickten, da gerieten sie in Aufruhr und kamen ihnen entgegen. Sie riefen etwas in der Sprache, welche Kharek nicht verstand.

*"Sie haben einen gefangen, sie bringen einen Ork mit, einen der Uruk-hai!"*

Kharek bemühte sich, niemanden direkt anzusehen, er hob nicht einmal den Blick, sonst hätte er vielleicht an einem Fenster in einem der hohen Gebäude im Hintergrund ein vertrautes Gesicht erblickt, welches sich in großer Sorge verdunkelte, ehe der Elb seinen Platz verließ um einen Weg zu den Stallungen zu finden…

***

***So, und hier muss ich euch wieder verlassen, denn mein Bett ruft nach mir…aber wenn alles gut geht, dann bekommt ihr schon morgen ein neues Kapitel von mir. Gute Nacht und liebe Träume an all die Lieben, welche es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir nach jedem Kapitel Mut machen, weiter zu schreiben…*knuddels* ***


	15. Verhandlungen

**_15. Verhandlungen_**

In unruhiger Hast eilte Rûmil die ihm unbekannten Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach einem Weg, der ihn zu den Stallungen oder zu dem Ort bringen würde, zu welchem sie Kharek führten. Das Schicksal schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, dachte er, als er zum dritten Mal an derselben Tür ankam. Sicher, es waren nicht mehr viele Elben in Imladris, aber im Moment fühlte er sich wie der einzige, denn es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Rûmil blieb stehen und zwang sich einmal ruhig durchzuatmen, so würde er nicht weiter kommen, überstürzte Hast würde ihn nicht weiter bringen. Also blickte er sich erst mal aufmerksam um, und lauschte. Tatsächlich vernahm er nun Stimmen, gar nicht weit entfernt von ihm. Er schlug seinen Weg nun in diese Richtung ein und erreichte dann einen Seitenflügel, dessen Zugang ihm beim raschen Laufen entgangen war. Er fand eine Tür welche offen stand und eben gerade traten zwei Elben heraus in den Gang, blieben stehen und musterten Rûmil fragend.

Er zögerte nicht lange, denn er fühlte innerlich, dass die Zeit drängte und nicht für Erklärungen gemacht war.

„Bitte, ich suche den Weg zu den Stallungen oder zu einem Ort, wohin Gefangene gebracht werden…"

brachte er eilig hervor, die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen der beiden anderen ignorierend.

Einer der Bruchtalelben schüttelte fast nachsichtig den kopf, als habe er ein kleines Kind vor sich, doch er lächelte dabei.

„Nun, wir können dir den Weg sicher zeigen, denn wir sind selber auf dem Weg dahin. Elronds Söhne haben einen Uruk-hai überwältigt und über den wird nun Gericht gehalten, das lassen wir uns sicher nicht entgehen. Du kannst dich uns also gern anschließen."

Sein Begleiter nickte.

„Sicher, obwohl ich mich frage, warum noch eine Verhandlung abgehalten werden muss, sie hätten ihn doch einfach abschießen können. Ich verstehe das nicht, nur ein toter Ork ist ein guter Ork."

Rûmil schluckte hart bei den Worten des Zweiten und biss sich auf die Zunge, um eine heftige Entgegnung zu vermeiden. Die beiden Elben kannten Kharek nicht und sagten nur, was jeder andere Elb an ihrer Stelle gesagt hätte. Und er hoffte in seinem Herzen, dass sich das Glück noch einmal auf ihre Seite stellte und Kharek auch hier einen guten Eindruck machen konnte. In diesen Gedanken versunken folgte er den beiden bis in einen großen Innenhof, der auch für die Versammlungen des Rates genutzt worden war. Hier waren eine Menge Elben versammelt sicher drei Dutzend scharrten sich in respektvoller Entfernung um Kharek und die Zwillinge, welche Rûmil unschwer als die Söhne des Herrn Elrond erkannte. 

Kharek hielt den Blick gesenkt und es bekümmerte Rûmil seinen Freund gefesselt und vorgeführt zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte er sich gewaschen, als die beiden ihn überraschten, denn er trug keine Kleidung, bis auf den Lendenschurz. In all seiner Größe und Kraft wirkte er dennoch in Rûmils Augen eher verwundbar, so allein, umringt von jenen, die seiner Art bisher nur den Tod gewollt hatten. Am liebsten hätte er sich an die Seite des großen Orks gestellt und ihm die Stricke von den Händen genommen, aber nun kam Bewegung in die Menge und es bildete sich eine Gasse, durch welche nun zwei weitere Elben schritten. Der eine war Rûmil zumindest vom Sehen bekannt, es war Glorfindel, der nun auch die Rechtsprechung Bruchtals innehatte. An seiner Seite war ein dunkelhaariger Elb, mit ruhigem Gesicht, aber sehr wachen Augen und aus Äußerungen der Umstehenden bekam Rûmil mit, dass es sich bei diesem um Elronds engen Berater Erestor handelte.

Rûmil musterte die beiden Ankommenden eingehend, versuchte in ihren Gesichtern und Augen zu lesen. Erestor war schwer zu durchschauen, er wirkte kühl und verschlossen, während er in Glorfindels Augen eindeutig Neugier erkannte, als dieser ohne Furcht vor Kharek hintrat, ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn schob und so zwang den Blick zu heben. Die Augen des alten Elben hielten den Blick des Uruks einen langen Moment gefangen, fast schien es Rûmil, als wolle er Kharek direkt ins Herz blicken. Er wagte nicht zu atmen, ebenso wenig wie Kharek, dessen Brust sich in diesem Moment auch nicht hob oder senkte.

„Interessant…in der Tat, das ist sehr interessant." meinte Glorfindel dann, vielleicht eher zu sich selbst, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick von Erestor einbrachte, durch dessen gleichgültige Fassade einen winzigen Moment Furcht schimmerte, die er dann wieder geschickt verbarg.

Glorfindel hieß dann Elladan und Elrohir vortreten und berichten wo und wie sie Kharek aufgespürt hatten und das bitte in Westron, damit alle Beteiligten ihren Worten folgen konnten. Bei den letzten Worten blickte er tatsächlich zu Kharek, aber auch ganz schnell wieder weg. Elladan erzählte dann in knappen Worten und sein Bruder nickte nur bestätigend dazu.

Danach wandte Glorfindel sich an Kharek, schaute ihm wieder fest in die Augen und zu Rûmils Freude hielt der Uruk dem Blick stand.

„Gut, nun kennen wir eine Seite dieser wirklich ungewöhnlichen Geschichte. Aber ich bin neugierig, ich leuchte gerne alle Seiten, Ecken und Winkel aus, von daher würde mich auch interessieren, ob der Gefangene auch etwas sagen möchte. vielleicht warum er an den Grenzen von Bruchtal anzutreffen war, welche Geschäfte ihn dorthin führten, ob er allein kam und in welcher Absicht. Und erst dann werde ich ein Urteil finden…"  
  


Aus dem Gemurmel der Umstehenden Elben konnte Rûmil schließen, dass diesen größtenteils mehr als überrascht waren von Glorfindels Worten. Anscheinend hatten sie mit einer Exekution gerechnet, ohne große Verhandlung, immerhin war der Gefangene einer der gefürchtetsten Feinde. Doch es gab zwei Arten von Stimmen, eben jene, die fragten, warum der Aufwand nötig war, wo es doch nur um einen Ork ging und andere, die neugierig waren, was Glorfindel mit dieser Anhörung bezweckte.

Kharek schaute ruhig in die klugen Augen des blonden Elben vor sich, in denen er Neugier las und die Bitte um Verständnis. Dieser Mann war ein Krieger, seiner Haltung nach und Kharek roch keine Angst an ihm. Vielleicht würde er hier doch eine Gelegenheit erhalten, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Er wagte es nicht den Blick zu lösen, um nach Rûmil Ausschau zu halten, doch er hoffte, dass sein Freund nicht allzu weit entfernt war.

Ruhig begann er dann zu sprechen. 

„Ich kam hier her mit einem Freund aus dem Goldenen Wald. Er meinte, wir könnten hier vielleicht Verständnis und Weisheit finden. Etwas, das uns auf unserem Weg weiter hilft, den wir beschlossen haben zusammen zu gehen. Er ließ mich an der Furt zurück, um eine frühe Konfrontation zu vermeiden, ehe er unsere Geschichte vortragen konnte. Ich sollte mich verborgen halten, was ich auch versuchte, aber anscheinend nicht gut genug für Eure Wächter, die mich fanden. Und da ich nun als ein Gefangener hier stehe, muss ich annehmen, dass mein Freund noch nicht hier eintraf, oder noch keine Möglichkeit hatte mit jemandem zu sprechen."

Glorfindel hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, welche Erestor synchron ausführte. Sie hatten zum einen sicher nicht erwartet, dass sich ein Ork dermaßen artikulieren konnte, zum anderen waren seine Worte bestimmt nicht jene, die sie hatten zu hören erwartet.

Glorfindel neigte den Kopf und blickte Kharek noch einmal prüfend an.

„Und wer ist dein geheimnisvoller Freund…kannst nur mir seinen Namen nennen?"

In diesem Moment gab es eine Bewegung in der Menge, denn Rûmil hielt es nicht länger auf seinem Platz und er drängte sich nach vorn, bis er neben Kharek stand.

„Ich bin sein Freund, ich bin Rûmil und ich habe sein Leben gerettet und damit meine Verbannung aus Lorien erwirkt. Ich habe ihn hier her gebracht um für uns Asyl zu erbitten, eigentlich eher für ihn, da ich ja auch so hier leben könnte, aber ohne meinen Freund werde ich nicht bleiben. Und ich möchte euch bitten, euch alle ihm eine Gelegenheit zu gewähren euch zu zeigen, warum er nicht ist wie die anderen Orks. Denn nur aus diesem Grund ist er noch am Leben und ich werde für eben dieses Leben kämpfen, wenn es sein muss."

Diese Worte sprudelte er rasch hervor, seine Augen blitzten und seine Wangen waren sanft gerötet, er unterstrich damit wie ernst ihm diese Worte waren.

Die Augenbrauen blieben erhoben, bei diesem Auftritt und es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Glorfindel sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Rûmils Rede ihn berührt hatte.

Er wechselte einige kurze Worte mit Erestor, ehe er wieder zu allen sprach.

„Du wirst nicht kämpfen müssen Rûmil, soviel ist schon mal sicher. Und ich werde auch keine Hinrichtung befehlen, denn ich bin genauso neugierig, wie ein Großteil der hier Anwesenden. Ich würde mich gern selber von der Andersartigkeit dieser Kreatur überzeugen, deren Gattung bisher für uns nur Tod und Verderben bedeutete. Allerdings kann ich eben in den Augen dieses Orks kein Verlangen nach Blut erkennen, ich spüre keinen Hass, keine Mordlust oder etwas in der Art. Von daher wird euch Asyl gewährt sein in den Gefilden von Imladris, mit einigen Einschränkungen, zumindest für die erste Zeit. Der Uruk wird das ihm zugewiesene Quartier nur mit meiner oder Erestors Erlaubnis verlassen und es steht ihm vorerst nicht frei sich ohne deine Begleitung zu bewegen, Rûmil. Du bist für ihn und sein Verhalten verantwortlich und seine Verfehlungen würden auf dich zurück fallen."

Rûmil nickte nur, er wollte Glorfindel ja nicht unterbrechen, denn jener hatte noch etwas zu sagen.

„Außerdem wirst du fortan wieder den Namen deiner Heimat tragen, so du es noch wünschst, denn ich verstehe diese Entscheidung des Rates von Lorien nicht und hoffe, dass sie, wie ich meine vorschnell gefällt wurde. Das ist mein Urteil und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht bei jedem von euch auf Zustimmung stößt, so ist es doch hiermit beschieden."

Damit zog Glorfindel ein kleines Messer aus seinem Gürtel und zerschnitt die Fesseln um Khareks Handgelenke. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln wandte er sich an Rûmil.

„Wir werden deinem Freund nun sein Quartier zeigen und dann erwarte ich dich, Rûmil von Lorien in meinem Arbeitszimmer, denn ich brenne darauf die ganze Geschichte dieser ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft zu hören."

Erestor winkte Kharek ihm zu folgen, was dieser auch nach einem kurzen Blicktausch mit Rûmil tat. Rûmil selber ging hinter Glorfindel her, der nun den Versammlungsort verließ.

Hinter ihnen verkündeten die aufbrandenden Stimmen, dass Glorfindel Recht behalten hatte, denn die Elben waren zwiegespalten. Einige teilten Glorfindels Neugier und wollten erfahren, wie ein Elb und ein Ork Freunde werden konnten, andere jedoch sahen eine Gefahr in Khareks Bleiben und vertrauten nicht auf Rûmils Worte.

Doch die beiden ungleichen Freunde waren zumindest in diesem Moment an einem Ziel angekommen, welches sie nicht in solch unmittelbarer Nähe erwartet hätten.

Rûmil saß bald darauf mit Glorfindel in dessen hellem Arbeitszimmer und erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Anfang an, nur selten unterbrochen von einer kurzen Frage des blonden Elben, zum besseren Verständnis.

Kharek hingegen wurde zu einem abgelegenen Gebäude gebracht, mit festen Türen und kleinen Fenstern. Ehemals waren es Arrestzellen gewesen, nun dienten sie schon lange als Lagerräume, und einige standen sogar ganz leer.

Und eines dieser leeren Quartiere wurde nun rasch hergerichtet, ausgefegt, ein sauberer Strohsack wurde in eine Ecke gelegt, mit einer Wolldecke, es wurden ein Tisch und zwei Stühle hergebracht, Kerzen und Öllampen. Eine Tür führte in einen Nebenraum, wo sich eine einfache Latrine befand.

Kharek sah sich um und befand, dass es schlimmeres geben konnte und die Aussicht aus den schmalen Fenstern versöhnte ihn mit dem Gedanken vorerst nicht frei herum laufen zu dürfen. Zumindest lebte er noch, und war wieder gehört worden. Sicher würde es nicht leicht werden, allen hier zu beweisen, dass er anders war, aber er war bereit diesen steinigen Pfad voller Vorurteile und schlechter Erfahrungen zu beschreiten, egal wie lang er sein würde, denn dies war sein Weg…

***So, nun lass ich die beiden Mal allein und kümmere mich um mein weltliches Leben, ehe ich euch erzähle, wie es sich weiter in Bruchtal zuträgt…ihr könnt mir und euch die Wartezeit ja mit ein paar Reviews verkürzen *g* ***


	16. Eine verhängnisvolle Nacht

**_16. Eine verhängnisvolle Nacht _**

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit jener denkwürdigen Verhandlung auf dem Ratsplatz und noch immer hatte sich die Aufregung nicht ganz gelegt. Nach wie vor waren viele Elben von Glorfindels Urteil geradezu geschockt, während der andere Teil seine Weisheit lobten und bereit war zumindest vorerst zu beobachten und zu sehen, wie weit er Recht behalten würde.

Weder Kharek noch Rûmil ließen sich von dieser Unruhe stören, sie verbrachten viel Zeit bei Glorfindel und Erestor, die dem Ork eine Menge erzählten und so seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen versuchten. Kharek hatte viele Fragen, er wollte verstehen wie alles gekommen war, die Hintergründe des Ringkrieges, Sarumans Rolle und einfach alles über die Orks, was den Elben bekannt war, egal ob es nun Legenden, Gerüchte oder Wahrheit war. Rûmil leistete ihm gern Gesellschaft in diesen Stunden und Kharek erwies sich als sehr gelehrig.

Zu anderen Zeiten streiften die beiden durch das Tal und entdeckten viele schöne Orte, oder sie gingen auf den Übungsplatz und maßen sich mit Schwert und Bogen, wobei Kharek seine sehr guten Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellte. Die meisten Elben, die sie trafen, begegneten ihnen eher mit einer freundlichen Zurückhaltung, manche sogar mit Neugier, aber es gab auch jene, die keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung machten und sie feindselig betrachteten. Rûmil bekam zu Ohren, dass er abfällig „Orkfreund" genannt wurde und Kharek eben „Orkbrut", doch ins Gesicht sagte es ihnen niemand. Glorfindel bat sie Geduld zu haben, denn große Veränderungen erforderten ein langsames Umdenken, um erreicht zu werden. 

Also bemühten sie sich keinen Anlass zu übler Nachrede zu geben und keinem zu nahe zu treten, der es nicht wünschte.

Rûmil wurde bald in den Tagesablauf eingebunden, er nahm an Patroullienritten teil, an den Kampfübungen, den Abendlichen Gesang- und Lesestunden, doch bei alledem vergaß er Kharek nicht und besuchte ihn so oft es ihm möglich war in seinem Quartier. Die Tür wurde übrigens nicht verschlossen, Glorfindel vertraute auf das Wort des Uruks, dass er das Gebäude nicht ohne Erlaubnis und Rûmils Begleitung verlassen würde. Und er hatte Recht damit.

Auch an diesem Abend war Rûmil erst bei Kharek gewesen und dann zur Halle des Feuers gegangen um sich dort mit den anderen zu treffen und Liedern und Geschichten zu lauschen. Er hatte Kharek Glorfindels Einladung überbracht mitzukommen, aber der Uruk hatte abgelehnt, denn in so großer Nähe zu den anderen Elben fühlte er sich nicht wohl, zu groß war noch immer die offene Abneigung, die viele zur Schau stellten. So war Rûmil mit leichtem Kummer im herzen allein gegangen, doch er erreichte die Halle nicht, denn kurz vorher drang ein Warnruf an seine Ohren, begleitet vom hellen Klang der Alarmglocke, die einer der Grenzwächter schlug und deren Signal sich rasch von Posten zu Posten ausbreitete. Etwas war geschehen, Gefahr war im Verzug und schon rannten die ersten Elben aus Richtung der Wächterhäuser an ihm vorbei, Schwerter und Bögen bei sich, bereit jeder Gefahr zu begegnen.

*"Was ist passiert? Was sagt das Signal?"* versuchte Rûmil rasch zu erfragen und tatsächlich hielt einer der Wächter inne, welchen er als Alagosion erkannte.

*"Orks am Westrand des Tales, wir werden angegriffen…"*

Rûmil zögerte nicht lange, er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zu seinem Quartier, welches nicht weit von Khareks entfernt lag, da er es sich so erbeten hatte. Er holte seine Waffen und machte sich auf den Weg, den die anderen Wächter genommen hatten, teils zu Fuß, teils auf Pferden, deren Hufschlag ihm deutlich die Richtung wies.

Doch er machte erst noch Halt an Khareks Gebäude, wo er den Ork mit besorgter Mine am Fenster stehend fand. Kharek drehte sich herum, als er die Tür hörte und sein fragender Blick traf Rûmil.

„Was haben diese Glocken zu bedeuten, Rûmil, es ist große Aufregung im Tal und ich hörte viele Füße an meiner Tür vorbeilaufen…?"

Rûmil trat zu Kharek und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Es gibt einen Überfall auf das Tal, Kharek. Die Wächter sind auf dem Weg die Orks zurück zu schlagen."

Khareks Blick blieb an Rûmils Schwert hängen.

„Und du gehst mit ihnen? Lass mich an deiner Seite kämpfen, ich kann helfen…"

Rûmil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Kharek, ich möchte nicht, dass du in der Hitze des Kampfes mit dem Feind verwechselt wirst und ich möchte es zwar niemandem unterstellen, aber noch immer gibt es hier Elben, die dir nicht wohlgesonnen sind und die eine „Verirrung" ihres Schwertes billigend in Kauf nehmen würden, wenn du verstehst…"

Kharek nickte widerstrebend, es fiel ihm schwer Rûmils Einwand zu akzeptieren, aber er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Schweren Herzens willigte er ein, sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen heraus zu halten und Rûmil ziehen zu lassen. Als dieser gegangen war lief Kharek unruhig auf und ab, sah aus dem Fenster und strengte seine Ohren an, aber er konnte weder etwas sehen noch etwas Eindeutiges hören, was den Kampf betraf. Sicher konnte er Waffenklirren ausmachen, die Rufe der Elben und das kehlige Brüllen der Orks, welches seltsam vertraut klang. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, als er erkannte, dass die keine gewöhnlichen Orks waren, sondern Uruks, deren kehlige Sprache er selbst über die Entfernung hin ausmachen konnte. 

Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte plötzlich das Bild Rûmils auf, von den großen Orks in die Enge getrieben und sein Blut wallte heiß auf, ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Entschlossen stieß er die Tür auf und stapfte, den Befehl missachtend hinaus und den Pfad entlang, den Spuren der Elben folgend.

Er brauchte nicht weit zu gehen, der Kampflärm wies ihm den Weg und schon konnte er die ersten Kämpfenden sehen. Tatsächlich waren es sicher drei Dutzend Uruks gegen die halbe Zahl von Elben, die aber durch Bögen und Pferde einen kleinen Vorteil hatten. Doch die Uruks empfanden keinen Schmerz und ließen sich nur durch den Tod aufhalten. Viele Elben trugen Wunden durch die klingen der Feinde und ein paar lagen gar erschlagen auf der Lichtung. Kharek kam an einem toten Ork vorbei und entriss ihm das Schwert aus der erkalteten Pranke. Er fand Rûmil in einem erbitterten Zweikampf mit einem riesigen Ork, mit dem Rücken an einen breiten Baum gedrängt. Mit einem wütenden Knurren kam er seinem Freund zu Hilfe und köpfte den Ork, welcher Rûmil bedrängte. Der Elb starrte mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen auf seinen Freund. Und das zu Recht, denn Khareks Gesicht war zu einer zornigen Fratze verzerrt, er hatte das blutige Schwert erhoben und ein heiseres Knurren kam aus seinem Maul mit den entblößten Fängen. Für jemanden, der ihn nicht kannte, war er von den angreifenden Uruks nicht zu unterscheiden.

Und eben dieses wurde zu seinem Verhängnis denn eben nun bohrte sich ein Pfeil in seinen Arm, so dass er das Schwert fallen ließ. Er hatte keinen Trunk genommen, so fühlte er den Schmerz heiß in sich aufwallen. Mit einem zornigen schmerzerfüllten Fauchen fuhr der Uruk herum, direkt in die Klinge des angreifenden Elben, die ihn in den Bauch fuhr, von der Rüstung um einige lebensrettende Zentimeter abgelenkt, doch heißes schwarzes Blut floss aus der tiefen Wunde und Kharek griff rasend vor Schmerz zu und schmetterte den Körper des Elben gegen den nächsten Baum, von welchem er abprallte und dann leblos liegen blieb. Das letzte was der große Ork sah, war Rûmil, der ihn fassungslos anstarrte, das Gesicht verzogen zu einer Maske aus Unglauben und…Abscheu…

Die schwarze warme Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht streckt ihre Arme aus und nahm Kharek sanft und gnädig in Empfang.

***Sorry, wieder mal ne blöde Stelle um aufzuhören, ihr dürft mich auch (verbal) hauen dafür, solange ihr weiter so lieb und motivierend reviewt. Ich beeile mich auch mit den Updates, versprochen. ***


	17. Licht und Schatten

**_17. Licht und Schatten_**

*"Nein, dass kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"*

Gloráre schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf, ihre blauen Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn, als sie nun den anderen Elben anfunkelten.

Glorfindel seufzte leise. Sie war nicht die Erste, welche seine Entscheidung in Frage stellte, aber er würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen.

Er hatte Kharek nach dem Kampf ebenso wie die Verletzen Elben in die Hallen der Heilung bringen lassen, Häuser in denen nun je vier Verwundete auf Genesung hofften und der Uruk war einer davon. Die Elben waren mehr als überrascht gewesen, als Glorfindel angeordnet hatte, dass auch Kharek hier her gebracht werden sollte, vor allem nachdem, sie ihm berichtet hatten, dass der Ork einen Elben getötet hatte. in ihren Augen verdiente Kharek den Tod und nicht die Hilfe der Heiler.

*"Gloráre, bitte glaub mir, ich habe meine Gründe so zu handeln. Und es ist deine Pflicht als Heilerin JEDEN Verwundeten gleich zu behandeln und zu versorgen. Ich werde nicht vorschnell urteilen, du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um das zu wissen. Sicher kenne ich die Berichte der Wächter, aber ich möchte auch hören, was Kharek zu sagen hat. Ich werde niemanden vorschnell verurteilen, das habe ich nie getan und ich fange jetzt nicht damit an."*

Glorfindel erwiderte den zornigen Blick der jungen Elbe ruhig und liebevoll. Er wusste ja, was sie so auffahren ließ, sie hatte durch die Hände der Orks ihren Mann verloren und diesen Verlust noch nicht verwunden. Aber er hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte und sie hier eine Möglichkeit finden würde sich mit eben diesen Dingen auseinander zu setzen und neue Erkenntnisse zu erlangen. Sollte er sich jedoch geirrt haben...

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich der Brust des blonden Elben. Dann würde er Khareks Tod nicht verhindern können, ihn sogar noch befehlen müssen. Aber noch war nichts entschieden und er wollte einfach weiter hoffen und optimistisch bleiben.

Gloráre stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und noch immer blickte Glorfindel zornig an, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er sein Urteil zumindest in dieser Angelegenheit bereits gefällt hatte und aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass sie hier nun nichts mehr erreichen konnte.

*"Gut, dann akzeptiere DU auch, dass ich nicht jetzt damit anfange meine Gefühle zu verdrehen, denn das kann ich nicht. Ich werde tun, was meine Aufgabe ist, aber wie ich es tue, dass wirst du mir überlassen müssen…Ada..."*

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und lief den Gang entlang, welcher zu den Hallen der Heilung führte. Das zeugte sicher nicht von guter Erziehung, aber hätte sie dieses Gespräch noch einen Moment weiter führen müssen, dann hätte die vermutlich Worte gesagt, die ihr später leid getan hätten.

***

Glorfindel blickte seine Tochter nach, er war nicht wütend auf sie, eher ein wenig traurig, dass sie sich so verschloss: er würde sie später aufsuchen, wenn sich ihr erster Zorn gelegt hatte und dann versuchen noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihr zu sprechen.

Er ging dann zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, in welchem Erestor auf ihn wartete. Dessen Gesicht drückte fast dieselbe Missbilligung aus, die er bereits in so vielen anderen gelesen hatte, doch paarte sie sich hier mit dem Wunsch nach Verständnis.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat Glorfindel an die Seite des dunkelhaarigen Elben und zusammen blickten sie einen Moment schweigend über das nun wieder stille Tal hinweg. Als Erestor zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme ruhig und verhalten, als fürchte er ein zu lautes Gespräch könnte den zerbrechlichen Frieden des Augenblickes zerstören.

*"Drei von uns sind gefallen, sieben verwundet…die Uruks sind alle vernichtet…bis auf einen…"*

Glorfindels Hände umfassten den Fenstersims fest, seine Knöchel traten ein wenig hervor, als er eine harte Antwort herunterschluckte.

*"Dieser eine, den du meinst, stand nicht auf Seiten der Angreifer."* presste er dann hervor.

Erestor hob eine Augenbraue, noch immer mied er den Blick des anderen Elben.

*"Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst nicht dort…ich hörte er habe einen Elben angegriffen, Lhûnrhofal wurde durch die Hand des Orks, den du hier in Schutz nimmst getötet. Das kannst du nicht leugnen, es wurde von mehreren gesehen."*

Fester wurde Glorfindels Griff um das harte Holz des Fensterbrettes, doch seine Stimme blieb beherrscht.

*"Und andere sahen, dass ein Elbenpfeil in Khareks Arm steckte, das Lhûnrhofal ihn mit dem Schwert schlug. Und nun sag mir, wenn ein Pfeil so gezielt abgeschossen werden kann, dass er genau den Muskel trifft, der den Griff des Schwertes bestimmt, ist es dann nicht möglich, wenn du nur einen Schritt entfernt von jemandem stehst zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelt? Kharek sah sicher nicht aus, wie die Angreifer, zumindest nicht, für jemanden, der einen Unterschied sehen will. Ja, du hast Recht, ich war nicht dort, und ich habe verschiedene Dinge gehört zu dem was geschehen ist, aber bislang nur aus den Mündern von Elben. ich möchte nun auch Khareks Version hören."* 

Erestor wandte den Blick vom Fenster und schaute Glorfindel an, als traue er seinen Ohren nicht.

*"Das ist sicher nicht nötig und Lord Elrond hätte niemals…"*

Hier unterbrach ihn der blonde Elb nun doch recht harsch.

*"Was Elrond getan hätte, werden wir wohl nicht erfahren, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann reise zu den Anfurten und segle nach Valinor um ihn zu fragen, doch bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht zurück kehren wird, um mich in Frage zu stellen."*

Erestor errötete ob dieses Tadels und wandte sich abrupt der Tür zu.

*"Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich hin und wieder über deine Entscheidungen wundert, aber dieses Mal werde ich es sicher nicht einfach so hinnehmen…"*

Mit diesen Worten verließ er ohne Verabschiedung das Zimmer und ließ einen ihm verwirrt nachblickenden Glorfindel zurück.

***

Gloráre wartete geduldig, bis Celoniell den Verband angelegt hatte und dann mit fragendem Blick zu ihr trat. Dann brachte sie eilig ihre Bitte vor.

*"Celoniell, ich kam um dich zu bitten mit mir die Häuser zu tauschen. Ich kann in meinem nicht arbeiten und wäre dir daher sehr dankbar, wenn du an meiner Stelle dorthin gehen könntest."*

Celoniell legte überrascht den Kopf schräg, bei diesen Worten. Gerade wollte sie fragen, was Gloráre dazu brachte solch eine Bitte zu äußern, da erinnerte sie sich an den schrecklichen Verlust, welchen ihre Freundin erlitten hatte, den Mann verloren, den sie liebte, durch die Hände von Orks, welche damals die kleine Patroullie überfallen hatten. Und nun lag der Uruk-hai, welchen sie Kharek nannten in eben ihrem Haus und sie sollte sich fürsorglich um ihn kümmern.

Celoniell schaute ihr sanft in die Augen und es kümmerte sie, dass sie diese Bitte nicht erfüllen konnte.

*"Gloráre…ich kann verstehen, warum du meinst nicht in deinem Haus arbeiten zu können, dennoch muss ich dir diese Bitte abschlagen, denn ich werde nicht von der Seite meines Gefährten weichen, welcher hier schwer verletzt liegt und direkt daneben mein Bruder. Du wirst dich überwinden müssen, aber wenn es dir gar zu schwer fällt, dann lass es mich wissen und schaue zwischendurch bei dir herein."*

Zuerst hatte Gloráre eine scharfe Ablehnung des Angebotes auf der Zunge, aber dann nickte sie nur schweigend, ihre Verärgerung herunterschluckend. Sie würde sich einfach nicht um den Ork kümmern und wenn Celoniell dann vorbeikam, würde sie ihr diese Aufgabe überlassen.

*"Danke Celoniell, damit hilfst du mir schon sehr…ich werde nun gehen und mich um meine Patienten kümmern."*

Sie wandte sich nun dem Gang zu, welcher zu ihrem Bereich der Halle führte. Dort waren die Verwundeten bereits auf die Betten gelegt worden, frisches Wasser war da und Lampen tauchten den Raum in warmes helles Licht. Zwei Helferinnen waren gerade dabei die Wunden zu reinigen. Gloráre ging herum und ließ sich die Verletzungen schildern, ordnete dann die Erstversorgung an, welche ihre Novizinnen übernehmen konnten.

Doch ein Bett mied sie. Kharek lag auf einer einfachen Pritsche in einem Winkel des Raumes, etwas separat von den anderen. Hier war es auch nicht so hell, denn hier standen keine Lampen. Gloráre biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, als eine der Schülerinnen sie fragte, was denn mit dem verletzen Uruk zu tun sei.

Dann zwang sie sich ruhig zu atmen, denn vor den jungen Elbinnen wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben. Aber sie würde sich nicht nähern, dass stand für sie fest. Die beiden anderen konnten dass nach ihrer Anleitung übernehmen.

*"Reinigt seine Wunden, stoppt die Blutung wenn möglich, wie ich es euch gezeigt habe, dann lasst ihn einfach in Ruhe. Er bedarf keine besonderen Aufmerksamkeit."*

Die beiden Mädchen machten sich sogleich an die Arbeit und Gloráre ging um nach den Elben zu sehen, die schwerer verwundet worden waren und größerer Heilkunst bedürften.

***

Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein, dass Stöhnen und Seufzen der Verwundeten wurde weniger, als die sanften Schlafmittel Wirkung zeigten. Gloráre ging im Erwachen des frühen Morgens mit einem Wasserkrug herum und gab denen, die danach verlangten zu trinken.

Gerade wollte sie sich wieder zurückziehen zu dem bequemen Kissen, auf dem sie über den Heilschlaf ihrer Schützlinge wachte, da drang ein heiseres Krächzen an ihre Ohren.

„Bitte…Wasser…"

Sie drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um und ihre Augen funkelten in die Dunkelheit von Khareks Nische hinein. Sie zwang sich einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen…dann noch einen, bis sie direkt in die hässlichen gelben Augen blicken konnte, die selbst im Schmerz noch heimtückisch funkelten. Augen, die sie im Schlaf verfolgten…das letzte was ihr Mann von dieser Welt gesehen hatte, wie sie sich immer wieder sagte. Und einer solchen Kreatur sollte sie nun helfen?

Gloráre schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte den Drang Kharek das Wasser einfach über den Kopf zu schütten, aber eine solche Verschwendung wollte sie dann doch nicht begehen, immerhin müsste sie dann neues Wasser holen. Also zwang sie sich noch einen Schritt weiter, so dass sie neben der Pritsche stand. Ihre Augen waren wie Eiskristalle in der Dunkelheit.

Kharek spürte die Flüssigkeit, die ihn im Gesicht traf, über seine Lippen, Nüstern und Wangen spritzte. Warm und ein wenig zähflüssig…in seine Augen trat ein neuer Ausdruck…Verzweiflung…

„DAS ist das einzige Wasser, welches ich für dich erübrigen kann, Orkbrut!"

fauchte Gloráre ihn an, während sie einen letzten Speicheltropfen von ihrem Mund wischte. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Raum, auf den Gang, wo sie auf einem kleinen Balkon an der frischen Luft um Fassung rang.

Kharek hob den unverletzten Arm und wischte den Speichel fort. In seinem Herzen breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, für das er keinen Namen hatte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich tot zu sein…

Während vor den Fenstern der Halle, das frühe Licht vom Erwachen des neuen Morgens kündete, nahm in Khareks Inneren die Dunkelheit zu.

***

***Ist etwas länger geworden, aber dieses Kapitel hatte ich schon länger im Kopf und mochte es auch nicht stückeln. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn es Kharek gerade nicht leicht hat…lasst es mich einfach wissen…ich arbeite schon am nächsten Kapitel…***


	18. Zweifel und Hoffnung

**_18. Zweifel und Hoffnung_**

**_***_**Soso, da wollt ihr alle wissen, wo denn der Rûmil steckt? Na dann mache ich doch mal mit ihm weiter und lasse Gloráre erst einmal Luft schnappen und Kharek das Erlebte überdenken. Und zu der Frage, woher denn Glorfindel eine Tochter hat kann ich nur sagen, er hat sie genauso bekommen, wie andere Elbenväter, indem er nämlich mit der Mutter etwas gemacht hat, was beiden viel Spaß machte *g* Und zur Mutter…tja, eigentlich wollte ich Glorfi allein erziehend lassen, denn wer einen Balrog erschlägt, der wird wohl auch mit einer störrischen Tochter fertig. *g* ***

Blut, überall klebte schwarzes geronnenes Blut an ihm, an Händen, Armen, Kleidung, Rüstung, sogar im Gesicht und den Haaren. Angewidert blickte Rûmil an sich herunter, dann entledigte er sich mit raschen Griffen von Kleidung und der Lederrüstung. Aufatmend watete er ins kühle Wasser des Bruinen, dessen Nebenarm sich hier durch ein kleines Waldstück schlängelte. Gewissenhaft wusch er sich von dem geronnenen Blut rein, spülte den Dreck des Kampfes fort. Aber was er nicht abwaschen konnte war das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Herzen und der schale Geschmack in seinem Mund. Immer wieder sah er Kharek vor sich, so voller Zorn, wild und gefährlich. Wie hatte er nur seine Augen derart verschließen können, glauben können, dass die Bestie nicht mehr in dem Ork schlummerte? Er war blind gewesen, geblendet von der Hoffnung auf einen neuen Weg. Er hatte leichtfertig sein Vertrauen gegeben ohne gewissenhaft zu prüfen, ob es angebracht war.

Kharek hatte einen Elben getötet, in wilder Raserei hatte er den Körper gegen den Baum geschleudert, wo dem Wächter das Genick und der Kopf zerschmettert worden waren. Er war tot, ehe er auf den Boden prallte, so viel Wucht hatte in dem Wurf gelegen. Und er, Rûmil hatte dieses Verderben nach Bruchtal gebracht, hatte andere mit seinem blinden Vertrauen angesteckt und bekam nun die Rechnung präsentiert.

Mit einem leisen Frösteln stieg er aus dem Wasser und sah an sich herunter. Bis auf ein paar Prellungen und kleine Schnitte war er unverletzt geblieben. Während er nun seine Unterkleidung wieder anzog, begannen seine Gedanken zurückzuwandern zu dem Kampf und Khareks Rolle dabei. Der Uruk war zuerst zur Stelle gewesen, um ihm zu helfen, so schien es zumindest in jenem Moment. Doch dann, nachdem er den anderen Ork erschlagen hatte, war er herumgewirbelt und hatte Lhûnrhofal gegen den Baum geschleudert. Das passte nicht zusammen in Rûmils Augen, es verwirrte ihn und es machte ihm auch Angst. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn langsamer zurückgehen, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, doch er fürchtete den Moment, in dem er den anderen Elben begegnete. Sie würden ihn vielleicht spüren lassen, dass sie ihm die Schuld gaben, immerhin hatte er sich für Kharek verbürgt und diese Bürgschaft hatte er nicht einhalten können.

Doch irgendwann kam er dann natürlich doch ins Dorf zurück, zögerte erst, schlug aber dann den Weg zu Glorfindels Arbeitszimmer ein, in der Hoffnung ihn dort anzutreffen. Er wollte es nicht zu lange aufschieben, denn es würde kein angenehmes Gespräch werden.

Der Gang lag ruhig und verlassen da, so dass seine Schritte laut in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Vor der Tür zögerte er, eine Hand schon auf der Klinke, weil ihn sein Mut nun doch zu verlassen drohte. Gerade wollte es sich umdrehen und wieder gehen, da hörte er Schritte, die näher kamen. Zwei Personen waren es und als sie jetzt um die Ecke bogen, erkannte Rûmil die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir.   
Sie blieben stehen, als sie den Elben aus Lorien erblickten und fragend wandten sich zwei Augenpaare zu ihm.

Elladan sprach zuerst. „Suchst du Glorfindel? Er ist nicht in seinen Räumen, zuletzt sahen wir ihn im Quartier der Grenzwächter."

Er musterte Rûmil aufmerksam und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Verzeih meine Neugier, aber darf ich fragen, was so wichtig ist, dass es nicht warten kann? Warum bist du nicht bei deinem Freund, er wurde verletzt, als er dich rettete und würde sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen."

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen und der Erkenntnis, dass es nichts schaden konnte, begann Rûmil in kurzen Sätzen seine Sorgen und Ängste zu schildern. Die Zwillinge hörten ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Erst als er geendet hatte trat Elladan nah zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Rûmil, ich glaube, wir drei machen jetzt einen Spaziergang und dabei werden mein Bruder und ich dir mal eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, welche dich die Dinge sicher klarer sehen lässt. Und ich glaube weiterhin, dass du danach nicht mehr den Wunsch haben wirst mit Glorfindel zu sprechen."

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln drehte der ältere Zwilling sich um und Elrohir nickt Rûmil zu, mit ihnen zu gehen.

Dieser zuckte kurz die Schultern, schaden konnte es nicht, sich anzuhören, was sie zu erzählten hatten und wenn sie ihm wirklich seine Sorgen mildern konnte, dann gab er ihnen die Zeit gerne.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später schlug ein sichtbar erleichterter Rûmil den Weg zu den Hallen der Heilung ein. Die Worte von Elronds Söhnen hatten nicht nur sein Gemüt erhellt, nein, sie hatten auch sein Herz erleichtert und ihm einen Großteil der Ängste genommen. Sehr interessant war es gewesen, was sie ihm berichten konnten, und er war sehr neugierig darauf, welche Auswirkungen es haben würde.

Doch nun wollte er rasch zu Kharek, inzwischen hatte er sogar schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn Elladan hatte Recht gehabt, der Uruk hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, alles was danach kam war in diesem Moment nicht wichtig, egal wie schlimm es sein mochte.

Im Gang traf er auf eine Elbe in der Tracht der Heiler. Ihr Gesicht war düster, als würde sie finsteren Gedanken nachhängen, ihre feinen Brauen waren zusammengezogen und ein harter Zug lag um ihren Mund. Ihre verschlossene Mine ließ Rûmil zögern, aber dann straffte er sich und trat an sie heran.

„Verzeiht, aber ist in euer Haus der verwundete Uruk-hai gebracht worden? Ich wüsste gern, wie es ihm geht."

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn zurückweichen. Mit funkelnden Augen gab sie mit leiser gepresster Stimme zurück:

„Oh ja, das Viech ist hier und verpestet die Luft mit seinem Gestank. Und nur weil ich einen Eid geleistet habe, werde ich mich zusammennehmen, soweit es mit möglich ist."

Zuerst hatte Rûmil eine scharfe Erwiderung auf den Lippen, aber dann fühlte er auf einmal nur noch die große Müdigkeit, die ihn einhüllte und ihm die Kraft nahm. Also schaute er sie nur an, ruhig, traurig, resigniert. Seine Stimme war leise, als er schließlich doch eine Antwort fand.

„Warum ist es eigentlich so schwer für viele von euch, etwas Neues zu akzeptieren, etwas zu sehen, was man so nicht erwartet hat? Immer nur die Oberfläche, ein schnelles Urteil, eine klare Entscheidung, nur das Sichtbare zählt zuerst. Doch das ist falsch in meinen Augen."

Gloráre wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Rûmil hatte zu lange geschwiegen, nun brach der Damm und seine Worte strömten aus seinem Mund, eindringlich und voller Gefühl, so dass sie sich seiner Rede nicht entziehen konnte.

„Ich möchte dir nur ein Beispiel geben, wie ich dein Verhalten hier einschätze und das vieler anderer hier. Jedes Jahr werden tausende von Flussmuscheln ans Ufer des Bruinen gespült, zuerst noch nassschwarz glänzend, dann trocken und rau, verkrustet und unscheinbar, vielleicht sogar hässlich zu nennen. Doch das ist nur ihr Äußeres, denn wenn du unter die Schale schaust, dann kannst du im Inneren bei wenigen schon etwas anderes finden, zarte Farben in schimmerndem dunklen Perlmutt, aber wenn du wirklich bereit bist, Zeit aufzuwenden, bereit bist tiefer zu sehen und zu forschen, dann kannst du einer dieser tausend Muscheln eine Perle finden. Aber das wird sich nicht auf den ersten Blick offenbaren. Und für mich ist Kharek eine Perle, die ich unter der dunklen rauen Schale fand, denn ich war bereit zu suchen und wurde fündig. Und ich bin nicht länger bereit andauernd gegen eine Wand von Intoleranz anrennen zu müssen. Also vielleicht beginnen all jene, die sich so verschließen mal ihre Augen zu öffnen. Und wenn das nicht möglich sein sollte, dann sollen sie ihre Augen eben ganz fest zumachen, damit sie nicht mehr sehen, was sie so sehr stört, denn dann ist ihnen nicht mehr zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Gloráre stehen und trat mit raschen Schritten in den Raum, wo die Verwundeten lagen. Zuerst konnte er Kharek nicht ausmachen, aber dann fand sein Blick die dunkle Nische und mit einem zornigen Seufzen, ging er hinein und hockte sich neben der Pritsche auf den Boden. Er betrachtete Kharek eingehend und fand zumindest seine Wunden ordentlich versorgt, soweit schien die Heilerin ihrem Eid Folge zu leisten. Aber dass er hier in der zugigen dunkeln Ecke auf der rohen Pritsche platziert worden war, ohne Licht und ohne Wasserschale neben sich, dass sprach von der tiefen Abneigung, die er eben bei ihr gespürt hatte.

Anscheinend schlief Kharek, seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und sein Gesicht hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck, soweit Rûmil das beurteilen konnte.

Er wollte seinen Freund nicht wecken, also legte er ihm sehr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Pranke, welche ihm zugewandt war und erzählte ihm ganz leise, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, es würde weiter Hoffnung bestehen. Seine ruhigen Worte brachten ein winziges Lächeln in Khareks dunkle Züge und ein leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Brust.

Nach einer Weile verließ Rûmil den Raum so leise, wie er gekommen war. Die Heilerin stand wieder am Fenster, doch er hatte keinen Blick mehr für sie, als er mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang schritt um endlich in sein Quartier und zum ersehnten Schlaf zu kommen. Hätte er sie angesehen, dann wäre ihm vielleicht ihr in sich gekehrter, nachdenklicher Blick aufgefallen.

***Ist keine Meisterleistung dieses Kapitel, aber ich brauchte ein Bindeglied für das nächste. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiter treu. *liebschaut* ***


	19. Neue Erkenntnisse

**_19. Neue Erkenntnisse_**

Lange hatte sie am Fenster gestanden, hatte dem Morgen beim Erwachen zugesehen, doch seine erblühende Schönheit bleib ihr heute verschlossen, denn zu sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken. Rûmils Worte hatten sie berührt, hatten sie zum Nachdenken gebracht und nun kämpften ihr Herz und ihr Verstand gegeneinander an.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Raum zu, in dem ihre Schützlinge auf ihre Fürsorge warteten, fand die meisten in tiefem Heilschlaf, gab zweien frisches Wasser zu trinken und blieb dann mit dem Wasserkrug in den Händen an der Nische stehen, in der Kharek auf seiner Pritsche schlief. Sie zögerte, kämpfte ihren inneren Kampf weiter und schließlich trat sie vor, nahm einen Becher aus dem Wandregal und füllte Wasser hinein. Den Becher stellte sie auf einen niedrigen Holzschemel neben der Pritsche und hockte sich dann an Khareks Seite.

Ihre Abscheu überwindend hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf die Stirn des schlafenden Uruks. Sie war warm, aber nicht übermäßig, es gab keine Anzeichen eines beginnenden Wundfiebers, was sie erleichtert feststellte. 

‚Wie weich seine Haut ist…ich hätte sie mir viel rauer vorgestellt.' ging es ihr unerwartet durch den Kopf. Gloráre schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Hand auffallend schnell zurück, was ja niemand sehen konnte.

Abrupt erhob sie sich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit raschen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Kissen, wo sie mit einem Seufzen niedersank, den Kopf an die Wand lehnte, die Augen schloss und versuchte den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die in ihrem Inneren tobten Herr zu werden.

***

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit dem Überfall und langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein in Imladris. Celoniell hatte dann doch noch mit Gloráre getauscht, da es ihrem Gefährten und ihrem Bruder rasch besser ging. 

Inzwischen waren alle Verwundeten soweit genesen, dass sie keiner Pflege mehr bedurften

Rûmil hatte sein Quartier verlassen und war zu Kharek gezogen, der bis auf weiteres unter Arrest stand. Kharek war Rûmil sehr dankbar, dass er ihm half in dieser Zeit und ganz deutlich seine Stellung in dieser Geschichte zeigte.

Heute nun sollte eine Versammlung einberufen werden, in der Khareks weiteres Schicksal bestimmt werden sollte. Glorfindel hatte den Vorsitz und erwartete Rûmil und Kharek auf der Ratsterrasse. Erestor saß an der Seite des blonden Elben, sein Gesicht war angespannt und seine Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Elladan und Elrohir saßen nebeneinander an Glorfindels anderer Seite und tauschten erwartungsvolle Blicke, sie machten einen sehr gelassenen Eindruck.

Alle Elben Bruchtals waren versammelt und sie unterhielten sich untereinander, wobei es zwei deutliche Seiten gab, nämlich jene, die an Khareks Unschuld glaubten und hofften, alles würde sich zum Guten aufklären und natürlich die anderen, welche den Ork am liebsten tot sehen würden, oder zumindest auf ewig von Bruchtal verbannt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Elbenfreund.

Die Anwesenden zogen sich zurück und bildeten so eine breite Gasse, als Rûmil mit Kharek an seiner Seite den Weg entlang kam und es wurde so still, dass man ein Blatt hätte fallen hören können. Kharek schaute starr geradeaus, mied den Blick der Elben umher, er hatte seine Augen auf Glorfindel gerichtet, trug den Kopf hoch erhoben und schritt ohne zu zögern aus, bis er vor dem Rat stand. Rûmil wich nicht von seiner Seite, auch seine Augen waren nach vorn gerichtet, doch suchten sie den Blick der Zwillinge, welche ihm dann beruhigend zunickten.

Glorfindel erhob sich und wartete bis sich die allgemeine Unruhe wieder gelegt hatte und alle Elben ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm widmeten.

Er begann mit ruhiger klarer Stimme zu reden.

„Der Rat von Imladris ist heute zusammengekommen, um die Vorfälle während des Überfalles zu klären. Es gibt eine Anklage gegen Kharek, den Uruk-hai, welcher unser Gast ist. Er soll einen Grenzwächter, Lhûnrhofal getötet haben, mit Vorsatz und böser Absicht. Doch es gibt auch Gegenstimmen, die ihn verteidigen und von einem tragischen Unfall berichten. Nun soll die Wahrheit gefunden und ein gerechtes Urteil beschieden werden."

Beifälliges Murmeln folgte seinen Worten, als er sich nun Kharek zuwandte.

„Ich möchte zuerst dich bitten, Kharek mir zu berichten, was sich in jener Nacht zugetragen hat."

Kharek nickte langsam, kurz schien er seine Worte noch einmal im Geiste zu überdenken, ehe er mit fester Stimme seine Schilderung der Vorfälle begann.

„An jenem Abend kam Rûmil zu mir und erzählte von einem Orküberfall. Er bat mich in der Hütte zu bleiben, da er befürchtete, dass ich mit einem der Angreifer verwechselt werden könnte. Ich stimme zu, doch dann hielt ich es nicht aus. Ich hatte immer wieder die Vision, dass Rûmil in Gefahr schwebte und ich musste einfach wissen, ob er meine Hilfe brauchte. Ich verließ die Hütte, und eilte zum Kampfplatz. Dort fand ich Rûmil, bedrängt von einem großen Ork und ohne Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Ich habe dem Ork den Kopf abgeschlagen und Rûmil zu geholfen."

Rûmil nickte zustimmend zu Khareks Worten, unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht.

„Dann spürte ich einen Schmerz in meinem Arm und konnte meine Hand nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Das Schwert fiel mir aus der Hand und ich drehte mich um, ich wollte sehen, wer mich da getroffen hatte. Ein Elb stand dann vor mir, er hatte sein Schwert erhoben und als ich ihm gegenüberstand, machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog das Schwert mit Schwung über meinen Bauch. Der Schmerz war sehr stark und etwas in mir loderte auf, wie eine helle Flamme. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist wie ich in diesem Raum aufwachte, wo die Verwundeten waren. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was ich mit dem Elben tat oder nicht tat und sollte ich ihn tatsächlich getötet haben, dann nicht mit Absicht. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dies geschehen ist, aber ich kann es nicht erklären."

Kharek verstummte und Glorfindel nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich an Rûmil wandte.

„Nun, Rûmil von Lorien, ich möchte jetzt deine Version der Geschichte hören, wie haben sich die Dinge aus deiner Sicht zugetragen?"

Rûmil bestätigte Khareks Schilderung und fügte hinzu, was der Ork nicht mehr wusste.

„Als Lhûnrhofal Kharek mit dem Schwert schlug habe ich nur noch gedacht, dass eben das eingetreten wäre, was ich befürchtet hatte. Ich habe gedacht, dass er Kharek für einen der Angreifer hielt. Kharek war von einem elbischen Pfeil im Arm getroffen worden und stand waffenlos vor Lhûnrhofal.

Kharek brüllte vor Schmerz auf, als ihn das Schwert aufschlitzte, er packte den Elben an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn mit Wucht von sich weg. Lhûnrhofal prallte gegen einen Baum und starb durch die Kraft des Aufpralles. welcher sein Genick brach. Kharek lag am Boden, atmete nur mehr flach und hatte beide Hände vor den Leib gepresst. Er wurde dann in die Hallen der Heilung gebracht…das ist, was ich gesehen habe."

Auch diese Erzählung kommentierte Glorfindel nur mit einem kleinen Nicken. Dann wandte er sich Alagosion zu. 

„Als nächsten möchte ich dich hören, Alagosion, Hauptmann der Wächter von Imladris. Was haben deine Augen gesehen?"

Der Elb trat vor und gab mit ruhiger Stimme wieder, was er beobachtet hatte. Er bestätigte die Berichte von Kharek und Rûmil und wurde von Glorfindel ebenfalls mit einem Nicken entlassen.

Erestor lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Im Moment sah es gut aus. Auch wenn ihm keine direkte Absicht nachgewiesen werden konnte, so hatte Kharek doch den Tod Lhûnrhofals herbeigeführt und würde zumindest dafür bestraft werden, womit sich sein Aufenthalt hier in Bruchtal einem raschen Ende näherte. Bald würden hier wieder Ruhe und Frieden einkehren. Diese Gedanken ließen ihn lächeln, sie lenkten ihn ab, so dass er sehr überrascht war, als Glorfindel noch weitere Zeugen aufrief.

„Nun möchte ich die Söhne Elronds bitten vorzutreten, sie haben auch etwas zu berichten, nicht nur zu den Vorfällen in jener Nacht, sondern noch interessantere Dinge, welche sie bereits vorher bemerkten. Tretet vor, Elladan und Elrohir von Bruchtal.

Die Zwillinge ließen sich nicht lange bitten und stellten sich vor Glorfindel auf. Elladan ergriff das Wort.

„Danke Glorfindel. Zu den Vorfällen des Überfalles können wir nichts Neues hinzufügen, aber wir haben eine andere Beobachtung gemacht, die von großer Bedeutung sein könnte.

Hierbei geht es um ein Gespräch zwischen Lhûnrhofal und einem anderen Elben, dessen Name hier nicht genannt werden soll. Mein Bruder und ich wurden ungewollt Zeugen dieser Unterredung und was wir hörten machte und argwöhnisch.

Lhûnrhofal sagte nämlich, dass er den Uruk in Bruchtal unzumutbar fände, eine persönliche Beleidigung für alle Elben hier. Er sagte weiter, dass er eine Gelegenheit, sich Khareks zu entledigen nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen würde. 

Daraufhin fragte der andere Elb, ob er Kharek auch töten würde, wenn er eine Möglichkeit fände, was Lhûnrhofal sofort bestätigte."

Es gab eine leichte Unruhe in der Menge, als diese Worte gesprochen waren. Lhûnrhofal schien seinen Hass gut verborgen gehalten zu haben und diese unerwarteten Einblicke in die niederen Absichten des Wächters verwirrten viele. Elladan hingegen ließ sich nicht durch das aufbrandende Gemurmel irritieren und fuhr fort.

Dieses Gespräch und das Wissen, welches wir daraus erlangten ließ uns zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Lhûnrhofal sein Schwert in vollem Wissen und in niedrigster Absicht gegen Kharek geführt hat und so den Angriff des Uruks gegen sich provozierte, zumal der vorher durch einen ELBISCHEN Pfeil entwaffnet wurde. Was wir zuerst für einen tragischen Fehlschuss hielten, scheint uns nun immer mehr als Komponente eines abgesprochenen Angriffs auf Kharek."

Elrohir nickte nur, sein Bruder hatte erzählt, was es zu berichten gab. 

Glorfindel entließ die Zwillinge mit seinem ruhigen Nicken und wandte sich dann wieder der Menge zu.

„Viele Schilderungen haben wir nun gehört, Verdachte wurden geäußert, Mutmaßungen angestellt. Nun ist es Aufgabe des Rates, ein Urteil zu beschließen. Wir werden uns nun zurückziehen und in Kürze bekannt geben, was der Rat beschlossen hat. 

Er nickte noch einmal kurz zu Kharek und Rûmil und verließ dann nach den anderen Ratsmitgliedern die Terrasse.

In gespannter Erwartung blieben die Elben und der Uruk-hai zurück, alle auf die in ihren Augen wahre Gerechtigkeit hoffend, wie unterschiedlich diese auch auszulegen war.

***Wieder mal viel Gerede und das Urteil gibst im nächsten Kapitel, wo dann auch mal wieder was passiert. Aber wenn ich das noch anfüge sprengt es meinen Kapitelrahmen *g* Also Geduld bitte, ich hab euch lieb und hoffe auf Reviews, mein Treibstoff fürs Gehirn *smiles* ***


	20. Seltsame Schicksale

**_20. Seltsame Schicksale_**

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, bereits nach kurzer Zeit kehrte Glorfindel mit dem Rat zurück. Erestors Gesicht verriet seine Unzufriedenheit und veranlasste Rûmils Herz einen kleinen hoffnungsvollen Hüpfer zu tun.

In der Tat lächelte Glorfindel fröhlich vor sich hin und ließ dann seinen Blick über die erwartungsvollen Minen der Umstehenden gleiten, ehe er sprach.

„Der Rat ein Urteil beschieden, nicht einstimmig, aber mehrheitlich, was ich dazu sagen möchte. Und daher gebe ich nun bekannt, dass Kharek, der Uruk-hai freizusprechen ist vom Vorwurf des Mordes an Lhûnrhofal."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel, nicht nur zustimmend kam auf und zwang Glorfindel einen kleine Pause zu machen. Geduldig wartete er, bis er weiter sprechen konnte.

„Weiterhin ist der Arrest gegen ihn vollständig aufgehoben und es steht ihm fürderhin frei sich in den Gefilden von Imladris zu bewegen, wie es ihm beliebt. Er braucht keine Begleitung und keinen Bürgen mehr. Er hat sich in Gefahr begeben, einem Freund beizustehen und einen Kampf zu kämpfen, der nicht der seine war. Dabei wurde er ein Opfer heimtückischer Niedertracht. Dafür möchte ich mich im Namen der Bewohner von Imladris entschuldigen."

Diese Worte ließen das Gemurmel der Elben erneut aufbranden, lauter dieses Mal. Doch der blonde Hüter von Imladris ließ sich nicht beirren, er verneigte sich leicht vor Kharek, der ihn sehr verwirrt anstarrte. Sicher beschämte ihn diese Handlung, aber er war auch sehr erleichtert, dass sich alles zum Guten gewandt hatte.

Rûmil griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie freudig. Elladan und Elrohir tauschten triumphierende Blicke mit Alagosion. Einzig Erestor behielt seine versteinerte Mine bei. 

Glorfindel löste die Versammlung auf und die Elben zerstreuten sich in kleinen Grüppchen. Das Urteil wurde heftig diskutiert, ein Teil stimmte ihm bedingungslos zu, andere äußerten Zweifel, ob es wirklich rechtens war. Schon jetzt zeigte sich deutlich, dass Kharek noch lange nicht von allen akzeptiert würde.

Der zog es zunächst einmal vor, zusammen mit Rûmil den Ort des Geschehens zu verlassen. Sie suchten Khareks Quartier auf, wo sie in Ruhe über die Versammlung und das erfreuliche Urteil reden konnten. 

Vor allem die Frage nach dem Schützen, welcher Kharek getroffen hatte und dessen Motive beschäftigten sie lange Zeit, doch Rûmil hatte nicht darauf achten können und niemand hatte eine eindeutige Aussage gemacht, bei der Ratsversammlung. Anscheinend war der betreffende Elb unbeachtet geblieben. 

Später verabschiedete Rûmil sich, um sein eigenes Quartier aufzusuchen und Kharek beschloss einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang zu machen, um die Sterne zu beobachten, etwas, das ihm zu lange versagt gewesen war.

***

Langsam bewegte er sich auf den kleinen Platz zu, in deren Mitte der runde See lag. Ein Ort voller Ruhe und Harmonie in der Abgeschiedenheit der Nacht. Gern war er am Anfang seiner Zeit in Bruchtal mit Rûmil hierher gekommen, um die Sterne zu betrachten und die vielen neuen Dinge zu verarbeiten, die jeden Tag auf ihn einstürmten. Jetzt, wo der Arrest aufgehoben war zig es ihn wieder hierher, dieses Mal allein …aber noch ehe er sie sah, verriet ihm der Geruch, dass der Platz nicht verlassen war, wie er erhofft hatte.

Ihr Duft war ihm vertraut, auch wenn er ihren Namen nicht wusste. Die Elbe, welche er nun am Rand des Sees erblickte, hatte er oft in Begleitung des Herrn Glorfindel gesehen und er hatte den Ausdruck tiefer Traurigkeit in ihren Augen gelesen, fast greifbar der Schmerz ihres Herzens. Dann war sie in dem Haus gewesen, wo er mit den Verwundeten lag. Sie hatte ihn angespuckt und voller Hass in den Augen beleidigt.

Reglos verharrte er im Schatten, doch schienen ihre Sinne sein Kommen bereits bemerkt zu haben, denn sie hob den Kopf und ihre Augen funkelnden im Mondlicht.

„Was starrst du mich an?" fragte sie leise und ohne einen Hauch Wärme in der Stimme. Ein neuer Geruch mischte sich zu dem ersten und Kharek konnte ihre Angst riechen. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm. Auch dieser Geruch war ihm nicht fremd, auch wenn er nun schon so lange in Bruchtal weilte begegnetet ihm die meisten Elben mit Vorsicht und ängstlicher Distanz, trotz der Aufdeckungen durch die Zwillinge und seiner Hilfe bei dem Überfall.

Er seufzte leise und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Elbe am Seeufer.

„Ich starre nicht…ich kam nur her, um…" begann er, doch ihre Stimme schnitt seine weiteren Worte ab.

„Um mir nachzustellen, nicht wahr? Du möchtest deinen erneuten Triumph auskosten und dich daran weiden, dass ich dich weiterhin ertragen muss. Halte dich fern von mir, und das ist ein gut gemeinter Rat."

Bitter klangen ihre Worte und noch immer klang unterschwellig ein Anflug von Hass darin mit.

Kharek wandte sich zum Gehen, doch etwas ließ ihn zögern, vielleicht der Gedanke, dass wenn er sich jetzt zurückzog er immer wieder zurückweichen würde. Er musste seine Stellung behaupten. Also blieb er stehen und sein Blick war ruhig auf Gloráre gerichtet.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Ist dir der Sinn meiner Worte nicht aufgegangen? Du sollt verschwinden, du beschmutzt diesen Ort mit deiner Anwesenheit..."  
  


Hart klangen ihre Worte, finster blickten ihre Augen, doch ihr Geruch verriet Kharek etwas anderes. Die Elbe dort vor ihm verging vor innerer Furcht, sie kämpfte einen Kampf mit sich, den sie nicht verleugnen konnte. Also blieb er weiter reglos stehen.

Das war zuviel für Gloráre, sie ließ sich in das weiche Gras sinken und begann leise zu schluchzen.

„Warum quälst du mich so? Bereitet es dir ein dunkles Vergnügen, mich leiden zu sehen? Erträgst du meinen Hass mit grimmiger Freude, um dich an meiner Hilflosigkeit zu weiden?"

Unterbrochen von harten Schluchzern stieß sie diese Worte hervor. Kharek runzelte die Stirn, unsicher, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, doch dann setzte er sich einfach dort wo er war, etwa fünf Schritt von ihr entfernt auf den Boden. Er schaute sie lange an, ehe er sie ansprach, bemüht ruhig und leise zu sprechen.

„Warum fragst du mich das? Ich glaube, du kennst die Antworten am besten. Ich quäle dich nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass du leidest und es freut mich nicht, dich hilflos oder ängstlich zu sehen. Aber du selbst tust dir diese Dinge an. Du umhüllst dich mit deinem Mantel aus Hass, du bedeckst deine Augen mit der Angst, du versteckst dich hinter deiner Hilflosigkeit. Alles das. machst du, nicht ich. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der deinen Mann damals getötet hat. Ich bin selbst in meiner Rasse verachtet, dafür wie ich bin und wenn du nur ein wenig die Augen öffnen würdest, deinem Herzen gestatten einen winzigen Blick zu tun, der tiefer geht, dann könntest du die Wahrheit hinter meinen Worten sehen."

Gloráre hatte aufgehört zu weinen, sie hob langsam den Kopf und blickte den Uruk an. Einen Moment lang wollte sie ihm all ihren Hass, ihre Trauer entgegenschleudern, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Rûmils Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_ („Warum ist es eigentlich so schwer für viele von euch, etwas Neues zu akzeptieren, etwas zu sehen, was man so nicht erwartet hat? Immer nur die Oberfläche, ein schnelles Urteil, eine klare Entscheidung, nur das Sichtbare zählt zuerst.")_

Traf sie ihr Urteil vorschnell, war sie nicht bereit tiefer zu sehen, hatte sie Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht fand?

Ihre hellen Augen suchten unwillkürlich den Blick von Khareks gelben Pupillen und sie hielt ihnen stand als sie hineinschaute, auch wenn ihr Herz heftig schlug. 

Kharek wagte kaum zu atmen in diesem ewig währenden Augenblick, da sich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht ihm zuwandte, ihre Augen in die seinen tauchten. Für einen Lidschlag war zwischen ihnen keine Angst, kein Hass, nur ein zartes Tasten, ein vorsichtiges Heranwagen.

Keiner von beiden hatte die Wolken bemerkt, welche sich inzwischen vor die Sterne geschoben hatten. Gewitterwolken waren es, angekündigt durch eine schwülwarme Brise und nun bereit sich zu entladen. Die Heftigkeit des Blitzes riss beide auf die Füße, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder niederzuwerfen, als die helle Energie sie traf. 

***

Das erste, was Gloráre bemerkte waren die heftigen Kopfschmerzen, dann spürte sie die Nässe des Regenschauers, welcher sie geweckt hatte. Sie lag auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden der kleinen Lichtung, soweit sie das sehen konnte. Der Geruch des feuchten Grases war übermächtig stark in ihrer Nase, vermischt mit einem leichten Geruch nach etwas anderem, wie verschmortes Holz.

Mühevoll richtete sie sich auf und strich sich das nasse wirre Haar aus den Augen…und hielt inne, als wäre sie zu Stein erstarrt. Nur ihre Augen zuckten panisch zwischen den schwarzen Haarflechten und der dunkelhäutigen Pranke hin und her, mit welcher sie zu ihrem Kopf gegriffen hatte.

Mit einem erstickten Laut, der zu ihrem Erschrecken eher einem Knurren glich senkte sie den Blick und fand eine grobe braune Tunika, welche einen kräftigen Körper bedeckte, weiter eine schwarze Hose über muskulösen Beinen, bis zu den Füßen, welche in schweren Stiefeln steckten.

Ungläubig nahm sie das alles wahr, noch nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ihr Blick weiter schweifte zu der Gestalt, welche sich etwa fünf Schritt von ihr befand, auf dem Rücken liegend, den Kopf von blonden Haaren umrahmt dem Himmel zugewandt.

Dort lag ihr Körper wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle und veranlasste die andere Person langsam den Kopf zu drehen.

Voller Unglauben starrte Gloráre in ihr eigenes Gesicht, welches dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit zeigte, die auch sie fühlte…

***Tja, was ist denn da passiert? Manchmal haben die Valar einen merkwürdigen Humor findet ihr nicht? Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht überfordert, viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewen.***


	21. Vertauschte Rollen

**_21. Vertauschte Rollen_**

Nass war es. Nass und kalt prasselte der Regen auf sein Gesicht. Unangenehm wurde es nach einiger Zeit und er fand es sei an der Zeit, seine Position zu ändern. Langsam rollte er sich auf die Seite, fühlte sich ungewohnt leicht. Dann stützte er sich auf die Hände und richtete sich zu einer halbsitzenden Position auf. 

Dabei fielen ihm die Haare vor die Augen und ungeduldig wischte er die blonden Strähnen fort, nur um mitten in der Bewegung innezuhalten und irritiert auf die helle Haut seiner Hand zu starren, die langen schlanken Finger, dann weiter über den schmalen Unterarm, den Oberarm hinauf. Sein Blick folgte dem Schwung der Schulter zu den wohlgeformten runden Brüsten, über den flachen Bauch, die Beine und schließlich die zierlichen Füße. 

Dies war jedenfalls nicht sein Körper, den er da betrachtete. Allerdings drang diese Erkenntnis nur langsam in seinen Geist vor und als er langsam begriff, was er sah, wurde er durch einen rauen Schreckensschrei dazu gebracht zur Seite zu schauen. Dort saß eine dunkle Gestalt, nein, dort saß ER, also zumindest sein Körper und seine eigene gelben Augen starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Er ließ langsam die Hand sinken.

„Was ist denn…?"

Er hielt inne als er die helle klare Stimme Gloráres aus seinem Mund hörte, also eigentlich war es ja ihr Mund. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und fiel wieder in Schweigen.

Dafür hatte Gloráre sich jetzt wieder etwas in der Gewalt und fand ihre Stimme wieder, die ja nun Khareks war.

„Was bei den Valar ist passiert? Ich bin irgendwie in deinem Körper und du bist in meinem. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Bitte lass mich aufwachen, dieser Albtraum muss enden."

Nichts geschah. Sie blieb zumindest äußerlich ein großer kräftiger Uruk-hai, der eine blonde Elbe anstarrte, welche nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihm im Gras saß.

„Nun sag doch auch mal was…" fuhr Gloráre den Uruk an, was Kharek veranlasste mit den schmalen Schultern zu zucken und eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

‚Er berührt meinen Körper…' schoss es ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, als sie sah, wie Kharek eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, der bis vor kurzem noch ihrer gewesen war.

„Nimm deine Hand da weg…ich meine, nimm meine Hand da weg…fass mich nicht an, also dich sollst du nicht anfassen und überhaupt, denk nicht mal daran…" brauste sie auf, brach dann aber ab, weil sie zu durcheinander war, um ihre Gedanken klar zu formulieren. 

Außerdem hatte sie sich an den scharfen Fängen schon dreimal die Zunge geritzt und die knurrende Stimme trug nicht dazu bei ihre Laune zu bessern.

„Wie bei Elbereth kannst du mit diesen Dingern sprechen? Geschweige denn, wie soll man damit essen können?"

Vorsichtig glitt ihre Zunge über das prachtvolle Raubtiergebiss und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Kharek legte den Kopf schräg und schaute sie aus den hellen Augen leicht gekränkt an.

„Hey…das sind meine Zähne, und die mag ich so wie sie sind, ja? Wenn du nicht damit klar kommst ist das nicht mein Problem."

Das war nun nicht das, was sie hören wollte und es beruhigte sie keinesfalls. Sie erhob sich, verharrte kurz, überrascht von der Geschmeidigkeit des mächtigen Körpers und der Kraft, die darin steckte und stapfte dann zu Kharek hinüber. Von oben herab funkelte sie ihn an, eindrucksvoll unterstrichen durch die gelben Augen.

„Nicht dein Problem? Hör mal, wir werden jetzt meinen Vater aufsuchen und um Hilfe fragen. Es muss einen Weg geben diese Sache umzukehren. Ich habe nicht vor in diesem Körper zu bleiben, allein diese hässlichen Pranken, mit den Klauen daran, da muss ich ja Angst haben mich zu verletzen."

Kharek schnaubte wütend und sprang leichtfüßig auf, kurz innehaltend als er die grazile Leichtigkeit des Elbenkörpers bemerkte. Doch dann loderte der Zorn erneut auf.

„Nicht einmal jetzt kannst du aufhören mich zu beleidigen. Du bist unverbesserlich, du Elbe ohne Namen. Du bist unzufrieden, voller Hass und Trauer. Aber ich bin nicht der Grund, versteh das endlich. Und überhaupt, ich sage ja auch nicht, dass dein Körper weich und verletzlich ist, deine Haut viel zu dünn und deine Zähne schwach, oder? Also halte dich bitte zurück. Ich mag meinen Körper zufällig wie er ist, weil er so ist. Und du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, solange wir in dieser Lage sind."

Trotz der hellen klaren Elbenstimme konnte man deutlich hören, dass Kharek wütend und verletzt war.

Gloráre wich tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück, was für einen Unbeteiligten komisch ausgesehen hätte, aber für sie eine natürliche Reaktion war, egal in welchem Körper sie gerade steckte.

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen." sagte sie leise, eine kleine Kapitulation war es, die sie aber so nicht stehen lassen konnte.

„Aber du halte die Hände von meinem Körper ja?" fügte sie dann gleich wieder mit scharfer Stimme hinzu.

Kharek seufzte leise und hielt die Hände dann vorgestreckt.

„Dann sag mir bitte, wie ich mich verhalten soll, ich meine, es gibt Situationen, die es erfordern, den Körper zu berühren. Ich meine, ich kann es ja auch unterlassen mich zu waschen, solange dieser Zustand andauert. Ich kämme deine Haare nicht, ich ziehe keine andere Kleidung an…alles wie du es wünscht."

Langsam wurde es ihm zu dumm. Sie stand da und beklagte sich, machte ihm Vorschriften, als habe er das alles herbeigeführt. Und sein Geduldsfaden war nicht mehr der dickste.

Gloráre schnaubte entrüstet, was sehr eindrucksvoll von einem leisen Knurren untermalt wurde.

„Untersteh dich, meinen Körper verdrecken zu lassen…du wirst dich waschen, kämmen, dich umziehen und was alles dazu gehört, aber ICH werde dabei sein und dich genau beobachten."

Kharek zog die Augenbraue wieder in die Höhe, als traue er seinen Ohren nicht.

„Bitte, wenn du es so wünschst. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du glaubst, das ich deinem wertvollen Körper antun könnte, aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann werde ich nichts tun, ohne deine Erlaubnis. Können wir jetzt bitte deinen Vater aufsuchen? Ich möchte nämlich auch so schnell wie möglich in meinen Körper zurück, das kannst du glauben. Wer ist überhaupt dein Vater?"

Gloráre stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, unterließ es jedoch zu schnauben, denn dieses Geräusch gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich.

„Mein Vater? Das weißt du nicht? Mein Vater ist Glorfindel, Herr von Imladris…und ich bin Gloráre, seine Tochter."

Kharek nickte und strich nun doch die feuchten Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren zurück.

„Also Gloráre ist dein Name, gut zu wissen. Und Glorfindel ist dein Vater. Nun, er ist weise und verfügt über großes Wissen. Wenn einer einen Weg aus diesem Wirrwarr findet, dann wohl er. Lass uns gehen, schnell."

Gloráre nickte nur und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. Noch immer pochte es in ihrem Kopf und sie hatte eigentlich nur den Wunsch sich hinzulegen, zu schlafen und dann die Augen zu öffnen und alles wieder im Ursprungszustand zu finden. 

***

Sie hatten Glück. Auf dem Weg zu Glorfindels Räumen begegnete ihnen niemand. Der blonde Elb war mehr als erstaunt als er das ungleiche Paar vor seiner Tür erblickte, aber noch viel erstaunter war er, als sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatten.

Sie saßen vor dem erloschenen Kamin, dessen letzte Glut noch ein wenig Wärme ausschickte. Kharek war sehr darauf bedacht seine Hände ruhig und für Gloráre deutlich sichtbar rechts und links auf den Armlehnen des Sessels liegen zu lassen.

Die hingegen saß angespannt auf der Kante ihres Stuhles und umklammerte mit den Pranken die Lehnen so fest, dass die schwarzen Krallen winzige Kerben in das Holz rissen.

„Bitte Ada, du musst uns einfach helfen. Dieser Zustand ist unzumutbar. wie soll ich mich denn um Kranke und Verletzte kümmern, wenn ich in diesem Körper stecke…und was werden die anderen Elben sagen. Ich will meinen eigenen Körper zurück, so schnell wie möglich."

Glorfindel seufzte.

„Nun, diese Sache ist in der Tat sehr verwirrend und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je von einem solchen Körpertausch gehört zu haben, oder gelesen. Ich fürchte, ihr werdet noch eine Weile damit zurechtkommen müssen, denn ich kann euch leider nicht helfen."

Bedauernd ruhte Glorfindels Blick auf Gloráre und Kharek.

***Tja, die beiden haben echt Pech, findet ihr nicht auch? *fiesgrinst* Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie euch diese Wendung der Dinge gefällt. *liebschaut* ***


	22. Im Körper des Feindes

**_22. Im Körper des Feindes_**

***Schön, dass euch der verrückte Einfall meines Mannes gefällt. Der Körpertausch stammt nämlich von ihm *g*. Ich wollte noch mal betonen, dass Lhûnrhofal NICHT der Mann von Gloráre war. Der ist nämlich schon vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Überfall von Uruks aus Mordor getötet worden. Aber nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie es weiter geht…***

***

„Ada! Bitte sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist. Es muss einen Weg geben." 

Gloráre blickte ihren Vater voller Furcht an. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid Gloráre, aber es ist so, wie ich es sagte, ich weiß keinen Rat, kein Gegenmittel oder ähnliches."

Gloráre schnaubte wieder, ihre gelben Augen funkelten eindrucksvoll, wie Kharek mit einem Seitenblick feststellte.

„Es scheint dir nichts auszumachen, dass ich im Körper einer Bestie gefangen bin, ist das so?"

fuhr sie Glorfindel an. Der schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Nein, so ist es nicht, meine Tochter. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich kann dich nicht herausholen, so gern ich es täte. Nur so wie die Dinge im Moment liegen, werdet ihr beide euch eine Weile gedulden müssen. Sicher werde ich mich auf die Suche machen, nach Berichten, Aufzeichnungen, etwas in der Art. Ich kann euch nur nicht sagen, wie lange ich dafür brauchen werde, und ob ich überhaupt ein Gegenmittel finde, dass wissen nur die Valar."

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn.

_Die Valar…haben sie etwas damit zu tun? Wollen sie Gloráre damit zwingen, sich mit Kharek auseinanderzusetzen? Möglich wäre es, wenn ich an ihren Starrsinn denke…_

Fast hätte sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des blonden Elben gestohlen, bei diesem Gedanken. Doch er behielt seine äußere Ruhe bei.

„Ich würde sagen. ihr solltet nun erst einmal versuchen zu schlafen, die Nacht ist weit fortgeschritten und vielleicht bringt uns der Morgen neue Hoffnung."

Gloráre sprang auf, sie überragte ihren Vater nun um einen halben Kopf und noch immer loderte der Zorn in ihr. Ein leises Knurren kam über ihre Lippen und erschrocken hob sie eine Hand, um sie vor den Mund zu pressen, nur um dann voller Abscheu auf die scharfen schwarzen Krallen zu starren.

„Hoffnung? Vielleicht? Ada, wie soll ich so meine Patienten behandeln? Diese Hände…diese Pranken sind zum Töten geschaffen, nicht zum Heilen."

Jetzt war es genug. Kharek stand auf und gab Gloráre einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Würdest du bitte endlich aufhören, meinen Körper zu beleidigen? Zufällig mag ich ihn nämlich, wie er ist, um das noch einmal klar zu stellen. Und komm nicht auf die Idee, irgendwas daran zu verändern…"

Gloráre hob spöttisch eine dunkle Augenbraue.

„Sonst was? Willst du mir drohen?"

Unbewusst straffte sie sich und der kräftige Uruk-hai Körper richtete sich drohend vor Kharek auf.

_Im Moment hat sie eindeutig die besseren Argumente._

ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wobei ihm ein paar blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln strich er darüber hinweg, sich ihres entrüsteten Blickes durchaus bewusst.

„Nun, dann werde ich DEINEN Körper auch verändern, zum Beispiel diese Haare, die mir immer wieder die Sicht rauben abschneiden."

Dieses Mal klang das Knurren aus Gloráres Mund schon sehr wütend und beabsichtigt.

„DAS wagst du nicht, Orkbrut!" fauchte sie Kharek an, doch der tippte ihr nur mit einem Zeigefinger gegen die breite Brust.

„Wenn du das nicht herausfinden willst, dann halte dich an meine Weisung, ansonsten…versuche mich…ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

Er begann sich trotz des ungewohnten Körpergefühls sicherer zu fühlen, eine gewisse Überlegenheit schlich sich ein. Sicher wollte er noch immer so schnell wie möglich seinen eigenen Körper zurück haben, aber es war auch irgendwie angenehm ihr ein wenig Angst zu machen. Er würde es auf jeden Fall nicht dulden, dass sie mit seinem Körper Schindluder trieb.

Glorfindel beobachtete die beiden angespannt und in ihm erwuchs der Wunsch eine Lösung zu finden, ehe die beiden sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen, wobei im Moment seine Tochter augenscheinlich im Vorteil wäre.

Er hob die Hände und bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig und beschwichtigend klingen zu lassen.

„Gloráre, Kharek, bitte. So geht es nicht. Ihr werdet euer Temperament ein wenig zügeln müssen. Ich denke mal, dass wir für eine Problemlösung beide Körper so gut wie unversehrt brauchen, und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass einer von euch seinen Körper gar verlieren möchte, nicht wahr? Also bitte, rauft euch zusammen, anstatt euch gegenseitig anzugiften, denn das bringt keinen von uns weiter."

Die beiden Streithähne hielten tatsächlich inne und blickten zu Glorfindel. Kharek nickte fast augenblicklich, Gloráre kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, doch dann gab sie nach und nickte ebenfalls.

„Gut, dann gehen wir schlafen, aber in meinen Räumen. Ich werde sicher nicht im Gästequartier schlafen."

Mit hocherhobenem Kopf wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Glorfindel und Kharek tauschten noch einen vielsagenden Blick, dann folgte der Uruk Gloráre, die schon den halben Gang hinunter gerannt war.

Glorfindel ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Sicher war es eine eindrucksvolle Lektion, welche dort seiner Tochter erteilt wurde, aber so unberührt wie es schien war er nicht davon. Er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass sein einziges Kind den Rest seines Lebens als großer Orkkrieger verbringen musste. Nur wusste er im Moment wirklich keinen Rat. Aber gleich morgen früh würde er anfangen in der umfangreichen Bibliothek von Imladris nach entsprechenden Dokumenten zu suchen.

Sein zweiter Gedanke galt den anderen Elben. Wie würde diese auf die doch recht merkwürdige Situation reagieren? Er musste einfach das Beste hoffen. Bestimmt würde es einige geben, die sich zurückziehen würden, aber nicht alle. Andere würden ihm helfen eine Lösung zu finden, darauf vertraute er in seinem Herzen.

Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken ging auch er dann zur Ruhe.

***

Gloráre zeigte auf das Bett am Fenster, während sie sich auf die Liege an der Wand gegenüber setzte.

„Du wirst im Bett schlafen, mein Körper soll wenigstens bequem liegen. Ich bleibe hier auf der Liege, verstanden?"

Kharek unterdrückte ein Seufzen und stand dann unschlüssig vor dem Bett.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen mit ein wenig Mühe auf der Liege ausgestreckt und schaute nun ungehalten zu ihm herüber.

„Was ist, willst du im Stehen schlafen oder hast du mich nicht verstanden?"

Kharek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist nicht das Problem, aber du hast gesagt, ich soll deinen Körper nicht anfassen und nun überlege ich, wie ich das hier loswerden soll, ohne mich zu berühren."

Er zeigte auf das lange Kleid, samt Unterkleid, welches er trug.

Gloráre bemerkte nun die Zwickmühle, welche sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte, denn sie hatte nun die Wahl es ihm doch zu gestatten, oder selber Hand anzulegen, was ihr fast noch mehr widerstrebte in Anbetracht der kräftigen Pranken mit den scharfen schwarzen Krallen.

Kharek spürte ihre Unsicherheit, aber er war nicht bereit ihr auch nur ein Stückchen entgegen zu kommen, denn sie hatte ihn mit den ständigen Beleidigungen ziemlich verletzt und jetzt wollte er mal seine Überlegenheit auskosten.

„Zieh die Sachen aus, und das Nachtgewand an, aber sei dir sicher, dass ich dich nicht aus den Augen lasse." sagte sie schließlich gepresst, sich eine weitere Kapitulation eingestehen müssend.

Auch wenn es für ihn eher ungewohnt war, schaffte Kharek es sich rasch zu entkleiden und in das seidige Nachtkleid zu schlüpfen, während ihr prüfender Blick die ganze Zeit wachsam auf ihm ruhte. Zufrieden nickte sie dann.

„Gut, dann leg dich hin und behalte die Hände über der Decke, wo ich sie sehen kann." verfügte sie weiter.

Kharek seufzte leise. So langsam kam er sich vor wie ein abgerichtetes Haustier. Aber er wollte keinen Streit provozieren, also zog er es vor nichts zu sagen, sondern es einfach so zu halten, wie sie es wünschte. Die Situation war für ihn allein schon verwirrend genug.

Gerade spürte er den gnädigen Schlaf nahen, da erklang ihre raue Stimme noch einmal.

„Morgen wirst du mich begleiten, zu den Hallen der Heilung. Ich werde dort wohl oder übel deine Hilfe brauchen, aber du wirst alles tun, was ich dir sage und nur reden, wenn ich dich etwas frage, verstanden?"

Kharek seufzte erneut. In diesem Moment lag ihm eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber es war nicht ratsam, sie noch mehr zu reizen, dass war ihm auch bewusst. Also sagte er nur schlicht „Ja" und beließ es dabei. 

Nun kehrte Ruhe ein, nicht nur in diesem Zimmer, ganz Imladris lag in Frieden, behütet durch die aufmerksamen Grenzwächter. Nur einer fand keine Ruhe. Glorfindel saß in der Bibliothek, umgeben von Büchern und Schriftrollen, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für das Problem Gloráres und Khareks.


	23. Lodernde Gefahr

**_23. Lodernde Gefahr_**

***Ich mach einfach gleich mal weiter, ihr könnt dann ja beide Kaps zusammen reviewen. Schön, dass FF.net wieder funktioniert. Ich habe heute Zeit, da möchte ich noch was schaffen, zumal mir dieses Kapitel irgendwie Kopfschmerzen macht.***

***

Gloráre wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, darauf bedacht sich mit den Krallen nicht zu verletzen. Aufatmend lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachtet Kharek, der mit geschickten Fingernd den Verband des kleinen Elbenjungen erneuerte, genau, wie sie es ihm erklärt hatte.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, doch für Gloráre hätten es auch zwei Jahre sein können. Dieser seltsame Körpertausch verlangte ihr eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung und Geduld ab und immer häufiger fand sie sich am Rande eines Zusammenbruches. Den ersten kleinen Kapitulationen waren weitere gefolgt, natürlich nur zum Wohl und Schutze ihres Körpers, wie sie sich immer wieder einredete. Und sie hatte sich wohl oder übel mit ihrem „Neuen" Körper auseinandersetzten müssen, meist voller Abscheu und Widerwillen, wenn es zum Beispiel ums Waschen ging. Beim Essen hatte sie große Schwierigkeiten mit den Fängen gehabt und sich mehr als einmal schmerzhaft auf die Zunge oder die Lippen gebissen. Sie begann zu begreifen, wie schwer es für Kharek war manierlich zu essen, wie er es immer in Gegenwart der Elben getan hatte.

Immer wieder ertappte sie sich aber auch dabei, wie sie etwas am Körper des Uruks bewunderte, die Zähigkeit oder die Kraft zum Beispiel, als sie mit nur einem Mal die Holzmenge in ihr Krankenzimmer trug, wofür sie sonst dreimal oder viermal gehen musste. Die feste Haut schützte sie vor den kleinen Verletzungen, die sie sich sonst öfter mal zuzog, zum Beispiel schmerzhafte Splitter aus den rohen Holzscheiten für den Kamin. Die kräftigen Klauen und Zähne waren als Werkzeuge nicht zu verachten und der Geruchssinn des Uruks war hervorragend. Allerdings verfügte er nicht über die scharfen Augen eines Elben, wenn auch sein Sehvermögen nicht zu verachten war.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen ergab sie sich in das nächste Zugeständnis.

„Du machst das sehr gut, Kharek. Du bist sehr geschickt im Umgang mit diesen Dingen."

sagte sie leise.

Khareks prüfender Blick ruhte auf ihr, als wolle er herausfinden, ob sie es ernst meinte. Zu oft hatte er nun ihre Beleidigungen anhören müssen, sie mit stoischer Ruhe ertragen, um sie nicht unnötig zu provozieren. Eine solche Äußerung von ihr kam ihm deshalb sogleich verdächtig vor.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er alles getan, was sie verlangte, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht gewesen war. Die anderen Elben waren sehr gespalten, ein Teil mied das seltsame Paar ganz offen, andere wiederum fanden die Situation genauso verwirrend, bleiben aber nicht fern. Ganz sicher waren Rûmil, Glorfindel, Celoniell und Elronds Söhne an ihrer Seite und mühten sich eine Lösung zu finden.

Gloráre und er hatten sich allerdings eher zurückgezogen, mieden den Kontakt zu den anderen Elben nach Möglichkeit, bis auf eben die Besuche ihrer engsten Freunde.

Dieses zwang sie jedoch sich miteinander zu befassen und Kharek hatte eine Veränderung bemerkt. Zum einen begann er ihre Position ihm gegenüber zu verstehen, zum anderen spürte er, dass ihre Abneigung nicht mehr so heftig war, auch wenn sie sehr bemüht war das nicht zu zeigen.

Die Pause nach ihrem unerwarteten Lob wurde unangenehm lang, also nickte er ihr zu.

„Danke…auch wenn ich verwundert bin, solche Worte von dir zu hören."

sagte er ehrlich.

Sie hatten in den letzten beiden Tagen die Wunden zweier Elbenkinder versorgt, welche beim Spielen in den Wäldern ein kleines Wolfsrudel aufgescheucht und zum Glück nur ein paar schmerzhafte Bisswunden davongetragen hatten. Doch leider verschwiegen sie diese ihren Eltern und versuchten sie selber zu behandeln. Dies misslang und nun wurden sie von einem schweren Wundfieber geplagt.

Gloráre seufzte wieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass sie sich selber eingestand, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben und dass sie es auch Kharek endlich sagte.

„Kharek, bitte hör mir zu. Unterbrich mich nicht, denn es wird so schwer genug für mich."

Kharek nickte nur, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und faltete die Hände im Schoß.

Gloráre atmete tief durch, was beim Ausatmen ein leises Grollen in ihrer Kehle verursachte. Das wiederum brachte Kharek zum Schmunzeln.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln aus einem Reflex heraus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich habe ein vorschnelles Urteil gefällt über dich. Es tut mir leid und ich habe es dir nun gesagt. Mehr will ich jetzt nicht dazu sagen. es soll dir nur erklären, warum sich mein verhalten dir gegenüber geändert hat."

Kharek schaute sie nur ruhig an, eine lange Weile. Dann legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Pranke. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er konnte erkennen, wie schwer ihr diese Worte gefallen waren und er war voller Bewunderung, dass sie es dennoch geschafft hatte ihren Stolz herunter zu schlucken.

Sie zögerte einen kleinen Moment, dann legte sie die andere Pranke auf die Hand von Kharek…eigentlich ja ihre Hand.

„Lass und gehen, die Kinder sind versorgt und ich möchte sehen, ob Ada inzwischen weitergekommen ist, bei seinen Forschungen."

Kharek erhob sich, wobei er die Hand zwischen ihren herauszog. Gloráre warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Hand und griff dann vorsichtig danach.

„Und danke für deine Geduld, Kharek."

Kharek sagte nichts, er lächelte sie nur voller Freude an.

Zusammen verließen sie den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zu Glorfindels Gemächern.

***

Gloráre setzte die Tasse so heftig ab, dass sie zerbrach und der Rest Tee ergoss sich über das helle Tischtuch.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Ada. Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist. Du wirst doch nicht aufgeben, nein?"

Flehend richtete sich ihr Blick auf ihren Vater.

Der blonde Elb schaute sie traurig an, nickte jedoch.

„Leider ist es im Moment so, Gloráre. Ich sehe keine Lösung für euer Problem. Natürlich werde ich nicht aufgeben, aber ich brauche mehr Zeit. Es gibt noch sehr alte Schriften, nur erfordert es viel Zeit, diese zu studieren. Darum muss ich euch beide um noch ein wenig Geduld bitten."

Gloráres Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr und sie krallte sich fest in die Lehnen des Sessels.

Kharek war zwar blass geworden, hatte sich aber ansonsten ganz gut in der Gewalt. Er hatte sich sowieso keine sehr großen Hoffnungen mehr gemacht, denn Glorfindel hatte trotz aller Bemühungen immer wieder durchblicken lassen, dass er keine Lösung sah.

Gerade wollte er sich zu ihr umdrehen, suchte nach tröstenden Worten, da erschallten laute Rufe und eine helle Glocke läutete Alarm.

Gloráre sprang auf.

„Feuer! Es brennt in Imladris Ada!" rief sie und rannte zum Fenster hinüber. Beinahe versagte ihre Stimme, als sie sich wieder zu Kharek und Glorfindel umdrehte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Es brennt in der Halle der Heilung…die Kinder sind dort…"

flüsterte sie erstickt. 

Kharek zögerte nicht, seine Füße berührten kaum den Boden, als er die langen Gänge entlang rannte.

Gloráre folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte, doch der schlanke Elbenkörper war für dieses schnelle Laufen besser geeignet.

Schon sah sie den Feuerschein, das Dach der Halle stand in hellen Flammen und einige Elben waren dort, mit Eimern und nassen Decken, um Hilfe zu leisten.

Sie eilte an ihnen vorbei, ohne auf die erstaunten Blicke zu achten. Das Gebälk im Gang ächzte und knarrte bedenklich, helle Funken der Glut regneten hier und da herab, versengten ihre Haut und die Haare, wo sie trafen. Aber Gloráre spürte keinen Schmerz, nicht nur, durch die dicke Haut geschützt, sondern auch, weil sie von der Angst um die Kinder erfüllt war.

Da war Kharek, sie konnte den Schimmer der blonden Haare an der Tür ausmachen. Er hatte das Mädchen auf dem Arm, sie war ohne Bewusstsein, hatte wohl zuviel Rauch eingeatmet. 

Erleichtert blickte er zu ihr, als sie näher kam.

„Hier…du musst sie nehmen, ich hole den Jungen." keuchte er und hustete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mach das du raus kommst, ich werde ihn holen, ich kann beide tragen, du warst schon lang genug hier drin."

sagte sie mit bestimmtem Ton.

Kharek nickte, er überlegte nicht lange. Durch den stärker werdenden Rauch lief er den Gang entlang in Richtung des Ausganges.

Gloráre trug das Mädchen über der Schulter und holte so schnell sie konnte den Jungen aus dem verqualmten Raum. Der Rauch biss ihr in die Nase und sie war bemüht durch den Mund zu atmen.

Sie schaffte es ins Freie zu kommen, ehe auch ihr die Sinne schwanden. Hustend und würgend stolperte sie nach draußen, übergab die Kinder an die Elben, die ihr entgegenkamen. Dann schaute sie sich suchend um.

„Kharek? Wo ist Kharek?" stieß sie hervor. Da war Celoniell an ihrer Seite, stütze sie ein wenig.

„Er ist nicht hier, Gloráre, wo hast du ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?"

Gloráre hustete erneut.

„Er war vor mir im Gang und ich habe ihn nach draußen geschickt, ehe ich den Jungen holte. Er muss doch hier entlang gekommen sein."

Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen die Umgebung ab, aber sie konnte Kharek nirgends sehen. Celoniell überlegte und stieß sie dann sanft an.

„Vielleicht ist er dem falschen Gang gefolgt. Dann ist er hinten raus gekommen, lass uns nachsehen, wenn du dich kräftig genug fühlst."

Gloráre straffte sie sofort und wandte sich um.

„Ja…lass uns gehen…rasch…"

Schon war sie auf dem Weg zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. In diesem Moment brach der vordere Teil des Daches krachend zusammen und helle Funken schlugen hinauf in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Erschrocken wichen die Elben zurück. Dieses Haus war verloren, nun galt es die umliegenden Gebäude zu schützen.

***

Er tastete sich inzwischen an der Wand entlang. Seine Augen tränten unentwegt und der scharfe Qualm biss in seine Lungen, nahm ihm fast den Atem. Doch er musste weiter, er musste den Ausgang finden…bald.

Schließlich gaben seine Beine nach und die Luft wurde bedrohlich knapp. Er sank auf Hände und Knie nieder, angestrengt nach vorne spähend. Endlich nahm einen winzigen Hauch kühlerer Luft wahr und sah den dunklen Umriss des Ausganges vor sich. 

Ein lautes Knacken drang an seine Ohren und erneut prasselten glühenden Holzstücke von der berstenden Decke herab, welche ihn knapp verfehlten. Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung warf er sich nach vorne, und gelangte so ins Freie. In diesem Moment brach die Deckenkonstruktion zusammen und alles stürzte hinab. Kharek spürte einen brennenden Schmerz im rechten Unterschenkel, als dieser unter einem schweren Holzbalken eingeklemmt wurde. Der Balken hatte Feuer gefangen und die Flammen leckten gierig auf den reglosen Körper zu.

Kharek kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an. Er glaubte fast eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen und eine Stimme zu hören, die seinen Namen rief.

Celoniell und Gloráre erreichten den hinteren Ausgang. Eine Person schleppte sich gerade nach draußen, im letzten Moment sogar, denn gerade brach das Dach endgültig zusammen und die schweren Holzteile fielen herab. 

Gloráre schrie auf, als sie sah, wie der Holzbalken auf Kharek niederfiel und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und begann sofort den Balken von ihm runter zu schieben.

In diesem Moment war sie mehr als froh über die Kraft dieses Körpers, die ihr nun zur Verfügung stand, denn mühelos konnte sie das schwere Holz bewegen und mit dem reglosen Kharek auf den Armen wandte sie sich zu Celoniell um.

„Er ist verletzt…" keuchte sie ihrer Freundin entgegen, die sofort an ihrer Seite war.

„Bringen wir ihn zu mir, dort können wir ihn versorgen."

ordnete sie an. 

Die beiden verloren keine Zeit und machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu Celoniells Quartier. Hinter ihnen schlugen die hellen Flammen in den Nachthimmel, doch in Gloráres Herz brannte etwas anderes und das war nicht die Sorge darum, dass ihr Körper verletzt war. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass sie sich um Kharek ängstigte, um seine Wohlergehen, um sein Leben…

***So, nun ist aber erst mal Schluss….*g* Ich brauche ne Pause und ein kleines Feedback nach soviel Action. Genesungswünsche an Kharek bitte bei mir einreichen.***


	24. Einsicht und Heilung

**_24. Einsicht und Heilung_**

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken richtete sich Celoniell auf. Sie hatte das Bein von Kharek versorgt, wobei ihr nicht die Brandwunde Sorgen bereitete, sondern der gebrochene Knochen, der gerichtet hatte werden müssen. 

Kharek hatte selbst bei der schmerzhaften Richtung des Bruches das Bewusstsein nicht wieder erlangt, was ihr Sorgen bereitete. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf das besorgte Gesicht Gloráres hielt sie davon ab ihre Sorgen laut zu äußern. Sie legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gloráre, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Er hat eine Menge Rauch eingeatmet, und der Unterschenkel ist gebrochen. Aber das sind alles Sachen, die nicht lebensbedrohlich sind. Geh dich doch erst mal waschen. Ich bleibe hier sitzen und passe auf ihn auf, versprochen."

Celoniell bemühte sich ihrer Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu verleihen. Anscheinend gelang ihr das auch, denn Gloráre nickte und stand auf.

„Ja gut Celoniell, ich beeile mich auch. Hab vielen Dank."

Als Gloráre den Raum verlassen hatte tupfte sie Kharek noch einmal die Stirn mit frischem Wasser ab. Überrascht wandte sie den Blick zur Tür, als sie Schritte hörte, die sich näherten. So schnell konnte ihre Freundin nicht zurück sein und sie war es auch nicht, die hereinkam. 

Rûmil hatte den Elben zunächst geholfen das Feuer zu löschen, doch sobald er sich freimachen konnte hatte er sich durchgefragt, ob jemand Kharek oder Gloráre gesehen hatte. So wurde er hierher geschickt, zu Celoniells Räumen. Gerade noch hatte er Gloráre weggehen sehen, aber sie war schon zu weit weg, als das er sie hätte anrufen mögen. Doch aus der Tür zu seiner Linken drang Licht auf den Gang, so trat er in das Zimmer und fand Celoniell neben Kharek sitzend. Die Heilerin blickte ihm erfreut entgegen.

„Rûmil, es freut mich dich zu sehen. Du machst dir sicher Sorgen um deinen Freund."

Der Elb nickte und sein besorgter Blick glitt über den Elbenkörper auf dem Bett, blieb an dem Verband an seinem Bein hängen, ehe sich seine Augen wieder auf Celoniells Gesicht richteten.

Sie hatte den Weg seiner Augen verfolgt und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Er hat viel Rauch eingeatmet und der rechte Unterschenkel ist gebrochen. Doch er schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr. Gloráres Körper ist nicht so zerbrechlich, wie er scheint."

Rûmil nickte erleichtert und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Und er ist in guten Händen. Ich vertraue dir vollkommen."

In diesem Moment kehrte Gloráre zurück, sie hatte sich gewaschen und frische Kleidung angelegt. Erfreut erkannte sie Rûmil und nickte ihm grüßend zu.

„Rûmil, gut das du da bist. Kharek wird sich freuen, wenn er aufwacht und dich sieht." Rûmil nickte nur und zusammen warteten sie bis Kharek wieder zu sich kam. Er war wirklich sehr glücklich, seinen Freund zu sehen, aber dann richtete sich sein Blick fragend auf Gloráre.

Celoniell gab Rûmil ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen, und sie verließen den Raum, um Kharek und Gloráre etwas Zeit allein zu geben.

Kharek blickte ihnen zunächst verwundert nach, dann aber beschloss er die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen. 

„Gloráre, es tut mir leid. Ich bin in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, dann war dort überall Rauch und…"  
  


Sie hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn abrupt. „Nein, Kharek…dich trifft keine Schuld."

Seinen fragenden Blick ignorierend fuhr sie nach einem tiefen Atemzug fort. 

„Bitte lass mich ausreden und unterbrich mich nicht, ja?"

Er nickte nur.

„Also gut. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mein Herz öffne, das ich es zulasse zu fühlen was ich fühle. Und es ist nicht leicht für mich. Aber ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und den möchte ich wieder gutmachen. Ich habe vorschnell geurteilt, ich wollte nicht tiefer sehen, als das Äußere war. Ich habe meine Augen und Ohren verschlossen und mich in meinen Hass und meinen Stolz ergeben. Das tut mir nun leid und ich möchte dich bitten, mir zu verzeihen."  
  
Sie senkte den Blick nicht bei diesen Worten, sondern suchte Khareks Augen, die ihr die Antwort geben würden, noch ehe die Worte seine Lippen verließen.

Kharek war mehr als überrascht, sie diese Worte sagen zu hören, sein Herz war voller Freude und Erleichterung, ihren harten Panzer aufbrechen zu sehen und ihre wahren Gefühle zu erkennen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Gloráre, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn auch ich habe ein zu flüchtiges Bild von dir gehabt und es als wahr genommen. Ich habe nicht genug hinterfragt, was dich handeln ließ, wie du es tatest. Wir haben beide unserer Natur entsprechend gehandelt, also haben wir uns nichts vorzuwerfen, und auch nichts zu verzeihen."  
  


Gloráre rutschte aus dem Sessel und setzte sich zu Kharek aufs Bett. Unendlich vorsichtig legte sie ihre dunkle Pranke auf die zarte elbische Hand, ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich danke dir Kharek, für deine Geduld und für deine Güte. Und ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich ohne deinen Körper, diese Kinder nicht hätte retten können. Und wären unsere Rollen nicht auf diese seltsame Art vertauscht worden, dann müsste ich nun um sie trauern."

Kharek legte nun seine zweite Hand auf die Gloráres und sagte nichts, aber seine Augen sprachen mehr als Worte. 

Einen langen Moment blickte Gloráre auf ihre verbundenen Hände, dann nickte sie langsam und schaute wieder auf.

„Ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben, aber nicht um einen Feind zu kontrollieren, sondern um über die Genesung eines Freundes zu wachen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich, und entzog ihre Hand sacht Khareks Berührung. Sie schob ein zweites Bett neben das in welchem er lag und streckte sich dann darauf aus, rollte sich auf die Seite und bedachte Kharek mit einem weiteren Lächeln. 

„Gute Nacht Kharek, möge dein Schlaf tief und heilsam sein."

Kharek erwiderte das Lächeln und antwortete leise: „Und ich wünsche dir ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht Gloráre, möge sie uns der Lösung unseres Problems einen Schritt näher bringen.

Kharek war bald wieder eingeschlafen, der elbische Körper forderte die Ruhe ein, die er zum Heilen benötigte. Gloráre war noch länger wach und betrachtete ihren Körper, der in dem Bett neben ihr lag. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, wieder zurück zu wechseln und das diese bald gefunden würde. Sie hatte erkannt, wie schwer es war, in Khareks Haut zu stecken. Selbst da die Elben wussten, dass sie in inneren dieses Körpers weilte, so hatten sie sie doch gemieden, hatten ihr Blicke zugeworfen, voller Misstrauen und Zweifel, welche ihr Herz traurig machten. Sie sehnte sich zurück in ihren eigenen Körper und sie wusste, dass es nichts an ihrer neuen Nähe zu Kharek ändern würde, bekäme sie ihn zurück.

Doch auch sie schlief irgendwann ein und der Schlaf brachte ihr Vergessen und neue Hoffnung.

Wärme war das erste das Kharek spürte, als der Schleier des Schlafes sich langsam hob und die Nacht ihn aus ihren Armen entließ. Er fühlte sich erfrischt und ausgeruht und erst langsam kehrten die Bilder des Schreckens der letzten Nacht zurück und die Erinnerung an das Feuer ließ ihn erschauern, vor allem als er an den mächtigen Balken dachte, der ihm fast zum Verhängnis geworden wäre. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass er keinen Schmerz in dem gebrochenen Bein verspürte und griff nach der Decke, um sie zurückzuschlagen. Doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er ein und starrte ungläubig auf das Bild vor seinen Augen. Eine große dunkle Hand, mit seit kurzem sorgsam gepflegten schwarzen Krallen, ein kräftiges Handgelenk, welches mit einem ebensolchen Arm verwachsen war. Noch nicht ganz begreifend glitt sein Blick weiter, über die kräftige breite Brust und als er die Decke zurückgeworfen hatte auch über die starken Beine, von denen das rechte natürlich nicht gebrochen war.

„Es ist vorbei." hauchte er leise, und genoss den Klang seiner vollen dunkeln Stimme. Seine Hände fuhren hoch um den geflochtenen Zopf zu lösen, den Gloráre immer getragen hatte, doch dann hielt er inne und beließ die Haare wie sie waren.

Er drehte sich nun zu Gloráre um, die ja in dem Bett neben seinem schlief und betrachtete besorgt ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie hatte nun die Schmerzen auszustehen, die seine Unvorsichtigkeit ihrem Körper zugefügt hatten. Das bekümmerte ihn und er hätte es gern auf sich genommen.

Er bewunderte die Elbe für ihren Mut, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen und die Geduld mit welcher sie schlussendlich doch diesen seltsamen Körpertausch ertragen hatte. 

Überhaupt bewunderte er sie, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte. Er hatte keine Worte für das, was er empfand, wenn er sie anschaute, für das wie er sie beschreiben wollte, aber ihr Anblick erfreute ihn und erfüllte ihn mit einem Sehnen, welches ihm ebenfalls unbekannt war. Doch er würde Geduld haben, abwarten und so vielleicht auch dieses Geheimnis lüften.

Sanft tippte er sie an der Schulter an, bis sie schließlich die Augen öffnete und nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit ungläubig in die gelben Augen des Uruks blickte. 

„Kharek?" flüsterte sie und er lächelte nickend. Auch sie ließ ihren Blick nun über ihren Körper wandern, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal und als sich ihre Augen wieder mit Khareks trafen, da strahlte ihr Lächeln und erhellte ihr Gesicht, dass ihm das Herz stark zu klopfen begann, denn dieser Art hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen.

Und um ihn vollends aus der Fassung zu bringen, umarmte sie ihn plötzlich und impulsiv.

„Es ist vorbei! Endlich ist es vorbei…ich bin so glücklich." rief sie aus, während er nicht wusste wie ihm geschah und unbeholfen die Umarmung erwiderte.

Schließlich löste sie sich wieder und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Bitte Kharek, hol meinen Vater, er soll es gleich erfahren und sich nicht länger Sorgen machen. Und schau, ob du Celoniell und Rûmil irgendwo finden kannst, sie sollen unsere Freude teilen…"

Kharek nickte und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Noch immer sehr verwirrt von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch konnte er nichts sagen und war fast froh, dass er den Raum verlassen konnte.

Als er gegangen war, schloss Gloráre mit einem glücklichen Lächeln die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper zu sein.

***So, das wäre dann auch überstanden. Ich hoffe nun, dass ff.net nun auch seine Krankheiten überwunden hat und wieder anständige Alerts gibt. Ansonsten freue ich mich auf eure Reviews und sehe begeistert, dass einige schon die weitere Richtung erahnen…nein Shelley, ich verrate noch nichts *g* Bis bald. ***


	25. Lehren und Lernen

**_25. Lehren und Lernen_**

Langweilig. Es war so langweilig allein in diesem Zimmer. Keine anderen Kranken oder Verletzen waren hier zu versorgen und Besuche waren immer viel zu kurz. Am schönsten war es wenn ihr Vater bei ihr war, oder Rûmil, die Zwillinge oder Celoniell sich ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit nahm, wenn sie nach ihr sah. Aber auch wenn sie es sich selber nicht eingestehen mochte zu diesem Zeitpunkt so wartete sie dennoch am meisten auf jemand anderen. Jemand der ihr neue Dinge erzählen konnte, jemand, mit dem sie sich austauschen konnte und der ihr noch immer so fremd war, dass es viel zu entdecken gab. Kharek war es, auf dessen Schritte sie lauschte.

Doch es war still auf dem Gang und mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sie noch einmal die letzten Tage an sich vorbei ziehen.

Kharek hatte ihren Vater geholt und auch Rûmil und Celoniell waren gleich mitgekommen, als sie von der Rückwandlung hörten. Glorfindel hatte offen zugegeben, dass er bald schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte und nun war er umso glücklicher seine Tochter wieder in gewohnter Gestalt in die Arme schließen zu können.

Er hörte sich genau Khareks und Gloráres Erzählung an, was alles geschehen war während des Feuers und später hier in Celoniells Zimmer und als sie damit geendet hatten wie sie am Morgen in ihren eigenen Körpern aufgewacht waren, da lächelte der alte Elb verschmitzt.

„Nun, meine Tochter, ich bin fast versucht zu sagen, dass dir die Valar eine Lektion erteilen wollten, indem sie dich zwangen durch den Körpertausch dich mit Kharek zu befassen und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und nun, wo du deine Fehler eingesehen hast und ihr euch endlich friedlich einigen konntet, hatten sie ein Einsehen und nahmen den Tausch zurück."

Rûmil und Celoniell tauschten einen Blick, denn etwas Ähnliches hatten sie am gestrigen Abend auch schon zueinander gesagt. Gloráre aber lächelte nur und hauchte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Egal was es war Ada, ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist. Aber ich bin auch froh, dass es überhaupt geschehen ist, denn wie du schon sagtest, hätte ich ohne das nie meinen Stolz und meinen Hass überwunden." 

Sie blickte mit einem warmen Lächeln zu Kharek, der aber völlig in die Betrachtung des Bodenmosaiks vertieft schien. 

Rûmil neben seinem Freund stehend sprach leise mit Celoniell, die nickte und sie verließen Seite an Seite das Zimmer. Kharek schien ihnen folgen zu wollen, aber Glorfindel stand auf und schob den Uruk dann in Richtung Bett.

„Ich muss leider schon wieder fort, meine Tochter. Durch die vielen Nachforschungen ist eine Menge Arbeit liegen geblieben, die nun keinen Aufschub mehr duldet. Aber Kharek wird dir sicher gern Gesellschaft leisten, verriet er mir doch, dass er sich noch immer schuldig fühlt, wegen deinem Bein."

Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn, ignorierte Khareks verwirrt hilflosen Blick und verschwand durch die Tür. Gloráre schaute ihm ein wenig irritiert nach, aber dann nickte sie Kharek zu.

„Komm, setzt dich ruhig. Ich würde mich wirklich gern mit dir unterhalten und zuerst einmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass du absolut keine Schuld an meinem gebrochenem Bein hast, und dir das auch nicht einreden sollst."

Kharek, der einen Einwand bringen wollte, kam nicht dazu, denn sie sprach gleich weiter.

„Ich möchte also nichts mehr darüber hören, ja? Erzähl mir lieber von dir…"

Und so war es geschehen. Inzwischen kannte sie Khareks wenn auch kurze aber nicht minder aufregende Lebensgeschichte und hatte auch ihm viel von sich erzählt.

So wartete sie auch heute auf seinen Besuch und als er dann endlich kam, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Mae Govannen Kharek. Ich vergehe hier vor Langeweile und niemand scheint an mich zu denken." meinte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme, aber das kleine Lächeln zeigte, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm war, wie sie es darstellte.

Kharek erwiderte das Lächeln, noch immer ein wenig scheu, aber er setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu ihr, nicht wie in den ersten Tagen in den Sessel an der Wand.

„Ich war mit Rûmil und Alagosion auf dem Kampfübungsplatz und habe völlig die Zeit vergessen." Verlegen strich er eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte hinter das Ohr zurück. 

Gloráre schmunzelte als sie sich die drei in einem erbitterten Trainingskampf vorstellte. Denn als sie in Khareks Körper steckte, da war sie sehr überrascht gewesen, wie geschmeidig und vor allem schnell sich der große Ork bewegen konnte. Vom Aussehen her war er da leicht zu unterschätzen. Sicher hatte er die beiden Elben gut auf Trab gehalten.

Sie seufzte leise. „Draußen wäre ich auch gern wieder, unter freiem Himmel, ein gutes Buch, ein wenig Sonnenschein, das wäre traumhaft schön."

Kharek runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er über ihre Worte nachsann. 

„Aber du kannst doch nach draußen. Ich kann dir eine Liege auf die Terrasse stellen und dich nach draußen tragen, wenn du möchtest, dann bist du im Freien."

Gloráre blickte ihn überrascht an. „Das würdest du machen? Oh Kharek, das wäre furchtbar lieb von dir. Dann würde ich mich auch nicht mehr so langweilen."  


Und so geschah es dann auch. Kharek trug eine breite Liege auf die Terrasse und noch einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Krug Wasser und einem Becher. Dann kehrte er zu Gloráre zurück.

Er zögerte, doch sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und hob die Arme. So vorsichtig, wie es ihm möglich war, hob er sie auf und trug sie nach draußen. Gloráre schlang ihre Arme um seinen kräftigen Hals und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sie tief seinen warmen Geruch einatmete, nach Leder, dem Öl, welches er in sein Haar gerieben hatte und der ihm eigene Duft, wie eine leichte Moschusnote. Sie hatte diesen Geruch so verinnerlicht, als sie in seinem Körper war, dass er ihr nun beinahe fehlte.

Kharek ließ sie sanft auf die Liege gleiten, ein letzter Atemzug, der ihm ihren ihm so bekannten Geruch nahe brachte. Sie duftete nach Wiesenblumen und Sonne, jedenfalls war das sein Empfinden, ein leichter zarter Duft, der ihr eigen war und den er nun, da er nicht mehr in ihrem Körper weilte oft vermisste.

Behaglich rekelte sich die blonde Elbe auf der Liege, dann blinzelte sie zu Kharek auf. „Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch ein gutes Buch. Könntest du nicht zu meinem Vater gehen und mir ein paar Bücher holen, bitte?"

Kharek zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn du mir sagst welche du haben möchtest, dann kann ich sie dir bringen, aber ich kann nicht lesen, es müsste jemand da sein, der es kann und mir die Bücher gibt."

Gloráre hob eine Augenbraue, nickte aber dann.

„Natürlich…warum solltest du auch lesen können? Dafür wurdest du ja nicht erschaffen. Ich werde dir die Titel sagen…aber ich könnte dir auch Lesen beibringen, wenn du magst."

Abwartend ruhte sein Blick auf ihm. Kharek schaute sie überrascht an bei diesem Angebot.

„Das würdest du wirklich tun? Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es lernen kann. Ich will dich nicht damit belasten oder deine Freizeit in Anspruch nehmen." sagte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

„Bitte Kharek, ich habe es dir angeboten und so meine ich es auch. Wenn du es möchtest, dann werde ich versuchen dir Lesen beizubringen. Es könnte dir nützlich sein."

Kurz wanderte sein Blick zwischen ihrer Hand und ihren Augen hin und her, dann nickte er einwilligend.

„Gut, dann darfst du es gern versuchen. Aber nun werde ich dir erst mal die Bücher holen, die du haben möchtest."

Gloráre ließ seine Hand los und nannte ihm die Titel. Kharek wiederholte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie blickte ihm nach, bis er aus ihrem Blick verschwand, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

********

Zwei Wochen später saßen Gloráre du Kharek an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, am Ufer des kleinen Sees, an welchem sie damals das Schicksal ereilt hatte. Sie saßen auf einer weichen Decke und übten zusammen.

Kharek hatte sich als sehr gelehrig erwiesen, er verfügte über eine rasche Auffassungsgabe, so dass es eine Freude war ihn zu unterrichten.

„Bitte lies diesen Absatz noch einmal ja? Und versuch auf die richtige Betonung zu achten. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsgedichte. Noch schöner ist es in seiner Ursprungsform in Sindarin." 

Sie gab ihm das Buch und Kharek vertiefte sich in den Text. Mit ruhiger Stimme begann er das kurze Gedicht zu lesen, doch er hielt inne und schaute sie dann fragend an.

„Gloráre, warum sagt dieser Mann solche Dinge?" fragte er sie.

Die blonde Elbe lächelte leicht und neigte den Kopf. „Weil er sie liebt, Kharek. Er beschreibt, wie er sie sieht, mit den Augen der Liebe, verstehst du?"

Der große Ork schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht. Was ist denn Liebe?" fragte er weiter.

Gloráre stutzte und lauschte überrascht der Frage nach.

‚Er kennt es nicht. Er weiß nicht, was Liebe ist. Wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären, ausgerechnet ich?' ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ungemütlich wurde, atmete sie tief durch.

„Es ist ein starkes Gefühl von Zuneigung zwischen zwei Personen. Es ist tiefer als Freundschaft und man teilt es normalerweise nur mit einer Person. es gibt verschiedene Arten von Liebe. Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, Geschwister lieben sich oder eben zwei Personen, die dann ein Paar sind, so wie Celoniell und Thârnathron, Gefährten eben, die nicht ohne den anderen sein mögen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, weißt du?"

Kharek nickte nur. Ihre Worte hatten ihn nicht aufgeklärt, sondern noch mehr verwirrt. Er beschloss Rûmil danach zu fragen, immerhin hatte er noch andere Fragen, besonders solche die Gloráre betrafen.

Vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell erhob er sich und gab ihr das Buch zurück.

„Ich möchte gern zu Rûmil gehen, lass uns Schluss machen für heute ja?" fragte er sie. Gloráre nickte, sie hatte seine Unsicherheit gespürt und konnte sich schon denken, dass er vielleicht lieber mit einem Mann darüber reden wollte.

„Sicher Kharek, grüß Rûmil von mir und wir sehen und dann morgen Mittag wieder hier."

Kharek hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß und machte sich auf den Weg zu Rûmil, den er auf dem Übungsplatz wusste. Es wurde Zeit Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen zu finden…

***Und auch eure Fragen sollen beantwortet werden, aber nicht jetzt. Doch es werden ja weitere Kapitel folgen, wenn ihr möchtet….lasst es mich wissen. *smile* ***


	26. Neue Erkenntnisse

**_26. Neue Erfahrungen_**

So, ich möchte mir erst mal Zeit nehmen, um mal näher auf eure letzten Reviews einzugehen. Ich bin immer noch recht sprachlos, dass es überhaupt Leute gibt, die es lesen. *g*

**Little Lion**, mein anonymer Löwe *wuschel* Was ich dich schon lange fragen wollte: Was ist denn in der großen Schachtel für Kharek drin gewesen? Er hat sie geschnappt und ist damit weggelaufen und er will es mir nicht verraten *snief* Nicht mal, wenn ich ihm seinen Schmuseelb wegnehme.

**Lady of Gondor: ** Du wirst dich nicht mehr lange gedulden müssen, was immer sich da entwickelt, wird sich bald offenbaren. Ich hoffe nur, dass es bei euch genauso Anklang findet wie meine anderen Ideen.

** Shelley:** Tja, das liebe ff.net. Ich hab meine gesamten Alerts gelöscht und neu gesetzt. Im Moment funktioniert es glaube ich. Ich wollte den Körpertausch nicht zu sehr ausdehnen, weil ich es nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen wollte, aber auch nicht zu viele Ideen dazu hatte. Es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt, das ist wichtig *g* Der Attentatelb…ja, ich denke nicht, dass der ungeschoren davon kommen soll. Loríen? Hm…Da hab ich noch nicht drüber nachgedacht. Und Celeborn hat in meiner Version ja Mittelerde zusammen mit Galadriel verlassen. Aber danke für die Denkanstöße :o)

** Ithiliell:** Dein Wunsch nach Weiterschreiben ist mir Befehl *smiles*

Celebrhosiel: Ach meine Süße, ich lass doch Gloráre da nicht hilflos sitzen. Da laufen genug Elben rum, die ihr eine helfende Hand reichen können. Aber du hast Recht, ich hab da gar nicht groß dran gedacht. Danke für den Hinweis.

**An alle stillen Leser, die es vielleicht geben mag:** Schön, dass es euch gefällt, ich habe eine Menge Spaß zu schreiben, wenn ihr nur einen Teil davon beim Lesen habt, dann bin ich glücklich.

Jetzt aber erst mal weiter im Text:

***

Rûmil blickte erstaunt auf, als Kharek recht impulsiv in die Übungshalle kam. Er legte das Trainingsschwert beiseite und griff nach dem Wasserkrug um sich einen Becher voll einzuschenken.

Kharek zögerte nicht lange, bei Rûmil fühlte er sich sicher, in jeder Hinsicht.

„Ich möchte mit dir über Gloráre reden, Rûmil" platzte der Uruk gleich heraus. Er setzte sich auf eines der Holzgeländer und wartete bis der Elb sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

Rûmil hörte dann seinem Freund in Ruhe zu, als der ihm von der Lesestunde erzählte, dem Gedicht über die Liebenden und dem anschließenden Gespräch. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Khareks Augen einen sanften Schimmer bekamen, wenn er von Gloráre sprach, er kannte die Art, wie er sie ansah, wenn er sich sicher wähnte und er wusste auch, wie warm sich seine Stimme anhörte, wenn er von ihr sprach. Für Rûmil lag es auf der Hand, dass Kharek sich in Glorfindels Tochter verliebt hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass es für seinen Freund sehr schwer werden würde, mit diesem Gefühl umzugehen. 

Khareks Blick ruhte abwartend auf Rûmil, der ihn nun irritiert ansah. „Ja, Kharek?"

Der Ork seufzte leise. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, hörst du mir nicht zu?" 

Rûmil legte seinem Freund besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Doch, Kharek, ich war nur ganz kurz abgelenkt. Bitte stell mir die Frage noch einmal, ja?"

Kharek nickte ein wenig gereizt.

„Ich habe gefragt, warum ich mich in ihrer Nähe immer so unsicher fühle?"

Rûmil nickte und schaute Kharek direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen, mal sehen, ob uns das weiterbringt. Also pass auf. Kribbelt es in deinem Magen, wenn du ihr nahe bist, hast du das Gefühl immer das Falsche zu sagen, oder fällt dir gar nichts zu sagen ein? Klopft dein Herz schneller, wenn du sie siehst? Möchtest du am liebsten immer bei ihr sein und vermisst sie, wenn ihr getrennt seid?"

Kharek schaute Rûmil erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das? Genau so ist es? Was bedeutet das denn?"

Der Elb antwortete nicht gleich, er senkte den Blick kurz auf seine Hände, die den Becher umfasst hielten. Doch dann entschied er, dass es das Beste wäre nicht lange herum zu drucksen.

„Kharek, ich würde dir nach meiner Erfahrung sagen, dass du verliebt bist in Gloráre. Alles was du sagst spricht dafür. Es ist für dich vermutlich ein völlig neues Gefühl, aber es ist nichts Schlechtes."

Kharek schwieg eine lange Zeit, seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Gedicht über die beiden Liebenden. Doch dann seufzt er tief und sein trauriger Blick trifft Rûmils fragende Augen.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, Rûmil. Ich spüre mehr als Freundschaft zu ihr, dass mit dem Magen und dem Herzen trifft zu. Aber was soll ich mit diesem Wissen tun? Diese Liebe ist einseitig und hat keine Zukunft…"

Mitfühlend streicht Rûmil dem großen Ork über den Arm. Er konnte dessen Ängste verstehen und es machte ihn traurig. Aber er war auch froh, dass Kharek sich keine falschen Illusionen machte. Allerdings nahm er sich vor bald einmal mit Gloráre zu sprechen.

„Kharek, ich kann und werde dir nicht widersprechen, aber was Gloráre betrifft, so wirst du mit ihr darüber reden müssen, damit sie dein Verhalten versteht."

Der Uruk nickte leicht, er spürte, dass Rûmil Recht hatte, aber es würde sicher noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er den Mut fand, sich Gloráre zu offenbaren.

Er rutschte von dem Holzgeländer und drückte kurz die Hand des Elben.

„Danke Rûmil, fürs Zuhören und deinen Rat. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Ziemlich nachdenklich verließ er den Übungsraum und ließ einen nicht minder aufgewühlten Elben zurück.

**********

Seufzend pustete Rûmil sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den großen braunen Wallach zu, der mit nervösem Blick hin und her tänzelte.

„Ruhig Baran, bitte beruhige dich." sprach er sanft auf das Pferd ein. Doch Barans Blick war nicht auf Rûmil gerichtet, er witterte und schnaubte wieder unruhig, während seine Augen zu Kharek wanderten, der hilflos am Rand des Platzes wartete.

Seit einer halben Stunde versuchten sie nun schon Baran und Kharek aneinander zu gewöhnen. Rûmil fand es eine gute Idee, dass Kharek reiten lernte und der Uruk hatte sich einverstanden erklärt. Nun gab es allerdings Probleme, denn das sanfteste Pferd in den Stallungen ließ den Ork einfach nicht an sich heran. Seine Witterung reichte aus um den Wallach scheuen zu lassen, wie sie frustriert feststellten. 

Gloráre, die auf dem Zaun saß und ihnen zusah verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Ihr Bein war wieder in Ordnung und sie hätte gern Kharek die Umgegend gezeigt, eben vom Pferderücken aus, aber so wie es jetzt aussah würde das wohl nichts werden. 

Sie rutschte vom Zaun und ging zu Rûmil hinüber, der Baran am Zügel hielt. Ruhig und besänftigend tätschelte sie den glänzenden Hals. 

„Er muss seine alten Ängste überwinden, nicht wahr Rûmil? So wie ich es musste, aber bei ihm wird es schwerer fürchte ich."

Der Elb nickte du brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Ich schätze wir können die beiden nicht dazu bringen ihre Körper zu tauschen und eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich im Moment leider nicht."

Gloráre überlegte kurz. „Wenn es sein Geruch ist, der Baran stört, dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass er ihn eben nicht riecht, warte eben."

Sie eilte davon und ließ Rûmil und Kharek zurück, die sich einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen. Der Elb streichelte den Wallach weiterhin beruhigend, während Kharek auf Abstand blieb.

Kurz darauf kam Gloráre zurück, einen kleinen Tiegel in den Händen haltend. Sie öffnete ihn und hielt ihn Rûmil unter die Nase, der zuerst zurückzuckte, dann aber noch mal schnupperte.

„Hm…das ist Grasölbalsam, nicht wahr?" fragte er in seiner Erinnerung kramend. Sie nickte lächelnd. 

„Ja genau, es hat einen so starken Eigengeruch, dass es Khareks Geruch überdecken sollte." antwortete sie, doch mit einem Seitenblick auf den großen Ork fügte sie leiser hinzu: „Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird, wenn ich ihm sage, er soll sich damit einreiben."

Rûmil unterdrückte ein Grinsen und nahm ihr den Tiegel ab.

„Ich werde es für dich versuchen, warte hier mit Baran."

Aus der Entfernung konnte Gloráre nun verfolgen wie Rûmil all seine Überredungskünste aufbringen musste, um Kharek von der Notwendigkeit des Einreibens zu überzeugen. Schließlich nickte der Uruk widerstrebend und Rûmil begann etwas von dem öligen Balsam auf Khareks Armen zu verreiben. dann schaute er zu Gloráre.

„Wir werden nun näher kommen, bleib bitte bei Baran, ja?" rief er ihr zu.

Sie nickte und harrte der Dinge, die da nun folgen sollten. Rûmil und Kharek näherten sich langsam. Barans Nüstern weiteten sich, er schnaubte leise, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, blieb aber stehen.

„Ich rieche wie eine Wiese wenn es geregnet hat." meinte Kharek verdrießlich, doch Gloráres Lächeln glättete seine gerunzelte Stirn rasch.

„Es erfüllt seinen Zweck." meinte sie zufrieden, als der Wallach nun eher neugierig in Khareks Richtung schnupperte. 

Der war aber noch immer ein wenig skeptisch und beäugte das Pferd argwöhnisch. „Vermutlich hält er mich jetzt eher für Futter als für einen Freund." seufzte er.

Rûmil musste lachen bei diesen Worten, er ergriff Khareks Hand und zog ihn neben sich an Barans Seite. „Solange er dich in seiner Nähe duldet ist es in Ordnung und wenn er dich anknabbern will, dann weise ihm in seine Schranken." 

Damit hielt der dem großen Ork den Steigbügel hin. Kharek merkte deutlich, dass er hier nicht mehr heraus kam, also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und stellte den linken Fuß hinein, griff an den Sattel, wie Rûmil es ihm gezeigt hatte und zog sich dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben in den Sattel.

Baran machte einen erschrockenen Schritt nach vorne, als er das ungewohnte Gewicht auf seinem Rücken spürte, aber sein sanftes Gemüt ließ ihn dann wieder innehalten. Neugierig drehten sich seine Ohren nach hinten, als könnten die im Aufschluss geben, was da so schwer war. 

Gloráre stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, als der Ork endlich auf dem Pferd saß. Rûmil griff nach den Zügeln und auf ein leises Schnalzen des Elben hin setzte sich der kräftige Wallach in Bewegung. Er war es ja gewohnt Anfänger zu tragen, nur waren diese meist kleiner und leichter. Er diente den jungen Elben zumeist als Anfängerpferd, begründet durch seinen ruhig sanften Charakter. Aber schon nach ein paar Runden auf dem Platz hatte er sich an das Gewicht gewöhnt und griff freudig aus.

Kharek schien sich auf dem Pferderücken gar nicht so unwohl zu fühlen. Er hatte einen recht guten Sitz, wie Gloráre feststellte und von der Größe her passt er sehr gut zu dem großen Wallach. 

‚Außerdem haben sie fast dieselbe Farbe." schmunzelte die blonde Elbe, während sie weiter zuschaute.

Was sie an diesem Tag begonnen hatten, setzten sie dann an vielen Nachmittagen fort. Kharek erwies sich auch hier als sehr gelehrig und Baran hatte sich nach einiger Zeit so an den Uruk gewöhnt, dass dieser kein Balsam mehr brauchte um das Pferd zu beruhigen. 

Kharek gab Gloráre im Gegenzug Unterricht im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen, als sie ihn darum bat. Rûmil half ihm dabei und schon bald hatte sie den großen Ork nicht nur eingeholt sondern war eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin im Training geworden.

Die Zeit ging ins Land und Kharek fühlte sich immer heimischer in Bruchtal, wozu auch die offenere Haltung der Elben beitrug. Nur eine Sache lag immer noch wie ein dunkler Schatten auf seinem Herzen. Der Elb, welcher ihm so heimtückisch einen Pfeil in den Arm geschossen hatte war noch immer nicht gefunden. Und eben der Gedanke, dass er einen offensichtlichen Feind in seiner Nähe hatte machte ihm Sorgen.

Doch heute war kein Tag um sich das Herz mit trüben Gedanken zu beschweren. Er wollte mit Gloráre und Rûmil ausreiten und machte mich nun auf den Weg zu den Stallungen, wo die beiden und natürlich Baran auf ihn warteten.

Eigentlich hatte die Elbe allein mit ihm ausreiten wollen, aber Kharek hatte Rûmil gebeten mitzukommen. Seit ihrem Gespräch in der Übungshalle hatte er sich mehr als einmal vorgenommen mit Gloráre zu reden, aber er war immer wieder zurückgeschreckt, aus Angst, die frischen Bande ihrer jungen Freundschaft zu kappen. Also wollte er auch nicht mit ihr allein ausreiten.

Alagosion kam ihm entgegen und lächelte erfreut.

„Ah Kharek, schön, dich suche ich gerade, ich habe eine Nachricht von Rûmil. Er kann nämlich dich und Gloráre nicht begleiten, da er an einer Besprechung mit Herrn Glorfindel teilnehmen soll, die außerordentlich wichtig ist. Hoher Besuch ist eingetroffen und die Angelegenheit ist dringend."

Mit einem freundlichen Nicken schritt der Wächter weiter und ließ einen verwirrten Kharek zurück, der nun einen inneren Kampf ausfocht, ob er nun Gloráre absagen oder das Wagnis eingehen sollte mit ihr allein auszureiten.

Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, hörte ihre sanfte Stimme und noch ehe sein Kopf es wusste, hatte sein Herz bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich grüße dich Gloráre…" begrüßte er sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

Strahlend wandte sie sich zu ihm um…

***So, nun ist aber erst mal wieder genug, sonst krieg ich noch Schwielen an den Fingern. Und ihr sollt ja auch nicht überfordert werden *g* Also bitte reviewt und gebt dadurch meiner Muse Futter. ***


	27. Eine stürmische Nacht

**_27. Eine stürmische Nacht_**

Aufatmend glitt Kharek drei Stunden später von Barans Rücken, tätschelte dem braunen Wallach dankend den Hals, was der mit einem kleinen Stubser quittierte, dessen Wucht den Ork zurücktaumeln ließ. Er lachte leise und fuhr dem Pferd noch einmal durch die dichte Mähne. 

Dann wandte er sich zu Gloráre um, die inzwischen eine Decke von ihrem Sattel abgeschnallt hatte, welche sie nun auf dem weichen Gras ausbreitete. Kharek schnallte die Satteltaschen ab, in denen sie Proviant für unterwegs mitgenommen hatten. Damit ging er zu ihr hinüber und ließ sich dann auf die Decke sinken. Das lange Reiten hatte ihn doch angestrengt, war es doch ungewohnt für ihn. 

Gloráre verteilte das Essen und gab ihm einen Wasserschlauch, dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Sie hatten nicht sehr viel geredet auf ihrem Ritt, sie hatte ihm ein paar ihrer Lieblingsplätze gezeigt, dann hatten sie gerätselt, wer denn wohl der wichtige Besuch sein könnte, aber sie hatten keine Idee, daher ließen sie auch dieses Thema bald fallen. Allerdings gefiel es ihr auch einfach neben ihm reiten zu dürfen und ihn von der Seite her zu beobachten. Der große Uruk übte eine starke Faszination auf sie aus, mehr als sie sich eingestehen mochte. Jedes Mal wenn sie zusammen waren kribbelte es in ihrem Magen, als wenn dort hunderte Schmetterlinge eingesperrt wären, wenn er sie berührte, gewollt oder aus Versehen, dann richteten sich die feinen Härchen auf ihrem Arm auf, wie in einer Gewitternacht, wenn die Luft knisterte. Auch wenn sie es nie aussprechen würde, sie hatte sich verliebt und das in die Person, bei der sie das am wenigsten für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber da Kharek ihr ja gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wusste, was Liebe ist, hatte sie die stille Hoffnung, dass er die verräterischen Zeichen ihres Körpers auch nicht deuten konnte.

Was sie nicht wusste war natürlich, dass Kharek in einem ähnlichen Dilemma der Gefühle feststeckte. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Rûmil waren ihm seine Gefühle nur noch stärker bewusst geworden. Doch auch ihr Gebaren schien ihm manchmal merkwürdig, wenn sie zum Beispiel beim Lesen üben mehr als einmal aus purem Versehen seine Hand statt der Seite berührte. Dann errötete sie, wenn sie es bemerkte. Oft kam sie ihm näher als nötig und wich dann beinahe erschrocken zurück.

Auf einmal wurde es ihm bewusst, dass er sie unhöflich anstarrte und er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die mit dem Verschluss des Wasserschlauches spielten.

Gloráre hatte seinen beobachteten Blick bemerkt und war zu ihrem Ärger errötet, aber da sie sich sicher fühlte, weil Kharek ja in ihren Augen diese Anzeichen nicht erkennen würde.

Das Essen nahmen sie fast schweigend ein, Gloráre erklärte nur in groben Zügen, wie sie sich den weiteren Weg vorstellte, der sie in einem weiten Bogen zurück nach Imladris führen würde. Dann sprachen sie noch ein wenig über die Fortschritte, die jeder beim anderen beobachtet hatte. Es war ein vorsichtiges Gespräch, als würden sie beiden krampfhaft vermeiden bestimmte Dinge anzusprechen.

Schließlich erhob Gloráre sich und nickte Kharek zu. „Wir sollten nun weiter reiten, sonst wird es dunkel ehe wir zurück sind…"

Kharek stand ebenfalls auf und begann das Geschirr und die Vorräte wieder in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen. Dann legte er die Decke zusammen, rollte sie ein und schnallte sie hinter Gloráres Sattel fest. 

Gloráre hatte inzwischen einen kleinen Pfad ausgemacht, der zu einem Bachlauf führte. Hierher brachten sie die Pferde zum trinken, ehe sie wieder aufsaßen.

Die blonde Elbe übernahm zunächst die Führung und als der Weg sich wieder verbreiterte lenkte Kharek den braunen Wallach an ihre Seite.

Er überlegte angestrengt wie er ein Gespräch mit ihr in Gang bringen könnte, aber ihm wollte nichts Rechtes einfallen. Er warf einen Blick zum Himmel und runzelte die Stirn, als er die Tiefhängenden Wolken bemerkte, die sich noch etwas entfernt auftürmten. Die Luft war wärmer geworden und der Wind fast völlig erlegen. Es wurde schwül. 

„Gloráre, ich glaube, wir bekommen schlechtes Wetter….was meinst du?" fragte er schließlich. Sie schaute ebenfalls auf und ihr Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. 

„Ja, das sieht nicht gut aus, in der Tat. Wir sollten uns beeilen, der Weg wird da vorne noch breiter, da können wir das Tempo erhöhen."

So taten sie es dann auch und lenkten ihre Pferde dann in schnellem Trab und hin und wieder auch kurzen Galoppphasen in Richtung Imladris.

Kharek keuchte, denn er hatte zwar inzwischen gelernt ganz gut auf einem Pferderücken zurecht zu kommen, doch diese Anstrengung ging an den Rand seiner Kräfte. Er begann sich am Sattel abzustützen und bemühte sich mit den kräftigen Bewegungen Barans mitzugehen.

Gloráre bemerkte, dass der Uruk den schnellen Ritt nicht durchstehen würde und zügelte ihr Pferd, warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

In diesem Moment frischte der Wind erneut auf, unvermittelt und mit Kraft wirbelte er Blätter vom Boden auf, zauste Mähne und Haare und nahm ihnen einen Moment den Atem. Gloráre keuchte und schaute sich suchend um, versuchte sich die Umgebung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Dann nickte sie plötzlich.

„Kharek, folge mir!" rief sie ihm über das Tosen des Windes zu und wartete auf sein Nicken, zum Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Sie ritt voran und nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie eine kleine Anhöhe in deren Flanke sich eine Öffnung zeigte, ein Höhleneingang scheinbar, und der Windrichtung abgeneigt. Davor standen einige Bäume, die ebenfalls den Wind ein wenig abhielten. Gloráre ritt bis zwischen die Bäume und glitt dann vom Pferd, gerade als die ersten schweren Tropfen auf die Erden schlugen. Aufatmend tat Kharek es ihr gleich. Sie schnallten die Sättel und das Zaumzeug ab und brachten es in die Höhle, die zwar klein war, aber ein paar Überraschungen bereithielt. 

An einer Wand lag sauber gestapelt trockenes Holz und dürres Reisig. Daneben fanden sich ein paar gefaltete Decken, einige Fackeln und eine Holzkiste von der Gloráre wusste, dass sie nützliche Dinge enthielt. Dies war eine Schutzhöhle, welche die Wächter auf ihren Erkundungsritten nutzten, wenn sie ihre Routen weit weg von Bruchtal führten. Hier konnten sie nächtigen. Auch waren sie nützlich, wenn sie, so wie es ihnen passiert war von einem Unwetter überrascht wurden.

Kharek ging noch einmal zu den Pferden hinaus und holte die Satteltaschen herein. Dabei durchnässte ihn der Regen, der nun in einem dichten schweren Schleier hernieder ging augenblicklich.

Gloráre warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf den triefenden Uruk, als er mit den Taschen unter dem Arm zurückkehrte. Sie hockte gerade an der Feuerstelle und hatte etwas von dem dürren Reisig entzündet. Nun legte sie die dickeren Äste geschickt darüber.

„Komm hier herüber ans Feuer, du siehst aus, als wärst du in den Fluss gefallen." schmunzelte sie ein wenig schadenfroh. Kharek grunzte nur leise etwas in sich hinein, schnappte sich eine Decke und kam zum Feuer herüber. Dort begann er seine Kleidung abzulegen, bis er ihren irritierten Blick bemerkte.

„Die nassen Sachen werden mich wohl nicht wärmen." erklärte er. „Sie können trocknen und ich wickle mich in die Decke."

Gloráre schluckte trocken und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. Immerhin war sie lange genug in eben jenem Körper gewesen, um ihn genau zu kennen. Warum machte sich nun so ein beklommenes Kribbeln in ihrem Magen breit?

Draußen zuckten die ersten Blitze und lauter Donner grollte. Gloráres Stute wieherte schrill und ängstlich. Dem jungen Tier schien es nicht geheuer zu sein, welche Gewalt das Wetter entfesselte. Gloráre zuckte zusammen und erhob sich rasch. Am Höhleneingang zögerte sie angesichts des strömenden Regens, aber die Aussicht ohne Pferd nach Imladris zurückkehren zu müssen gab den Ausschlag. Sie trat hinaus und eilte zu ihrem Pferd. Im Nu war sie nass bis auf die Knochen. Meril schaute ihr mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und bebenden Nüstern entgegen, beruhigte sich aber in dem Moment, da sie Gloráres Stimme vernahm und ihre beruhigenden Hände spürte. 

Die Elbe sprach sanft auf das Tier ein, bis sie sich entspannte und etwas näher an Baran herantrat. Nun konnte sie zurückgehen und als sie in die nun recht warme Höhle trat und an ihren nassen Kleidern herabblickte seufzte sie laut.

Kharek schaute zu ihr herüber und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Kann es sein, dass es regnet?" fragte er sanft, was ihm einen erzürnten Blick der Elbe einbrachte. Doch er wurde dann auch wieder ernst. „Du solltest aus den nassen Sachen raus und dir auch eine Decke nehmen, sonst wirst du dir eine böse Erkältung holen." fuhr er fort.

Gloráres Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie schalt sich innerlich. Was sollte denn passieren? Gerade sie beide kannten einander mehr als in- und auswendig. Nach kurzem Zögern streifte sie also die Tunika über den Kopf und zog den geschlitzten langen Rock aus, den sie zum Reiten trug, Brust- und Lendentuch folgten. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Kharek zeigte ihr, dass er nicht einmal hinsah.

‚Jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen Gloráre.' ging sie gedanklich mit sich ins Gericht. ‚Es interessiert ihn nicht einmal, so oft hat er es inzwischen gesehen.' Warum aber schlug ihr Herz so schnell und wich die Röte nicht von ihren Wangen? Sie nahm sich rasch eine Decke und wickelte sich darin ein, setzte sich dann ans Feuer.

Kharek reichte ihr den Wasserschlauch und ihre Hände berührten sich flüchtig, doch für Gloráre war es, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Rasch zog sie die Hand zurück, ließ jedoch den Wasserschlauch fallen. Unter Khareks fragendem Blick vertiefte sich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht und sie hätte viel gegeben für eine Ablenkung, die seinen Blick von ihr nahm. Doch diese Gnade wurde ihr nicht zuteil, denn Kharek griff sogar noch nach ihrer Hand.

„Was hast du Gloráre?" fragte er besorgt. Sie erschauerte trotz der Decke und des wärmenden Feuers. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, schaute sie besorgt an. 

„Du zitterst, dir ist kalt, das ist nicht gut." meinte er ruhig. Sie entzog ihm die Hand vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell, doch er schien das nicht zu merken, da er nun aufstand und zu ihr herum kam. Er setzte sich hinter sie und ehe sie recht begriffen hatte, was er tat hatte er sie zu sich heran gezogen und seine Decke nun um sie beide gebreitet. Ihr nackter Rücken presste sich gegen seine kräftige Brust und sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die er ausstrahlte. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie, kreuzten sich vor ihrem Bauch. 

Gloráre versteifte sich einen winzigen Moment, dann ergab sie sich in ihr nicht ungemütliches Schicksal. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Khareks Schulter und seufzte wohlig, während sie den Valar versprach, für alles was nun folgen würde keine Verantwortung mehr zu übernehmen. Denn die Botschaft, welche ihr Körper an sie übermittelte war zu ihrer größten Verwunderung du vielleicht doch nicht so verwundernd…Lust…Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Ihre Haut reagierte sensibel auf die Berührung mit Khareks Körper, sie nahm seinen Geruch intensiv wahr und ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Arme, welche vor ihrem Bauch lagen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich ihrer Brust und unbewusst streichelte sie über die kräftigen Unterarme über die Handgelenke und weiter zu den Fingern, fühlte den rauen Schwielen an den Kuppen nach, glitt über die krallenartigen Nägel und dann wieder zurück bis zu den Ellenbogen. 

Sie vernahm ein leises Grollen und spürte die Vibration in ihrem Rücken, als Kharek es ausstieß. Es war wie eine wildere Reflektion ihres Seufzens zuvor. Sie bog den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zurück, um dem Uruk in die Augen sehen zu können. 

Ihr Körper und ihr Verstand fochten einen hitzigen Kampf aus. Natürlich drang die logische Seite darauf dieses gefährliche Spiel zu beenden, sich eine zweite Decke zu holen und sich brav zurück zu ziehen, denn ihr Verlange sprach gegen alle Prinzipien ihres Volkes. Eben jene wollte ihr Körper aber vergessen, er wollte eine neue Erfahrung machen, sehnte sich nach Berührung, nach Erfüllung des brennenden Verlangens.

‚Ich denke hier ernsthaft darüber nach, ob ich mich mit ihm vereinen soll…' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und seltsamerweise schockierte sie dieser Gedanke nicht so sehr, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Doch ein anderer war viel präsenter in ihrem Kopf, nämlich der, dass der große Ork vermutlich weder Zärtlichkeit noch Lust kannte und sicher nicht die Freuden einer Liebesnacht. Seine Hände lagen immer noch absolut ruhig an ihrem Körper, sein Atem ging normal und außer dem wohligen Grollen hatte er keine Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er in dieser Aktion etwas anderes sah als den Effekt sie zu wärmen.

Doch da war etwas anderes. Nur langsam, beinahe zaghaft ließ sie dieses Gefühl an sich heran. Ein sanfter Druck an ihrem Gesäß, weich und dennoch beharrlich, wie ein störendes Element zwischen ihren Körpern. Ein sachtes Pulsieren von zartem und doch festem Fleisch an ihren Hinterbacken. Kharek war eindeutig erregt.

Unbewusst schlich sich ein winziges Lächeln auf Gloráres Gesicht, ihre Augen blitzten auf. Es wurde Zeit altes eingestaubtes Denken über Bord zu werfen und sich Neuem zu öffnen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Noch ein wenig mehr drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm, ihre Stimme hatte einen heiseren Unterton, als sie sich dann entschloss es zu riskieren.

„Weißt du, wie Tiere sich vermehren, Kharek?" fragte sie leise…

***Tja…ich schätze es ist an der Zeit das Rating zu erhöhen. Was meint ihr? Ich habe diesen Weg begonnen und bin gern bereit ihn weiter zu gehen…bleibt ihr an meiner Seite? Ich hoffe darauf. *smiles* ***


	28. Vereinigung

**_28. Vereinigung_**

Kharek stutzte bei dieser Frage und runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er im Moment genug damit zu tun, seiner Gefühle Herr zu bleiben. Die Nähe der Elbe in seinen Armen, ihre Wärme, die weiche Haut und der Duft ihrer Haare, das alles war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt, in dem Wissen ihren Körper doch zu kennen, aber nun fühlte er eher Hilflosigkeit, denn sein Körper überschwemmte ihn mit Gefühlen, die er nicht recht zu deuten vermochte. Er wollte sie gern berühren, seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassen und er wollte dieses seltsame Verlangen in sich stillen, das fast schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinen Lenden heilen. Er spürte die Reaktion seines Körpers und es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass auch sie es fühlen würde, da es zwischen ihnen keinen Platz gab. Er hatte es schon öfter gespürt, meist früh am Morgen, ehe er den Abtritt aufgesucht hatte, was Linderung brachte. Aber er spürte keinen Drang dazu sich zu erleichtern, stattdessen spürte er bei ihrer überraschenden Frage, wie die Härte zunahm.

„Ja sicher weiß ich das, sie paaren sich. Warum fragst du das Gloráre?" fragte er zurück, darum bemüht seine Stimme so gelassen wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Sie schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn, umfasste seine Hände mit ihren, drückte sie sacht.

„Wenn du das weißt, ist dir dann auch bekannt, wie es zum Beispiel die Menschen machen? Und das sie es nicht nur für den Nachwuchs tun, sondern gar zu ihrem Vergnügen?" bohrte sie weiter.

Kharek war jedoch nicht bereit sich vorführen zu lassen, er beschloss zu kontern.

„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus? Möchtest du wissen, ob es weibliche Uruk-hai gibt und ob ich mit ihnen den Paarungsakt vollzogen habe?"

Ein wenig überrascht von seiner Offensive zuckte sie die Schultern. „Und hast du?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht und nein, gab es nicht…aber ich habe gesehen, was sie den Menschenfrauen antaten, in den Dörfern, die sie in Sarumans Namen plünderten. Aber daran habe ich mich nie beteiligt. Ich fand es abstoßend und abscheulich."

Gloráre zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die grausamen Vergewaltigungen erwähnte und sie glaubte ihm, dass er bei diesem schändlichen Tun nicht beteiligt gewesen war. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und wie um ihre folgende Frage zu unterstreichen legte sie seine Hände auf ihre Brüste.

Sofort reagierte ihr ausgehungerter Körper und die empfindlichen Knospen reckten sich den rauen Fingern entgegen.

„Möchtest du es gern erfahren, wie es ohne Zwang und voller Leidenschaft sein kann?"

Kharek war nun doch überrumpelt durch ihre Direktheit. Sein Körper jedoch antwortete für ihn mit einem Erschauern. Er wagte kaum seine Hände zu bewegen und den Rest seines Körpers schon gar nicht.

Gloráre spürte sein Zögern und erkannte, dass sie die Initiative übernehmen musste. Sie legte ihre Hände über seine.

„Streichle mich einfach Kharek, ganz leicht und sanft, ich bin nicht aus Glas, du darfst mich berühren…" haucht sie sanft in sein Ohr.

Sie führte ihn, leitete seine zögernden Hände über ihre weiche Haut und erschauerte unter seinen Berührungen, dem Hauch des heißen Atems und seiner forschenden Neugier, als er seine Scheu schließlich überwand. Längst hatten sie ihre sitzende Position aufgegeben, lagen Seite an Seite auf der einen Decke, die andere achtlos fortgeworfen. Die Hitze ihrer Leidenschaft reichte aus um sie nicht nur zu wärmen, sondern in glühender Lust entflammen zu lassen. 

Gloráre tat es Kharek gleich und ihre Hände erkundeten den kräftigen Körper, wie sie es nie gewagt hatte, als sie noch in ihm wohnte. Sie spürte die festen Muskeln, die Haut, wie festes warmes Leder. Ihre Finger und ihre Lippen erforschten jeden Zentimeter dieses prachtvollen Leibes, erfreuten sich an der eindeutigen Reaktion seines Körpers. Sein Atem wurde schneller, seine Berührungen fester, fordernder und sie sah das ungezügelte Verlangen in den fremdartigen Augen.

Als sie erkannte, dass er sich mehr lange würde zügeln können führte sie nicht länger seine Hände sondern zeigte ihm, wie sie eins werden konnten, vereinte sich mit innigem Seufzen und lustvollem Stöhnen, verdoppelte ihre Hitze und vollendete, was sie begonnen hatte.

Kharek ließ sie gewähren, übergab ihr die Führung und sein Körper reagierte instinktiv auf die Vereinigung. Neue Gefühle, unbekannt, machtvoll und überwältigend durchströmten seinen Geist, ließen ihn stöhnen und keuchen. Seine kräftigen Muskeln spielten unter der schweißglänzenden dunklen Haut als er sie mit kräftigen Stößen nahm, angespornt durch ihre vor Lust heisere Stimme. 

Dann spürte er, wie er die Kontrolle verlor, sein mächtiger Leib bäumte sich auf, ein grollendes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, als der Höhepunkt der Lust ihn überrollte. 

Gloráre konnte es fühlen, wie er sich heiß in sie ergoss, seine Saat in ihren Schoß pflanzte und sie war mehr als bereit sie zu empfangen. Auch sie konnte es nicht länger herauszögern und gab sich der Ekstase hin, die ihr der Höhepunkt bescherte.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie nun auf der Decke, beide waren heiß und verschwitzt, schwarze Flechten vermischten sich mit goldenen Strähnen, dunkle Finger verflochten sich mit hellen, während sich ihr Atem langsam wieder beruhigte.

Gloráre hatte ihren Kopf an Khareks Brust geschmiegt und blickte zu ihm auf, während ihr Zeigefinger eine winzige Schweißperle verfolgte die über den breiten Brustkorb wanderte.

Kharek strich ihr so zart wie er es eben vermochte über den Kopf. Es war Zeit, dass er es ihr sagte, dass er offen legte, was ihm sein Herz schon lange sagte. Doch nun hatten die Worte ihren Weg auf seine Zunge gefunden.

„Gloráre…ich…ich…liebe dich." sagte er schließlich leise.

Die Elbe seufzte wohlig und ein leises Lächeln erhellte ihre noch immer geröteten Wangen.

„Ich weiß Kharek, mein Herz hat es mir gesagt. Und ich liebe dich auch, selbst wenn es unmöglich schien. Ich werde mich nicht dagegen wehren, was ich fühle, denn es ist zu lange her, dass ich derartiges empfinden durfte."

Kharek erwiderte nichts, er griff nach hinten und zog die zweite Decke heran und warf sie über sich und Gloráre.

Eng umschlungen fielen die beiden Liebenden in die sanften Arme des Schlafes.

***So, ich denke, das mit dem Rating haben wir noch mal umgangen. Wenn ich sehe, was sich 13 Jährige so alles ansehen in dieser Zeit *g* Dagegen bin ich doch echt harmlos. Hat es euch gefallen? Dann lasst es mich wissen. Hm…vielleicht veröffentliche ich die Adultversion auf einer anderen Seite, es juckt so in den Fingern *fg* ***


	29. Offene Worte und ein Geheimnis

**_29. Offene Worte und ein Geheimnis_**

Am Morgen war das Wetter so klar und heiter, als hätte es den Gewittersturm nie gegeben. Jedoch glänzte jedes Blatt, leuchtete jede Blüte besonders hell, die ganze Umgebung war wie frisch gewaschen und präsentierte sich in einem reinen strahlenden Gewand. 

Durch diesen frischen Morgen ritten Kharek und Gloráre langsam zurück nach Imladris. Sie hatten die Höhle aufgeräumt, den Holzvorrat aufgefüllt und nun konnte sie wieder müden Wanderern als Lager dienen. 

Die Pferde gingen in gemächlichem Schritt, denn ihre Reiter hatten es nicht eilig. In einem einvernehmlichen Schweigen ritten sie Seite an Seite, sich an den Händen haltend. Beide waren tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken und erst als Bruchtal in Sicht kam, hielten sie und schauten sich an.

Gloráre lächelte ein stilles Lächeln, ihre Wangen waren sachte gerötet und während sie ihren Blick auf Kharek richtete strich sie sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung, als sich ihre Augen trafen, denn heiß war die Liebe in ihr entflammt und sie war schon immer bekannt gewesen dafür, dass sie ihre Gefühle intensiv auslebte.

Kharek brach das Schweigen. „Wie wird es nun weiter gehen, Gloráre?", fragte er leise, und ein winziges Flackern in seinen goldenen Augen verriet die Spur von Angst die ihn durchfloss. „In der Höhle waren wir allein, wie aber wirst du dich unter deinesgleichen verhalten? Was wenn sie dich für deine Gefühle meiden, dich zurückweisen? Wirst du mich dann zurückweisen?"

Sie schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. Sicher hatte sie über genau diese Dinge nachgedacht, während des Rückrittes. Aber sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und von dieser würde sie nicht abweichen.

„Nein Kharek, ich werde diesen Weg, den ich zusammen mit dir begonnen habe weiter gehen, egal wohin er führt, egal, wie viele Steine sie mir in den Weg legen möchten und egal wie steil oder beschwerlich er wird. Du hast mein Herz erwärmt, du hast mich glücklich gemacht und eine Melodie in mir zum Erklingen gebracht, die ich längst für immer verstummt glaubte. Ich liebe dich Kharek, und für seine Liebe sollte man bereit sein zu kämpfen."

Erleichterung zeigte sich in Khareks Zügen und kurz drückte er dankbar ihre Hand. Einen Moment schien er sie loslassen zu wollen, doch sie verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Also ritten sie nun den breiten Pfad entlang, sich an den Händen haltend, bis sie zu den Stallungen kamen. 

Thârnathron war hier damit beschäftigt sein Pferd zu striegeln und blickte neugierig auf, als er den Hufschlag zweier Pferde hörte. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen erblickte er Kharek und Gloráre, die gestern von ihrem Ausritt nicht zurückgekommen waren. Sicher hatte das Gewitter sie zu einer Übernachtung in den Wäldern gezwungen. Eigentlich wollte er Mitleid mit Gloráre haben, doch es schien, als brauche sie es nicht, denn sie und der große Ork hatten ihre Finger ineinander verflochten, sie wirkten zufrieden, fast glücklich.

Gloráre hob grüßend eine Hand und nickte Thârnathron lächelnd ein Willkommen zu.

„Ich grüße dich Thârnathron. Weißt du, wo ich deine Gefährtin finden kann? Ich möchte gern mit ihr reden…"

Der andere Elb überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Ja, sie ist im Küchengarten, sie wollte frische Kräuter holen."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste sie nun ihre Hand von Khareks, da sie sonst nicht vom Pferderücken gleiten konnte. 

„Ich werde nun Celoniell aufsuchen Kharek, wir treffen uns dann später am See, ja?"

Kharek nickte und stieg ebenfalls vom Pferd. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit Rûmil zu sprechen, so dass er nicht traurig war über die zeitweilige Trennung von Gloráre.

Thârnathron nahm ihnen die Zügel ab und meinte, er würde ihre Pferde mit versorgen und dann gemeinsam mit seinem auf die Weide bringen.

Gloráre und Kharek trennten sich mit einem stillen einvernehmlichen Lächeln, kurz trafen sich ihre Fingerspitzen, dann schlug die Elbe den Weg in Richtung Küchengarten ein, während Kharek sich zu Rûmils Quartier aufmachte.

Gloráre fand ihre Freundin im hinteren Teil des Gartens wo sie gerade dabei war einige Gelbwurzeln auszugraben, doch sie schien ihr Kommen bemerkt zu haben, denn sie wandte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um. Dann jedoch glitt ein Lächeln über ihre Züge und sie erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, wobei sie die feuchte Erde von ihren Händen an der Schürze abwischte. 

„Gloráre, da bist du ja. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Dieser furchtbare Sturm und ihr da draußen. Das war sicher eine furchtbare Nacht." Mitfühlend schaute die Heilerin ihre Freundin an, doch zu ihrer großen Verwunderung schüttelte diese den Kopf.

„Nein Celoniell, es war keine furchtbare Nacht, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ich möchte dir das gern in Ruhe bei einer Tasse Tee erzählen, wenn du Zeit hast."

Celoniell nickte und musterte Gloráre neugierig. „Gut, dann lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich will die Wurzeln hier in die Kühlkammer legen und dann machen wir uns einen Tee."

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden Frauen gemütlich bei Tee und kleinen Kuchen zusammen. Celoniell hatte das seltsame Leuchten in Gloráres Blick bemerkt und brannte nun darauf endlich zu erfahren was in der Nacht passiert war.

Mit wachsendem Unglaube lauschte sie den Worten ihrer Freundin, die ihr die Geschichte erzählte, wie sie mit Kharek in die Höhle geflüchtet war, als das Unwetter sie überraschte und wie nahe sie sich dort gekommen waren. Es brauchte keine Details um Celoniell zu erklären, wie stark ihre Gefühle für Kharek waren. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen waren zart gerötet. 

Schweigen…langes unangenehmes Schweigen folgte, nachdem Gloráre geendet hatte. Celoniells Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich, fast verschlossen und sie stellte ihre Tasse härter auf dem Tisch ab, als sie wollte. Dieses Geräusch ließ die blonde Elbe zusammenzucken.

„Celoniell? Was hast du denn? Du wirkst so…ernst.", fragte Gloráre leise, verunsichert durch die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. 

Die Heilerin nickte langsam. „Ja, Gloráre, die Sache ist ernst, darum bin ich es auch. Du erzählst diese Geschichte voller Gefühl und Leidenschaft, aber du scheinst völlig den Blick für die Realität verloren zu haben. Kharek ist ein Uruk-hai, du bist eine Elbe. Eine solche Verbindung ist ohne Zukunft wenn du mich fragst. Und du wirst auf jede Menge Ablehnung treffen."

Zwischen den Augen von Glorfindels Tochter bildete sich eine steile Falte und ihre Augen blitzen zornig auf.

„Dann treffe ich eben darauf. Das ist mir egal. Ich werde meine Gefühle nicht verleugnen. Ich will und werde mit Kharek zusammen sein und er will es auch. Wir werden uns allen Widerständen entgegen stellen und für uns kämpfen wenn es sein muss." sprach sie hitzig.

Celoniell hob besänftigend die Hände und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Gloráre, bitte beruhige dich. ich bin doch auf deiner Seite, aber bedenke auch, dass du hier nicht unbedingt nur Toleranz und Verständnis finden wirst. Auch wenn wir gern davon sprechen, so fällt es doch den meisten schwer es zu praktizieren. Ich möchte nur, dass du dich keiner falschen Illusion hingibst und dein Entscheidung vielleicht noch einmal überdenkst. Eine tiefe Freundschaft kann für den Anfang doch genug sein, meinst du nicht?"

Gloráres Zorn ebbte langsam ab. Die ruhigen Worte ihrer Freundin besänftigten ihr erhitztes Gemüt. Sie atmete tief durch, denn es wurde Zeit für das letzte Geständnis.

„Celoniell, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Wir sind über eine Freundschaft hinaus. Und wenn ich es richtig sehe, dann werden wir bald eine noch tiefere Bindung haben, eine immerwährende, verstehst du?"

Sie verstand nicht, dass konnte Gloráre in ihren Augen lesen. Also beschloss sie den direkten Weg zu gehen.

„Ich sehe, du verstehst mich nicht, aber wenn ich dich nun um deine Hilfe bitte, dann wirst du es verstehen…ich brauche Blaufarnblätter, hast du welche?"

„Blaufarn?" Celoniells Augen weiteten sich, denn diese hatten nur einen Verwendungszweck. Sie dienten dazu eine Schwangerschaft endgültig nachzuweisen, wenn eine Elbe sich nicht allein auf ihr Gefühl verlassen mochte.

Gloráre nickte langsam, als sie die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete, die zwischen ihnen im Raum schwebte.

„Ja, ich denke unsere Vereinigung wird Früchte tragen, zumindest sagt mir das mein Gefühl, aber ich will absolut sicher sein."

Entsetzt schüttelte Celoniell den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, bitte Gloráre sag mir, das du einen Scherz machst, aber einen schlechten."

Doch Gloráre erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht, denn sie fuhr fort: „Nein Celoniell, ich mache keinen Scherz. Und wenn du mir nicht helfen möchtest, dann ist es in Ordnung, gib mir nur die Blätter, ich weiß sie zu benutzen."

Schweigend drehte Celoniell sich um und ging zu einem Regal im hinteren Teil der Küche. Hier wurden in abgedunkelten Fächern verschiedene Kräuter aufbewahrt, unter anderem auch der Blaufarn. Sie entnahm einige und kehrte damit zurück zu Gloráre, legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust Gloráre, das hoffe ich wirklich. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Sie verließ die Küche und die blonde Elbe blickte ihr lange nach, traurig, aber verständnisvoll. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet volles Verständnis zu finden, aber Celoniells Angebot zur Hilfe war ein Zeichen, dass sie es zumindest versuchen würde.

********

Vorsichtig goss Gloráre das Wasser von den Blättern ab, in das sie ein paar Tropfen ihres Urins gegeben hatte. Behutsam zog sie die Blätter auseinander…und stieß lächelnd den Atem aus, den sie vor Spannung angehalten hatte…denn die Farnwedel verrieten ihr, was sie bereits gespürt hatte…und dieses Geheimnis wollte sie noch eine Weile wie einen kostbaren Schatz hüten.

***Wieder ist es vollbracht. Ich widme dieses Kapitel Bettina, und möchte ihr damit den Abend versüßen, nach der getanen Arbeit. Und ich danke euch allen, die ihr mich weiter antreibt indem ihr mir durch eure lieben Reviews zeigt, dass euch der Fortgang der Story wichtig ist…danke noch mal.***


	30. Unverständnis und eine Überraschung

**_30. Unverständnis und eine Überraschung_**

Kharek folgte langsam dem Pfad zu den Quartieren, wo Rûmil immer noch wohnte. Er hatte das Angebot Glorfindels ausgeschlagen, denn er wollte in Khareks Nähe bleiben, der immer noch in dem Gastquartier lebte und sich dort auch schon häuslich eingerichtet hatte nach seinen Maßstäben. Sie mochten beide die relative Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Heimstätten, auch wenn sie ebenso gern die Gesellschaft der gemeinsamen Abende schätzten, wobei Rûmil hier noch mehr Vergnügen fand, als Kharek, der in sich in der Fülle der Gedichte und Lieder der Elben seiner Andersartigkeit nur allzu deutlich bewusst wurde.

Feiner weißer Rauch kringelte sich aus dem schmalen Schornstein von Rûmils Haus, denn er hatte einen Wasserkessel über dem Feuer aufgehängt. Der Elb saß in einem bequemen Sessel und las in einem Buch. Er blickte auf, als er Khareks feste Schritte vernahm und schaute seinem Freund lächelnd entgegen.

„Kharek! Ich wusste doch, dass ihr unversehrt zurückkommt. Gloráre geht's doch auch gut, ja?" 

Der große Ork nickte langsam, während er zur Feuerstelle herüber ging und sich dort im Schneidersitz auf dem dicken Fell davor nieder ließ.

„Ja, es geht ihr gut, wir haben den Sturm in einer Höhle unbeschadet überstanden. Wir sind nur ziemlich nass geworden. aber wir hatten ein Feuer zum Wärmen…"

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie sich sonst noch gewärmt hatten fühlte er seine Wangen heiß werden. Rûmil, der von diesen Gedanken nichts ahnte rettete unbewusst die Situation mit seiner nächsten Frage.

„Wollen wir Tee zusammen trinken, ich habe gerade Wasser gekocht. Dann kannst du mir in Ruhe von dem Ausritt erzählen."

Kharek nickte beinahe erleichtert und so saßen die beiden Freunde kurz darauf ebenso wie Celoniell und Gloráre bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

Kharek berichtete Rûmil von dem Ausritt, den Stellen, die Gloráre ihm gezeigt hatte, dem netten Picknick und wie sie schließlich von dem Unwetter überrascht worden waren und sich in die Höhle flüchteten. Hier machte er eine kleine Pause, atmete tief durch. Seine großen Hände hielten den tönernen Becher umschlossen, als könne der ihm Halt geben.

Rûmil betrachtete Kharek ruhig, stellte seinen Becher auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Kharek, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dir etwas das Herz schwer macht. Ist etwas passiert, was dich so verunsichert? Hattest du Streit mit Gloráre?"

Kharek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist etwas anderes, das mir Sorgen bereitet. und das bringt mich zum Ende meiner Geschichte des Ausrittes."

Kharek brauchte mehrere Ansätze, aber dann wusste Rûmil, was in der Höhle geschehen war. Der Elb spürte, wie aufgewühlt Kharek war, überwältigt von den heftigen fremden Gefühlen, die ihn ängstigten. Und er wusste auch, was Kharek besondere Sorgen bereiten würde, der Gedanke nämlich, dass eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Gloráre unmöglich wäre, da Glorfindel sie niemals gutheißen würde. Sie hatten schon öfter darüber geredet. Er überlegte einen Moment, noch nicht sicher, ob er sich für Kharek freuen sollte, dass er seine Gefühle in Gloráre wieder fand oder ihm von seinen Befürchtungen erzählen, was die Zukunft dieser Beziehung betraf.

„Kharek, ich freue mich, dass du den Mut gefunden hast, Gloráre deine Gefühle zu offenbaren und ich freue mich dafür, dass sie diese zu erwidern scheint. Aber ich möchte dich bitten auch nicht zu vergessen, dass dir längst nicht alle Elben hier wohlgesonnen sind. Sie dulden dich, sie hüten ihre Zungen in deiner Gegenwart, weil du unter dem Schutz von Glorfindel stehst und Elronds Söhne dich achten, aber das bedeutet eben nicht, dass sie dich mögen."

Khareks leichtes Nicken zeigt Rûmil, dass er es nicht vergessen hatte.

„Und was deine Verbindung mit Gloráre angeht, so fürchte ich, dass es hier auch mit der Toleranz ihre Vaters schwer werden dürfte. Und zu guter letzt. Die Vereinigung zwischen euch beiden war in meinen Augen unverantwortlich. Habt ihr nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass euer Tun Folgen haben könnte? Was, wenn sie ein Kind erwartet, dein Kind, Kharek? Mal abgesehen davon, was aus diesem armen Geschöpf werden soll, sollte es lebensfähig sein, was glaubst du, wird ihm hier entgegenschlagen? Eine Welle der Liebe und des Verständnisses? Das glaube ich leider nicht."

Traurig schüttelte Rûmil den Kopf. Dann schaute er Kharek schweigend an, er hatte gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte. Nun verwirrte ihn der Ausdruck in Khareks Augen. Der große Ork hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und erwiderte Rûmils Blick fragend.

„Du meinst, sie könnte ein Kind bekommen…von mir? Glaubst du wirklich, dass so etwas möglich ist?"

Der Elb griff nach Khareks Hand, beinahe gerührt von dessen Naivität. Sein großer Freund hatte tatsächlich nicht an diese mögliche Folge gedacht. Die Welle aus Leidenschaft und überwältigenden Gefühlen hatten es ihm schon schwer genug gemacht, wie es aus seiner Erzählung hervorging.

„Kharek, ich habe gerade in der kürzliche Vergangenheit gelernt, dass ich an alles glauben kann, auch wenn es mir vorher unmöglich schien. Allein, dass wir hier zusammen sitzen sollte dir zeigen, was alles möglich ist."

Kharek senkte nachdenklich den Kopf, eine Weile schwieg er, ehe er Rûmil wieder in die Augen blickte.

„Aber Gloráre würde so etwas doch nicht tun, oder? Sie weiß welche Probleme das nach sich ziehen könnte. Nein, sie würde das nicht zulassen, sicher nicht." sagte Kharek eher zu sich selbst. Vielleicht versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen. 

Rûmil seufzte leise. Er hatte Glorfindels Tochter als sehr eigensinnig, um nicht zu sagen starrköpfig erlebt. Ihn würde es nicht überraschen, wenn sie sich nun in den Kopf gesetzt hätte ein Kind zu bekommen, welches die Gemeinschaft der Elben von Imladris an die Grenze ihrer Toleranz treiben würde. 

Allerdings hoffte sein Herz, dass Kharek mit seiner Einschätzung der Elbe richtig lag.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür ließ ihn aufblicken und zeigte, dass seine Gedanken Gestalt angenommen hatten, denn Gloráre stand dort.

„Ich grüße dich Rûmil." sagte sie freundlich lächelnd, ehe sie sich an Kharek wandte, der sie freudig überrascht ansah.

„Kharek, ich würde gern mit dir reden….allein." 

Rûmil nickte den beiden zu und ging zur Tür.

„Ihr könnt gern hier bleiben, ich muss noch einmal zu Alagosion, er erwartet mich. Wir sehen uns dann später, ja Kharek?"

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und schaute dann abwartend zu Gloráre. Nachdem Rûmil gegangen war, setzte sie sich auf seinen Platz und goss sich Tee in seinen Becher. Nach einem kleinen Schluck setzte sie den Becher behutsam ab. Ihre Augen suchten Khareks Blick.

„Ich habe den ganzen Weg hier her überlegt, wie ich es dir sage, und dann habe ich mich dazu entschlossen den direkten Weg zu nehmen."

Noch eine kurze Pause, sie holte tief Luft und griff dann langsam nach seiner Hand.

Kharek schwieg, sein Herz hämmerte heftig gegen den Käfig der Rippen, sein Mund war trocken und er wagte nicht seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. 

Gloráre strich mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über seinen Handrücken, ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Was ich dir zu sagen habe, wird uns beide sicher vor neue Herausforderungen stellen, aber gemeinsam werden wir diesem Weg gehen und wir werden alle Hindernisse überwinden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Gut, ich wollte nicht lange darum herum reden, also Kharek, ich trage dein Kind unter meinem Herzen."

Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbarst der irdene Becher, als Kharek aufsprang und ihn so vom Tisch stieß. In viele Scherben zerbrochen blieb er unbeachtet liegen.

„Nein Gloráre, das ist nicht wahr!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte der Uruk-hai aus der Hütte und ließ eine mehr als sprachlose Elbe zurück, die Hand noch in Richtung Tür ausgestreckt, als könne sie ihn Kraft ihrer Gedanken zurückholen…

***Noch ein Kapitel nur Gerede…ich hoffe ich langweile euch nicht allzu sehr, aber manche Dinge müssen eben gesagt werden. Zum Thema, wie denn das Kind der beiden aussehen könnte…hm, ist einer von euch künstlerisch begabt? Ich leider nicht…also ihr dürft euch da gern Gedanken machen: Haare blond, Augen goldgelb, kupferfarbene Haut…alles andere stelle ich frei. Das einzige, was ich beisteuern kann ist ein von mir nachbearbeitetes Bild des erwachsenen Kindes, also wie es aussehen könnte. Neugierig? Dann schaut hier: http://w ww.sdfl.gmxhome.de/syniamencloth.jpg (natürlich müsst ihr den Leerschritt zwischen den ersten w's löschen, danke ans ff.net *g* So, dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel…***


	31. Konfrontation

**_31. Konfrontation_**

Glorfindel erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in welchem er die letzte Stunde verbracht hatte. Seine Gedanken waren um seine Tochter gekreist und seine umwölkte Stirn verriet, dass es keine glücklichen Gedanken gewesen waren. Er hatte sie beobachtet in der letzten Zeit, hatte ihre erblühenden Gefühle bemerkt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich für sie freuen sollte oder sich Sorgen machen.

Nun hatte ihn ein leises Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erwartungsvoll schaute er dem Eintretenden entgegen. 

Es war seine Tochter. Gloráre war etwas blass, aber ansonsten sah sie nicht so aus, als habe ihr die Nacht im Freien geschadet. Als sie nun vor ihm stand schloss er sie liebvoll in die Arme. Auch wenn sie manchmal aneinander gerieten, weil sie ihren sturen Kopf durchbringen wollte liebte er sie von ganzem Herzen. Nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten Gefährtin hatte er es nicht immer leicht gehabt mit der Erziehung seiner charakterstarken Tochter, jedoch glaubte er, dass er nicht allzu viele Fehler gemacht hatte.

Gloráre schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss einen Moment die Sicherheit in den Armen ihres Vaters. Eine letzte Ruhepause, bevor sie sich ihm anvertraute. Khareks Reaktion hatte sie gelinde gesagt erschreckt und sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihm nachzulaufen. Ziellos war sie die Wege entlang gelaufen und hatte sich schließlich vor dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters wieder gefunden. Nach kurzer Überlegung hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen sich ihm anzuvertrauen, egal wie er es aufnehmen würde.

Glorfindel wartete, er wusste, es würde keinen Sinn haben sie zu drängen. Und richtig, nach einem kurzen Moment in inniger Umarmung löste sie sich von ihm und ging zu einem Sessel am Fenster hinüber, wo sie sich niederließ.

Er folgte seiner Tochter und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, blickte sie ruhig und abwartend an.

„Ada, ich möchte mit dir reden und ich möchte dich bitten, mir erst zuzuhören, ehe du mir antwortest, ja?"

Der blonde Elb nickte nur, ein wenig erstaunt über ihre Bitte und den ernsten Klang ihrer Stimme. Gloráre fuhr nun rasch fort, ehe sie der Mut verließ. Sie erzählte von dem Ausritt mit Kharek und wie der Sturm sie überraschte. Das sie die Höhle gefunden hatte und sie dann beschlossen die Nacht dort zu verbringen.

„Wir waren beide nass bis auf die Haut und wollten uns am Feuer wärmen. Jedoch war mir so kalt, das es nicht ausreichte und Kharek beschloss mich zu wärmen. Es blieb nicht dabei Ada, ich habe so lange gegen meine Gefühle angekämpft, doch in dieser absoluten Nähe war es mir nicht mehr möglich. Wir kamen uns näher und näher und dann haben wir uns vereinigt…"

Sie bemerkte den erschrockenen Blick ihres Vaters und es gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Aber sie hatte angefangen und sie würde nun auch alles erzählen.

„Ich habe es so gewollt Ada, ich liebe Kharek und er liebt mich auch. Und wir werden zusammen bleiben…und wir werden ein Kind haben."

Jetzt war es heraus, sie hatte es gesagt und sie konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, noch ehe er sprach, es hatte ihm einen Schock versetzt.

Glorfindel schluckte mit trockener Kehle, er hatte wirklich Mühe, das zu begreifen, was ihm seine Tochter da eben gestanden hatte. Er hatte ihr viele Freiheiten gegeben, hatte versucht sie zu Offenheit und Toleranz zu erziehen, doch als er nun mit den Früchten dieser Erziehung konfrontiert wurde, war es doch zuviel für ihn.

„Gloráre, danke für deine Offenheit und das Vertrauen, das du mir damit zeigst. Aber wie du sicher bemerkt hast, fällt es mir schwer dein Verhalten zu verstehen. Ich kann es nicht gutheißen, was du getan hast. Du hast völlig unverantwortlich gehandelt."

Er spürte, dass sie ihm ins Wort fallen wollte, aber er hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück.

„Nein, ich sollte dir zuhören, jetzt bitte ich dich um dasselbe. Du hast unverantwortlich gehandelt, für dich, für Kharek und nicht zuletzt für dieses Kind, so es denn wirklich wahr ist. Eine Verbindung zwischen dir und Kharek wird dich vor große Probleme stellen. Es wird hier nicht geduldet werden, und nicht zuletzt muss auch ich dir sagen, dass ich nicht glücklich damit bin. Eine Freundschaft, sicher, das kann ich gutheißen aber mehr, nein Gloráre, das möchte ich nicht."

Wieder setzte sie zum Sprechen an und wieder gebot er ihr Einhalt.

„Und was deine Schwangerschaft betrifft, das ist so unbegreiflich für mich. Ich kann und will mir nicht mal vorstellen, was eine Verbindung zwischen euch hervorbringen könnte, aber davon abgesehen, hast du je daran gedacht, dass du ein solches Kind vielleicht nicht austragen kannst, weil es gegen dich kämpft, von innen heraus? Das ist zwar nur eine Befürchtung, aber was, wenn es so ist? Ich will dich nicht verlieren Gloráre, du bist mein Lebenslicht."

Er nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine, schaute ihr fest in die Augen, fand seine Lieb erwidert darin. 

Gloráre seufzte leise, beugte sich vor und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Vaters.

„Ach Ada, warum kann ich nicht lieben, wen ich will? Mein Herz hat sich für Kharek entschieden und nur weil er kein Elb ist, soll es nicht sein dürfen? Wäre er ein Mensch, dann hätte ich nicht mal die Hälfte dieser Probleme, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

Glorfindel strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Nein, die hättest du dann nicht. Aber du hast dich doch bereits entschieden, es gibt kein Zurück für dich. Selbst wenn ich auch noch so gegen eine Verbindung von euch beiden bin, so werde ich es doch nicht verhindern können. Aber die Sorge um dieses Kind, das du unter deinem Herzen trägst, die ist groß in mir."

Gloráre nickte gegen seine Schulter.

„Du hast ja Recht, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, vielleicht wollte ich es einfach nicht. Aber nun gibt es dieses Kind und ich werde es bekommen, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich ist. Und wenn es geboren ist, dann werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass es nicht ein Opfer von Dummheit und Intoleranz wird."

Mit neu gefasstem Mut löste sie sich von ihrem Vater.

„Ich weiß, dass wir einen langen Weg vor uns haben, dass viele es nicht gutheißen werden und all diese Dinge. Aber das wird mich nicht abhalten. Du solltest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich von nun an mit Kharek zusammen bin. Und nun werde ich zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden."  
  


Glorfindel seufzte leise. Er würde im Moment nicht mehr bei ihr erreichen, das wusste er. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Worte im Herzen tragen und später darüber nachdenken. Und das war im Moment das Wichtigste. Als sie nun aufstand erhob er sich ebenfalls.

„Was sagt er denn eigentlich dazu, dass du sein Kind bekommen wirst? Oder hast du es ihm noch nicht gesagt?"

Gloráre hielt inne, drehte sich noch einmal zurück zu ihm. „Doch, ich habe es ihm gesagt, aber er schien es nicht gleich richtig zu begreifen. Ich möchte nun noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen."

Glorfindel nickte und nahm sie dann noch einmal in die Arme.

„Gib mir etwas Zeit Gloráre, große Veränderungen brauchen Zeit. Ich liebe dich nicht weniger, auch wenn ich dich vielleicht dieses Mal nicht gleich verstehe." sagte er liebevoll. 

Gloráre nickte lächelnd und wandte sich dann zur Tür. Mit raschen Schritten eilte sie den Gang entlang und folgte dann dem Pfad zum See, denn sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass sie Kharek dort finden würde.

Glorfindel schloss die Tür hinter ihr und seufzte noch einmal leise. „Ich wünsche dir das du glücklich wirst mein Stern, das ist das Wichtigste, das darf ich nicht vergessen."

********

Kharek roch sie, ehe er sie sah, ihr zarter weicher Duft wurde ihm vom Wind zugetragen und langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um, noch immer eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen.

Gloráre ließ sich jedoch davon nicht aufhalten, sie kam zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras. Eine Weile schwiegen sie ehe der Uruk als Erster das Schweigen brach.

„Hast du vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt? Wirst du ein Kind bekommen? Von mir?", fragte er leise, sie nicht ansehend.

„Ja, Kharek, das ist wahr. Ich werde dein Kind bekommen. Findest du diesen Gedanken so schrecklich?"

Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter, was ihn veranlasste sie anzusehen. Khareks Gesicht war besorgt, als er nun wieder sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten oder denken soll, ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen ein Kind zu haben. Ich weiß nicht wie es ist ein Kind zu sein, oder was ein Kind ausmacht. Ich war nie ein Kind…und dieser Gedanke macht mir Angst. Was wenn dieses Kind eben eine solche Entwicklung durchmacht und in dir zu seiner vollen Größe heranwächst. Das würde dich töten, und ich möchte nicht für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein, verstehst du?"

Gloráre nickte, denn schließlich hatte ihr Vater sich ähnlich geäußert. Langsam begann sie zu begreifen, dass sie sich hier auf etwas eingelassen hatte, was ihr leicht über den Kopf wachsen konnte. Sie senkte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, als sie wieder sprach.

„Kharek, ich verstehe deine Angst, mein Vater denkt ähnlich. Aber ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Doch will ich es gar nicht. Das Kind lebt in mir, ich trage es unter meinem Herzen und was nun passiert liegt nicht mehr in meinen Händen. Ich werde auf mich achten, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich habe viele Schwangerschaften erlebt und vielen Kinder auf die Welt geholfen, ich kenne die Anzeichen einer Gefahr. Wir können jetzt nur abwarten und hoffen…"

Unvermutet spürte sie seine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter, dann strich er ihr behutsam über die Wange.

„Dann werden wir hoffen Gloráre. Ich war zwar sehr erschrocken, als du mir das mit dem Kind gesagt hast, aber ich liebe dich und werde an deiner Seite bleiben, egal was passiert."

Die blonde Elbe rieb ihre Wange zärtlich an seiner Hand, dann lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, wurde in einer warmen Umarmung empfangen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und während diesem Kuss fühlte Gloráre wie ihr Herz etwas leichter wurde, in dem Wissen, dass sie nicht allein war in dieser Situation.

***So, nun habe ich es geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben, obwohl mein kleiner Sohn hier rumflitzt. Die nächsten werden wohl bis zum Wochenende warten müssen, aber ihr könnt ja langsam lesen *g* und mir vielleicht die Zeit mit ein paar lieben Reviews versüßen. *smiles* ***


	32. Besuch

**_32. Besuch_**

***Ja, da bin ich wieder. Zwischendrin ist mir eine kleine heiße Idee aus den Fingern geflossen, die aber aufgrund des Ratings hier nicht erscheinen wird. Ich könnt das Kapitel aber nachlesen unter: w ww.sdfl.gmxhome.de/kap31.htm (wie immer den Leerschritt löschen bei den w's und dann viel Vergnügen *g* Ansonsten geht es aber nahtlos weiter…***

Kharek und Gloráre trennten sich nach einiger Zeit schweren Herzens, denn sie wollte noch mit Celoniell reden und er wollte Rûmil aufsuchen. 

Auf halbem Weg zum Haus des Elben kam ihm Alagosion entgegen, der aufatmete, als er den Uruk-hai erblickte.

„Kharek, gut, dass ich dich treffe. Glorfindel hat mich geschickt, dich zu suchen. Er erwartet dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Kharek nickte überrascht und wandte sich dann eben in die andere Richtung, um Glorfindel aufzusuchen. Alagosion jedoch hob eine Augenbraue, als ihm ein sehr intensiver Geruch in die Nase stieg, der von dem Uruk ausging. Er roch nach Vereinigung, eindeutig. Alagosion schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Sicher war es Gloráres Entscheidung mit wem sie zusammen sein wollte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es in Imladris allgemein gutgeheißen wurde.

Gerade wollte er den Weg zu den Stallungen einschlagen, da hörte er eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, nicht laut, aber eindringlich. Erestor trat aus dem Schatten eines Baumes auf ihn zu.

„Alagosion, dich habe ich gesucht, ich möchte gern mit dir reden, hast du Zeit?" Eigentlich klang es nicht wie eine Frage, eher wie eine Floskel und ebenso nahm Alagosion es auch auf und nickte ergeben. Er schaffte es jedoch, das tiefe Seufzen zurückzudrängen, welches in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Mit langsamen, fast widerwilligen Schritten folgte er Erestor, wissend, dass er mal wieder seine „Hilfe" in Anspruch nehmen wollte.

Kharek ahnte nichts von der Not des Wächters, er setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er zu dem Gebäude kam, in dem sich die Räume von Glorfindel befanden. Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hielt er inne und atmete tief durch. Der kleine Abstecher zum Brunnen zahlte sich aus, denn der intensive Geruch war verschwunden wie er zufrieden feststellte. Der Herr von Bruchtal wollte sicher wegen des Kindes mit ihm reden, und da wollte er schon einen guten Eindruck machen. Er klopfte an und wurde von Glorfindels heller Stimme herein gebeten.

Im Arbeitszimmer befanden sich mehrere Personen, wie Kharek verwundert bemerkte. Rûmil war dort, ebenso die Söhne von Elrond, Glorfindel natürlich allerdings ohne seinen Schatten Erestor. Und dann noch zwei Menschen, beide prächtig gewandet, einer mit wachen grauen Augen, der schon älter schien und der andere jünger, mit hellen grünen Augen und freundlichem Lächeln. Anscheinend hatte Glorfindel die Fremden bereits auf ihn vorbereitet, denn sie grüßten ihn höflich ohne Scheu, aber mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Dann ergriff Glorfindel das Wort. „Ah, Kharek. Gut dass du so schnell kommst. Wir haben hohen Besuch und es gilt eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Rûmil aber sagte, er würde seine in jedem Fall mit dir besprechen wollen. Also, zunächst einmal die Formalitäten, das hier sind Aragorn Ellessar, der König von Gondor und sein Begleiter Faramir, Prinz von Ithilien. Kharek verneigte sich angemessen vor den hohen Herren, wie er es bei den Elben beobachten konnte, wenn sie mit Glorfindel sprachen. Diese Geste brachte ihm wieder hochgezogene Augenbrauen ein, aber das konnte er nicht sehen, da er ja den Kopf noch gesenkt hatte.

Rûmil deutete auf einen freien Platz neben sich und Kharek nahm dort Platz. Kurz glitt sein Blick über die ernsten Gesichter aber es blieb keine Zeit für Mutmaßungen, denn Glorfindel ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Da wir nun alle zusammen sind, die es betrifft, werde ich kurz zusammenfassen, warum wir uns hier treffen. Gondor ist trotz der Niederwerfung Saurons und der erbitterten Verfolgung aller seiner Gefolgsleute, die den Sturz ihres Herrschers überlebten nicht frei von Sorgen und Gefahr. Die Haradhrim wagen immer wieder Vorstöße über die Haradstraße und drangen in der Vergangenheit bis über die Poros Furt nach Süd-Ithilien vor. Die Harads haben sich verbündet mit seltsamem Gelichter aus den Tälern des Schattengebirges, die von der anderen Seite eine Bedrohung darstellen. Laut den Berichten der Kundschafter handelt es sich um Rotten von versprengten Orks aus Saurons Diensten. Glorfindels Blick glitt bei diesen Worten kurz zu Kharek, doch der bemerkte es nicht, denn er war in die Betrachtung der beiden Männer vertieft.

Aragorn nickte zustimmend, als der Elb geendet hatte und erhob sich um zu einer Karte zu gehen, welche an einer Wand des Arbeitszimmers hing und eine detaillierte Darstellung von Mittelerde zeigte.

„Wie Glorfindel bereits sagte führen unsere Feine eine Zangenbewegung aus. Eine Gruppe kommt von Süden über den Poros, die andere aus Westen vom Schattengebirge aus. Auch wenn das Schwarze Tor zerstört wurde, so gibt es wie es scheint noch eine Menge Schleichpfade, die uns unbekannt sind. Unsere Truppen sind noch lange nicht wieder aufgefüllt und wir brauchen jeden fähigen Mann, der bereit ist uns zu unterstützen."

Er hatte seine Rede durch Fingerzeige auf der Karte unterstrichen, jetzt nahm er wieder neben Faramir Platz.

Elladan stand auf und nickte Aragorn lächelnd zu. „Es steht außer Frage, dass wir unseren Bruder in Zeiten der Not unterstützen. Du kannst also Elrohir und mich zu deinen Mannen zählen, Estel." 

Aragorn schmunzelte leicht, als sein elbischer Bruder seinen alten Namen benutzte. Rûmil zögerte, denn nun war der Moment gekommen, den er ein wenig gefürchtet hatte. Er stand langsam auf und wartete, bis der Blick der beiden Menschenfürsten auf ihm ruhte.

„Ich habe bereits erwähnt, dass Ihr aus Lorien keine Hilfe erwarten könnt, da die wenigen Elben dort sich nur noch um ihre eigenen Belange kümmern. Ihre Herzen sind kalt geworden und ihre Lieder verstummt. Ich aber bin bereit mit Euch zu gehen und der Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten."

Er spürte, wie Kharek sich neben ihm regte, er sprach rasch weiter, um zum Wesentlichen zu kommen.

„Aber ich werde nicht allein gehen. Ich kann nicht für meinen Freund sprechen und werde es auch nicht. Jedoch habe ich Kharek einst versprochen seinen Weg mit ihm zusammen zu gehen, wohin er auch führen mag und dieses versprechen breche ich nicht. Ich kann Euch also nur begleiten, wenn auch er gewillt ist dies zu tun."

Kharek schaute erstaunt zu Rûmil auf. Sein Freund würde ihn nicht verlassen, nicht einmal für eine gute ehrenvolle Sache, weil er ihm ein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Das berührte ihn und dankbar ruhte sein Blick auf dem Elben. 

Die anderen Anwesenden hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Kharek zugewandt, was er dann im länger werdenden Moment der Stille auch bemerkte. Ebenso langsam wie Rûmil vor ihm erhob er sich und stellte sich neben ihn. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich werde Euch begleiten und helfen dem Land Frieden zu bringen mit allem was ich vermag." sagte er schlicht und Rûmil nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Aragorn ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. wir gehen gemeinsam nach Gondor. Ich danke für die Unterstützung, die Prinz Faramir und mir hier geboten wird. Ich denke, um keine Zeit zu verlieren sollten wir morgen früh aufbrechen."

Glorfindel nickte zustimmend. „Ja, die Abgesandten von Imladris werden bereit sein. In der Stunde des Sonnenaufganges ist die Zeit de Aufbruches."

Damit war die Versammlung aufgelöst so schien es, denn die anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls und die Zwillinge gingen gleich zur Tür. Glorfindel beugte sich mit Aragorn und Faramir über eine entrollte Karte von Gondor und Ithilien. Rûmil deutete Kharek ihm zu folgen, was der auch tat. Schweigend legten sie die längste Strecke zu ihren Quartieren zurück, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. 

Rûmil dacht daran, dass er gehofft hatte nicht wieder kämpfen zu müssen. Aber es zeigte sich, dass der Frieden im Moment noch nicht gesichert war und es weiterhin Aufstände geben würde. Die Verlierer würden Ansprüche verlauten lassen und diese notfalls mit Gewalt durchzusetzen versuchen. Und es lag an ihnen, wie schnell und nachhaltig diesen Einhalt geboten werden konnte. Also würde er die Ruhe Bruchtals eintauschen gegen Bogen und Schwert.

Khareks Gedanken waren bei Gloráre. Es gefiel ihm nicht sich von ihr trennen zu müssen. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen seine Loyalität zu beweisen und hier bot sich eine große Gelegenheit. Sie würde es hoffentlich verstehen und ihre Trennung war ja auch nicht von Dauer. Er würde zurückkommen und dann würden sie wieder zusammen sein. Doch zuerst musste er mit ihr sprechen.

Er hielt inne und Rûmils Blick ruhte fragend auf ihm.

„Ich möchte Gloráre aufsuchen und ihr von unseren Plänen erzählen." erklärte er. Rûmil nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, wir treffen uns dann später. Viel haben wir ja nicht zu packen, aber wir sollte klären, ob du Baran für die Reise bekommen kannst."

Nach kurzem Abschied machte Kharek sich auf, um seine Geliebte zu suchen.

***Tja, da stehen ja Veränderungen ins Haus, wie ihr euch denken könnt. Ich bin für Kritik und Anregungen wie immer dankbar. Jedoch weise ich darauf hin, dass diese Geschichte immer noch AU ist, denn ich habe einfach Last damit mich an Entfernungen und solche Dinge zu halten. Ich nehme, was in den Fluss der Geschichte passt. Danke für das Verständnis. *g* ***


	33. Abschied und Aufbruch

**_33. Abschied und Aufbruch_**

Zufrieden glitt ihr Blick über die Kästen, Flaschen und Tiegel in den Regalen. Alles war sauber aufgeräumt, die Kräutervorräte aufgefüllt und neue Heilsalben abgefüllt. Gloráre arbeitete gern hier. Ihre Handgriffe waren geübt und sicher, und so konnte sie ihre Gedanken schweifen lassen, während sie alles in Ordnung brachte. Doch nun wurde die Stille unterbrochen. Schritte nahten sich, die eindeutig nicht elbisch waren und mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht wandte sie sich der Tür zu.

Kharek fand sich erwartet, denn Gloráre schaute ihm entgegen, als er den Raum betrat, in welchem sie sich aufhielt. Mit zwei raschen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schloss sie in die Arme, wo sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Einen Moment lang verharrten sie so, genossen jeweils die Nähe des anderen, dann blickte sie auf und ihr Blick drang forschend zu ihm.

„Kharek, du wirkst so angespannt. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie, die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme nur schwer unterdrückend.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte er den Kopf, aber seine Mine blieb ernst. „Nun ja, es ist schon etwas passiert, Besuch ist eingetroffen, hohe Menschenherren, die um Hilfe bitten. Aber besorgt bin ich wegen dem, was passieren wird."

Gloráre schaute ihn weiter fragend an. „Du sprichst in Rätseln Kharek, Was wird denn passieren?"

Der Uruk-hai seufzte leise, er hatte sich so viele Worte überlegt auf dem Weg hierher, doch nun war sein Kopf leer und er sah nur noch ihre Augen in denen ein winziger furchtsamer Funke glomm. Und beinahe hätte er es sich anders überlegt. Doch dann atmete er tief durch.

„Ich werde Rûmil begleiten und für die Menschenherren kämpfen, wenn es sein muss. Ihr Land wird bedroht von gemeinen Gestalten, die den Frieden nicht akzeptieren. Diesen muss Einhalt geboten werden."

Ruhig hatte sie ihm zugehört. Nun löste sie sich ein Stück von ihm, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust und ihre Augen schauten nun mehr prüfend zu ihm auf.

„Ich werde deine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen Kharek, du bist frei zu gehen, wo immer du hin möchtest. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, dass ich mich sorge, denn es klingt nicht ungefährlich, was ihr da vorhabt. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, sicher nicht, ich verstehe auch, dass du helfen möchtest, schon um deinetwillen, aber ich werde dich nicht mit Jubel verabschieden, oder dich zum Aufbruch drängen. Verstehst du das?"

Kharek nickte, fast ein wenig erleichtert. Sie würde ihn also nicht bitten zu bleiben. Das ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, dass er in eine ungewisse Zukunft zog, das hatte er sich bereits gedacht und fand dies nur bestätigt.

Langsam zog er sie wieder in seine Arme, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich werde mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben. Und ich werde zurückkehren, sobald wir nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

Sie schmiegte sich erneut an ihn, atmete seinen warmen Geruch ein, schon jetzt wissend, wie sehr er ihr fehlen würde. Doch dann gewann ihre praktische Seine Oberhand.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen, damit ihr unterwegs kleine Verletzungen behandeln könnt. Du hast mir oft genug geholfen, das sollte kein Problem sein."

Froh, etwas tun zu können löste sie sich aus der wohligen Umarmung, ehe sie ihre Gefühle übermannten. Sie eilte zu den Regalen hinüber und begann beschäftigt verschiedene Dinge ich eine große Ledertasche zu packen.

Kharek schaute ihr einen Moment schweigend zu, dann ging er zu ihr und fing ihre Hand mitten in der Bewegung ab, er hielt sie ruhig fest und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

„Gloráre bitte…ich habe dir versprochen, was ich konnte. Mach mir das Herz nicht schwer mit Sorge, wo noch kein Anlass ist."

Sie nickte, er hatte ja recht, dass wusste sie. Aber dennoch war da diese kalte Hand, die nach ihrem Herzen griff, wenn sie an seine bevorstehende Reise dachte. Sie ließ sich wieder in seine Arme fallen und er fing sie sanft auf. Wieder standen sie eine lange Weile da und hielten einander nur fest. Dann lösten sie sich ein wenig. Gloráre hob sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Kharek sanft.

„Ich werde dir diese Tasche auf jeden Fall mitgeben und ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begibst." Nun schon etwas ruhiger drehte sie sich um und packte weiter Sache ein. Kharek trat hinter sie und schnupperte an ihren Haaren, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„He, das kitzelt!" kicherte sie, was fast vergnügt klang. Das veranlasste Kharek dazu, ihr in den Nacken zu pusten. Mit einem gespielt empörten Ausdruck wandte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn tadelnd an, wenn auch das Glitzern in ihren Augen diesem Blick die Schärfe nahm.

„Ich packe hier Medizin ein. Was, wenn du mich ablenkst und ich gebe euch Schlafmittel mit, statt Heiltrank?" Kharek schmunzelte. „Dann schlafen wir uns eben gesund."

Zärtlich stupste sie seine flache Nase an, dass er sie kraus zog und lachte noch einmal. „Wenn du nichts zu tun hast, mein Großer, dann geh zu den Stallungen und bereite dein Pferd vor."

Das brachte ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass er ja noch wegen Baran fragen wollte und er nickte. „Ja, das ist ein guter Gedanke, ich wollte sowieso noch zu den Stallungen."

Nach einem zärtlichen Abschiedskuss machte Kharek sich auf den Weg. Gloráre blieb zurück. Sie setzte sich in ihren Lieblingssessel und versuchte sich den Gedanken der Trennung von Kharek durch die Hoffnung auf eine baldige Rückkehr zu versüßen. Dennoch blieb da ein dunkler Schatten, denn sie fürchtete um die Bedrohungen, die ihm auf seiner Reise widerfahren könnten.

Kharek erreichte die Stallungen und rief nach Alagosion. Der würde die Pferde für die Reise einteilen, soweit welche benötigt wurden. Rûmil, die Zwillinge und die Menschenherren hatten eigene Pferde. Die Elben, welche sie begleiten würden brauchten welche, da die Wächter sich zu mehreren ein Tier teilten, normalerweise. 

Ruhig betrat er die Stallungen und ging zu Barans Box. Ein paar Tiere schnaubten nervös, aber inzwischen hatten auch sie erkannt, dass von dieser großen dunklen Gestalt keine Gefahr ausging, so bleib es beim Augenrollen und leichtem Tänzeln, ehe sich weiche Nasen wieder in Futtertröge senkten.

Baran begrüßte Kharek mit einem dumpfen leisen Wiehern und der Uruk strich seinem treuen Pferd den Mähnenkamm entlang, die Krallen wie einen Kamm benutzend, was den braunen Wallach genießerisch seufzen ließ.

Während er ihn weiter streichelte glitt sein Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus, von wo aus man die Quartiere der Wächter sehen konnte. Und eben trat Erestor vor das Haus, gefolgt von Alagosion. Beide wechselten noch ein paar Worte, dann drückte Erestor die Hand des anderen Elben, als hätten sie soeben einen Handel besiegelt. Allerdings wirkte Alagosion nicht sehr glücklich, im Gegensatz zu Erestor, der mit einem seltsamen Lächeln davon schritt.

Alagosion hingegen betrat die Stallungen und zuckte fast erschrocken zurück, als er Kharek im Halbdunkel bemerkte. Dann entspannten sich seine Züge jedoch sofort.

„Ach du bist das Kharek. Besuchst du Baran?"

Kharek nickte kurz und beschloss dann gleich zu fragen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Ja, und ich habe auch dich gesucht. Ich wollte nämlich fragen, ob es möglich ist, dass ich Baran auf der Reise reite?"

Alagosion überlegte nicht lange, lächelnd sah er zu Kharek. „Sicher kannst du das. Er ist so sehr an dich gewöhnt, ich denke es ist die beste Lösung für euch beide. Ich hatte es mir schon so notiert bei der Einteilung."

Aufatmend tätschelte Kharek dem Wallach den Hals, ehe er die Box verließ. Dankend wandte er sich an Alagosion. „Dann danke ich dir und wünsche eine gute Nacht." 

Alagosion verabschiedet Kharek mit einem freundlichen Nicken. „Dann bis morgen früh."

In dieser Nacht fand Kharek nicht viel Schlaf und er war früher an den Stallungen, als es abgesprochen war. Jedoch zeigte sich, dass es wohl nicht ihm allein so ging, denn einige Elben der Wachen waren auch schon hier um ihre Pferde zu versorgen. Und eben trat Rûmil mit seiner Stute Tavaril auf den Vorplatz. Die Schimmeldame schien nicht begeistert zu sein zu dieser frühen Stunde den warmen Stall verlassen zu müssen und wehrte sich ein wenig. Doch Rûmils sanfte Worte und ein paar Leckerbissen von seiner Hand überzeugten sie schließlich doch. 

Kharek und Rûmil begrüßten sich im Vorübergehen nur kurz, denn er war auf dem Weg Baran zu holen. Nach und nach füllte sich der Platz und die letzten Vorkehrungen wurden getroffen.

Immer ungeduldiger begann Kharek nach Gloráre Ausschau zu halten. Fast befürchtete er schon, dass sie einen Abschied unter den Augen der anderen Elben vermeiden wollte, da schon viele bereits auf den Pferden saßen. Doch da kam sie, ein wenig atemlos, die große Tasche über der Schulter. Ungeachtet der Blicke warf sie sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme des Uruk-hai, der sie fest umschloss.

„Halte dein Versprechen Kharek und komm bald zurück. Ich werde jeden Tag Ausschau halten nach dir." sagte sie leise, aber er hatte sie verstanden. Antworten konnte er nicht, denn ein Kloß saß in seiner Kehle. Gloráre scheute sich nicht, ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, was für mehr als eine hochgezogene Augenbraue sorgte und Aragorn veranlasste sich zu Elladan herüber zu beugen und zu flüstern:

„Na das nenn ich doch mal Glück, an seiner Stelle würde ich hier bleiben."

Elladan knuffte seinen „Bruder" neckend und lachte leise. „Er hat einen Grund zurück zu kehren, einen wunderschönen Grund."

Kharek schwang sich auf Barans Rücken und als dann auch die letzten Elben aufgesessen waren, da gab Alagosion das Zeichen zum Aufbruch, indem er ein kleines silbernes Horn ertönen ließ.

Wohl an die sechzig Elben begleiteten Aragorn und Faramir auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Ithilien. Und in Rohan würden sie weitere Hilfe erbitten, so hieß es.

Mit mutigen Herzen und voller Hoffnung ritten sie in den erwachenden Morgen. Kharek wandte sich im Sattel um und warf einen langen Blick zurück. Als er sich wieder herumdrehte fand er Rûmils Blick, der wohl dasselbe dachte:

„Werden wir das hier wieder sehen?"

***So, nun sind sie also auf dem Weg. Bitte sagt mir doch, ob ich schon irgendwo etwas zu der Stärke des Heeres von Imladris geschrieben hatte, denn ich mochte mich nun nicht durch die ganzen Kapitel wälzen. Danke im Voraus. Ansonsten hoffe ich, es gefällt, denn es war dieses Mal nicht einfach, mir fehlte Inspiration. *smiles* Viel Spaß euch allen***


	34. Das Gesicht des Feindes

**_34. Das Gesicht des Feindes_**

Müde ließ sich Kharek auf dem Deckenlager niederfallen. Ein weiterer Tag sank zur Neige, ein weiterer auf ihrer langen Reise. Auch dieser Tag hatte keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht. Nach langen beschwerlichen Tagen auf dem Pferderücken war er froh endlich Süd Gondor erreicht zu haben. Wann immer es möglich gewesen war hatten sie in den wenigen Dörfern, an denen sie vorbei kamen Proviant aufgenommen. Ansonsten mussten sie sich auf ihr Jagdglück verlassen. Das einzig Erfreuliche war das Wetter, denn es blieb meist trocken und die seltenen Regenschauer waren eher erfrischend denn ein Grund zum Ärgern. 

In den Dörfern, die sie zuletzt passiert hatten waren ihnen Berichte zugetragen worden über plündernde Horden, Ostlinge aus Harad in Begleitung großer dunkler Orks mit dem Zeichen Mordors. Dennoch hatten sie außer kalten Spuren nichts von diesen Trupps gefunden. Die Dörfler berichteten von geplünderten Vorratslagern und Kornkammern, Viehdiebstählen und ähnlichen Dingen. Wer sich der Horde in den Weg stellte riskierte erschlagen zu werden. Sie kamen meist in der Nacht, schnell und brutal und verschwanden im Schutz der Dunkelheit in ihre Schlupflöcher.

Die Erwähnung der Uruks aus Mordor hatte Kharek nachdenklich gemacht. Es hatten also auch hier welche überlebt. Und auch wenn ihre Methoden ihm nicht zusagten, so kämpften sie anscheinend ums Überleben. Und hier war der Konflikt. Er konnte es nachempfinden, denn auch er hatte die Entbehrungen des Hungers kennen gelernt. Und mit wem sollten sie sich verbünden, wenn nicht mit den alten Bündnispartnern ihres dunklen Herren? Andererseits war ihr Vorgehen gegen die Dörfer der Menschen aggressiv und barbarisch. Hätten sich die Haradhrim dem neuen Königreich unterworfen, dann müssten sie nun sicher nicht Hunger leiden, sondern könnten ihr Land wieder aufbauen. Aber wie Aragorn es erklärt hatte lehnten die Ostlinge jeden Anschluss an Gondor und Ithilien ab, ja sie kämpften sogar weiter um ihre Unabhängigkeit. Anscheinend hatte sie nun Hilfe in ihrem Kampf erhalten, denn Saurons Uruk-hai kamen aus Mordor und ihre Heimstätten waren beim Ausbruch des Schicksalsberges zerstört worden. Doch auch sie würden sich niemals einem König der Menschen unterwerfen, das war für ihn nur allzu klar.

In düstere Gedanken gehüllt glitt er schließlich ins gnädige Vergessen des Schlafes. Diese Gnade war Rûmil nicht vergönnt, denn nach dem langen Ritt hatte er noch die zusätzliche Aufgabe eine der ersten Nachtwachen zu übernehmen. Um sich wach zu halten beschloss er einen kleinen Rundgang zu machen. Dabei traf er auf Elladan, der für die Pferde zuständig war. Er grüßte Elronds Sohn mit einen kurzen Nicken und wurde mit einem warmen Lächeln willkommen geheißen. Der dunkelhaarige Elb hielt ihm einen Becher dampfenden Tee hin, welchen Rûmil gern annahm. Ein paar Minuten in Gesellschaft konnten nicht schaden, entschied er, zumal die Pferde sie warnen würden, wenn Gefahr drohte. So ließ er sich neben Elladan auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm nieder. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander, dann brach Rûmil das Schweigen.

„Ich frage mich, ob es richtig war, dass Kharek uns begleitet. Immerhin werden wir auch gegen Uruk-hai kämpfen, sollte es zu Auseinandersetzungen mit den Plünderern kommen."

Elladan zuckte die Schultern. „Weißt du Rûmil, dass hat er im Vorfeld bereits gehört und ich denke es ist nun mal seine Entscheidung. Er hat auch gegen die Uruks in Imladris gekämpft."

Kurz zuckte Rûmil zusammen, als er an jene schicksalhafte Nacht zurückdachte, dann seufzte er leise. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Elladan. Und ich hoffe, er wird seinen Entschluss nicht bereuen."

Er stellte den leeren Becher auf dem Stamm ab und erhob sich. Mit einem leisen Abschiedswort gen Elladan nahm er seine Wanderung wieder auf. Fast hatte er seine Lagerstatt wieder erreicht als ein alarmierender Ton an seine Ohren drang. Alagosion blies das Signalhorn. Gefahr! Rûmil zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an die Sehne. Überall im Lager kam Bewegung auf, Elben griffen zu ihren Waffen und liefen in die Richtung, aus der das Horn sie rief.

********

Er konnte es sehen, lange bevor er ankam. Der flackernde Schein der Fackeln, welche die Angreifer trugen hüllte die Szene in unruhiges rötliches Licht. Aber auch ohne Licht hätte der Geruch ihn geführt. Er roch ungewaschenen Menschen und noch etwas anderes, was er fast schon vergessen hätte…Uruk-hai. Er hörte ihre kehligen rauen Stimme, dazwischen andere, wohl die der Menschen, mit hartem Akzent. 

Gerade als er aus dem Schutz des letzten Baumes hervortrat, wurde ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie gefunden hatten, was sie suchten. Der Feind hatte nun ein Gesicht, eher eigentlich zwei. Die einen sonnengebräunt und mit seltsamen Zeichnungen verziert, die anderen dunkel, animalisch, mit scharfen Zähnen und gelben Augen, welche das Mondlicht reflektierten. 

Er sah die Elben ankommen, sie waren schnell und sie waren bereit für diesen Kampf. Schwerter trafen klirrend aufeinander, Schmerzensschrei und zornige Ausrufe erfüllten die Nacht. Kharek hatte sein Schwert gezogen, aber er stand nur da, den Baum im Rücken und den Blick auf den Kampf vor sich gerichtet. Er sah vertraute Gesichtzüge, grotesk verzerrt im Feuerschein der Fackeln, von denen nun viele schwelend im Gras lagen. Große dunkle Körper, geschmeidig wie Raubkatzen in der Nacht. Nur einen Moment lang glitt ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Was wäre, wenn sein Weg anders verlaufen wäre? Wenn er nicht frei gewesen wäre zu entscheiden? Wäre er in einer Schlacht des heftigen Krieges gefallen, oder würde er nun hier sein, um sein Überleben kämpfend? 

Überleben? Ja, der Kampf der Angreifer wirkte verzweifelt und je länger er sie beobachtete, wobei er den Uruks eindeutig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, bemerkte er etwas. Es waren etwa ein Dutzend, aber nur die Hälfte schien ausgewachsen, die anderen waren eher klein zu nennen, sie kämpften verbissen, ließen jedoch eindeutig Erfahrung vermissen. Die Ostlinge waren zähe Kämpfer, die sich voller Eifer in den Kampf stürzten, ohne jedoch jegliche Vorsicht zu vergessen. 

Doch gegen die Elbenkrieger konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten, denn die waren ihnen schon zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Ein dumpfes Signal erklang und die Angreifer zogen sich in die Dunkelheit der Nacht zurück, schneller als es möglich schien, aber sie kannten hier wohl jeden Stein und Strauch.

Kharek hörte wie Aragorn den Elben befahl ihnen nicht zu folgen. Er wollte nicht riskieren im Dunkel der Nacht durch Hinterhalte Kämpfer zu verlieren. Sie hatten ihre Übermacht gezeigt und darauf vertraute er.

Langsam zogen die Elbenkrieger sich zurück ins Lager, sie respektierten Aragorns Befehl, doch es gab auch ein paar mürrische Stimmen bei denen, die vom Jagdfieber gepackt lieber der Horde gefolgt wären.

Kharek blieb an jenem Baum stehen. Tief sog er die Luft ein, die seine Nüstern beben ließ. Er spürte jenem Geruch nach, so vertraut und doch so fremd, wie ihre Gesichter im Feuerschein. Und doch zogen sie ihn an, wie das Licht die Mücken lockte. Sein Herz klopfte heftig gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen und fast unbewusst setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Seine feine Nase würde ihn leiten und so bewegte er sich wie ein lautloser Jäger zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern. Aber wohl nicht lautlos genug, denn er wurde verfolgt.

Die Augen begleiteten ihn, jeden seiner Schritte. Warten. Eine günstige Gelegenheit abwarten. Nur nichts übereilen. Der Wind stand gegen ihn, der Uruk würde ihn nicht riechen. Endlich eine Blöße, ein freies Stück zu überqueren ohne Deckung. Die Finger spannten sich und langsam glitt die Bogensehne zurück. Der Schütze hielt den Atem an…und erstarrte. 

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr.

********

Rûmil hatte bemerkt, wie Alagosion das Lager verlassen hatte. Neugierig war er dem Hauptmann gefolgt, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Alagosion war ein Stück dem Pfad gefolgt, über welchen die Angreifer geflohen waren, hatte sich aber dann abgewandt und hatte einen anderen Weg gewählt. Ein kaum Mannsbreiter Trampelpfad, der die Hügel hinauf führte und dem er so gut wie lautlos folgte. Durch die Bäume konnte Rûmil den anderen Pfad erkennen, beschienen vom fahlen Mondlicht. Dort bewegte sich etwas, eine Person, die er alsbald als Kharek erkannte lief in einiger Entfernung diesen Pfad entlang.

Schließlich hielt Alagosion inne und zog zu Rûmils Verwunderung einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn an die Sehne und zielte. Durch eine Lücke im Geäst der Sträucher konnte Rûmil, der nun fast hinter Alagosion stand Kharek erkennen. Und der Hauptmann hatte ihn zu seinem Ziel erkoren.

Ohne lange zu zögern trat Rûmil von hinten an Alagosion heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise einige Worte ins Ohr, als er erstarrte:

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung dafür, was du hier tust."

********

Nichts von der Gefahr ahnend, welcher er nur knapp entronnen war, setzte Kharek seinen Weg fort. Der Geruch wurde stärker, vermischt mit der fremden Witterung der Harad Krieger. Dann war er fast überall, umgab ihn und hüllte ihn ein. Aufmerksam glitt sein Blick über die Hügel, von Strauchwerk überwuchert, mit dürren Bäumen. 

Das Geräusch war kaum hörbar, aber es genügte, um ihn herumfahren zu lassen. Sein Schwert schwang aufwärts und wurde von einer unsichtbaren Klinge abgefangen. Dann spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle. Die raue Stimme in seinem Ohr ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass seine Suche hier endete.

„Unsere eigene Art als Spion einsetzen…diese Menschen sind nicht so dumm wie sie scheinen. Doch du scheinst nicht mit Schläue gesegnet zu sein, mein dunkler Bruder…"

Das kehlige Lachen entbehrte jeder Freundlichkeit.

***Lange hat es gedauert, ich weiß, aber mir fehlt die Zeit. Ich habe den Kopf voller Ideen und komme nicht zum Schreiben. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr mir treu bleibt, meine kleinen Fehler ignoriert, mich über grobe Schnitzer aufklärt und mich durch eure Reviews daran erinnert, dass es richtig ist, was ich hier mache und ein paar Leuten gefällt. Ich zähle auf euch!***


	35. Vertrauter Feind, fremder Freund?

**_35. Vertrauter Feind, fremder Freund?_**

Er rührte sich nicht, kein Muskel zuckte. Das leise Beben seiner Nüstern war die einzige Regung seines Körpers: Ihr Geruch war stark, vertraut und doch fremd, nicht unangenehm. er weckte Erinnerungen, längst vergessen geglaubte Bilder und Gefühle. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem an seinem Ohr, als sie sprach. Trotz der Überraschung dieses Überfalls konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass es sich bei seinem Gegner um einen weiblichen Uruk handelte. Er wusste es einfach, er hatte es in jenem Moment gewusst, als er ihre Witterung aufnahm. Die Uruk-hai von Mordor lebten in jenem unwirtlichen Landstrich, dass hatte er schon gewusst, aber er hatte sich nie wirklich damit beschäftigt, wie dieses Leben aussehen konnte. Sie hatten wohl Familienverbände, es gab Kinder und Alte, Krieger und Jäger. Alles was in einer eher primitiven Lebensart vonnöten war.

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn ungeduldig stieß sie ihm einen Ellenbogen in den Rücken. „Also, kannst du nicht sprechen oder willst du nicht? Ist mir egal, ich werde dich sowieso töten, du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

Kharek hob eine Braue, von ihr ungesehen, als er die Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte. Er konnte also nichts tun? Sie war sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher, denn sie war nicht sehr aufmerksam. Er hatte nämlich seinen Fuß langsam nach hinten geschoben, zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch und nun hinter ihrem Fuß platziert. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen ihren Knöchel schaffte er es sie zu Fall zu bringen.

Die Urukfrau landete auf dem Rücken und zog sofort die Beine an, um nach ihm treten zu können. Aber irgendwie hatte er mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und war einen Schritt zur Seite getreten, so dass er nun einen ihrer Füße ergreifen konnte. Ehe sie noch wusste, was ihr geschah, hatte er sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck hoch und herum gerissen, so dass sie auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Dann löste den Griff um ihren Fuß und ließ sich dann auf sie fallen, seinen Dolch in der Hand, der nun den Weg an ihre Kehle fand.

„Nicht so schnell mit deinem Urteil, du dunkle Furie." knurrte Kharek heftiger, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Die Wut darüber, dass sie ihn so leicht hatte überrumpeln können verlieh seiner Stimme Schärfe.

„Also, reden wir noch mal darüber, wer von uns nichts tun kann, ja? Du willst mich töten? Das haben schon andere vor dir versucht." fuhr er fort, während er sein Gewicht einsetzte, um sie am Boden zu halten, auch wenn sie sich zu wehren versuchte. Er war größenmäßig eindeutig überlegen, aber sie wand sich wie eine Schlange unter ihm. Er presste den Dolch stärker gegen ihre Haut, bis ein feines Rinnsal dunklen Blutes über die Klinge lief und sie aufkeuchte.

„Ein Ruf von mir und du siehst dich der gesamten Horde gegenüber." grollte sie. Kharek lachte leise und kalt.

„Ein Schrei von dir und du siehst dich deinem Schöpfer gegenüber, wer auch immer das ist. Wenn du das willst. soll es mir Recht sein. Ich fürchte deine tapferen Krieger nicht, denn ich sah sie kämpfen…und ich sah sie fliehen. Das sind keine Gegner, das sind Opfer."

Sie schwieg, tatsächlich schien er sie für einen Moment zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben. Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig, schien nachzudenken. Ein leises Murmeln war alles, was er hören konnte und er neigte den Kopf, um sie besser zu verstehen. 

Ein harter Stoß ließ ihn aufkeuchen, er sah helle Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen tanzen, als sie ihm den Hinterkopf mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht stieß. Ein blutiges Rinnsal lief aus seiner Nase und kurz lockerte er den Griff um sie. Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet, denn sie bockte wie ein unbändiges Pferd und schaffte es ihn von sich abzuschütteln.

Kharek fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, rollte sich instinktiv herum und kam auf alle Viere, um seine Gegnerin in derselben Position zu finden. Sie kniete ihm gegenüber, ihre Augen blitzten und sie hatte ihre Fänge entblößt. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war im Nacken gebunden, was er schon zuvor bemerkt hatte. Sie trug eine Rüstung aus gehärtetem Leder, der seinen nicht unähnlich, wenn auch an ihren weiblichen Körper angepasst. 

Wie zwei Raubtiere hockten sie sich gegenüber, jeder den anderen wachsam beobachtend. Sie sog die Luft ein und schnaubte verächtlich. „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, ich werde dich töten." 

Kharek sah das Aufblitzen einer langen schmalen Klinge, ein Stiefeldolch, den sie gezogen hatte. Doch sie machte ihm nicht wirklich Angst, was sein ruhiges Kopfschütteln deutlich zeigte.

„Nein, du wirst mich nicht töten…" sagte er leise und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht trog. Abwartend blieb er sitzen und beobachtete sie leicht angespannt.

Sie hielt inne als sie sich gerade erneut auf ihn stürzen wollte. Seine Worte klangen absolut ernsthaft und ruhig. Sie konnte keine Angst an ihm wittern, was sie in ihrer Hoffnung bestärkte, dass sie hier mehr gefunden hatte, als einen Spion.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht töten? Du bist ein Spion, du bist in unser Lager eingedrungen und ich werde dich sicher nicht gehen lassen, um deinen Elbenfreunden Bericht zu erstatten."

Kharek schüttelte den Kopf erneut. „Nein, du wirst mich nicht töten. Wenn du das wirklich gewollt hättest, dann hättest du es gleich getan, vermutlich sogar ohne dich mir zu zeigen. Aber du bist neugierig, du willst wissen, warum ich hier bin, weil du deinem eigenen Urteil nicht traust. Und sollte ich mich irren…nun, dann wirst du mich töten." 

Jetzt war es an ihr den Kopf zu schütteln. Einen Moment lang schien sie einfach nur überrumpelt zu sein, doch dann lachte sie, sie lachte tatsächlich. Ein raues, heiseres Lachen erklang, während sie sich langsam ihm gegenüber setzte und das Messer neben sich in den Boden rammte. Dann lächelte sie grimmig, wobei sie ihr prächtiges Gebiss präsentierte.

„Vielleicht ist das so, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber nehmen wir mal an, du hast Recht. Dann würde ich dich fragen, warum du hier bist, wenn nicht, um zu spionieren. Und was würdest du mit antworten?"

Kharek konnte sich ein Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen, denn dieses Gespräch begann ihm Spaß zu machen. Er war sich nun sicher, dass sie ihn nicht töten würde und sie hatte Fragen, das war offensichtlich. Nun, er hatte Antworten.

„Ich würde dir antworten, dass ich wohl hierher kam, um etwas heraus zu finden. Aber ich wollte nicht den Standpunkt eures Lagers wissen, um ihn weiter zu sagen. ich wollte euch finden. Meine Neugier brachte mich her, kein Befehl."

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so kühl, als sie weiter sprach: „Du wolltest uns also finden? Neugierig? Ist es dir langweilig geworden bei deinen Elbenfreunden? Du könntest es wirklich brauchen hier zu sein. Du hast nicht mal gekämpft, nicht wahr? Du stinkst wie ein Elb und wie es aussieht steckt in dir kein Funke Kampfgeist. Du bist ja eine Schande für unsere Rasse."

Knurrend fuhr Kharek nach vorn, doch ihre Hand an seiner Brust hielt ihn zurück.

„Das nimmst du zurück. Du verbündest dich mit Menschen, du hast nicht mal Krieger in deiner Rotte, nur Weiber und Kinder, Halbwüchsige allenfalls. Der Krieg ist vorbei, aber ihr kämpft noch immer, weil ihr nicht eure Augen öffnet, weil ihr den Falschen Gehör schenkt. Nenn mich Schande und ich stelle dich an meine Seite."

Das war zuviel, sie schoss nach vorne, ihre Hand fuhr nach oben und packte seine Kehle. Während sie sich auf ihn warf, begann sie ihm die Luft abzudrücken, versuchte seinen Kopf auf den Boden zu rammen. Aber der Moment der Überraschung währte nicht lange und seine kräftigen Hände packten zu, er fasste sie um die Hüfte, rang nach Luft und warf sie dann über sich hinweg. Ihr Griff löste sich und sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Aber sofort wirbelte sie herum, bereit weiter zu kämpfen. Kharek war aber inzwischen auf den Beinen und er erwartete sie. Ohne lange nachzudenken sprang sie vorwärts aus ihrer kauernden Stellung, versuchte ihm die Schulter in den Magen zu rammen. Er wich ihr mit einer Drehung aus, packte zu und erwischte sie an der Rüstung, schleuderte sie erneut zu Boden. Im letzen Moment packte sie ihn am Bein und riss ihn mit sich, so dass sie in einem Durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen über den Boden rollten.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein heißer Schmerz, sie hatte ihre Zähne in seinen Arm geschlagen und sich festgebissen. Gepeinigt brüllte er auf und versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Das durch den Kampflärm aufgewacht kamen die anderen Uruk-hai aus den verborgenen Höhlen in den Hügeln, aber sie näherten sich nicht. Ihre Anführerin hatte strikte Anweisungen gegeben und konnte bei Zuwiderhandlungen sehr ungemütlich werden.

Kharek hatte sie nicht bemerkt, er war zu sehr mit dem Kampf beschäftigt. Es war ihm gelungen seine Widersacherin auf den Rücken zu drehen und sich auf sie zu setzen. Nun presste er ihre Arme auf den Boden, seine Pranken umschlossen ihre Handgelenke fest und knurrend senkte er den kopf, hielt sich jedoch außer Reichweite, damit sie ihm nicht wieder einen Stoß verpassen konnte.

„Was jetzt? Ich könnte dich töten und das weißt du auch, nicht wahr? Aber ich werde das genauso wenig tun, wie du mein Leben nehmen willst. Also lass uns dieses dumme Kräftemessen beenden. Nun, willst du verhandeln?" knurrte er.

Sie schnaufte verächtlich, doch dann schlich sich ein kleines Funkeln in ihre hellen Augen. „Verhandeln? Ich würde eher einen Tausch vorschlagen. Du lässt mich erst mal los und ich werde dann versuchen deine Neugier zu befriedigen. Was sagst du?"

_Und dann kannst du gerne meine Neugier befriedigen, du dunkler Schöner. _ setzte sie in Gedanken nach.

Kharek zögerte einen Moment, er dachte über ihren Vorschlag nach. Im Grunde war es was er wollte, er hatte vorgehabt herauszufinden, was die Uruk-hai hierher brachte, warum sie sich den Menschen anschlossen und diese Raubzüge veranstalteten. Sie bot ihm die Möglichkeit. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass er vorerst nicht zu Rûmil und den anderen Elben zurückkehren würde: Was würden sie denken? Dass er sie verraten hatte? Die Seiten gewechselt? Dieser Gedanke machte ihn traurig, aber seine Neugier war im Moment einfach größer. Er würde sicher irgendwann eine Möglichkeit finden, es ihnen zu erklären. Also löste er den festen Griff um ihre Hände und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich sage einverstanden…" knurrte er leise, während er sich die Bisswunde in seinem Arm ansah, deren frisches Blut den Ärmel der Tunika bereits dunkel färbte.

„Du musst ja wirklich hungrig sein, wenn du dich schon in deinesgleichen verbeißt." meinte er, während er sich von ihr erhob. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsbrocken und sah zu ihr, wie sie langsam aufstand und ihre Rüstung abklopfte. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Dann kam sie zu ihm herüber und hielt ihm eine Pranke hin.

„Dich hungert es nach Antworten, mich nach Fleisch, alles zu seiner Zeit. Weißt du, ich glaube fast aus dir kann doch noch ein Uruk werden, wenn du dir etwas Mühe gibst. Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht, obwohl du wie ein Elb stinkst."

Sie lachte leise, dieses Mal nicht unfreundlich.

„Ich bin Sharka, Führerin dieser Rotte. Und wer hat mich hier aufgestöbert?"

Er ergriff ihre Pranke und drückte sie fest. Jetzt war es an der Zeit neue Erfahrungen zu machen, ohne die alten zu vergessen. Hier gab es genug zu lernen für beide Seiten, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Kharek…mein Name ist Kharek."

Sie nickte nur und zog ihn dann hoch. „Na dann…willkommen Kharek. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dich den anderen vorzustellen. Sie starren lange genug finde ich."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Höhlen.


	36. Verschwörung

**_36. Verschwörung_**

Schweigend folgte Rûmil Alagosion den schmalen Pfad entlang. Er hatte dem anderen Elben die Waffen abgenommen und ihm befohlen zum Lager zurück zu gehen. Noch immer steckte ihm der Schreck in den Gliedern. Er hatte sicher nicht erwartet, den Hauptmann der Wachen vom Imladris so zu finden, mit einem tödlichen Pfeil auf der Sehne, welcher für Kharek bestimmt war. 

Doch der Schreck für Alagosion war mindestens genauso groß gewesen, als Rûmil ihn überraschte und seinen Plan vereitelte. Sofort hatte er seine Waffen abgelegt und sich in sein Schicksal ergeben. Tief in Gedanken versunken schritt er nun den Weg ins Lager zurück, den Elben aus Lorien im Rücken.

Im Lager brachte Rûmil Alagosion direkt zum Zelt von Aragorn, denn er wollte größeres Aufsehen vermeiden. Der König war wach, er saß mit Faramir zusammen und schaute ihnen neugierig entgegen. 

„Rûmil, Alagosion. Was tut ihr hier zu solch später Stunde? Fürchtet ihr einen weiteren Angriff dieses Lumpenpacks?"

„Nein, Aragorn." erwiderte Rûmil bitter. „Viel eher fürchte ich, dass wir über einen anderen Angriff reden müssen. Alagosion hat vorgehabt Kharek zu töten"

Ungläubig richteten sich nicht nur Aragorns sondern auch Faramirs Augen auf das Elbenpaar. Aragorn stand auf und trat zu ihnen. „Das ist doch wohl ein Irrtum? Ich kenne Alagosion seit meiner frühesten Kindheit und weiß er ist ein Mann von Ehre."

Doch das Kopfschütteln des Hauptmanns der Wache machte diese Hoffnung zunichte. Mit ruhiger Stimme sprach er, Aragorn fest in die Augen zu blickend: „Es ist die Wahrheit Aragorn, ich hatte zumindest den Auftrag Kharek zu töten."

Rûmil schaute den anderen Elben fassungslos an. „Aber Alagosion, warum denn bei den Valar? Wer hat dir diesen Auftrag erteilt? Und wie konntest du ihn annehmen?"

Alagosion schwieg, er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. In diesem Moment traten Elronds Söhne aus dem Schatten. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Aragorns Zelt gewesen und hatten so die letzten Worte gehört. Sie stellten sich Aragorn zur Seite und schauten Alagosion aufmerksam an. Dann sprach Elladan, wie so oft als erster der Brüder. 

„Diese Frage wird er dir nicht beantworten können, Rûmil. Wie die Galadhrim, so leisten auch unsere Wächter einen Schwur. Dieser ist nicht ganz so ausschweifend wie der Kodex des goldenen Waldes, aber er beinhaltet eben Stillschweigen in bestimmten Situationen. Er kann und wird dir seinen Auftraggeber nicht nennen, nicht wahr, Alagosion?"

Der Hauptmann der Wachen nickte ruhig, in seinem Blick lag Bedauern. Rûmil schwieg einen Moment, doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wenn Alagosion nicht den Namen preisgeben konnte, dann konnte er aber vielleicht andere Fragen beantworten. Er wandte sich an Elladan.

„Also gut, den Namen wird er uns nicht sagen, dann sollten wir andere Dinge herausfinden, zum Beispiel, wem Kharek dermaßen im Weg sein könnte, dass er ihm den Tod wünscht."

Elladan nickte und die drei Elben versanken in nachdenklichem Schweigen, nur hin und wieder wurde ein Gedanke laut ausgesprochen. Doch es war nicht der stets vorpreschende Elladan und auch nicht Rûmil, der sich erinnerte, sondern Elrohir.

„Elladan, weißt du noch? Die Sache mit Lhûnrhofal? Damals haben wir jemanden gedeckt, weil wir dessen Motive nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Aber vielleicht ist es derselbe wie damals?"

Sein Bruder zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte dann. „Ja, das wäre gar nicht so abwegig. Zumal es auch passen würde, da Kharek etwas bekommen hat, was dieser Jemand gern gehabt hätte."

Spätestens jetzt erreichte Rûmils Neugier ihren Höhepunkt, während Alagosion weiter schwieg, doch schien es ihm, als läge ein gewisses Maß an Erleichterung in den Augen des anderen Elben. „Von wem redet ihr denn? Und was könnte Kharek haben, was ein Elb begehrt?"

Elladan schmunzelte. „Wie wäre es mit Gloráre?" Elrohir nickte. „Ja, zum Beispiel. Und jener Elb war schon immer missgünstig, wenn es um Dinge ging die er gern sein nennen wollte. So auch den Sitz über Imladris, den er ja auch nicht bekam."

Jetzt war es Elladan der nickte und fortfuhr. „Ja ich denke wir sprechen von demselben Mann. Er hat damals Lhûnrhofal angestiftet Kharek anzugreifen und wie ich das sehe hat er auch etwas mit dem „versehentlich" abgeschossenen Pfeil zu tun, nicht wahr, Alagosion?"

Der Angesprochene nickte nur. Elladan sprach dann weiter. „Gut, dann möchte ich den Namen sagen und du Alagosion wirst nur nicken oder den Kopf schütteln, kein Wort kommt über deine Lippen und so hast du weder seinen Namen gesagt noch ihn schuldig gesprochen. Ich denke, dem Kodex ist damit Genüge getan. Der Schuldige, den ich benenne ist Erestor."

Aragorn zog scharf die Luft ein, als dieser Name genannt wurde. Vor seinem Auge tauchte Elronds Berater auf, der mit kühlen Augen stets wachsam über die Vorgänge in Imladris wachte. Er hatte das Geschick immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn etwas im Argen war und man ihn nicht gebrauchen konnte. Zu oft hatte er Lord Elrond von den kleinen Streichen erzählt, die er zusammen mit den Zwillingen ausgeheckt hatte oder sie überrascht, wenn sie gerade die Regeln, welche sie betrafen ein wenig dehnten. Er war wie ein Schatten, wie ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Ja, wer würde es ihm zutrauen, zumal er auch schon davon gehört hatte, dass Erestor nicht damit einverstanden war, das Glorfindel Elronds Stellung eingenommen hatte. 

Auch Rûmil nickte zu Elladans Worten, dieser Verdacht war ihm schon damals gekommen, als sie Kharek für den Mord an Lhûnrhofal belangen wollten. Damals war Erestor dermaßen selbstgefällig, dass es schon fast auffällig war. Er hatte dermaßen mit einem schlechten Urteil für Kharek gerechnet und war dann von Glorfindel und vor allem durch die Aussagen der Zwillinge eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Nun richteten sich alle Augen auf Alagosion, nachdem Elladan den Namen genannt hatte. Dieser schaute Elronds Sohn einen langen Augenblick an, dann nickte er langsam ohne dass ein Wort über seine Lippen kam. 

Elladan lächelte und legte Alagosion eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gut, du hast ihn nicht verraten, wir haben es ganz allein herausgefunden. Aber vielleicht möchtest du deine Seele erleichtern und uns alles erzählen?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überlegung nickte Alagosion und Aragorn bat sie alle sich zu setzen. So geschah es dann auch und Alagosion erzählte ihnen die Geschichte.

„Es begann recht unauffällig, eine kleine Bemerkung hier, eine Stichelei dort, laut geäußerte Gedanken. Er bekam Hilfe von Lhûnrhofal und einigen anderen, welche es nicht guthießen, dass Kharek bleiben durfte. Die Geschichte mit Lhûnrhofal ist euch ja weitestgehend bekannt. Er hatte beschlossen Kharek zu töten, sollte der bei dem Angriff der Uruks auf dem Kampfplatz erscheinen. Dieses schlug fehl…trotz meiner Unterstützung."

Rûmil unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle. „DU? Du hast den Pfeil abgeschossen?"

Alagosion nickte. „Ja, das habe ich. Erestor hatte so lange auf mich eingeredet, bis ich fast bereit war ihm zu glauben. Ich wollte Kharek aber wirklich nur entwaffnen, das ist die Wahrheit." 

Elladan fiel ihm hier ins Wort. „Jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten hätte nicht den Arm getroffen, wenn er ihn hätte töten wollen, ich glaube dir Alagosion."

Dankbar schaute dieser Elronds Sohn an, ehe er weiter sprach. „Doch nach Lhûnrhofals Tod wurde es noch schlimmer mit Erestors Anfeindungen gegen Kharek, sein Neid und seine Missgunst wuchsen und erreichten den Höhepunkt, als Kharek und Gloráre sich offen zueinander bekannten. Erestor hatte lange um Glorfindels Tochter geworben, ohne je erhört zu werden und nun sollte ein Ork bekommen, wonach er sich so sehnte? Das war zuviel für ihn. er kam zu mir und sagte, ich solle einen Weg finden Kharek zu beseitigen. Ich teilte ihm mit, dass ich seine Ziele nicht länger unterstützen würde, da ich meine Meinung Kharek betreffend ja schon nach dem Überfall der Uruks geändert hatte. Doch Erestor erpresste mich damit, dass er erzählen würde, dass ich auf Kharek geschossen hatte, mit dem Motiv ihn zu töten. Und so hatte er mich in der Hand. Ich willigte ein, aber sagte ihm auch, dass ICH den Zeitpunkt bestimmen würde. Als nun die Abreise anstand suchte er mich auf und erinnerte mich an meinen Auftrag. Und so hat Rûmil mich heute Abend gefunden. Doch weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, ob ich es dieses Mal zu Ende gebracht hätte."

Alagosion blickte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen und seufzte leise. Rûmil legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber was hättest du dann Erestor erzählt, wenn wir zurückkämen, und Kharek würde uns begleiten?"

Der andere Elb seufzte noch einmal, hob dann aber den Kopf und schaute Rûmil entschlossen an. „Ich wäre zu Glorfindel gegangen und hätte ihm alles erzählt. Ja, der Herr von Imladris sollte von diesen Dingen erfahren."

Elladan nickte ihm zu. „Das wird er, Alagosion, da kannst du sicher sein. Erestor wird seine Spielchen nicht mehr spielen. Und ich denke, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, welches Urteil auf ihn wartet…eine lange Reise in den Westen. Und dann kann er wieder an Vaters Seite sitzen, vorausgesetzt, der will ihn dort noch haben." 

Er schmunzelte, doch dann bemerkte er Rûmils düsteres Gesicht. „Was bekümmert dich Rûmil? Wir konnten diese Verschwörung doch nun endlich aufdecken."

„Ja, das konnten wir." sagte Rûmil leise. „Aber ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen um Kharek."

Er hob den Kopf, um zu den Sternen aufzusehen, welche zwischen den Wipfeln der Bäume hindurchschienen.

„Wenn ich die Spuren richtig deutete, folgte er den Uruks. Was hofft er dort zu finden? Und was…wenn er sich dafür entscheidet nicht…zurück zu kommen?"


	37. Die andere Seite

**_37. Die andere Seite_**

***So, endlich komm ich hier mal weiter. Ideen hab ich genug, nur Zeit könnte ich mehr gebrauchen. Ich danke meinen Mitlesern fürs fleißige Reviewen. Und ich weise noch einmal darauf hin, dass diese Geschichte in einem Alternativen Universum spielt (AU!!!) Also bitte, es ist nicht Hardstyle Tolkien, sondern Fanstyle Ich *g* Wenn mir was nicht gefällt, dann ändere ich es in meiner Welt einfach ab. Nur noch mal zum besseren Verständnis. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen *s* ***

Die anderen Uruk-hai betrachteten Kharek und Sharka mit unverhohlener Neugier, als diese zu den Höhlen kamen. Wie Kharek es bereits bemerkt hatte, handelte es sich um Frauen und Kinder, keine Kleinkinder, sondern eher Halbwüchsige. Er zählte sie und es waren acht. Eine der Frauen trat auf Sharka zu. Sie trug zwar eine Rüstung aus dunklem Leder, aber das Auffällige an ihr waren zwei weiße Federn, die in ihrer Haare eingeflochten waren und eine Kette mit einem vollständigen Wolfsgebiss um ihren Hals. An ihrem Gürtel hingen viele Beutel und Taschen. Kharek betrachtete sie erstaunt. Sharka bemerkte diesen Blick und wandte sich zu ihm.

„Das hier ist Nakur, Kharek. Sie ist die Schamanin unseres Clans. Heilkundig und erfahren mit Kräutern und Pilzen und all diesem Zeug."

Kharek erwiderte das kurze Neigen des Kopfes der Medizinfrau mit eben derselben Geste. Dann sprach Sharka lauter. „Euch allen möchte ich Kharek vorstellen, der auf verschlungenen Pfaden seinen Weg hierher fand. Heißt ihn willkommen, denn er wird uns unterstützen."

Die Anwesenden Uruks murmelten erfreut, doch Kharek runzelte die Stirn. Immerhin hatte er Sharka nichts dergleichen gesagt. Aber jetzt war wohl nicht der Moment der Erklärung, denn sie hatte sich bereits Nakur wieder zugewandt, welche leise mit ihr sprach.

Dann wandte die Anführerin sich wieder zu ihm um. „Kharek, begleite mich. ich möchte, dass du auch die restlichen Mitglieder der Rotte kennen lernst. Sie trat in die Höhle zu ihrer Rechten und Kharek folgte ihr. 

In der Höhle war es kühl, aber es war eine feuchte Kühle. Zwei Fackeln, in den Boden gerammt spendeten Licht. An einer Wand lag auf einem einfachen Deckenlager ein junger Uruk, an dessen Kopf ein weiterer saß und ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. Der zweite stand auf, als sie herein kamen. Misstrauisch beäugte er Kharek, während er auf Sharka zuging.

„Wen schleppst du da an, Mutter?" fragte er mit einem leise drohenden Unterton, während seine Augen auf Kharek ruhten. Doch Sharka antwortete nicht sofort, sie durchmaß die Höhle mit wenigen Schritten und kniete sich zu dem anderen Uruk neben das Lager. Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, folgte Kharek ihr langsam, immer verfolgt von den wachsamen Blicken ihres Sohnes.

Sharka legte dem Jungen eine Pranke auf die Stirn und seufzte leise. „Das hier ist Kharan, mein jüngerer Sohn, hinter dir steht Shakor, mein älterer Sohn: Ihr Vater Khelek fiel im Krieg, wie die andere Männer unseres Clans und wohl aller Uruk-hai in Mordor. Kharan wurde bei einem unserer Beutezüge von einem Menschen verletzt, der ihm eine Mistgabel in den Leib rammte. Nakur hat die Wunden versorgt, aber das Fieber ist gekommen und will nicht weichen." 

Das erklärte sie ihm ruhig und sachlich, aber die Sorge um ihr Kind stand dennoch in ihren Augen. Kharek nickte langsam und kniete sich neben sie. Er hob die Decke an, welche über Kharan gebreitet war und ein leises Knurren aus dem Hintergrund erinnerte ihn an Shakors wachsame Augen. Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren, er löste den Verband vom Bauch des Jungen und fand wie er vermutet hatte eine stark entzündete Verletzung. Drei Löcher waren es, nicht sehr tief, aber alle hatten sich mit eitrigem Blut gefüllt und die Wundränder nässten ebenfalls. So ähnlich hatte auch seine Wunde damals ausgesehen, ehe Rûmil sie behandelt hatte. Er griff an seinen Gürtel und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sowohl seinen Trinkschlauch mit dem Aragnorsud als auch den Beutel mit dem Pulver bei sich hatte. 

Allerdings war die Frage, wie die Heilerin des Clans reagieren würde, wenn er ihr Handwerk in Frage stellte, und vor allem, ob Sharka es erlauben würde, dass er ihren Sohn behandelte.

„Sharka, ich habe eine Medizin bei mir, die mir selber schon bei einer ähnlichen Verletzung geholfen hat. Wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich es gern versuchen."

Wieder ein leises Knurren, doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte sie ihren Sohn zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß nicht, Kharek. Nakur hat schon getan, was sie konnte. Ich möchte es nicht schlimmer machen…aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass er stirbt."

Er nickte. „Ja, ich verstehe dich. Aber ich denke, ich kann dir versprechen, dass es auf keinen Fall schlimmer wird. Nakur kann gern dabei sein. Vielleicht kennt sie dieses Mittel gar nicht, weil die Pflanzen nicht in eurer Heimat wachsen."

Das schien sie zu überzeugen, denn sie wandte sich an Shakor. „Geh und hol Nakur." Der Junge trollte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort nach draußen und kehrte bald darauf mit der Schamanin zurück.

Nakur trat an Khareks Seite, kniete dann nieder und legte Kharan kurz die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie seufzte. „Wenn du etwas gegen dieses Fieber tun kannst, dann tu es schnell, er verbrennt innerlich und wir kriegen ihn nicht dazu, Wasser zu trinken."

Kharek zögerte nicht, er löste den Trinkschlauch und gab etwas von der sirupartigen Flüssigkeit auf seine Fingerspitzen. Damit rieb er über Kharans Lippen. Der junge Uruk bewegte die Lippen und leckte sie dann zögernd ab, wobei er das Gesicht verzog. Kharek versuchte dann den Schlauch an den Mund des Jungen zu halten, damit dieser einen Schluck nahm, doch er drehte den Kopf weg. Das wiederholte sich noch zweimal.

Sharka beobachtete das und nahm Kharek dann energisch den Schlauch aus den Händen. „Gib mal her. Wenn er das trinken soll, dann wird er es trinken. Ich habe immerhin zwei Kinder groß bekommen und bestimmt nicht, weil ich zimperlich bin."

Sie nahm nun selber einen großen Schluck der bitter schmeckenden Flüssigkeit, schluckte sie jedoch nicht herunter. Sie beugte sich über ihren Sohn und presste dann ihre Lippen auf seine, während sie mit einer Hand seine Nüstern abdeckte. Als er nun Luft holen musste, entließ sie die Medizin in seinen sich öffnenden Mund. Er würgte ein wenig und hustete, aber er schluckte es runter. Befriedigt setzte Sharka sich wieder auf und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Bah, das ist ja scheußlich. Und es macht den ganzen Mund und die Zunge taub." meinte sie leicht lallend mit schwerer Zunge. Kharek grinste. „Ja, das ist eine der Eigenschaften dieses Trankes. Er unterdrückt Schmerzen, er betäubt und er gibt Kraft."

Nakur wischte einen Tropfen von Kharans Lippen und kostete. „Was ist das für eine Substanz?" fragte sie dann.

„Schattenkrautwurzeln, die ausgekocht werden. Der Sud wird mit dem Pulver der Aregnorpflanze vermischt und dann noch einmal aufgekocht. Es ist sehr lange haltbar und vielseitig zu verwenden." 

Die Schamanin nickte langsam. „Schattenkraut kenne ich. Aregnor…hm, vielleicht heißt es anders bei uns. Könntest du es mir zeigen?"

Kharek hatte inzwischen den Beutel mit dem Pulver gelöst und geöffnet. Er ließ eine winzige Menge davon in ihre Hand rieseln. „Das sich die zermahlenen Sporen der Pflanze. Eigentlich ist sie ein Betäubungsgift, welches das Opfer lähmt, bis es nicht mehr atmen kann, aber in geringen Mengen wirkt es betäubend und heilend."

Nakur betrachtete ihn beinahe bewundernd. „Du kennst dich gut damit aus Kharek. Wo hast du das gelernt?" Er zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte keine große Lust von Saruman und Isengart zu erzählen. Und eigentlich hatte er die genauen Zusammenhänge auch erst von Gloráre erfahren. Also wählte er diese Erklärung. 

„Meine Gefährtin ist eine heilkundige Frau." sagte er schlicht. Aber dieses schien ihr als Antwort zu genügen. Da er sich gerade damit befasst den Verband vollends abzunehmen, bemerkte er nicht, wie Sharka eine Augenbraue hob und ihn seltsam ansah, während sich in die Züge ihres Älteren Sohnes beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung schlich.

Kharek schaute sich die Verletzungen noch einmal genauer an, wobei er die Luft anhalten musste, denn der stechende Geruch des brandigen Fleisches war schwer zu ertragen. Dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Nakur.

„Normalerweise würde ich solche Wunden ausschneiden, bis zum sauberen Fleisch. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das macht."

Sie seufzte wieder, schaute ebenfalls zu den schweren Entzündungen und nickte dann. „Ja, vielleicht ist es das Beste. Die Wunden werden viel besser heilen, wenn gesundes Fleisch sich schließen kann. Aber ich möchte deine Meinung haben Sharka."

Die Angesprochene schaute ihren verletzten Sohn einen Moment an, schien zu überlegen. Doch schließlich nickte sie zögernd. „Ja, wenn die Heilungsaussichten dann wirklich besser sind, dann stimme ich zu." 

Nakur winkte dann Shakor heran. „Du wirst deinen Bruder festhalten müssen. Kharek wird dir helfen, während ich die Wunde ausschneide. Shakor brummelt etwas unverständliches, kniete sich aber neben den Kopf seines Bruders und drückte seine Arme nieder, während Kharek sich um die Beine kümmerte. Nakur zog ein schmales Stiefelmesser heraus und reinigte es mit Wasser aus ihrem Wasserschlauch, ehe sie es an einem sauberen Stück Verbandsstoff abwischte. Kharek bedauerte in diesem Moment, dass er Gloráres Medizintasche nicht dabei hatte. Da drin waren viele saubere Verbände und auch eine scharf gebrannte Flüssigkeit, die sie Alkohol nannte und mit der sie die Klinge sehr viel sauberer bekommen hätte. Aber es musste nun eben so gehen.

Nakur arbeitete zügig und geschickt. Sie machte das nicht zum ersten Mal, das merkte man deutlich. Kharan bäumte sich auf, als die Klinge in das entzündete Fleisch schnitt und es entfernte. Kharek und Shakor brauchten eine Menge Kraft um den tobenden Jungen auf dem Boden zu halten. 

Als Nakur schließlich ihre Arbeit beendete, waren sie alle schweißbedeckt und schnauften. Doch der Trank entfaltete endlich seine volle Wirkung, Kharan sank in einen tiefen, hoffentlich heilsamen Schlaf, während die Heilerin ihn wieder verband. Sie hatte die frischen Wundränder mit dem Pulver aus Khareks Beutel bestreut und ein wenig von dem Heiltrank darüber verstrichen, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte. 

Sharka erhob sich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren nun schlafenden Sohn und blickte in die Runde. „Gut, er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Wir aber sollten etwas essen. Gehen wir in die andere Höhle und schauen, wie weit Phera mit dem Fleisch ist."

Ohne auf Antworten zu warten stapfte sie voraus. Nakur und Kharek folgten. Shakor zögerte einen Moment, kam ihnen aber dann nach, sein Gesicht zeigte noch immer den verschlossenen grimmigen Ausdruck, den es sein Khareks Eintreten in die Höhle angenommen hatte.

Er funkelte Khareks Rücken in der Dunkelheit an. _‚Vielleicht bist du hier willkommen, Fremder. Aber nicht bei allen…' _dachte er grimmig.


	38. Die Stimme des Gewissens

**_38. Die Stimme des Gewissens_**

Elladan legte Rûmil eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch der andere Elb seufzte nur leise und erhob sich, die tröstende Geste ignorierend. 

„Ich möchte gern eine Weile allein sein Elladan, bitte lass mich." Elronds Sohn nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte. „Sicher, geh nur. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann weißt du ja, wo wir sind." 

Rûmil ging langsam durch das Lager, aber er verweilte nicht an seiner Lagerstätte, er wanderte weiter, bis er einen kleinen Hügel fand, den er erklomm und sich dann niedersetzte. Er sah zum Himmel auf, doch die Sterne konnten ihm keine Antwort geben. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um denselben Punkt. Was würde er tun, wenn sich Kharek den anderen Uruks anschloss und sie sich dann auf gegnerischen Seiten gegenüberstanden? Würde er gegen seinen Freund kämpfen müssen? Würde Kharek die Klinge gegen ihn erheben? 

********

Im Lager saßen Aragorn, Faramir, die Zwillinge und Alagosion zusammen. Gerade hatte der König seinen Vorschlag für ihr weiteres Vorgehen unterbreitet. Faramir runzelte die Stirn. 

„Du willst also keinen direkten Angriff, sondern ihnen folgen? Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Warum willst du den Schandfleck nicht sofort auslöschen? Wir bräuchten nur bei Tagesanbruch ihren Spuren folgen und sie dann bei der ersten Gelegenheit stellen."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Faramir, ich will ihnen folgen, weil ich sehen möchte, ob sie sich mit ihren Verbündeten treffen, ob sie mehr Leute hinzuziehen. Ich möchte, wenn es möglich ist das ganze Geschwür aus dem Körper dieses Landes schneiden und nicht nur an der Oberfläche kratzen. Die Gruppe ist zersprengt, wenn die Späher es richtig gesehen haben. Die Uruks haben sich in die Hügel zurückgezogen. Die Menschen jedoch hatten Pferde, sie sind weiter zurück über die Ebene zu irgendeinem Unterschlupf. Sie werden sich also irgendwie und irgendwann wieder vereinen müssen, und dann ist unsere Stunde gekommen." 

Von dieser Erläuterung schien der junge Prinz befriedigt zu sein, denn er nickt nur kurz zu Aragorn. „Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. Ich möchte den Rest der Nacht nutzen, um noch ein wenig stärkenden Schlaf zu finden. Aragorn stimmte dem zu. „Ja, dass sollten wir alle versuchen. Die Wachen sind eingeteilt und wir werden vielleicht eine längere Zeit keine Rast finden, wenn wir auf der Jagd sind."

Nach diesen Worten zog auch der gondorianische König sich mit einem kurzen Nachtgruß in die Runde in sein Zelt zurück. Alagosion begleitete die Zwillinge und Faramir suchte seinen Schlafplatz auf. Langsam kehrte Ruhe in das Lager ein, nur die Wachen waren auf ihren Posten und ihre scharfen Sinne wachten über den Frieden dieses Ortes.

Und Rûmil fand keinen Schlaf. Noch immer saß er auf dem Hügel, den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet und in tiefe trübe Gedanken versunken.

********

Sharka führte Kharek nun in eine andere Höhle, welche geräumiger war als die erste. Hier saßen die restlichen Uruks beisammen. Ein kleines Feuer brannte und spendete beinahe behagliches Licht. Kharek witterte nicht nur die anderen Orks, sondern vor allem den Geruch von frischem Blut. Dann machte er auch die Quelle aus. Auf einer dünnen Schicht aus Blättern lagen etwa ein Dutzend gehäuteter Kaninchen und ein paar gerupfte Vögel. Daneben auf einem Haufen die Innereien und auf einem kleineren Haufen der Abfall. Fell und Federn waren nicht zu sehen und wohl schon verpackt worden, da diese Dinge ja weiter verarbeitet werden konnten. Eine junge Urukfrau kniete bei den Fleischvorräten und teilte gerade mit einem Messer kleinere Portionen ab, die wohl als Proviant dienen sollten. Als Sharka eintrat und mit leisen Rufen begrüßt wurde erhob sich diese Frau und kam zu ihr herüber. Kharek schaute sie aufmerksam an, denn etwas an ihr irritierte ihn. In ihren Augen stand eine deutliche Scheu, und ein großer Schmerz. Ihre Haltung war beinahe unterwürfig zu nennen, doch Sharka gab ihr einen kleinen fast liebevollen Stoß, was die Starre der anderen Frau löste.

„Wir haben mit dem Essen auf dich gewartet, Sharka." sagte sie leise und ein schüchterner Blick streifte Kharek. Die Anführerin bemerkte diesen und stellte ihn vor. „Das hier ist Kharek, Phera. Ich denke mal, die anderen haben dich schon in Kenntnis gesetzt über unseren Gast?" Phera nickte nur unmerklich und entfernte sich dann wieder. Sie ging in einer dunklere Ecke der Höhle und sprach dort mit jemandem, der dann zu ihr trat und mit ihr in den Schein des Feuers kam.

Khareks Verwirrung wuchs, als er die Witterung des großen Uruk-hai an ihrer Seite wahrnahm. Er kannte dessen Geruch, den er nie vergessen würde. Sein Blick glitt über die große muskulöse Gestalt, das markante Gesicht mit den wachen gelben Augen. Der andere fixierte ihn ebenfalls, mit regloser Mine. Sollte er ihre Gemeinsamkeit erkannt haben, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. 

Kharek verneigte sich vor dem großen Uruk. „Ich grüße dich Erstgeborener. Viele Stimmen sagten, du seiest gefallen in der Schlacht am Parth Galen. Umso mehr freut es mich dich hier zu treffen."

Der andere Uruk-hai sprach leise, aber seine Stimme war nicht unfreundlich. 

„Hier gibt es keine Erstgeborenen…hier gibt es nur Uruk-hai. Und wie du siehst, ich lebe. Ob das ein Grund zur Freude ist überlasse ich dir. Ich bin zumindest zufrieden mit meinem Los."

Er legte Phera einen Arm um die Schulter, den linken und sie schmiegte sich fast schutzsuchend gegen seine breite Brust. 

Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sharka hatte ihn beobachtet und deutete nun zum Feuer. Er folgte ihr und ließ sich an ihrer Seite nieder. Ihnen gegenüber saßen nun Phera und ihr Gefährte, der Erstgeborene Uruk von Saruman, dessen Name in Isengart nur voller Ehrfurcht genannt worden war. 

Sharka nahm sich eines der Kaninchen und riss mit einem kurzen Ruck einen der Hinterläufe ab, reichte ihn an Kharek weiter, der das rohe Fleisch leicht befremdlich ansah. Sicher hatte er schon solches Fleisch gegessen, zumindest in der ersten Zeit seines Daseins, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass es zubereitet wurde. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich gegen den Geruch des frischen Blutes, während eine leisere Stimme in ihm danach begehrte. 

Shakor beobachtete Khareks Zaudern und seine Stimme war höhnisch, als er seine Gedanken aussprach. „Ist dir unsere Nahrung nicht gut genug. Hättest wohl lieber Elbenbrot und feines Wildbret, hah?"

„Shakor…" setzte Sharka tadelnd an, doch ihr Sohn funkelte sie nur kühl an, ehe er weiter sprach. „Schau doch Mutter. Er mag ja aussehen wie wir, obwohl er nicht mal das tut, aber er hat nichts mehr von einem ehrenvollen Krieger an sich. Er benimmt sich nicht wie ein Uruk-hai, er redet nicht wie einer, er ist ein verzerrtes Bild eines ehemaligen Kriegers und ich kann und werde ihn nicht respektieren."

Sharka zog scharf die Luft ein, doch Lurtz, der Isengarter kam ihr zuvor. Seine Augen blitzten und in seiner Stimme schwang ein drohendes Knurren mit. 

„Urteilst du so, Shakor? Nachdem, was du siehst? Was du als erstes wahrnimmst? Dann siehst du auch mich nicht als ehrenvollen Krieger?"

Er hob mit der linken Hand die rechte hoch und ließ los. Der rechte Arm schlug mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden. Anscheinend konnte der große Ork ihn nicht benutzen.

„Ich bin kein Krieger mehr, dennoch bin ich bei euch, ich esse eure Nahrung, ich trinke euer Wasser. Willst du mich nun Schmarotzer nennen?"

Shakor schwieg und schaute Lurtz trotzig ins Gesicht. Der grollte tief in der Brust. „Du urteilst zu schnell. Du hast noch nicht viel gesehen in deinem Leben. Du bist voller Wut, weil ihr eure Heimat verloren habt, weil ihr auf der Flucht seid und gejagt werdet. Doch sollte das nicht deinen Blick verschleiern. Beobachte und sei nicht so hastig mit deinem Urteil, vielleicht irrst du dich nämlich."

Shakor schnaubte leise. „DU bist ein Krieger, du wurdest im Kampf verwundet gegen diese grässlichen Menschen. Du hast deinen Wert bewiesen. Und du bietest uns Schutz an und lehrst uns mit deiner großen Erfahrung. Nie würde ich dich Schmarotzer nennen."

Er funkelte Kharek an. „Aber ER ist nicht wie du. Er riecht wie ein Elb. Er wirkt nicht mal gefährlich. Er hat in meinen Augen nichts an sich, wofür ein Uruk-hai steht."

Shakor erhob sich und stapfte aus der Höhle. Seine Mutter schaute ihm nach. „Er ist wie sein Vater, genauso stur. Es tut mir leid Kharek." Er wollte abwinken, doch ihre nächsten Worte ließen ihn innehalten. „Aber in einigen Dingen muss ich ihm zustimmen. Du wirkst auch auf mich eher verweichlicht und zahm. Nur mache ich dir das nicht zum Vorwurf. Du warst eben nur in schlechter Gesellschaft. Aber dem werden wir abhelfen. ich werde dir schon zeigen, was es bedeutet ein Uruk-hai zu sein."

Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er langsam nickte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich hier nicht äußerte. In seinem Kopf jedoch jagten die Gedanken wie graue Wolken über einen Sturmhimmel. Es wurde ihm langsam klar, dass, wenn er hier bleibe, er diese Lebensweise der Rotte teilen würde. Er würde mit ihnen auf Raubzüge gehen, um Nahrung und andere Dinge zu beschaffen. Und er würde zu einem Gejagten werden. Doch was ihn am meisten beschäftigte war der Gedanke daran, dass einer der Jäger sein Freund sein würde…Rûmil. Was, wenn sie sich plötzlich auf gegensätzlichen Seiten gegenüberstanden? Würde er gegen seinen Freund kämpfen? Würde Rûmil seine Klinge gegen ihn erheben? Kein schöner Gedanke…

Doch Sharka riss ihn aus seinem trüben Sinnen. Noch immer hielt sie ihm den Kaninchenschlegel hin, und nach kurzem zaudern nahm er ihn nun und schlug ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seine Fänge hinein. Der Geschmack des Fleisches und vor allem des Blutes weckte Erinnerungen an frühere Tage und eine leise Stimme in ihm begann einen leisen Gesang. Das Lied des Kriegers erwachte erneut, das Raubtier in ihm erwachte träge aus seinem Schlummer und reckte seine Glieder…

***So, langsam komme ich wieder in Schwung. Auch wenn die Gruppe meiner Reviewer schrumpft, so bin ich weiterhin für Lob und Kritik offen und ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall weiter machen. Zu den Vorkommnissen im letzten Kapitel: Bitte denkt immer daran, dass es ein Alternatives Universum ist und bei mir Totgesagte länger leben, wenn ich das so möchte *g* Also, viel Spaß weiterhin und schreibt mal wie es euch weiterhin gefällt. ***  



	39. Pläne

**_39. Pläne _**

***Erstmal vielen Dank für die Reviews. Schön, dass euch meine „Auferstehung" nicht stört. Ansonsten werde ich mal kurz auf einzelne Sachen eingehen:

**Shelley**: Faramir als Prinz von Ithilien. Hm, da bin ich von der elbischen Bezeichnung Ernil ausgegangen, was sowohl Prinz als auch Fürst bedeutet. Aber gut, in meinen Augen ist das nur eine Bezeichnung, und für die Geschichte eher weniger relevant. Trotzdem danke für die Anmerkung, ich werde es mir merken. Was Gloráre betrifft, so wird Kharek schon an sie denken, zum Beispiel als er erklärt, seine Gefährtin wäre eine Heilerin. Aber er wird es wohl eher etwas verdrängen, sein Gewissen beißt ihn aber sicher gehörig. Ich versuche mal dran zu denken, dass ich was dazu schreibe.

**Celebrhosiel**: Danke dir *knuddel* Schön, dass du noch dabei bist. Elben bekommst du auch wieder, versprochen. Fein, dass dir zumindest Lurtz gefällt und was Shakor angeht, ich brauche eben immer einen Buhmann. *g* Wie Kharek sich letztendlich entscheiden wird? Tja…abwarten…

**Little Lion**: Ich werde mich bemühen, dass es irgendwie alle Seiten befriedigt. Zumindest hoffe ich das *g*

**Ithiliell**: Ja, Recht hast du. Ein neuer Konflikt sollte vermieden werden, aber da prallen Welten aufeinander, die unter einen Hut zu bringen sicher nicht leicht ist. Ich tu mein Bestes, versprochen. Hihi, Kharek als Botschafter, ein witziger Gedanke. Ob Saruman je an so was gedacht hätte, als er Khareks „Zutaten" in den Schlamm träufelte?

**Lady of Gondor**: Schön, dich noch dabei zu wissen *freu* Ja, in Kharek schlummert eben immer noch ein Krieger, auch wenn er das manchmal gut vertuscht. Und niedere Instinkte sind nicht immer schön. Aber man muss eben alle Seiten kennen, um richtig urteilen zu können, sagt Glorfindel ja auch immer *g*. Ansonsten lass dich einfach mal überraschen, wie der innere Konflikt endet.

**amlugwen**: Ich mag deinen Ork…wirklich. *g* Und er darf mich gern besuchen, Kharek wird schon auf mich aufpassen. Und nun ist ja auch Lurtz wieder da… Ermorden? Nein, nicht unbedingt, wenn dann bringen die sich gegenseitig um *fg*  
Aber im ernst, ich bin zu friedfertig für großes Gemetzel, ehrlich…*liebschau* Hm, Rûmil mit zu den Uruks nehmen? Nein, keine gute Idee, in der Tat. Und was das abhauen betrifft. Kharek ist eben sehr neugierig. Er wird weder Rûmil noch Gloráre vergessen, das passiert eigentlich eher mir. Also, denkt euch bitte, dass er immer mal an sie denkt, auch wenn ich es nicht explizit erwähne *g*

So, nun aber weiter, ich hab Fingerjucken, das muss weggetippt werden: nur noch eines: Ich mache einen kleinen Zeitsprung, etwa drei Tage, nicht wundern…**+

********

Kharek erwachte, als die feuchte Kühle in seine unruhigen Träume drang. Der Tau des frühen Morgens hatte den rauen Stoff der Decke durchnässt und das Lager ungemütlich werden lassen. Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich auf und blickte sich um. Das kleine Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt, ein Wachposten saß dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Kharek erkannte Lurtz, der seinen Blick aufmerksam auf den Weg gerichtet hielt. Eine Bewegung im Gebüsch zog Khareks Aufmerksamkeit an. Es war Phera, die mit vorsichtigen Schritten ans Feuer trat und sich dort niedersetzte. Lurtz zog die Uruk-hai an sich und legte ihr den linken Arm um die Schultern. 

Kharek, der unfreiwillige Beobachter spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er diese Geste sah. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild einer blonden Elbe mit lavendelfarbenen Augen und sanftem Lächeln. Fast meinte er ihren zarten Duft wahrzunehmen. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, nach ihrer Stimme, ihrem Lachen, ihren Berührungen. Hier konnte er mit keinem darüber reden, denn die Uruks würden es nicht verstehen und vor allem auf Shakors Kommentare konnte er gut verzichten. Sharkas älterer Sohn zeigte ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass er in seinen Augen nichts taugte und dass er ihn nicht willkommen hieß. Inzwischen mied er den Kontakt zu dem Jungen so gut wie möglich.

Kharan hingegen ging es viel besser, das Fieber war weg und die Wunde heilte rasch und sauber. Der junge Uruk war Kharek sehr dankbar und suchte oft seine Gesellschaft. Er stellte viele Fragen zu Khareks Herkunft und Geschichte und konnte nicht genug hören. 

Kharek schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. er sah, wie Phera ihre Wange an der von Lurtz rieb. Ein leises Knurren war zu hören, wohlig, genussvoll. Kharek hatte die beiden in den letzten Tagen mehrmals beobachtet, ebenso wie Sharka und ihre Söhne. Die Uruk-hai hatten eine sehr eigene Körpersprache, mit der sie auch ihre Zuneigung zueinander ausdrückten. Sie rieben ihre Wangen aneinander oder beschnupperten sich ausgiebig. Zartes Lecken und Knabbern gehörte auch dazu, aber sie küssten sich nicht. Diese Liebkosungen wurden von leisem Knurren und Grollen begleitet, manchmal klang es fast wie das Schnurren einer großen Raubkatze. 

Phera erhob sich und entfernte sich leise. Kharek hingegen beschloss seine ungemütliche Schlafstätte zu verlassen und zum Feuer herüber zu tappen. Er ließ sich neben Lurtz nieder, hielt aber genug Abstand, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass der andere Uruk zu große Nähe nicht mochte, es sei denn er selbst suchte sie. Lurtz warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ehe er wieder den Weg beobachtete. 

„Die Menschen und Elben sind noch immer hinter uns. Sie halten Abstand, obwohl es ein leichtes für sie wäre uns zu stellen. Ich verstehe dieses Vorgehen nicht." meinte er leise. Kharek nickte. Der leichte Wind trug auch ihm die schwache Witterung zu, welche ihm verriet, was Lurtz eben gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich auch schon Gedanken dazu gemacht, welches Ziel Aragorn und der Elbentrupp verfolgten: warum suchten sie keinen offenen Konflikt? Sie waren den Uruks zahlenmäßig überlegen, das wussten sie doch. Und die menschlichen Verbündeten hatten sich davongemacht, beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen. Doch sie blieben auf Abstand, folgten ihnen stetig, aber näherten sich nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich verstehe es auch nicht…" gab er zu. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie, dann wandten sie gleichzeitig den Kopf, als hinter jemand langging. Es war Nakur, die wie Phera zuvor ins Gebüsch ging. Sie trug keine Rüstung und zu seinem großen Erstaunen konnte Kharek die Wölbung ihres Bauches erkennen, die nur einen Rückschluss zuließ. Flüsternd bemerkte er: „Sie trägt ein Kind…"

Lurtz nickte nur knapp, während er die Heilerin mit aufmerksamen Augen verfolgte. Erst als sie nicht mehr zu sehen war schaute er Kharek direkt an. „Ja, sie ist die Erste, die dafür sorgen wird, dass diese Rotte wieder wächst." Er schien Khareks nächste Frage zu ahnen. „Es ist mein Kind…" sagte er schlicht.

Ein Stirnrunzeln begleitete Khareks folgende Worte: „Aber ich dachte Phera sei deine Gefährtin?" Lurtz lachte leise. „Ja, das ist sie…aber was hat das damit zu tun? Sie brauchen Nachwuchs, und ihre Söhne und Töchter sind noch nicht soweit sich zu paaren." Ein schiefes Grinsen verzog das Gesicht des großen Orks. „Und wenigstens DAS kann ich ihnen geben, wenn ich schon nicht für sie kämpfen kann."

Kharek war voller Unglauben. „Du paarst dich mit allen Frauen, die das wollen? Ohne Gefühle der Zuneigung? Das verstehe ich nicht…" Lurtz hob eine Augenbraue. „Du verstehst vieles nicht, Kharek. Du hast deine Instinkte so lange verdrängt, dass es schwer ist, sie zu wecken. Es geht hier nicht um Gefühle, es geht um die Notwendigkeit unsere Art vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren." Er machte eine kleine Pause, eher er leicht gereizt fortfuhr: „Aber ich möchte fast sagen, dass es sowieso sinnlos ist, da es keinen Ort zu geben scheint, an den wir uns zurückziehen können, ohne gejagt zu werden. Unser Tod scheint für viele beschlossene Sache zu sein, und jene, die ebenso wie wir auf der Seite der Besiegten stehen, dulden uns allenfalls zur Verstärkung ihrer Rebellentruppen und verpissen sich, sobald es Ärger gibt."

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und knurrt dann. „Es macht mich unruhig, diese Verfolger im Rücken zu wissen, aber ihre Motive nicht nachvollziehen zu können. Wenn ich so könnte, wie ich wollte würde ich mir meine Waffen schnappen und ihnen auf den Pelz rücken. ich ziehe eine offene Konfrontation vor, besser als dieses Versteckspiel."

„Dann würdest du in dein Verderben laufen, denke ich." erklang Sharkas Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Weder Kharek noch Lurtz hatten ihr Kommen bemerkt. Sie trat hinter die beiden und legten jedem eine Pranke auf die Schulter. „Löscht das Feuer. nur eine kleine Mahlzeit, dann brechen wir auf. Die Kundschafter haben ein Dorf entdeckt, etwa einen halben Tag von hier. Dort werden wir unsere Vorräte auffrischen und wenn es ein paar kleine Reibereien mit den Dörflern gibt, dann kann das nur gut sein. Die Stimmung in der Rotte ist etwas angespannt und die Gruppe hinter uns trägt nicht dazu bei die anderen aufzuheitern."  
  


Während Lurtz sich um das Feuer kümmerte, machte Kharek sich auf den Weg seine feuchte Decke einzusammeln. Bald darauf zog die Uruk-hai Gruppe weiter…

********

Aragorn blickte in den grauen Morgenhimmel. Das Wetter blieb feucht und trübe. Gerade zog er den Sattelgurt fest und überprüfte den Sitz der Satteltaschen, als Elronds Söhne auf die Lichtung geritten kamen, wo sie ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten. Elladan war also erster vom Pferd und kam auf Aragorn zu, der ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte.

„Die Uruks ziehen weiter, sie nehmen Kurs auf das Dorf, westlich von hier. Wir sollten die Menschen dort warnen. Am besten wir überholen die Uruks und stellen sie vor dem Dorf. Was meinst du Estel?"

Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Hände und stoppte so den Redefluss des Elben. „Nicht ganz so schnell Elladan. Ich stimme dir zu, dass wir die Menschen dort warnen werden. Du kannst mit deinem Bruder vorausreiten. Nehmt ein paar Männer mit, aber ihr macht nicht mehr. Ihr reitet nur in das Dorf und berichtet, dass es zu einem Überfall kommen wird. Ihr haltet euch ansonsten zurück und verborgen. Wir werden euch folgen. Die Dorfbewohner sollen eine Möglichkeit haben sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Wie du gesehen hast sind die Uruks nicht zahlreich und wenn die Dörfler vorbereitet sind, dann sollten sie eigentlich in der Lage sein, ihnen einen Lektion zu erteilen. Das ist es was ich möchte. Die Uruks sollen erkennen, dass sie auf Gegenwehr stoßen werden, dass nicht alle sich furchtsam verkriechen werden."

Elladan nickte langsam. „Du willst, dass sie sich zurückziehen, wo immer sie herkamen. Du willst die Menschen hier ermutigen sich zu wehren? Und was ist mit den Menschen aus Khand und Harad, die sich mit den Uruks verbünden? Das sind Kämpfer und wie die meisten Kriegsverlierer werden sie verzweifelt kämpfen. Die Dörfler werden es schwer haben."

Aragorn schien auch darüber nachgedacht zu haben. „Ja, das ist richtig, aber dafür sind wir nun da. Wir werden die Dörfler unterstützen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen sollten. Wir sind im Hintergrund, der Trumpf im Ärmel, wenn du so willst. Aber wenn ein Dorf es schafft sich den Plünderern zu widersetzten, dann wird sich diese Kunde verbreiten und Mut machen. Darauf hoffe ich."

Nach diesen Worten schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und auch Elladan kehrte zu seinem zurück um wieder aufzusitzen. Ein kurzes Winken zum Abschied und beide begannen sich um ihren Aufgaben zu kümmern. Kurz darauf ritten die Zwillinge mit einem halben Dutzend Elben im Schlepptau in nordwestlicher Richtung davon, um die Dorfbewohner zu warnen, während Aragorn den Rest seiner Truppe sammelte und den Uruks folgte.

***Ich bin nicht so gut im Ränke schmieden, aber ich hoffe, die Absichten wurden klar. Bitte lest und Reviewt. ***


	40. Widerstand

**_40. Widerstand_**

Die Mittagssonne hatte große Mühe die Wolkenmassen zu durchdringen, die wie graue Schleier den Himmel verhangen. Doch wenn sie es tat, blickte sie auf strohgedeckte Dächer und einen staubigen Karrenpfad, der sich durchs Dorf schlängelte. Etwa zwanzig Häuser waren es, mit kleinen Blumengärten und bestellten Feldern dahinter. Einige Kühe und Schafe weideten in Sichtweite der Höfe. Doch kein Mensch war zu sehen zu dieser Stunde, als läge das Dorf im Mittagsschlaf.

Doch dem war nicht so, denn eher lag eine angespannte Erwartung über diesem Ort. Sie waren bereit und warteten. Frauen und Kinder waren in den Kellern und Schobern untergebracht worden, während die Männer sich an günstigen Stellen postiert hatten. Zunächst waren sie ungläubig gewesen, als Elladan und sein Bruder zu ihnen kamen und von dem bevorstehenden Überfall berichteten. Sie hatten allerdings schon von der umherziehenden Bande von Uruks und Menschen gehört, doch vertrauten sie darauf, dass ihnen das Glück hold sein würde. Doch nun hörten sie, dass sie keine Schonung erfahren würden und Unruhe breitete sich aus. Doch Elladan hatte dieses vorausgeahnt. Er sprach zu den Männern, die ihn umstanden. Er erzählte ihnen, dass sie sich widersetzen sollten, dass sie sich nicht von der Angst lähmen lassen durften. Und als er das erste zornige Aufblitzen in den Augen der Umstehenden sah, wusste er, dass Aragorns Plan aufgehen konnte. Diese Menschen hatten eine lange Zeit der Unterdrückung hinter sich und nun regte sich der Widerstandsgeist in ihnen. Einer der Männer, der wohl sehr geachtet war, befahl Sensen, Dreschflegel und jegliches Instrument, welches zu einer Waffe taugte zusammen zu tragen. So geschah es augenblicklich und schon bald türmten sich landwirtschaftliche Geräte, wie Mistgabeln, Sensen, Flegel aber auch schartige Schwerter auf dem Platz.

Elladan nickte seinem Bruder zu. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl, zumal er die Angreifer bereits gesehen hatte. Die Menschen waren damals gleich geflohen und die großen Orks waren nicht die Krieger, die ihnen im Krieg gegenüber gestanden hatten. Sie waren nicht so ausgebildete Kämpfer und schienen auch nicht so geübt.

Die Dörfler verteilten sich an günstigen Positionen, während Elrohir und Elladan dafür Sorge trugen, dass die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. Schließlich war alles vorbereitet. Sie würden den Plünderern einen Empfang bereiten, mit dem sie nicht rechneten.

Inzwischen führte Aragorn die Elben ebenfalls auf das Dorf zu. Sie waren vorsichtig, bewegten sich gegen den Wind. Sie würden Stellung beziehen, aber nur im Notfall eingreifen, so war es beschlossen.

Die Uruk-hai Rotte zog weiter. Schweigen lastete auf ihnen, angespannte Stimmung in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Ihre Mägen knurrten, denn das Jagdglück war ihnen nicht hold gewesen und so stapften sie mürrisch ihres Weges.

Sharka ging an der Spitze, gefolgt von Nakur an deren Seite sich Kharek eingefunden hatte. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Lurtz und Phera. Sharkas Gedanken kreisten um den bevorstehenden Überfall. Das Dorf war klein und sicher würde es einfach sein dort Nahrung und andere Beute zu finden. Sie rechnete nicht mit Gegenwehr, denn ihre Präsenz allein reichte aus, um die Menschen in die Flucht zu treiben. Dennoch war da ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen, welches sogar das nagende Hungergefühl nicht verbergen konnte. Dieses war der erste Überfall ohne die Menschen, mit denen sie gemeinsam losgezogen waren. Diese Männer waren zumindest gute Kämpfer gewesen, wenn auch nicht mit großem Mut gesegnet. Doch zusammen hatten sie sich gut ergänzt. Jetzt waren sie auf sich allein gestellt und irgendwie fühlte sie sich unbehaglich bei diesem Gedanken.

Der letzte Hügel, dann würde das Dorf ihnen zu Füßen liegen. Doch Sharka hielt inne, denn ein Geruch stieß ihr in die Nase, der sie aufmerksam werden ließ. Wachsam glitt ihr Blick über das knorrige Gehölz zu ihrer Linken. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht und wäre sie nicht so tief in Gedanken gewesen, hätte sie schon längst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den bekannten Geruch gerichtet.

Kharek und Nakur schlossen zu ihr auf, doch ehe sie ihre Beobachtungen mitteilen konnten, teilte sich das Gestrüpp und ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit verwegenem Gesicht kam daraus hervor, eine Hand locker am Knauf des Krummsäbels an seiner Seite. Sein Grinsen war schief und zeugte nicht von viel Freundlichkeit.

„Sharka, meine Hübsche. Habt ihr euch etwa verlaufen? Ich dachte eigentlich…"

Was der Mann dachte, durfte er nicht mehr bekannt geben, denn eine große dunkle Pranke mit scharfen Krallen hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen, da sie ihm die Luft abdrückte. Sharkas Augen funkelten voller Zorn, ihre Stimme war ein knurrendes Fauchen.

„Tar'Azral…du dreckige kleine Made. Du wagst es wirklich deine Fresse hier zu zeigen? Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle in magenfüllende Stücke zerteilen sollte. Ihr habt uns im Stich gelassen, du und dein korrupter Haufen…fast hätte ich einige meiner besten Leute verloren."

Der Mann röchelte, aber sie gab ihm etwas mehr Luft, schließlich erwartete sie eine Antwort. Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen war ein wenig verrutscht, doch nun trug er es wieder zur Schau.

„Einen Grund? Pah, ich nenn dir gern mehr als einen. Du wirst mich am Leben lassen, weil du und dein verweichlichter Haufen von Weibern und Kindern allein nichts reißen kann. und außerdem, weil hinter mir zwanzig Männer mit gezogenen Säbeln zu meiner Rache bereit stünden. Gegen die würdet ihr wahrlich keinen Glanz sehen. Und wenn du deine besten Leute verloren hättest, dann hast du die aber gut versteckt gehalten, denn gute Krieger sah ich in deinem Haufen bisher nicht."

Wieder verblasste sein hämisches Grinsen, denn Shakor, Lurtz und Kharek waren an Sharkas Seite getreten und funkelten ihn mit zornigen Augen an. Alle drei hatten ihre Schwerter in den Scheiden gelockert und machten ihre Position an der Seite ihrer Anführerin deutlich. Tar'Azral zuckte die Schultern und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während sein Blick über die drei Uruks glitt, die nun neben ihr standen.

„Oh, ich sehe schon, du hast Verstärkung bekommen, ein stattliches Exemplar sogar. Und linkshändig ist dein großer Freund dort ja auch nicht zu unterschätzen…und deine Söhne haben zumindest dein Temperament geerbt. Aber sag, willst du nicht erst mein Angebot hören? Dann kannst du noch mal überdenken, ob du mich zerreißen willst"

Sharka rang einen Moment mit sich, denn am liebsten würde sie Nakur aus seinen Eingeweiden die Zukunft lesen lassen. Doch andererseits waren diese Männer die einzigen Verbündeten, die sie hatten und vielleicht gab es doch eine Erklärung für ihr feiges Verhalten. Mit einem Knurren zog sie ihre Hand von der Kehle des Banditen zurück. „Sprich, aber schnell, aber fass dich kurz. Vielleicht behältst du dein lausiges Leben."

Der Mann sog gierig die Luft ein und wischte seine schweißigen Hände an seinem dreckigen Obergewand ab. Er machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung, bei der eine große Gruppe von Männern langsam aus dem Gebüsch hervorkam.

„Gut, sehr gut. Ich wusste doch, dass du etwas Verstand in deinem hässlichen Schädel hast. Holla…he, schon gut." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Shakor diese Beleidigung seiner Mutter mit dem Ziehen seines Schwertes begleitete. Doch der junge Uruk ließ die Klinge nicht sinken und funkelte den Mann hasserfüllt an. Der beeilte sich fortzufahren.

„Also, ich sehe schon, ihr seid nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt, hehehe. Also, ich mache euch den Vorschlag, dass wir uns wieder zusammentun. Unsere Intelligenz und eure Stärke, das ist doch ein Erfolgsrezept. Sicher, wir hatten auch keine Lust drauf uns von den Elben zu lebenden Pfeilhaltern verarbeiten zu lassen, aber die kleinen verängstigten Dorfleute, die kriechen doch gleich in den Dreck, wenn sie uns sehen. Nun, wie ist es, Interesse?"

Abwartend schaute er Sharka an, Shakors flammenden Blick meidend. Die kleinen Schweißperlen, die auf seiner schmutzigen Stirn glänzten zeigten, dass er sich der Anwesenheit von Kharek und Lurtz an seiner Seite mehr als bewusst war und dass ihm dieses wenig behagte.

Die Anführerin ließ ihren Blick zunächst über den Haufen der Männer gleiten, die ihnen gegenüber standen. Mochten sie auch auf den ersten Blick abgerissen und dreckig aussehen, so waren es doch gute Kämpfer, das hatte sie gesehen. Sie wären eine willkommene Unterstützung, in der Tat. Doch hatten sie beim letzten Mal, als sie mit den Elben zusammentrafen feige den Schwanz eingekniffen und sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Taten das Verbündete? Sie fand sich in der Zwickmühle und ihre Augen glitten weiter zu den Leuten auf ihrer eigenen Seite. Tar'Azral hatte Recht, sie hatte keine überragenden Krieger an ihrer Seite. Lurtz war zwar kräftig, aber ungeübt mit der linken Hand. Kharek konnte sie nicht einschätzen, da sie ihn noch nicht im Kampf gesehen hatte und ihr Sohn Shakor ließ sich zu leicht von seinen Gefühlen übermannen und rannte kopflos in gefährliche Situationen.

Sie entließ grollend den Atem, der sich in ihrer Brust gestaut hatte, als sie ihre Entscheidung traf. „Nun denn, eine letzte Gelegenheit, aber seid gewarnt. Noch so ein Ding wie bei den Elben und ihr werdet von unseren Verbündeten zu unseren Feinden."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, wandte ihr Gesicht wieder dem Hügel zu, welcher ihr den Blick auf das Ziel verwehrte. Dort lag das kleine Dorf, welches bald Bekanntschaft mit ihnen machen würde.

Tar'Azral nickte seinen Männern zu, welche dann zu den Uruks aufschlossen. Sie erklommen den Hügel und blickten nun auf das Dorf, welches friedlich unter ihnen lag. Ihr Vorgehen würde wie immer sein, ein rascher Ansturm, die Gunst des Entsetzens der Dörfler ausnutzend. Mit den Haradrim an ihren Flanken schöpften die Uruk-hai neue Kraft und so kamen sie in einer dunklen Flut aus gezogenen Schwertern, heiseren Rufen und anfeuerndem Knurren den Hügel herab, durchbrachen einen niedrigen Zaun, zertrampelten sorgsam gehegte Gemüsebeete und erreichten schließlich den Karrenpfad, der das Dorf durchzog. Hier kam die Meute zum Halten.

Sharka und einige andere Uruks sogen scharf die Witterung ein. Lurtz war an ihrer Seite und teilte ihr leise mit, was er bemerkt hatte.

„Eine große Menge der Menschen ist in der großen Scheune dort drüben, kein Vieh auf den hinteren Weiden, keine Kinder vor den Häusern, überhaupt niemand draußen zu sehen. Ich kann einige von ihnen riechen, nah bei uns, vielleicht gleich hinter den Türen dort." Er nickte zu einem niedrigen Wohnhaus herüber. „Das hier gefällt mir nicht, ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich glaube…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit eine, lauten Krachen schlug die Tür eben jenes Hause gegen die Wand, als eine Abteilung der Dörfler sie aufstieß und den Uruk-hai und Haradrim entgegenstürmte. Dreschflegel und Sensen wurden geschwungen, Mistgabeln und Schwerter in die Luft gestoßen. Zaunlatten und ähnliche improvisierte Waffen waren ebenfalls zu sehen. Die Dorfbewohner johlten aufgebracht und zu ihnen gesellten sich noch mehr, als nun die Türen anderer Häuser aufgestoßen wurden. In wenigen Augenblicken waren die Angreifer eingekreist von einem tobenden Mob wütender Menschen, die bereit waren ihr Dorf zu verteidigen.

Sharka brauchte kaum einen Wimpernschlag um Lurtz' Beobachtungen und ihre Gedanken zu einem Schluss zusammenzufassen.

„Das hier ist eine Falle, die Menschen sind gewarnt worden…"

In einer eher verzweifelten, denn entschlossenen Geste hob sie ihr Schwert. „Kämpft um euer Leben…!" rief sie verzweifelt, sich auf den ersten Menschen stürzend, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

Tja, da hab ich glatt meine Kommentare zu euren Reviews vergessen. Die liefere ich nächstes Mal nach, oder persönlich, wenn mir die E-mail Addy bekannt ist. Ansonsten danke ich Sharka fürs Korrektur lesen knuffs Schön, dass es dich gibt. Bitte schaut doch auch mal auf ihrer Seite, dort gibt es tolle Geschichten zum Thema "Uruk-hai". w ww.uruk-hai.org (und den Leerschritt natürlich wieder wegnehmen ;o)


	41. Blutvergießen

**_41. Blutvergießen_**

Aragorn hielt den Atem an. Angespannt ruhten seine Augen auf dem Geschehen im Dorf. Von der Hügelkette aus konnte er gut erkennen, wie die Angreifer zurückprallten, als die Kampfeslustigen Männer ihren Widerstand herausbrüllten. Sogar die Uruk-hai hielten inne. Der Schock wehrte nicht lange, denn schon hob die Anführerin der dunklen Rotte ihr Schwert und befahl ihren Orks zu kämpfen. Die setzten mit einem verzweifelten Ausfall zur Gegenwehr an. Die Haradrim waren eindeutig die besseren Kämpfer und sie brachten die Dörfler in arge Bedrängnis. Aragorn hatte in seinem Plan nicht bedacht, dass die Südländer zurückkehren könnten, um sich abermals mit den Uruks zusammen zu schließen. Hier drohte Gefahr.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen, denn schon verlor der Sturm der Dorfbewohner an Heftigkeit und sie wurden von den Haradrim in harte Zweikämpfe verwickelt. Aragorn wechselte einen Blick mit Faramir und sah dieselbe Sorge in dessen Augen. Eine kurze Beratung, nur wenige Sätze, dann hatten sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

Sharka wehrte den Dreschflegel erneut ab. Befriedigt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, wie das Holz splitterte. Der Mann taumelte zurück von der Wucht des Schlages, direkt in die geschwungene Klinge eines Haradrim. Der erstickte Todesschrei des Menschen ging im Ruf des Triumphes des dunkelhäutigen Mannes unter. Sharka wandte sich ab, bereit sich dem nächsten Gegner zu stellen. Dabei glitt ihr Blick kurz über die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Rotte. Lurtz war an Pheras Seite, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Er hatte sein Schwert in der linken Hand und wehrte sich verbissen gegen einen Mann, der ihn mit einer nagelgespickten Holzlatte attackierte. Funken stoben, als die Klinge über die Nägel streifte. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre der große Ork hilflos.

Shakor hatte gleich mehrere Gegner, denen er tapfer Widerstand bot. Kharan arbeitete sich zu seinem Bruder zu, um das Verhältnis wieder etwas auszugleichen. Zwei der Männer hatten Sensen und die anderen beiden schartige Schwerter. Gerade noch konnte Shakor der blitzenden Sensenklinge ausweichen, doch nicht weit genug, denn sie streifte sein Bein und der Schnitt begann sofort stark zu bluten. Kharan hieb dem Mann die Breitseite seines Schwertes gegen den Kopf, was ihn besinnungslos zu Boden schickte. Blieben noch drei Gegner, aber Shakor war verwundet, was ihn nicht hinderte, sondern anstachelte.

Kharek hatte sich eines Gegners entledigt, den er durch gekonntes Ausweichen und einen kräftigen Tritt ins Hinterteil in einen Schweinekoben befördert hatte. Er beherzigte Sharkas Anweisung keinen Menschen zu töten, wenn es nicht unbedingt erforderlich war. Sie waren nicht hier um zu töten, sondern um Nahrungsmittel und andere Dinge zu beschaffen. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Nakur Hilfe gebrauchen konnte, denn zwei Männer bedrängten die Schamanin mit Mistgabeln. Er eilte zu ihr herüber…um erschrocken inne zu halten.

Nicht nur Kharek wandte seine Augen zu den Hügeln. Eigentlich stoppten fast alle Kampfhandlungen für einen Wimpernschlag. Der Grund waren die Elben, welche mit gezogenen Schwertern die Hügel hinab kamen. Aragorn und Faramir waren unter ihnen. Ein Teil der Elben blieb zurück, hatte allerdings die Bögen gespannt und Pfeile angelegt.

Einen hellen aber durchaus einschüchternden Kampfschrei auf den Lippen, trafen die Elben auf die Gruppen der Kämpfer, um die Dorfbewohner zu unterstützen. Der Kampf entbrannte mit neuer Heftigkeit und schon bald zeigte sich, dass die Elben es vornehmlich auf die Kämpfer der Haradrim abgesehen hatten, die sie in unerbittliche Kämpfe verwickelten. Hier gab es keine Gnade und Blut wurde mit Blut vergolten.

Sharka atmete tief durch, als der Mann vor ihr die Sense fallen ließ und sich zur Flucht umwandte. Sie hatte das Sensenblatt mit einem harten Hieb vom Stiel getrennt. Ein kleiner Rundblick zeigte ihr, dass ihre Leute noch immer ziemlich nah zusammen waren. Sie hatten die Dörfler auf sich zukommen lassen, anstatt ihnen entgegen zu stürmen. Die Elben, welche ihr zunächst einen Schock versetzt hatten, kümmerten sich um die Menschen aus Harad und in diesem Moment erkannte sie eine Möglichkeit für sich und die Rotte. Sicher, der Gedanke war abwegig und widersprach allen Prinzipien, nach denen sie bisher gelebt hatte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und vielleicht musste sie beginnen umzudenken.

Ihre Stimme erklang, laut und unmissverständlich: „Rückzug…zieht euch zurück in die Hügel!" brüllte sie in der Sprache Mordors, den Kampflärm zu übertönen versuchend. Die Uruks gerieten ins Stocken, wer keinen Gegner hatte, wandte die Augen ungläubig in ihre Richtung. Shakor schrie wütend auf und wirbelte herum.

„Feige willst du sein? Kriechen willst du? Du bist kein Krieger Sharka…es ist eine Schande von deinem Blut zu sein…nie wieder soll ein Uruk-hai fliehen. Wie kannst du dich nur so vergessen?" Mit raschen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, das Schwert erhoben, Hass in den gelben Augen. Die Klinge schwang auf und herum, doch sie schaffte es, den Angriff zu parieren. Voller Zorn begann er sie mit heftigen Hieben zu attackieren. Sharka erholte sich schnell von dem Schrecken, dass ihr eigener Sohn sich gegen sie stellte. Und das war auch gut so, denn Shakor war rasend und seine Schläge machten ihr zu schaffen. Er war ein guter Kämpfer, sein Vater hatte viel mit ihm geübt. Wieder machte er einen Ausfall, sie angreifend, doch erwies es sich als geschickte Finte, denn als sie zu parieren versuchte, verhakte er seine Klinge mit ihrer. Eine kleine Drehung des Handgelenkes reichte aus um sie zu entwaffnen. Sharkas Blick glitt herum auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihr als Waffe dienen konnte. Doch da war ihr Sohn schon heran. sein Schwert blitzte auf, als er in einem tödlichen Schwung auf ihren Hals ausholte. Er beendete diesen Schlag niemals, denn noch ehe er seine Mutter erreichte stieß er einen kurzen erstickten Laut aus. Dann rollte der Kopf des jungen Uruk in den Staub. Sein Körper blieb noch einen langen Moment aufrecht stehen, als wollte er selbst im Tod noch Stolz zeigen, dann folgte er dem Schädel.

Sharkas Augen trafen die von Lurtz, ehe er sich umwandte, weg von dem Jungen, dessen Leben er soeben beendet hatte, bevor jener das seiner Mutter nehmen konnte. Der große Ork bellte Sharkas Befehl erneut über die Köpfe der Kämpfenden hinweg. Die Uruks begannen sich zu sammeln, die meisten hatten Shakors Ende zumindest aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen.

Kharek jedoch wusste nichts davon denn er wurde von zwei Dörflern bedrängt. Er hörte sowohl Sharkas Ruf, als auch den von Lurtz kurze Zeit später. Doch noch war es ihm nicht möglich zu ihnen zu stoßen. Gerade war es ihm gelungen einen der Männer zu entwaffnen und gegen den anderen zu schubsen, da kamen ihm zwei Haradrim Krieger zu Hilfe. Nun wollte Kharek zu Sharka und den anderen, doch jemand versperrte ihm den Weg. Eine geschwungene Klinge über der helle Augen blitzten, schmerzlich vertraut. Rûmil.

Der Elb hatte sich einen Weg gebahnt, immer auf der Suche nach der großen dunklen Gestalt seines Freundes. Nun hatte er ihn gefunden. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass an der Klinge des Uruks kein Blut klebte. Auch vermisste er den Ausdruck blinder Wut, den er damals in Bruchtal gesehen hatte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Rûmil konnte den inneren Kampf in Khareks Herzen erkennen. Sehr langsam senkte der Elb sein Schwert, er war sich bewusst, dass er sich hier nur auf ein Gefühl verließ. Wenn er sich irrte, dann würde das hier sehr böse enden.

„Kharek…ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Ich möchte dich nicht zum Feind haben. Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen und was du dann tust liegt in deiner Hand. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie du dich entscheiden sollst, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich meinen Freund, dessen Weg ich begleiten wollte, nicht verloren habe." So geschah es dann auch, Rûmil drehte sich um, das Schwert gesenkt, Kharek den Rücken zuwendend.

Kharek schaute ihm nach und schluckte hart. In ihm tobten widersprüchliche Gefühle. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Rûmil folgen, ihm erklären, warum er gegangen war, ihm sagen, was er gesehen und erfahren hatte. Der andere Teil wollte abschließen, dieses Kapitel beenden und sich voll und ganz den Uruk-hai anschließen mit allen Konsequenzen.

Der zweite Teil gewann das Ringen, zumindest für diesen Moment und er zog sich zusammen mit den anderen Uruks zurück, die sich immer mehr in Richtung der Hügel zurückzogen. Ein paar Männer aus dem Dorf folgten ihnen halbherzig, blieben aber dann, wüste Schmähungen ausstoßend, zurück. Die Haradrim bemerkten zu spät, dass ihre wilden Verbündeten das Weite gesucht und auch gefunden hatten, sie waren zu sehr mit den Elben beschäftigt.

So konnten die Uruks es den Haradrim heimzahlen, was diese ihnen beim Zusammentreffen mit den Elben damals angetan hatten, als sie Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergriffen. Sharka führte die Rotte unerbittlich voran, durch die Hügel, einem schmalen Pfad folgend, bis in die Ausläufer der flachen Gebirgsausläufer. Erst hier gönnte sie sich und den anderen eine Pause. Heftig atmend ließ sie ihren Blick über ihre Leute wandern. Alle hatten mehr oder weniger Blessuren davon getragen, von Prellungen bis zu tiefen Schnitten. Tote gab es keine zu beklagen…bis auf einen.

Die Anführerin seufzte leise. Shakor hatte sein Ende selbst herbeigeführt und noch immer saß der Schreck über seinen unerwarteten Angriff tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie hegte keinen Groll gegen ihn, ihr Sohn hatte gehandelt, wie er es gelernt hatte. Vielleicht wäre er mit einem neuen Weg nicht zurechtgekommen. Er lebte für den Kampf und der Kampf der Uruk-hai war zu einem beständigen Überlebenskampf geworden. Ihre Gegner waren Hunger, Heimatlosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die es zu bekämpfen galt. Und hier war ein Schwert nicht immer die effektivste Waffe.

Müde glitt Sharka zu Boden, ihre Blessuren aus dem Kampf ignorierend. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und ließ ihren Blick über die Baumkronen der fernen Hügel gleiten, als könne sie dort eine Antwort finden…eine Antwort auf die Frage, was ihnen die Zukunft wohl bringen würde.

Sorry schon mal, ich hab's nicht so mit Kampfszenen. Irgendwie bin ich nicht so glücklich mit diesem Kapitel, aber andererseits ist alles drin, was ich bis hier hin drin haben wollte. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie es euch so gefällt…


	42. Entscheidungen

**_42. Entscheidungen_**

Langsam senkte er sein Schwert. Eine Spur frischen roten Blutes rann durch die Kerbe in der Mitte der Schneide, um dann in dicken Tropfen von der Spitze zu fallen, nach kurzem Flug im Staub versickernd. Der Blick des Mannes folgte den Blutstropfen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer von der Anstrengung des Kampfes. Müde fast hob er den Kopf, seine grauen Augen glitten über die Umgebung hinweg, ohne sie jedoch wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen. Erst als ein weiterer Mann an seine Seite trat, klärte sich sein Blick und er wandte sein Gesicht dem Ankommenden zu.

„Faramir…war es das, was ich wollte? Soviel Blut ist geflossen, war es das wert?"

Der Fürst von Ithilien neigte den Kopf. Auch er ließ seine Augen über den Platz schweifen, auf dem der Kampf bis eben noch getobt hatte. Ruhig legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Königs. „Diese Frage muss dir dein Herz beantworten, Aragorn. Wir haben den Dörflern eine Möglichkeit geboten sich selbst zu verteidigen. Wir haben allerdings außer Acht gelassen, dass die Uruks sich wieder mit den Haradrim verbünden könnten. Du hattest keine andere Wahl als einzugreifen. So sehe ich das zumindest. Hier war Hilfe vonnöten und die haben wir geleistet."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich Aragorns Brust, doch dann nickte er langsam. „Ja, vielleicht sollte es so sein. Wir haben die Haradrim geschlagen, bis auf jene Handvoll dort. Die Uruk-hai sind geflohen…"

Hier hakte Faramir ein. „Und du hast sie fliehen lassen, abermals? Das wirst du erklären müssen und nicht nur mir." sagte er leise. Aragorn nickte. „Und das werde ich auch tun. Aber nun habe ich noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Damit schritt er nun auf eine Gruppe von Männern zu, welche bei den gefangenen Haradrim standen. Auf dem Weg kniete er nieder um seine Klinge am Gewand eines gefallenen Südländers abzuwischen. Die Dorfleute schauten ihm entgegen, in ihren Augen sah er nicht nur Trauer um die wenigen, die ihr Leben lassen mussten, sondern auch Stolz darauf, sich nicht verkrochen zu haben. Diese Männer wussten nun, dass sie nicht wehrlos waren, dass sie einen Kampf nicht zu fürchten brauchten. Er trat zu ihnen und schaute die fünf Haradkrieger mit kalten Augen an. Sie waren schmutzig, teils verwundet, aber keiner lebensbedrohlich. Ihr Blick war stolz, trotz ihrer Lage und keiner scheute sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Stille senkte sich über den Platz, auch die Männer, welche begonnen hatten, die Leichen zusammenzutragen hielten inne und schauten herüber. Die Elben sammelten sich und erwartungsvolles Schweigen lag nun in der Luft.

Aragorns Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht, jedoch war klar ein Unterton zu hören, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Ihr Krieger aus dem Süden, ich, der König von Gondor werde euer Schicksal beschließen. Also hört mein Urteil: Vom heutigen Tage an gilt ein jeder Mann aus Harad als geächtet im Lande Gondor. Wenn einer von ihnen innerhalb der Grenzen meines Landes ergriffen wird, so hat er sein Leben verwirkt. Ausnahme stellen Botschafter dar, welche höchstens zu dritt und unter dem Banner der Verhandlung reisen dürfen. Solange sich Harad nicht Gondor anschließt wird dieses Urteil gelten. Ihr werdet nun zurückgehen in euer Land und meine Worte dort verkünden. Ihr werdet den direkten Weg über die Straße von Harad einschlagen und ich werde euch eine Eskorte zuteilen, die euch bis an die Grenze geleitet. Habt ihr meine Worte verstanden?"

Die Haradrim zögerten, doch schließlich nickte einer von ihnen. Seine Stimme war kratzig und von einem fremden Dialekt gefärbt. „Wir verstehen deine Worte, König von Gondor. Und wir werden sie in unserer Heimat verkünden. Doch eher wird die Sonne aufhören zu scheinen, als das sich Harad dem Königreich Gondors anschließt."

Aragorn zuckte nur die Schultern, er hatte mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet. Er wandte sich um, ging zu den Elben herüber. Sorgfältig wählte er ein Dutzend von ihnen aus, welche die Südländer begleiten sollten. Die Auserwählten machten sich sogleicht auf den Weg ihre Pferde zu holen, während die anderen den Menschen halfen, die Kampfspuren zu beseitigen. Aragorn hatte sich zurückgezogen. Er saß auf einer niedrigen Mauer, etwas abseits und kaute auf einem Grashalm. Als Faramir zu ihm kam, hob er den Kopf.

„Wir zählen fünfzehn gefallene Haradrim Krieger, sechs Männer aus dem Dorf ließen ihr Leben…und ein Uruk-hai Leichnam wurde gefunden." erklärte er. Eine Rauchwolke aus Richtung des Dorfrandes zeigte an, dass der Scheiterhaufen bereits entzündet worden war. Die Erwähnung des Uruks ließ Aragorns Gedanken zurück gleiten zu dem Kampf. Er hatte es gesehen, wie der Uruk gefallen war. Ein anderer Ork hatte ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen, als es anscheinend zu einem Streit innerhalb der Rotte kam. Der kleinere Uruk war mit dem Schwert auf die Urukfrau losgegangen, welche einen hohen Rang innezuhaben schien. Doch erreichte seine Klinge nicht das Ziel, denn der andere Krieger war schneller. Was Aragorn hatte aufmerksam werden lassen war der Umstand, dass der große Uruk-hai anscheinend nur einen Arm benutzen konnte, den linken. Der Rechte baumelte an seiner Seite herunter. Seine Schwerthaltung deutete darauf hin, dass die linke Hand auch nicht seine Schwerthand war. Und was ihn am meisten irritierte war das Gefühl eben jenen Ork schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Sicher, er hatte viele Uruks getötet in der Vergangenheit und er konnte sich sicher nicht auseinander halten. Doch dieser eine war anders. Faramir riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Was wirst du bezüglich der Uruks unternehmen, Aragorn? Werden wir sie dieses Mal verfolgen?" fragte er. Doch Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Faramir, das werden wir nicht. Bitte schau mich nicht an, als hätte ich meinen Verstand verloren, ich werde es gleich erklären. Komm einfach mit." Er spuckte den Grashalm aus und rutschte von der Mauer. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, ob Faramir ihm folgte, machte er sich auf den Weg, die Elben zu versammeln.

Rûmil zog sich aufatmend von dem brennenden Scheiterhaufen zurück. Der Gestank von verbrannter Haut und verkohlten Haaren erregte Übelkeit in ihm. Er lief ein Stück, bis er aus dem Dunstkreis des Feuers heraus war. Dann ließ er sich in das niedrige Gras fallen, lehnte den Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück. Kharek…er hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden. Er war mit den Uruks gegangen. Rûmil fiel es sehr schwer seine Enttäuschung zu überwinden. Er hatte sich also geirrt. Das Tier konnte nicht gezähmt werden, nein, es zog nun mit dem Rudel und beteiligte sich sogar an dessen räuberischen Aktivitäten. Diesen bitteren Gedanken schob er aber rasch wieder beiseite. Er kannte Khareks Motive nicht und er war noch nicht wirklich bereit seinen Freund verloren zu glauben. Noch hoffte er darauf, dass Kharek ein Ziel verfolgte, welches ihn zwang sich in die Rotte einzuordnen. Es war müßig weiter darüber nachzusinnen, was sein konnte. Er würde keine Antworten erhalten, zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Seufzend erhob sich Rûmil, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wenn er damit das krause Gedankenknäuel entwirren könnte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Aragorn, Faramir und den restlichen Elben.

Wie lange saß sie jetzt schon hier? Sie konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten, doch die sinkende Sonne verriet ihr, dass es zumindest eine lange Zeit gewesen war. _Uruk-hai kennen keine Trauer. Uruk-hai weinen nicht._ Wie oft hatte sie diese Worte gehört, zuerst von ihrem Vater, dann von ihrem Gefährten Khelek. Sicher, dieses Gefühl war fremd und es fühlte sich schwach an, doch es war vorhanden. Sie sah ihn vor sich, ihren Sohn. Sechzehn Sommer war er an ihrer Seite gewesen, zwei allein, dann von seinem Bruder Kharan begleitet. Shakor war immer wild gewesen, ungebändigt und der ganze Stolz seines Vaters. Sie erinnerte sich an das große kräftige Neugeborene, welches ihr die Schamanin damals gereicht hatte. Er war so groß gewesen, das sie damit rechnete, er würde ihren Leib zerreißen. Beim Stillen hatten seine winzigen Zähne ihr die Brüste blutig gebissen und sobald er kriechen und später laufen konnte hatte er die Auseinandersetzung mit Größeren gesucht. Raufen, Kämpfen, Kräftemessen, das war sein Lebensinhalt. Sharka hatte es nicht leicht gehabt mit diesem Wildfang, aber dennoch hatte sie ihn geliebt, wenn auch auf andere Art als seinen Bruder. Kharan war eher still gewesen, schon als Säugling. Oft ließ sie ihn bei der Schamanin zurück, zu der er dann eine enge Bindung aufbaute. Diese Frau, Nakurs Mutter lehrte ihn viel über Pflanzen, Kräuter und die Kräfte der Erde. So wurde Kharan ein Wahrer, während Shakor völlig ohne Zweifel den Weg der Jäger einschlug.

Sie hob den Kopf, als der Wind ihr eine vertraute Witterung zutrug. Kharek näherte sich ihr langsam, den Kopf leicht geneigt. Ein leises Knurren, fragend, welches sie in ihrer Trauer lächeln ließ. Er lernte schnell, aber das war auch wichtig, denn in der Rotte konnte er nur bestehen, wenn er sich ihrem Gebaren anpasste. Sie nickte und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, klopfte auf den Boden neben sich. Kharek setzte sich zu ihr und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Die anderen beschweren sich, Sharka. Sie haben Hunger und sie verstehen deine Entscheidung nicht." Er schwieg einen Moment, doch dann fuhr er vorsichtig fort. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dir etwas Zeit geben, du würdest es schon noch erklären. Ich hoffe ich habe nichts Falsches getan."

Sie schaute ihn von der Seite her an. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte einen Augenblick allein sein. Ich musste nachdenken." Nach einem langen Atemzug setzte sie nach. „Nicht nur über meine Entscheidung."

Er nickte. „Auch über deinen Sohn, nicht wahr? Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er je sein Schwert gegen dich erheben könnte. Hegst du Groll gegen Lurtz?" Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Kharek, ich hege keinen Groll. Shakor hat es herausgefordert, er hat sich immer gern in Gefahr begeben, er liebte den Kampf und sein wildes Temperament war seit jeher sein Fallstrick. Natürlich tut es mir leid, ihn verloren zu haben. er war trotz allem mein Kind und ich werde ihn vermissen." Leiser sprach sie weiter, das Gefühl habend, dass Kharek sie verstehen würde. „Und ich empfinde Trauer, auch wenn uns das viele absprechen wollen, ich bin traurig und meine Augen waren eben feucht, als ich zurück dachte. Jeder der sagt, das Uruk-hai nicht weinen _können, _der lügt. Sie vermeiden es nur."

Kharek nickte, er verstand, was sie meinte. Ihre Worte klangen in ihm nach und er fand es eine gute Gelegenheit hier einzuhaken.

„Sharka, es gibt viele Dinge, die über uns gesagt werden. Zum Beispiel, dass wir nur kämpfen und töten können, dass wir wie Tiere sind, die Beute jagen und schlagen. Uns wird freies Denken abgesprochen und wir sind von Vorneherein verdammt. Kaum jemand ist wirklich bereit hinter die Fassade zu blicken und vielleicht zu erkennen, dass es auch in unserem Volk Unterschiede gibt. Ich hatte das Glück, so jemandem zu begegnen."

Hier stoppte er, denn die Erinnerung an Rûmil und besonders an Gloráre schmerzte ihn tief im Herzen. So gern er auch darüber geredet hätte, was er in Bruchtal wirklich gefunden hatte, so wusste er doch, dass die Zeit dafür noch nicht reif war. Sharka schaute ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Dann nickte sie leicht.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und mein Problem ist, dass ich mein Volk nicht überzeugen kann nachzudenken. Ich möchte ihren Hunger stillen, ich möchte einen Platz finden, wo wir in Ruhe leben können, auch wenn das Ziele sind, die unerreichbar scheinen. Doch ich weiß, dass es möglich sein kann, wenn sie bereit wären umzudenken. Wir haben den Krieg verloren, wir haben unsere Heimat verloren, wir haben unsere Männer verloren. Wenn wir nun noch zu Strauchdieben und Mördern werden, dann verlieren wir unsere Ehre und unseren Stolz. Zumindest ist das meine Meinung. Doch wenn ich den anderen sagen würde, was mir im Kopf herumgeht, um unsere Probleme zu lösen, dann würden sie mich vermutlich töten, weil ich in ihren Augen dem Wahnsinn verfallen sein muss."

„Was hättest du denn für einen Lösungsvorschlag? Vielleicht verstehe ich dich. Auf jeden Fall werde ich dich nicht für verrückt halten, das weiß ich jetzt schon." Er meinte es ernst, denn nach allem, was er bislang erlebt hatte, war er versucht zu glauben, dass alles möglich war, wenn man nur fest daran glaubte.

Sharka schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann straffte sie sich. „Ja, warum nicht? Wenn du lachst, kann ich dich immer noch verprügeln, um meinen Frust abzubauen." Sein leichtes Auffahren ignorierend sprach sie gleich weiter. „Ja, schon klar, du wirst das zu verhindern wissen. Aber jetzt hör zu. Mein Gedanke war, dass wir vielleicht versuchen könnten mit den Menschen aus Gondor zu sprechen, zu verhandeln, irgend so was…natürlich nicht mit allen, sondern mit ihrem Anführer. Vielleicht könnten wir eine Art Abkommen treffen, dass wir einen Ort kriegen, wo wir leben können und sie uns nicht mehr jagen… Oh je, das klingt wie Madendreck sogar für meine Ohren, jetzt wo ich es ausspreche. vergiss es einfach, ja?"

Sie stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als können sie selber nicht glauben, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. Mit raschen Schritten stapfte sie zu der Höhle, die ihnen diese Nacht als Unterschlupf dienen würde. Es galt immer noch eine Erklärung abzugeben und das würde sie nun tun.

Kharek blieb zurück. Nachdenklich schaute er ihr nach. Für ihn hatten sich ihre Worte nicht wie Dreck angehört. Er fand sogar, dass sie vielleicht Recht hatte. Was war denn so schlimm daran verhandeln zu wollen? In seinen Augen war es viel dümmer immer weiter zu kämpfen, nur weil es mal so begonnen hatte. damit würden sie nichts ändern. Im Gegenteil, sie würden sich nur immer weiter schaden, bis sie sich durch ihren Starrsinn eines Tages selbst vernichteten. Sharka war in ihrem Denken ihm sehr ähnlich, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste.

Langsam erhob er sich, um ebenfalls die Höhle aufzusuchen. In seinem Herzen keimte die Hoffnung hier jemanden gefunden zu haben, der bereit war einen neuen Weg zu gehen, wenn er ihn nur gezeigt bekam. Diese neue Hoffnung würde ihm helfen weiter zu machen…immer weiter zu gehen.


	43. Erklärungen

**_43. Erklärungen_**

Ruhig glitt sein Blick über die Anwesenden. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Natürlich verstanden sie ihn nicht, vor allen in Faramirs Augen sah er Unglauben. Aragorn seufzte leise, als er sich wieder setzte. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben.

„Ich weiß, es klingt für euch alle unglaublich. Doch ich bitte euch, denkt einmal darüber nach. Im Krieg haben wir alle Dinge getan, die vielleicht nicht unserer Natur entsprechen. Viel Blut ist geflossen, und viele Unschuldige ließen ihr Leben. Und ich möchte keine falsche Entscheidung treffen…"

Faramir stand abrupt auf, seine Augen funkelten… „Aragorn, welche Entscheidung gibt es da zu treffen? Wir müssen diese Orks jagen und töten. Sie haben nichts anderes verdient als den Tod. Sie haben meinen Bruder getötet, du selbst hast es mir erzählt. Wie kannst du sie nun verschonen wollen?"

Die meisten der Elben nickten zustimmend, wenige blickten nachdenklich. Rûmil gehörte zu der zweiten Gruppe. Besonders seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Kharek hatte ihn der Gedanke nicht losgelassen, welches Ziel sein Freund bei den Uruks verfolgte. Noch immer keimte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass Kharek vielleicht versuchen wollte ihnen seinen Weg nahe zu bringen. Aragorns Stimme riss ihn aus den Grübeleien.

„Faramir, ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen. Auch ich habe gegen die Uruk-hai aus Mordor und Isengart gekämpft und gesehen, wie Freunde und Verbündete fielen. Aber der Krieg ist vorbei, zumindest auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sicher wird es in den Köpfen noch viele Kämpfe geben. Wir sprechen von Siegern und Verlierern nach dem Krieg, aber haben nicht alle verloren? Ich meine nicht den Krieg an sich, aber viele verloren Geliebte, Freunde, ihre Heimat…solche Dinge. Und diese Verluste erlitten beide Seiten. Wir, auf der Seite der so genannten Sieger haben nun den Vorteil, dass wir uns voll und ganz auf den Wiederaufbau konzentrieren können, dass wir Verbündete haben, die uns helfen, dass wir ein Land haben, das darauf wartet wieder bevölkert zu werden und das es uns den Umständen entsprechend einfach gut geht."

Er überging Faramirs Kopfschütteln und sprach schnell weiter. „Bitte hört mich erst einmal zu Ende an, ehe ihr mein Urteil in Frage stellt. Ich habe die Uruks beobachtet, schon beim unserem ersten Zusammentreffen. Es sind keine Krieger, wie jene, die uns in den Schlachten gegenüberstanden. Es sind Frauen und Halbwüchsige. Sie kämpfen zwar verbissen und wild, aber sie sind nicht ausgebildet. Und ihre Motive sind nicht Mordlust, oder der Spaß am Kampf. Was tun sie denn in den Dörfern, in die sie einfallen? Sie plündern die Vorratslager, stehlen Vieh, Decken und sonstige Dinge. Dass sind keine mordenden Monster, das sind hungrige Kreaturen."

Wieder wollte Faramir einen Einwand bringen, doch Aragorn hob eine Hand um ihn zu stoppen. „Noch einen Moment Faramir, bitte, lass mich zu Ende sprechen." Ein kurzes Nicken, dann sprach er weiter. „Nun, als ich die ersten Gerüchte hörte, auf Grund derer ich auch die Unterstützung von Imladris erbat, ging ich von einer Rotte Uruk-hai aus. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass die Dörfler in ihrer Angst übertreiben könnten. Ich musste davon ausgehen, dass es Orkkrieger sind, die ihren Frust über die Niederlage an den einfachen Menschen hier auslassen wollen. Doch die einzigen Krieger hier waren die Südländer. Jene haben ihre Lektion hoffentlich gelernt. Aber die Uruks, mit denen wir es hier zu tun haben, verdienen nicht den Tod. Sie haben, so wie ich das sehe, sogar vermieden jemanden zu töten. Sie haben die Dörfler kampfunfähig gemacht, aber sie haben niemanden getötet. Das passt nicht zu dem Bild, welches ich von diesen Kreaturen habe. Und…" Er holte tief Luft, denn nun kam der wichtigste Punkt seiner Rede. „…ich möchte gern erfahren, was sie hierher brachte, ich möchte mit ihnen verhandeln, wenn das möglich sein sollte. Natürlich geht es nicht, dass sie hier die Siedlungen plündern und Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Aber sie zu jagen ist keine Lösung und es widerstrebt mir eigentlich sie zu töten. Also möchte ich eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Überdenkt meine Worte und urteilt nicht vorschnell…darum bitte ich euch."

Aragorn endete und auch wenn ihm viele fragende Blicke folgten zog er sich in sein Zelt zurück. Stimmengewirr brandete auf, es wurde diskutiert. Die Worte des Königs hatten viele widersprüchliche Gefühle geweckt, das war deutlich herauszuhören.

Einer, der Aragorn sehr gut verstand, war Rûmil. Er konnte den Wunsch des Königs verstehen, mit den Uruk-hai Kontakt aufzunehmen, war es ihm doch nicht anders gegangen damals, als er Kharek fand. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg, weiteres Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Wenn sich die Kunde der standhaften Dorfbewohner verbreiten würde, dann sah er ernste Probleme auf die Rotte zukommen. Ohne ihre Verbündeten aus Harad waren sie verwundbar. Langsam entfernte er sich von den anderen Elben. Er hörte die Schritte weiterer Personen hinter sich und wandte sich um. Elladan und Elrohir folgten ihm. Schweigend gingen sie zu dritt, bis sie einen ruhigen Platz im Schatten einer ausladenden Eiche fanden. Hier ließen sie sich im gras nieder. Elladan brach das Schweigen als erster.

„Da hat Estel die Gemüter aber ziemlich erregt, obgleich ich finde, dass es seinen unkonventionellen Weg unterstreicht. Er wird ein König eines neuen Zeitalters sein und ein neues Zeitalter bedeutet jedes Mal einen Umbruch, das hat die Geschichte gezeigt. Was meint ihr? Wird es eine Begegnung zwischen ihm und den Uruks geben?"

Rûmil zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Zumindest würde ich es mir wünschen. Ich habe so eine Hoffnung, dass Kharek sich nicht bei den Uruks aufhält um seiner hm…wilden Seite nachzugehen. Ich hoffe eher, dass er dort ist, um ihnen einen Weg zu zeigen, wie sie weiter machen können, ohne ihren Stolz zu verlieren und vor allem, ohne ihr Leben zu lassen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick, dann ergriff Elrohir das Wort, kam seinem Bruder einmal zuvor, was nicht oft passierte. „Ja, Rûmil, das ist eine schöne Hoffnung. Bleibt nur zu wünschen, dass die Uruks ähnlich denken. Seit ich Kharek kenne, sehe ich sie zumindest nicht mehr als tierhafte Kreaturen, die ohne Sinn und Verstand Blut vergießen wollen. Gibt es mehr wie ihn oder ist er ein Einzelfall? Wenn Estel sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt, und glaubt mir, das wird er; dann werden wir Antworten erhalten." Alles schien gesagt, die drei Elben verfielen wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

---------------------

Ruhig glitt ihr Blick über die Anwesenden. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Natürlich verstanden die anderen sie nicht, vor allen in Lurtz' Augen sah sie Unglauben. Sharka seufzte leise, als sie sich wieder setzte. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Sie wartete einen Moment, bis sich das leise Knurren und Murmeln wieder gelegt hatte, dann sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren. Ich habe auch keinen harten Schlag auf den Kopf gekriegt oder war zu lange in der Sonne. Ich weiß, dass es sich unmöglich anhört, aber denkt doch mal einen Augenblick nach, was wäre, wenn es gelingt. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor weiter zu kämpfen, einen nach dem anderen zu verlieren, bis keiner mehr übrig ist, für den ich eine neue Heimat finden will. Ist das klar soweit?"

Herausfordernd blickte sie in die Runde. Lurtz erwiderte ihren Blick, funkelnd, seinen Zorn nicht unterdrückend und er sprach seine Gedanken auch laut aus. „Deine Worte klingen für mich, wie Feigheit. Du willst dich ergeben, dich der Gnade der Menschen ausliefern. Doch ich sage dir, die Menschen kennen keine Gnade für uns. Alles was sie den Orks je geben werden ist ein rascher Tod. Geh wenn du willst, finde es selber heraus, aber jeder Uruk-hai, der Stolz und Ehre besitzt, wird deinen Vorschlag verlachen." Er drehte sich um, zeigte deutlich seine Missbilligung.

Doch ausgerechnet Phera, seine Gefährtin schüttelte den Kopf. Sharka wartete ab, vielleicht würde sie von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe erfahren. Phera ergriff Lurtz' linke Hand und legte sie an ihren sanft gerundeten Leib. „Du sprichst wie ein echter Jäger, Lurtz. Aber wir sind keine Krieger, wir sind nicht auf der Suche nach Kampf, nach Herausforderungen und Kräftemessen. Alles was wir wollen ist ein Platz zum Leben, ein Ort, an dem wir unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen können. Für dich ist das sicher schwer zu verstehen, aber wir kennen ein Leben _vor _dem Krieg."

Sanft rieb sie ihre Wange an seiner, schnurrte ihm ins Ohr, besänftigend. während ihre Hände auf seiner lagen. „Ich möchte unser Kind nicht zwischen zwei Überfällen bekommen, mitten in einem Land, in dem wir Feinde sind. Und ich möchte nicht mit der Angst leben, es jeden Tag verlieren zu können. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Sharka unterdrückte den Drang zu lächeln. Phera hatte die schwache Stelle des Isengarter Kriegers gefunden. Eine kleine Bewegung an ihrer Seite zeigte ihr, dass Kharek zu ihr getreten war. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Scheint so, als würde die schwerste Bastion des Widerstandes unter sanften Händen zu bröckeln beginnen, hm?" Er deutete unauffällig zu Phera und Lurtz hinüber. Sharka antwortete mit einem kleinen Nicken.

Doch noch hatte Lurtz sein Pulver nicht verschossen. „Ich kenne euer Leben nicht, wie es vor dem Krieg war, das ist richtig. Aber ich weiß, dass es für euch kein Zurück mehr gibt in jenes Leben. Und nun will eure Anführerin zu den Menschen gehen, um Gnade winseln, wie ein geschlagener Hund. Und ich verstehe nicht, wie du sie unterstützen kannst in diesem Bestreben, Phera. Denk doch nur daran, was die Menschen dir angetan haben. Du hast das Zeugnis ihrer Schandtaten jeden Tag vor Augen."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte ein junger Uruk im Hintergrund zusammen und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Sein Name war Daro und er war Pheras Sohn. Doch schon sein Aussehen verriet, dass er kein reinrassiger Uruk-hai war. Seine Augen waren braun, mit runden Pupillen, sein Haar zwar schwarz, doch glatt und weich. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sanfter, als die der Orks, seine Fänge nicht so stark ausgebildet und seine Haut war deutlich heller. Sein Vater war ein Sklavenhändler aus Rhûn gewesen, der Phera und ihre Geschwister vor vielen Jahren gefangen hatte. Die Menschen aus Rhûn hielten sich gern Uruks als Sklaven. Sie hatten brutale Methoden entwickelt, die stolzen Orks zu brechen und gefügig zu machen. Phera war die Flucht gelungen, trotz des Kindes unter ihrem Herzen. Wieder bei der Rotte beschloss sie, das Kind auszutragen. Schon immer war sie sanfter Natur gewesen, was auch ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Wahrern erklärte. Sie vertrat den Standpunkt, dass das Kind nichts für das Verbrechen seines Vaters konnte und nun sollte das Schicksal entscheiden, ob es leben würde. Der Junge lebte, er war hochgewachsen und schlank, hatte das sanfte Wesen seiner Mutter geerbt. Doch die anderen Kinder nahmen ihn nicht als Ihresgleichen an, sie ließen ihn immer spüren, dass er nur ein Halbblut war. Meist hielt er sich im Hintergrund, darum bemüht nicht aufzufallen. Jetzt hatte Lurtz direkt von ihm gesprochen und viele Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

Phera nickte kurz, doch ihre Stimme blieb ruhig. „Ja, ich weiß, was die Menschen mir angetan haben, mir und vielen anderen von uns. Doch diese Männer waren aus Rhûn, sie haben keine Achtung vor dem Leben anderer. Sie meinen andere Personen besitzen zu können. Doch wenn du diese Menschen mit allen anderen Menschen dieser Welt gleichstellst, dann machst du es wie sie, die alle Kreaturen, die sie nicht kennen als bedrohlich einstufen."

Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich von Lurtz und ging zu ihrem Sohn herüber, rieb ihre Wange gegen seine und schnupperte in seinen Haaren, eine Geste, die deutlich zeigte, wie eng das Band zwischen ihr und ihrem Sohn geknüpft war.

Daro hielt den Blick jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet, er wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen. Sharka erlöste den Jungen, indem sie wieder sprach und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Lurtz hat seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass viele von euch ähnlich denken wie er. Also, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde gehen und die Menschen aufsuchen, gleich morgen. Sollte ich innerhalb von drei Tagen nicht zurück sein, wird Nakur die Rotte weiter führen. Ich werde niemanden bitten mich zu begleiten, aber wer sich mir anschließen möchte, der ist willkommen."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens ergriff Kharek das Wort. „Ich werde dich begleiten Sharka." Mehr sagte er nicht, doch ihr Blick zeigte ihm deutlich, dass sie darüber erfreut war. Sie nickte knapp. „Dann ist es also beschlossen, mein Entschluss steht fest."

Die Uruks begannen sich zu zerstreuen, den seltsamen Plan ihrer Anführerin diskutierend. Phera begann die mageren Kaninchen und Eichhörnchen zu häuten, die ihnen das Jagdglück beschert hatte. Ein karges Mahl, vor allem für die leeren Mägen, doch es war besser als nichts.

----------------------

Faramir hob den Blick von seinem Schwert, als Aragorn aus dem Zelt trat. Er legte den Schleifstein beiseite und schaute den König prüfend an. „Es scheint, als wäre dein Entschluss fest gefasst."

Aragorn nickte. „Ja, das ist er, Faramir. Gleich morgen werde ich mich auf die Suche nach den Uruk-hai machen. Ich würde mich über Begleitung freuen, aber ansonsten gehe ich auch allein."

Langsam ließ Faramir sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide gleiten. Er legte Aragorn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde mit dir gehen, vielleicht kann ich noch was lernen, aber auf jeden Fall stehe ich an deiner Seite." Lächelnd nickte Aragorn ihm zu. „Danke Faramir, es tut gut, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen."

So, viele Erklärungen, viel Gerede und wenig Action. Hat es euch dennoch gefallen? Freue mich über Reviews.


	44. Begegnung

**_44. Begegnung_**

Sie bewegte sich leise, wollte niemanden unnötig stören. Khareks Silhouette hob sich gegen den hellen Höhleneingang ab, er erwartete sie also schon. Sharka ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die ruhenden, teils schlafenden Uruks gleiten. Würde es ein Wiedersehen geben? Sie hoffte es, doch sicher war es nicht. Nach einem kurzen Abschiedsblick zu Kharan trat sie nach draußen in die frische Morgenluft. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Kharek nicht allein. Lurtz stand bei ihm und beide wandten ihre Gesichter zu ihr. Sharka beschloss nichts weiter dazu zu sagen, dass Lurtz seine Meinung wohl geändert hatte, denn genau wie Kharek trug er seine Waffe und hatte eine Decke dabei. Doch insgeheim freute sie sich, dass er dabei war. Sie ahnte wohl, dass sie diesen Umstand Phera zu verdanken hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs…was meint ihr, welchen Weg sollen wir einschlagen?" fragte sie möglichst optimistisch. Alle drei tauschten einen Blick, ehe sie ihre Augen über die Umgebung gleiten ließen. Jeder von ihnen sog die Witterung des frühen Morgen ein. Kharek sprach zuerst. „Ich denke, es wäre klug, wenn wir in Richtung der Straße zurückgehen, dort wo die Dörfer sind. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Menschen und Elben dort noch Stellung halten, auf weitere Überfälle wartend."

Sharka nickte langsam und auch Lurtz grunzte zustimmend. „Ja, kein schlechter Vorschlag. ich dachte ähnlich. Also, zurück zur Straße und sucht die Witterung jener, die wir suchen." So machten sie sich an den Abstieg aus den Bergausläufern, schlugen die Richtung zurück zur Straße ein. Sie sprachen nicht, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sharka zweifelte noch immer, ob sie eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hoffte jedoch, dass ihr Herz ihr das Richtige geraten hatte. Nun, sie hatten immer noch ihre Waffen dabei, sie würde jedenfalls nicht kampflos untergehen, dass war sicher.

Kharek war froh über die Wendung, die das Schicksal den Uruks beschert hatte. So ähnlich hatte er es sich vorgestellt, sie zum Umdenken zu bringen. Und wenn es auch nur Sharka war, die den neuen Weg zuerst beschritt, so war er doch sicher, dass ihr andere folgen würden. Nun hoffte er, dass er sich in dem neuen König von Gondor nicht getäuscht hatte und dass er bereit war, sich Sharkas Worte anzuhören.

Lurtz hingegen hatte ganz andere Gedanken. Er hatte die Witterung der Menschen schon beim letzten Mal wahrgenommen, und die eine war ein Geruch, der er nie vergessen würde. Dieser Mann mit den hellen Augen war es gewesen, der ihn fast getötet hatte. Damals, vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, als er willenlos Befehlen folgte. Er hatte einen anderen Menschen mit mehreren Pfeilen außer Gefecht gesetzt und wollte ihm mit einem letzten Schuss den Garaus machen, doch dieser Mann war aufgetaucht und hatte es vereitelt. Sie hatten sich einen heftigen Kampf geliefert, bis der Mensch ihn schwer verletzte, ihm fast den Arm abschlug. Lurtz hatte in diesem Moment seine Wahl getroffen, dass ein Moment der Feigheit mit der Aussicht auf Leben besser war, als einen Heldentod zu sterben. Also ließ er sich mit einem Aufschrei fallen und stellte sich tot. Zu seinem Glück, ließ der Mensch von ihm ab und wandte sich seinem gefallenen Kameraden zu. So hatte er überlebt…um eben jenem Menschen nun erneut gegenüber zu treten. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals. Jedoch war die Hoffnung stark in ihm, dass auch dieser Mann, wie alle Menschen einen Ork nicht vom anderen unterscheiden konnte. Und wenn doch? Dann würde er immer noch eine Entscheidung treffen können.

----------

Aragorn zügelte sein Pferd und drehte sich im Sattel zu seinen Begleitern um. Faramir und Rûmil folgten ihm in geringen Abstand. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt die Straße entlang zu reiten, der Richtung folgend, in welche die Uruks geflohen waren. Sie hofften Spuren zu finden, die ihren Fluchtweg verrieten. Sie sprachen nicht und ein jeder hielt seine Augen offen. Jetzt wartete Aragorn darauf, dass Faramir und Rûmil zu ihm aufschlossen. Dann teilte er ihnen seine Gedankengänge mit. „Das letzte Dorf, welches überfallen wurde war Nardol, als nächstes käme Eilenach, aber sie haben sich über die Hügel ins Steinkarrental geflüchtet. Wir sollten also vielleicht abbiegen und einen Bogen um Eilenach schlagen, dann von dort an die Hügel heran reiten, die Straße verläuft dort, schmal und nur wenigen bekannt."

Faramir nickte, während Rûmil nur lauschte. Faramir kannte die Gegend hier sehr gut und stimmte Aragorn gern zu, da er ähnlich gedacht hatte. So geschah es dann auch. Sie ließen das verschlafene Dorf hinter sich, wo der Einzige, der Notiz von ihnen nahm ein räudiger Dorfköter war, der sich auf dem staubigen Weg in der Sonne wärmte. Doch hielt er sie nicht mal eines Bellens für würdig, sondern folgte ihnen nur mit verschlafenen Augen.

So kamen sie zum Weg ins Steinkarrental. Plötzlich stieß Rûmil einen leisen Warnruf aus, was Faramir und Aragorn sofort die Pferde zügeln ließ. Alle drei glitten zu Boden und lauschten…doch nichts war zu hören, jedenfalls im Moment. Abwartend blieben sie stehen, die Hände an den Schwertgriffen, die Augen auf den Weg gerichtet, der in einer Kehre zwischen den Hügeln verschwand.

--------

Lurtz, der voraus ging, blieb stehen und hob die linke Hand, um Sharka und Kharek Einhalt zu gebieten. Scharf zog er ein zweites Mal die Luft ein, nur um sicher zu gehen. Und er fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Er roch den Menschen, an den er noch vorhin gedacht hatte. Der andere Mensch war bei ihm und er konnte noch einen Elben wittern. Was ihn verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass es nur diese Drei waren, die er wahrnehmen konnte. Wo waren die anderen Elben? Kharek trat an seine Seite. „Es sind nur drei, Lurtz…jedenfalls, die mit dem Wind kommen. Der König von Gondor, sein Freund und einer der Elben, der mir bekannt ist." Lurtz nickte langsam und auch Sharka stimmte zu. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wo sind nur die anderen? Warum sind diese Drei allein unterwegs?"

Doch keiner von ihnen konnte es sich erklären, also beschlossen sie wachsam ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Sie hatten die Hände an den Schwertern und witterten prüfend, während sie langsam den Weg weiter gingen, der vor ihnen einen Bogen schlug, zwischen den Hügeln hindurch zog er sich weiter, bis er wieder auf die große Straße traf.

--------

Sie erblickten einander, keine hundert Schritt lagen zwischen ihnen. Sie erstarrten, die Waffen im Griff, die Augen fest aufeinander gerichtet, jeder mit dem Wunsch, die Handlung des anderen vorauszusehen.

Doch der Moment der Überraschung währte nicht lange. Kharek brach die Starre als Erster, er trat vor, nahm die Hand vom Schwert. Seine Augen suchten den Blick Rûmils und fanden ihn ruhig und mit stiller Hoffnung auf sich ruhend. Ein unmerkliches Nicken, dann glitten seine Augen weiter zu Aragorn und er deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an. Aragorn entließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er im Moment des Erblickens angehalten hatte. Khareks Gebaren sprach nicht von Kampf, also entspannte er sich ein wenig. Er nickte Kharek zu, als dieser sich verbeugte und schaute dann zu dessen Begleitern. Einer war die Anführerin der Rotte, die er schon im Dorf gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte angespannt, ihre Hand lag am Schwertgriff, aber ihre Augen waren eher neugierig auf ihn gerichtet. ihre geweiteten Nüstern verrieten ihm, dass sie wohl gerade seine Witterung aufnahm. Also war es wohl eher eine gegenseitige Überprüfung, wie er mit einem Anflug von Amüsiertheit bemerkte.

Der andere jedoch veranlasste ihn seine Stirn zu runzeln. Es war der große Krieger mit dem lahmen rechten Arm, der ihm ebenfalls schon zuvor aufgefallen war. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als ihm sein inneres Auge eben jenen Uruk zeigte. Doch trug er nun das Zeichen Sarumans im Gesicht und hielt einen schweren Bogen in den Händen. Der aufgelegte Pfeil zeigte auf einen Mann, der vor ihm kniete, Boromir von Gondor, getötet am Amon Hen, von eben jenem Ork. Er war sich sicher ihn getötet zu haben, doch nun erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Kurz glitt sein Blick zu Faramir, der reglos an seiner Seite verharrte. Dort stand der Mörder seines Bruders. Sollte er dieses Wissen mit ihm teilen? Doch er beschloss, das hier und jetzt nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür war. Er wollte seine Neugier befriedigt wissen.

Zurück wandte sich sein Blick auf Kharek, der ihn abwartend ansah. „Nun Kharek, hast du dich entschieden zurück zu kommen? Und wen bringst du mit?" fragte er mit ruhiger beherrschter Stimme. Sharka nickte Kharek zu, gern überließ sie ihm in diesem Moment das Sprechen, so konnte sie in Ruhe überlegen, welche Worte sie wählen wollte, wenn es zu ihrer Verhandlung kam.

Kharek verstand ihren Wink und antwortete: „Ich komme zurück, das stimmt. Ob ich bleibe, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, noch nicht. Und meine Begleiter sind Sharka, die Führerin der Uruk-hai aus Mordor, die ihr sucht und Lurtz von Isengart, der sich ihnen anschloss."

Rûmil starrte den anderen Uruk-hai überrascht an. Noch ein Krieger Sarumans hatte also überlebt und einen eigenen Weg gefunden. Auch Aragorns Blick hing an der hochgewachsenen Gestalt und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und jeder von ihnen konnte das Erkennen im Blick des anderen sehen. Aragorn fand seine Vermutung also bestätigt. Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Kharek sprach weiter.

„Wir sind hierher gekommen, auf der Suche nach euch. Sharka wünscht mit Euch zu sprechen, Aragorn. Sie möchte verhandeln…wenn das möglich ist…" Bei den letzten Worten stockte er etwas, versuchte die Mimik Aragorns zu deuten. Der war einen Moment voller Unglauben, als er hörte, dass die Uruk-hai aus demselben Grund nach ihnen suchten, wie sie nach ihnen. Dann glitt ein winziges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er hörte, wie Faramir an seiner Seite einen überraschten Laut ausstieß, dann wandte er sich direkt an Sharka.

„Ich bin zugegebenermaßen überrascht, dass ich euch in derselben Mission antreffe, die auch wir zu unserer machten. Denn auch wir waren auf der Suche nach euch, nicht um zu kämpfen, sondern um zu reden. Also, dann sage ich, lasst uns reden. Und zum Zeichen, dass ich wahre Worte spreche lege ich hier meine Waffen nieder…"  
Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und legte es vor sich auf den Weg, sein Dolch folgte, dann der Bogen und der Köcher mit den Pfeilen. Sogar das kleine Stiefelmesser legte er ab. Dann trat er über diese Waffen hinweg und setzte sich ein Stück entfernt davon mitten auf den Weg.

Sharka betrachtete den Menschenkönig lange. Er strahlte Ruhe aus und eine Menge Weisheit. Sie spürte, dass es hier eine Möglichkeit geben konnte alles zum Guten zu wenden, und diese würde sie nutzen. Also zog sie ebenfalls ihr Schwert und tat es Aragorn gleich, dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Kharek und Rûmil folgten ihrem Beispiel. Faramir zögerte, seine Hand lag weiter am Schwertgriff und seine gerunzelte Stirn verriet Besorgnis und Misstrauen. Doch es ging ihm nicht allein so. Lurtz hatte zwar sein Schwert gezogen, hielt es jedoch noch in der Hand. Aragorn warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück.

„Nun, Faramir, er einen neuen Weg gehen will, muss bereit sein, den ersten Schritt zu gehen, denn sonst bleibt er immer auf der Stelle stehen, bis er irgendwann festwächst." meinte er leise zu seinem Freund. Der Fürst von Ithilien schwieg, aber unendlich langsam zog er seine Klinge und legte sie dann neben das Schwert des Königs. Dann kam er zu ihm und setzte sich an seine Seite. Sharka folgte Aragorns Blick zu Lurtz und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schwer für ihn vom Weg des Kriegers abzulassen, zu erkennen, dass ihm hier im Moment keine Gefahr drohte. Er kannte keinen Frieden, nur Kampf, Krieg und Tod. Er würde lange brauchen, viel länger als alle andere, um umzudenken. Sie konnte dass Misstrauen an ihm riechen und da war noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Der Blick, den er dem Menschenkönig zuwarf war seltsam und für sie nicht zu deuten, fast würde sie ihn rachsüchtig nennen wollen. Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt danach zu fragen.

„Lurtz, bitte leg dein Schwert nieder. Du hast es gehört, wir werden reden. ich werde meine Bitte vortragen, wie ich es euch erzählte. Du warst nicht erfreut darüber und wie es aussieht, bist du es immer noch nicht. Doch dann frage ich dich, warum bist du mitgekommen? Also, lege deine Waffe ab und setz dich zu uns oder kehre zu den anderen zurück, diese Entscheidung liegt bei dir, doch triff sie bitte rasch."

Lurtz zögerte immer noch, schien die Möglichkeiten zu überdenken, doch schließlich siegte die Neugier, die ihn auch mit getrieben hatte. Mit einem Knurren warf er sein Schwert zu Boden und stapfte zu Sharka und Kharek, wo er sich setzte, die Augen fest auf Aragorn gerichtet.

Der nickte knapp, hielt dem Blick des großen Uruk stand, während er jedoch das Wort an Sharka richtete: „Nun, wir sitzen ohne Waffen, bereit zu verhandeln. Du hast von einer Bitte gesprochen. Ich werde mir anhören, was du zu sagen hast, ohne dich zu unterbrechen und dann entscheiden, ob ich dieser Bitte stattgeben kann oder sie ablehnen muss." Ihm entging nicht das Aufblitzen in den Augen von Lurtz bei seinen letzten Worten und ihm war klar, dass es auf eine Konfrontation hinauslief, sollten sich die Wünsche der Uruks als unerfüllbar herausstellen…

--------

**_Ja, was werden die Verhandlungen ergeben? Frieden für die Uruks? Wird Faramir erfahren, in welcher Verbindung Lurtz und Boromir standen? Ich werde mich bemühen hier bald Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Helft mir mit euren Reviews. Danke!_**


	45. Späte Rache

**_45. Späte Rache_**

Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen, eindeutig. Jede Faser seines mächtigen Körpers war gespannt. Der Geruch in seiner Nase fast unerträglich. Immer wieder blitzten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, Szenen, die er längst vergessen glaubte. Er stand vor diesem Mann, einem Krieger, in der Tat. Voller Stolz erwiderte der Mensch seinen Blick, auch wenn er am Boden kniete. In seinem Körper steckten zwei kräftige Pfeile und der dritte lag an der Sehne des unbarmherzigen Bogens, welchen er führte. Nur noch ein kleiner Moment, die stille Hoffnung, der Mensch möge um Gnade flehen. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Ein heftiger Schlag in die Seite riss ihm den Bogen aus den Händen und brachte ihn zu Fall. Schnell kam er geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze wieder auf die Füße, sich seinem neuen Angreifer stellend. Es war ein weiterer Mensch, der sich überraschend schnell bewegte und sich als ein ernstzunehmender Gegner erwies. Sie kämpften miteinander, bis der Mensch einen wirklichen Glückstreffer landete. Mit einem mächtigen Hieb hatte er ihm fast den Arm vom Körper getrennt. Der Schmerz war überwältigend und er konnte sein Schwert nicht länger halten. Er ging zu Boden und in diesem Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war, sein Schicksal selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Warum sollte er sein Leben wegwerfen, für einen größenwahnsinnigen Zauberer und dessen Visionen seiner Weltherrschaft? Er hatte das Geschenk des Lebens erhalten, war mit großem Wissen gesegnet worden und sollte dies alles nun auf einen Schlag verlieren? Nein, das wollte er nicht. Und Lurtz tat etwas, das keinem Ork wohl zuvor in den Sinn gekommen war, er stellte sich tot, zog feiges Verstecken dem endgültigen Ende vor.

Zu seinem Glück hatte der Mensch sich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert. Im Glauben ihn getötet zu haben, rannte er zu dem anderen Mann hinüber um diesen auf seinem letzten Weg beizustehen. Dann tauchten zwei weitere Personen auf, ein Elb und ein Zwerg und kurz darauf verließen diese drei die Lichtung, die mit toten Uruk-hai übersät war. Sie nahmen den toten Mann mit. Lurtz hatte noch lange dort gelegen, bis er hörte, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten, sie wohl die Jagd nach den Entführern der Halblinge aufnahmen. Erst dann hatte er sich aufgerafft, seine Wunde notdürftig versorgt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Er hatte den Fluss durchquert, was mit einem Arm nicht leicht war und kam auf diesem Weg dann bald nach Mordor. Nach langen Irrwanderungen durch die Gebirgszüge traf er endlich auf Lebewesen und dann noch auf solche, die er nicht erwartet hätte. Es waren Uruks aus Mordor, die ihn bei sich aufnahmen. Ihre Rotte war ohne Krieger, da alle Männer in Saurons Dienste berufen worden waren. So war er zu Sharka und ihren Leuten gekommen.

Sein Blick ruhte weiter auf dem Mann, dem König von Gondor, wie er genannt wurde. Doch sein Name tat nichts zur Sache. Er war es, der Lurtz in seinen Träumen verfolgte, er war es, der ihn damals fast getötet hatte. Und nun saßen sie sich hier gegenüber und sprachen von Verhandlungen. Der Mann hatte ihn ebenfalls wieder erkannt, das konnte er in dessen Augen lesen, machte aber keine Anstalten diese Beobachtung zur Sprache zu bringen.

Stattdessen hatte Sharka nun das Wort ergriffen. Zuerst sprach sie noch leise, fast zögernd, doch dann gewann ihre Stimme zunehmend an Festigkeit und Kraft. „Gut, dann werde ich auch ohne lange Umschweife zur Sache kommen. Alles was ich haben möchte ist ein Platz, wo wir Uruk-hai leben können. Unsere Heimat in Mordor ist unbewohnbar geworden und wir suchen einen Ort, an dem wir eine neue Existenz aufbauen können. Wir wollen nicht länger gejagt werden, wir wollen nicht mehr plündern müssen, für das was wir zum Leben brauchen. Das wäre meine Bitte."

Knapp und einfach brachte sie dies hervor, ihr Blick ruhte dabei auf Aragorn, der ihn ebenso ruhig erwiderte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Kreis der Versammelten. Dann nickte Aragorn langsam. „Eine nachvollziehbare Bitte ist das, Sharka. Doch kann ich eine solche Entscheidung nicht hier auf einem Feldweg treffen, ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen. Aber ich kann dir ein Versprechen geben. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich prüfen werde, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese Bitte zu erfüllen. Von daher möchte ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in drei Tagen wieder hier treffen, zur selben Zeit. Dann werde ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Sharka überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte nicht abgelehnt, er wollte nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, sagte er. Konnte sie ihm trauen oder würde er in drei Tagen mit allen Elben wiederkommen, um sie an einen Ort zu verweisen, von dem es keine Rückkehr gab? Sie suchte erneut seinen Blick und fand nur Ehrlichkeit darin. Also nickte sie schließlich. „Gut, dann in drei Tagen. Ich vertraue deinem Wort, Menschenkönig."

Sie erhob sich als Erste und Kharek folgte ihr nach. Rûmil kam auf die Füße und trat zu Kharek, legte ihm ruhig eine Hand auf die Schulter, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Bitte vergiss nicht, dass es für dich bereits einen Ort gibt, an dem du willkommen bist und erwartet wirst, ja?" meinte er leise. Kharek antwortete mit einem kleinen Nicken, sagte aber nichts weiter, wandte sich dann mit Sharka zum Gehen, wobei sie ihre Waffen wieder an sich nahmen.

Auch Faramir und Aragorn waren aufgestanden. Der Dunedain warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu Lurtz, der gerade sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide steckte, was Faramir zum Anlass nahm eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon länger auf der Zunge lag. „Warum schaust du diesen Ork immer an, als würdest du einen Geist sehen, Aragorn? Ich möchte fast glauben, du kennst ihn."

Aragorn nickte langsam. In ihm gab es einen kurzen Widerstreit der Gefühle, doch dann siegte die wahrheitsliebende Seite. „Nun, damit liegst du gar nicht so falsch, Faramir. In der Tat ist er mir bekannt. Wir trafen aufeinander am Berg des Sehens, als die Uruks von Saruman die Halblinge entführten."

Faramirs Blick verdunkelte sich, als Aragorn diesen Ort erwähnte. Hier hatte sein Bruder den Tod gefunden. Der König bemerkte dieses und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ja, es war dort, wo Boromir fiel. Ich kam zu spät um ihn zu retten, doch dachte ich zumindest, dass ich seinen Mörder gerichtet hätte. Doch ich irrte mich, wie ich nun feststellen musste. Der Ork, der deinen Bruder tötete hat überlebt…" Weiter sprach er nicht, und es war auch nicht nötig. Faramirs Augen weiteten sich, als er den Kopf zuerst zu Lurtz drehte, der sich an Sharkas Seite langsam entfernte und dann zurück zu Aragorn blickte…

„Er…" war alles was er sagte, als er sich langsam umwandte und zu seinen Waffen zurückging, die am Boden lagen. Er wirkte sehr gefasst, während er sein Schwert umband, seinen Bogen zur Hand nahm und den Köcher über die Schulter hängte. Aragorn folgte ihm, warf noch einen Blick zu Rûmil, der aber noch hinter Kharek herschaute. So entging es ihm, was vor ihm geschah und erst als er das Geräusch des Pfeils vernahm, der die Bogensehne verließ, ruckte sein Kopf zu Faramir zurück.

„Faramir…nein…!" rief er, natürlich zu spät. Der Pfeil war auf dem Weg und traf Lurtz, der sich bei Aragorns Ausruf herumdrehte unterhalb der Rippen. Er brüllte auf, wohl eher vor überraschtem Zorn, denn vor Schmerz. Fast augenblicklich hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und eilte mit raschen Schritten auf Faramir zu. Doch er erreichte ihn nicht, denn Aragorn stellte sich mit gezogenem Schwert zwischen seinen Freund und den heranstürmenden Uruk. Kharek und Sharka tauschten einen Blick, der ihre Verwirrung ausdrückte, doch beide rührten sich nicht, schienen zu spüren, dass es eine Sache zwischen den drei Männer war. Auch Rûmil hielt sich zurück, trat nur an die Seite seines orkischen Freundes.

„Es ist genug Blut geflossen, bitte haltet ein. Faramir hat seine Beherrschung verloren, was nicht geschehen sollte. Doch kann ich seine Gefühle verstehen. Aber ich bitte dich Lurtz, hör mich an, ehe du auf Rache deinerseits sinnst."

Der große Ork schnaubte wütend, seine gelben Augen sprühten Funken und seine Stimme grollte vor Wut. „Er hat versucht mich zu töten, und du willst mich an der Vergeltung hindern? Du hast mich einmal besiegt Mensch, doch ein zweites Mal wird es dir nicht gelingen." Lurtz wollte an Aragorn vorbei, doch der hob sein Schwert in einer fließenden Bewegung und nahm Angriffshaltung ein. „Ich habe dich besiegt, als du dein Schwert noch mit der trainierten Hand führtest. Ich sah dich kämpfen und glaub mir, es ist nicht überheblich, wenn ich sage, dass du mir dieses Mal nur unterliegen kannst." Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel vor Anspannung, als er den Uruk fixierte.

Lurtz knurrte wieder, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass der Mensch Recht hatte, er konnte ihn nicht besiegen. Zudem stand der andere Mann nicht länger mit dem Bogen da, sondern hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück, starrte die beiden Menschen hasserfüllt an. In dieser sich entspannenden Situation trat Sharka nun an seine Seite. „Ich kann deinen Zorn verstehen Lurtz, doch bitte mach nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich will dich nicht verlieren in einem Akt später Rache.

Aragorn nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das ist es, ein Akt später Rache…denn dieser Mann hier verlor seinen Bruder durch die Hand dieses Kriegers." Er deutete zuerst auf Faramir, dann auf Lurtz. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt und damit diesen Angriff heraufbeschworen. Doch lag dies nicht in meiner Absicht. Doch durch eine solche Aktion wird dein Bruder nicht wieder lebendig Faramir."

Der Fürst Ithiliens stand angespannt auf der Stelle, an der er den Uruk erwartet hatte, das Schwert erhoben, mit grimmigem Blick. Da glitt eine Stimme durch sein Bewusstsein, Boromirs Stimme, die zu ihm sprach. Worte, die er ihm vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte, kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. „Das ist das Gesicht des Krieges. Die Krieger folgen dem Befehl ihrer Kriegsherren. Manche werden durch Drohungen oder Schlimmeres dazu gebracht blind ins Verderben zu laufen. Sie kämpfen nicht aus persönlichen Motiven und ihre Gegner tragen keine Namen. Sie sind einfach nur Feinde. Und manch einer von ihnen wird niemanden haben, der um ihn trauert oder sein Andenken bewahrt, wenn der Kampf vorbei und ihr Leben beendet ist."

Aragorn stand weiter zwischen Faramir und dem Uruk-hai, er konnte es also nicht sehen, aber doch hören, wie sein Freund das Schwert zurück steckte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging davon. Aragorn betrachtete Lurtz abwartend und aufmerksam. Der Ork blickte dem Menschen hinterher, der ihn angeschossen hatte und nun einfach wegging. Er hatte also seinen Bruder getötet. Er hatte viele Menschen getötet und nie war einer da gewesen um Rache zu nehmen. Doch hier war nun einer. Seine Neugier wuchs, während der erste Zorn abebbte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug senkte er sein Schwert ein Stück und schaute Aragorn fragend an.

„Ich habe viele Menschen getötet. Viele Uruks haben das. Wie kommt dieser Mann darauf, das gerade ich seinen Bruder getötet habe?" Aragorn neigte leicht den Kopf, er hatte eine solche Frage nicht erwartet. „Nun, weil ich es ihm gesagt habe. Ich war ja dabei. Sein Bruder war der Krieger, am Amon Hen, der so beherzt die Halblinge verteidigte, ehe deine Pfeile sein Leben beendeten."

Lurtz Blick glitt weiter zu Faramir, besser gesagt zu dessen Rücken. Ja, die Worte des Königs machten Sinn. Dieser Mensch bewegte sich ähnlich wie jener Krieger und strahlte auch dessen Stolz und Kampfgeist aus. Es war also sein Bruder gewesen. Mit einem letzen Grollen schob er sein Schwert zurück, umfasste den Pfeilschaft und brach ihn ab. Dann wandte er sich an Sharka.

„Gehen wir…du hast deine Bitte vorgetragen und eine Antwort erhalten. Mehr haben wir hier nicht zu tun." sprach er mit gepresster Stimme. Sharka betrachtete ihn einen Moment und ahnte, dass diese Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war. Aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion. Sie machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung zu Kharek und er folgte ihnen nach, als sie dann mit Lurtz den Rückweg zu den anderen einschlug, um ihnen die Entscheidung des Königs mitzuteilen.

Aragorn schaute ihnen lange nach, auch als ihre Gestalten bereits aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Erst als Rûmil an seine Seite trat erwachte er aus seiner Starre. „Wollen wir nicht auch zurückgehen Faramir hat sicher schon fast das Lager erreicht. Ich glaube er könnte dich jetzt brauchen." meinte der Elb leise. Der Mann seufzte leise und drehte sich dann um. „Ja, gehen wir zurück, ich habe eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

--------

**_So, jetzt habe ich versucht noch mal etwas Spannung aufzubauen, ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Wie es weiter geht? Tja…ihr werdet wohl leider länger warten müssen, als drei Tage, aber spätestens nächste Woche geht es weiter. Versprochen. Inspiriert ihr mich solange durch ein paar Reviews? Würde mich freuen._**


	46. Hoffnung

**_46) Hoffnung_**

Allein. Endlich einmal ohne die anderen um sich herum. Hier konnte er ohne Ablenkung seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Und er hatte viel zu bedenken. Er atmete tief durch, die frische Abendluft füllte seine Lungen und machte ihm den Kopf frei. Sein Blick glitt über den kleinen Bergsee, der vor ihm lag und den rötlichen Schimmer der sinkenden Abendsonne widerspiegelte. Ein paar Vögel flogen ruhig darüber hinweg, kurz hörte er ihre klagenden Rufe. In diesem Moment verspürte er einen tiefen Frieden in sich, wie er ihn lange nicht gefühlt hatte. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und blickte in den Abendhimmel hinauf. Rûmils Worte klangen noch in seinem Ohr. Er hatte einen Ort an dem er willkommen war, wo er erwartet wurde. Er dachte an Gloráre, etwas, was er sich sonst meist verwehrte, denn er hatte niemanden, mit dem er über sie reden konnte. Aber hier gab er sich seinen Erinnerungen hin, stellte sich vor, wie ihr Haar duftete, wie sich ihre Stimme anhörte, wie sich ihre Hände anfühlten, wenn sie sein Gesicht streichelte. Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerriss. Er hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie keine Probleme mit dem Kind hatte, das sie trug, sein Kind.

Ein schwerer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust, denn er hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wollte er bei den Uruk-hai bleiben, wenn sie wirklich eine Lösung fand, die ihnen half? Oder wollte er Rûmil und die Elben zurück nach Bruchtal begleiten, zurückgehen zu Gloráre, um mit ihr zu leben? Die Uruks waren seine Art, bei ihnen war er einer von vielen. Er würde sich sicher langsam an ihre Lebensart anpassen und nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu unterscheiden sein. Er könnte sich eine Gefährtin suchen und eine Aufgabe in der Rotte übernehmen. Und er wusste, dass er unter anderen Umständen nicht gezögert hätte, diesen Weg zu gehen. Rûmil hätte es sicher verstanden. Doch da war nun Gloráre und die Bürde des ungeborenen Kindes. er konnte sie nicht allein lassen, denn dieses Kind würde es ihr nicht leicht machen. Sie würde ihn an ihrer Seite brauchen, sie vertraute darauf, dass er zu ihr zurückkam. Doch in Bruchtal war er der Fremde, ein Ork unter Elben. Sie hatten ihn zwar größtenteils akzeptiert, doch gerade Erestors Intrigenspiel hatte ihm gezeigt, dass nicht alle aufrichtig waren in den Gefühlen, die sie zeigten. Konnte es sich nicht jederzeit wiederholen? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, seufzte wieder…er konnte diese Entscheidung einfach noch nicht treffen. Er würde zunächst einmal abwarten, was der morgige Tag bringen würde. Am Morgen stand das Treffen mit Aragorn an. Er würde Sharka wieder begleiten, nicht zuletzt, um eine Weile mit Rûmil sprechen zu können. Lurtz würde dieses Mal sicher nicht mitkommen, vielleicht war es besser, wenn er dem Mann aus Gondor nicht noch einmal begegnete, dessen Bruder er getötet hatte.

Nakur hatte die Pfeilwunde versorgt und es wurde nicht weiter darüber gesprochen. Allerdings war der Krieger aus Isengart seither noch verschlossener. Nicht einmal Phera schaffte es ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Düster und schweigsam stapfte er durchs Lager und die anderen hielten respektvoll Abstand. Einzig allein Daro wurde hin und wieder in seiner Nähe gesehen und Lurtz schien seine Anwesenheit zu dulden.

Langsam, doch stetig kroch die Dunkelheit über den See auf die Hügel zu. Fröstelnd erhob sich Kharek und streckte seine Glieder. Er beschloss alle weiteren Entscheidungen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Er würde jetzt erst mal abwarten, welche Entscheidung Aragorn getroffen hatte und dann für sich eine Lösung zu suchen.

--------

Müde legte er die Karte beiseite, die er zuletzt studiert hatte. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Erst ein Rascheln am Zelteingang ließ sie ihn wieder öffnen. Erwartungsvoll blickte er Faramir entgegen, der eintrat und nach einer knappen Verbeugung Platz nahm. Lange hatten sie gesprochen in der Nacht, nach dem verhängnisvollen Treffen. Sie sprachen über den Krieg, über Schuld und Sühne, Schuldige und Unschuldige, Rache und Vergebung. Aragorn konnte Faramirs Wunsch nach Vergeltung verstehen, doch wusste er auch, dass eine Aktion der Rache eine weitere nach sich ziehen würde und es war kein Frieden möglich, solange nicht Bereitschaft vorhanden war, die Hand der Versöhnung zu reichen, egal wie schwer es auch sein mochte. Faramirs Schmerz würde nicht geringer werden, sein Bruder nicht von den Toten zurückkehren und viele andere schlimme Dinge nicht ungeschehen, wenn er an Lurtz Rache übte. Das hatte Aragorn ihm schließlich nahe gebracht und Faramir hatte ihm versprochen, keine weiteren Vergeltungsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Jetzt saß der junge Fürst ihm gegenüber und neigte fragend den Kopf. „Nun, Aragorn, hast du eine Entscheidung treffen können? Was wirst du den Orks morgen sagen?" Aragorn deutete auf die Karte, welche auf der Truhe vor ihm lag, die ihm als Tisch diente. „Ich habe mir das Land genau angesehen, habe abgewogen und gesucht, doch ich denke, dass ich nun eine Lösung gefunden habe. Doch zuvor würde ich gern wissen, welche Gedanken du dir gemacht hast. Sicher hast du auch darüber nachgedacht, was wir für Möglichkeiten haben, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht schaute Faramir seinen Freund an, doch er zögerte nicht, ihm seine Überlegungen mitzuteilen. „Ja, das habe ich und ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass ich die Uruks auf keinen Fall in Ithilien haben will. Am liebsten würde ich sie weit weg von hier wissen, sie nach Khand oder gar nach Harad schicken. Aber das würde sicherlich neue Unruhen nach sich ziehen, die wir im Moment nicht gebrauchen können. Doch eine richtige Lösung habe ich nicht gefunden."

Aragorn nickte, er konnte den Wunsch Faramirs nachvollziehen, was das Verbleiben der Orks anging. Und so war er froh, dass er noch eine weitere Alternative vorzuweisen hatte. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Gebiet der Karte. Faramirs Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er erkannte, dass es sich um einen Flecken in Mordor handelte. Es war das Gebiet Nurn, in dessen Mitte das Nurnenmeer lag, ein großer Salzwassersee. Hier lebten zu Saurons Zeiten Orks und anderes Gelichter und es war bekannt, dass hier auch Menschen in Sklaverei lebten, die für Sauron Frondienste verrichteten auf den kargen Feldern. Doch die Schergen des schwarzen Herrschers waren geflohen oder vertrieben worden, die Menschen befreit. Das Land lag brach. Faramir nickte langsam, während er seinen Blick über die Karte schweifen ließ. Dieser Ort dürfte den Ansprüchen der Uruks genügen, es gab Möglichkeiten zu jagen und zu fischen, die Felder waren noch vorhanden und konnten sicher wieder bestellt werden. Und es war weit entfernt von Gondor und Ithilien. Von seiner Seite aus gab es keine Einwände zu Aragorns Vorschlag. Nun war es an den Uruk-hai zu entscheiden.

--------

Unruhig ging sie auf und ab, fast wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Käfig. Seufzend glitt ihr Blick über den Boden und sarkastisch dachte sie, dass dort inzwischen eine Furche sein müsste, so oft war sie nun schon hin und her gelaufen. Sie konnte sich die ansteigende Nervosität kaum erklären, es war ein schemenhaftes unbestimmtes Gefühl, welches ihr Unbehagen bereitete. Mit einem zornigen Seufzen warf sie ihr Haar zurück und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Sie würde nur wenige Sachen benötigen, und es musste schnell gehen. Kurze Zeit später trat sie nach draußen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Doch ihr Entschluss stand fest und sie würde ihn nicht wieder zurück nehmen. Sie überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz der Lederrüstung, schob den Schwertgürtel ein wenig weiter nach hinten. Dann war es Zeit aufzubrechen. Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie sich auf den Weg machte.

-------

Sie waren allein gekommen, so wie drei Tage zuvor. Nur die beiden Menschen und der Elb, welchen Kharek seinen Freund nannte. Sharka atmete fast erleichtert auf, als sie aus dem Schatten des Hügels trat und nun Aragorn und seinen Begleitern entgegen ging. Sie hatte keine großen Worte darüber verloren, als Lurtz heute Morgen zu ihr kam, mit der Bitte sie begleiten zu dürfen. Kurz zuvor hatte sie schon Kharek erlaubt, mit ihr zu kommen. Sie sagte Lurtz nur, dass sie einverstanden war, denn sie wusste, es hatte wenig Sinn ihn zu fragen, warum er an dem Treffen teilnehmen wollte. Sie würde es wohl früh genug erfahren. Also waren auch sie zu dritt und so kam es, dass sich wieder sechs Personen auf dem Feldweg gegenüber saßen. Die Waffen waren wie beim ersten Mal abgelegt worden. Aragorn hatte es unauffällig geschafft, dass Lurtz und Faramir so weit wie möglich auseinander saßen, um eine weitere Konfrontation weitestgehend zu vermeiden.

Nun breitete er die Karte zwischen sich und Sharka aus, um seinen Vorschlag besser erklären zu können. „Hier liegt das Gebiet Nurn, in dessen Mitte sich das Nurnenmeer befindet. Dieses Gebiet ist nach dem Krieg weitestgehend unbewohnt. Ihr hättet dort Möglichkeiten zu jagen, ihr könntet dort die brachliegenden Felder bearbeiten und ihr hättet genug Platz für euch. Und dieses Gebiet wäre euer Gebiet, und dort könntet ihr frei über euch selbst bestimmen. Wie ihr euch mit euren Nachbarn aus Rhûn einigt, überlasse ich euch. Momentan stehen die Länder Harad, Khand und Rhûn unter Bann von Gondor. Und das bringt mich zu der Bedingung, die ich an diesen Vorschlag knüpfe. Wenn ihr euch dazu entschließt mein Angebot anzunehmen, dann gelten für euch dieselben Bedingungen, die ich auch den Haradhrim genannt habe. Ihr werdet in eurem Land bleiben, und weder Gondor noch Ithilien in großen Gruppen und feindlicher Absicht aufsuchen. Die Ausnahme sind Gruppen von zweien, höchstens dreien, unter dem Banner der Verhandlung. Wer unter anderen Umständen aufgegriffen wird, hat die Konsequenzen in ihrer vollen Härte zu tragen."

Es folgte ein langer Moment des Schweigens, während alle wohl über Aragorns Worte nachsannen. „Was, wenn wir diesen Vorschlag nicht akzeptieren, Menschenkönig?" erklang eine knurrige raue Stimme. Lurtz blickte Aragorn herausfordernd an. Doch der ging nicht auf die Provokation ein, schon allein, weil er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass Faramir sich anspannte. „Wenn ihr diesen Vorschlag nicht akzeptabel findet, dann werden wir eine andere Lösung finden müssen…ohne Gewalt." Die letzten Worte sprach er direkt zu Lurtz, der sie mit einem leisen Grollen quittierte.

Sharka entschärfte die Situation, indem sie das Wort ergriff. „Ich finde dein Angebot durchaus akzeptabel, Aragorn, König von Gondor. Ich bin bereit ihn zu akzeptieren, mit allen Bedingungen, die du daran knüpfst. Alles Weitere werde ich mit meinen Leuten besprechen. Doch ich bitte dich um eines. Gib uns etwas Zeit unseren Rückweg zu organisieren. Wir brauchen vor allem Vorräte. Ich denke, dass zwei Wochen ausreichen dürften. Ich versprechen, dass wir keine weiteren Dörfer mehr plündern werden oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise gegen die Gesetze dieses Königreiches verstoßen." Abwartend ruhte ihr Blick auf Aragorn, der ihr nach kurzem Überlegen die Hand hinhielt. „Gut Sharka, dann ist es beschlossen, das Gebiet Nurn geht an die Uruk-hai von Mordor und ich gewähre euch zwei Wochen, mit dem heutigen Tag, um Vorräte zu beschaffen, und den Rückweg anzutreten. Noch mehr, ich werde veranlassen, dass euch geholfen wird, was Wasser und Proviant betrifft." Sharka ergriff Aragorns Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. Dann erhob sie sich. Auch die anderen standen auf. Während Aragorn und Sharka einen Treffpunkt für die Übergabe der Vorräte ausmachten entfernten sich Rûmil und Kharek ein Stück von den anderen.

„Wirst du mit ihnen gehen, Kharek? Nach Nurn, in ihre neue Heimat?" Rûmil stellte ohne Umschweife die Frage, die ihm am meisten am Herzen lag. Er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, hegte jedoch noch immer die Hoffnung, dass Kharek sich anders entschied, dass er mit ihm zurückkehrte nach Bruchtal. Er schien Gloráre und das Kind völlig verdrängt zu haben. Und auch hier war die Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte. Kharek seufzte leise, doch er wich Rûmils Blick nicht aus. Tief schaute er seinem Freund in die Augen, er dachte an den langen Weg, den sie zusammen zurückgelegt hatten und das Vertrauen, welches er erfahren hatte. Vielleicht war es in diesem Moment, dass sein Herz eine Entscheidung traf. Er nickte Rûmil zu. „Nein Rûmil, ich habe einen Platz an dem ich willkommen bin, und wo ich erwartet werde. Ich habe hier etwas erlebt, was mich sehr glücklich macht und zu wissen, dass es für Sharka und die anderen Hoffnung gibt erfüllt mich mit Freude. Doch mein Herz hängt an Bruchtal und natürlich an Gloráre. Ich will zurück zu ihr, ich vermisse sie sehr."

Rûmils Herz tat einen freudigen Hüpfer bei diesen Worten. Er umarmte Kharek, löste sich aber sofort wieder von ihm, leicht die Nase rümpfend. „Es freut mich Kharek, ich habe sehr gehofft, dass du diese Entscheidung triffst. Doch, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber wenn du uns begleiten möchtest, dann wirst du ein Bad nehmen müssen, du stinkst wie ein…hm…"

Kharek grinste. „Wie ein Ork, ja?" Da mussten beide lachen und Rûmil durfte eine weitere Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen. Doch dann wurde Kharek wieder ernst. „Ja Rûmil, ich werde mit euch zurückgehen, aber vorher, werde ich noch Sharka begleiten, bis sie wirklich aufbrechen. Ich möchte ihr meine Entscheidung mitteilen und meine Hilfe anbieten." Der Elb nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen Kharek. Nun, da ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe, kann ich auch noch etwas länger auf dich warten."

So trennten sich ihre Wege erneut, als Kharek Sharka und Lurtz folgte, die bereits den Rückweg angetreten hatten. Doch beiden war das Herz nun leichter. Erstaunt hielt Kharek inne und beobachtete, wie Lurtz sich umwandte und Aragorns Gruppe nachging. Ein fragender Blick zu Sharka zeigte ihm, dass auch sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit bezweckte. Abwartend blieben sie stehen. Unbeirrt näherte sich Lurtz nun Faramir, der tief in Gedanken versunken Aragorn und Rûmil folgte.

Faramirs Hand zuckte zum Schwertgriff, er hatte den großen Ork tatsächlich nicht herankommen hören. Doch dann hielt er inne, denn Lurtz hielt keine Waffe in der Hand. Sein Schwert steckte in der Scheide. Faramir zwang sich tief durchzuatmen, ehe er sprach. „Warum schleichst du dich an mich an?" fragte er mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. Lurtz schwieg einen Moment, er musterte den Mann vor sich ruhig und abwägend, dann nickte er wie zu sich selbst. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas sagen, Mensch. Dein Bruder starb mit meinem Respekt, nicht verachtenswert, sondern als großer Krieger, voller Ehre. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ einen Faramir zurück, der ihm mehr als überrascht nachblickte.

**_Ich wollte eigentlich noch mal detailliert auf eure Reviews eingehen, aber leider fehlt mir im Moment einfach die Zeit. Ich bin froh, dass ich es wenigstens geschafft habe ein weiteres Kapitel zu fabrizieren. Aber ich lese eure Reviews alle aufmerksam und freue mich sehr darüber. Eure Gedanken haben mich schon manches Mal beflügelt und auch schon manche Wendung in den Geschehnissen herbeigeführt. Also bleibt mir bitte erhalten. :o)   
  
_**


	47. Aufbruchstimmung

**_47) Aufbruchstimmung_**

Als er sich umwandte, entspannte sie sich und nahm die Hand vom Schwertgriff. Sie hatte Lurtz nicht aus den Augen gelassen, als dieser zu Faramir zurückging. Doch jetzt kam er zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass auch Kharek seine angespannte Haltung aufgab. Lurtz erreichte sie, blieb jedoch nicht stehen, er ging an ihnen vorbei. Sharka seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Isengarter würde ihr noch eine Menge Rätsel aufgeben, da war sie sich sicher. Dann drehte sie sich halb zu Kharek herum und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wirst du bei uns bleiben, Kharek? Wirst du uns begleiten in unsere neue Heimat?"

Er hatte auf diese Frage gewartet, er hatte überlegt, wie er es ihr sagen wollte und dann hatte er sich für den direkten Weg entschieden. Seine Aufgabe, die er sich eher unbewusst gestellt hatte, war erfüllt, kein Grund mehr, länger mit der Wahrheit zu hadern. „Nein, Sharka. Ich kann und werde nicht bei euch bleiben. Ich begleite euch, bis an die Grenze zu Mordor, aber dann werde ich Aragorn und die anderen begleiten. Ich möchte zurück nach Bruchtal, wo meine Gefährtin auf mich wartet…"

So, nun war es gesagt, und ihr erstaunter, ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass er richtig vermutet hatte. Sie blieb stehen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Willst du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass deine Gefährtin eine Elbenfrau ist? Und erwartest du dann auch noch, dass ich dir das glaube?" Sie begann zu lachen, rau und kehlig. „Wir stehen vor dem Aussterben und du lässt dich mit einem spitzohrigen Weib ein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es die sowieso nicht glaube, ist das wohl eher ein Wunschdenken von dir."

Kharek schwieg, er lachte nicht und er schaute ihr ruhig in die Augen. Ihr Lachen brach ab und sie legte den Kopf schräg, blickte ihn prüfend an. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst? Du hast eine Verbindung mit einer Elbe?" Er nickte. „Ja, es ist wahr, Sharka. Auch wenn es unglaublich ist für dich. Es war auch nicht einfach, wir hatten einen Weg voller Hindernisse, aber schließlich fanden wir zusammen. Und ich möchte diese Beziehung nicht verlieren, darum begleite ich euch noch ein Stück, helfe, wenn ich kann und kehre dann zu ihr zurück."

Sharka knuffte ihn gegen den Arm. „Ist ja sehr anständig von dir, dass du dich nicht einfach so aus dem Staub machst. So ganz kann ich deine Geschichte zwar nicht glauben, aber es steht dir natürlich frei zu gehen, wohin du willst. Allerdings freu ich mich, dass du uns noch helfen möchtest." Ein kleines Grinsen glitt über ihre Züge, als habe sie schon eine konkrete Vorstellung, wie diese Hilfe aussehen könnte. Doch sie ging nicht näher darauf ein, sondern beschleunigte ihre Schritte um zu Lurtz aufzuschließen. Kharek folgte in einigem Abstand, hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die sich um seine Rückkehr nach Bruchtal drehten.

--------

Die Schatten als natürliche Deckung nutzend, näherte sie sich den Stallungen. Ein leises Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken ließ sie alarmiert herumfahren, doch niemand war zu sehen. So leise wie möglich schob sie die Stalltür auf und trat auf die Stallgasse. Verschlafenes Schnauben begrüßte sie, leises Rascheln von Stroh, friedliche Nachtgeräusche, die sie wieder ein wenig beruhigten. Mit geübten Handgriffen machte sie Meril fertig, schnallte ihre Tasche an den Sattel und führte die Stute aus dem Stall. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür wieder zu und wandte sich dann ihrem Pferd zu, um aufzusitzen.

„Machst du einen nächtlichen Ausritt, Gloráre?" erklang eine sanfte fragende Stimme, die sie herumfahren ließ. Glorfindel stand an einen Baum gelehnt und betrachtete seine Tochter halb amüsiert, halb verärgert. Er hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie sich davongestohlen hatte, wie sie zum Stall geschlichen war. Rüstung und Tasche zeigten ihm, dass sie keinen kleinen Abendspaziergang plante. Sie wollte Bruchtal verlassen…ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen. In den letzten Tagen war sie sehr verschlossen gewesen, hatte sich zurückgezogen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass seine Tochter sich ihm nicht anvertrauen mochte. Wieder einmal wünschte er sich, dass ihre Mutter noch leben würde. Doch bei einem Erkundungsritt war ihr Pferd an einem felsigen Hang abgestürzt und hatte sie mit in die Tiefe gerissen. Damals war Gloráre gerade dem Kleinkindalter entwachsen und seitdem bemühte Glorfindel sich, ihr gleichsam Vater und Mutter zu sein. Aber bei manchen Sachen spürte er, dass seine Bemühungen umsonst waren.

Gloráre erstarrte, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters vernahm. Nun war all ihr Bemühen umsonst gewesen. Die ganze Heimlichkeit vergebens. Er hatte sie erwischt und nun würde er eine Erklärung erwarten. Er würde sie nicht verlangen, aber in seinen Augen stand deutlich der Wunsch sie verstehen zu wollen. Langsam legte sie Meril die Zügel über den Hals und ließ sie das Gras entlang des Weges fressen, während sie zu ihrem Vater herüber ging und ihm fest in die Augen sah. „Ada…ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht von mir, weil ich dich nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen habe. Aber ich wusste doch, dass du mir nie deine Einwilligung gegeben hättest, Bruchtal zu verlassen und Kharek zu folgen. Also beschloss ich heimlich zu gehen."

Jetzt war es gesagt und sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er erschrocken war, erschrocken und enttäuscht. Er drehte sich ein Stück von ihr weg, starrte auf den Baum, als könnte er in dessen Rinde eine Antwort finden, während er leise seufzte. Sie trat noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und auch wenn du mich dieses Mal erwischt hast, so werde ich es wieder versuchen, Ada. Ich hatte seltsame Träume in der letzten Zeit und ich muss einfach wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

Er drehte sich abrupt zurück zu ihr, seine Augen waren dunkel und seine Stimme klang gepresst. „Du würdest es wieder tun, ja? Dich über mein Verbot hinwegsetzten, das ich hier nun ausspreche? Du kannst nicht mutterseelenallein nach Gondor reiten. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Mal abgesehen von deinem Zustand ist es auch so gefährlich genug. Was für eine wahnwitzige Idee, die du da hattest."

Trotzig schob Gloráre das Kinn vor und funkelte ihren Vater furchtlos an. „Ja, ich werde gehen. Du kannst mich nicht einsperren. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Und schieb meinen Zustand nicht vor. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen und ein einzelner Reiter erregt weniger Aufsehen, als eine Gruppe. Du traust mir nichts zu. Aber du wirst schon sehen, dass ich mir nicht vorschreiben lasse, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe."

Glorfindel fasste sie an den Schultern und starrte sie verärgert an. „In diesem Fall wirst du deinen Starrkopf nicht durchsetzen. Schön, dass du mich auf den richtigen Gedanken gebracht hast, denn ich kann dich sehr wohl einsperren, wenn ich das will. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass deine Vernunft siegen wird und du einsiehst, dass dein Plan viel zu gefährlich ist."

Sie schnaubte entrüstet und schob seine Hände weg. „Das wagst du nicht, mich einzusperren!" sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen, doch Glorfindel schaute nicht minder wütend zurück. „Führe mich in Versuchung, Gloráre und du wirst sehen, welche Wagnisse ich eingehe. Und nun bring Meril zurück in den Stall."

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, um ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden, doch so ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Sie ging mit energischen Schritten zu ihrer Stute, warf einen zornigen Blick zurück und schwang sich dann ohne lange zu überlegen in den Sattel. Fest drückte sie dem Pferd die Hacken in die Flanken und mit einem kleinen Aufbäumen preschte Meril davon. Glorfindel hatte noch versucht sie zu erreichen, doch er kam zu spät. Die hellen Haare seiner Tochter, die mit dem weißen Schweif der Stute im Mondlicht um die Wette leuchteten waren das letzte, was er von beiden sah, als sie in der Ferne verschwanden.

‚Lieber zehn Balrogs, als eine aufgebrachte Tochter' dachte er grimmig, während er zu den Wächterquartieren lief. So einfach würde sie ihm nicht davon kommen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja tatsächlich ganz gut auf sich aufpassen, aber Vertrauen war gut, Kontrolle war besser. Kurz darauf hatte er zwei Elben damit beauftragt seiner Tochter nachzureiten, natürlich so, dass sie unbemerkt blieben. Sie sollten nur im äußersten Notfall eingreifen. Wenn Gloráre ohne Zwischenfälle Minas Tirith erreichte, was wohl ihr Ziel sein dürfte, dann sollten die beiden Wächter umgehend nach Bruchtal zurück kehren und berichten.

Als die beiden aufgebrochen waren, zog sich Glorfindel deutlich beruhigt in seine Gemächer zurück.

--------

Die zwei Wochen Frist waren fast vorüber, die Uruks hatten sich auf den Aufbruch in ihre neue Heimat vorbereitet und warteten nun, dass es losgehen konnte. Sie hatten Wagen mit Proviant und Wasser bekommen. In anderen wurde Ausrüstung und Hausrat transportiert. Zudem hatten sich zwei Gruppen wieder Sharkas Truppe angeschlossen, die sich bislang an anderen Orten verborgen hatten. Hierbei handelte es sich ausschließlich um Frauen mit kleinen Kindern, einige noch Säuglinge, die sich nicht an den Raubzügen hatten beteiligen können. Kharek war bei seiner letzten Zählung auf sechzig gekommen, eine recht stolze Anzahl.

Er suchte Sharka, die er schließlich mit einigen anderen an einem der zahlreichen Feuer fand. Die Uruks feierten den Aufbruch. Sie hatten Sharka ungläubig zugehört, als sie nach dem Treffen mit Aragorn von dessen Vorschlägen berichtete. Doch als sie erst begriffen hatten, dass sie nicht länger umherziehen und plündern mussten, sondern Aussicht auf ein neues, ein eigenen Landstück hatten, da begann ein wildes Freudengeheul, das weit über die Berge erschallte. Immer wieder musste Sharka Fragen beantworten, doch sie tat es gern. Heute Abend nun herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Die Kinder, die es kaum glauben konnten, dass sie sich nicht länger verstecken mussten tobten laut johlend herum und immer wieder fanden wilde Rangeleien statt, Vorübungen auf die später folgenden Rangkämpfe. Die Frauen kümmerten sich vornehmlich um das Essen und überall saßen die Orks in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und malten sich gegenseitig aus, wie sie sich ihr neues Leben vorstellten. Sharka hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, vor allem die Nähe zu Rhûn machte ihr Sorgen, doch sie konnte sich nicht zuviel damit beschäftigen, dann eben jetzt trat Kharek an ihre Seite.

„Sharka…ich wollte fragen, ob ich noch irgendwie helfen kann, ansonsten würde ich mich jetzt verabschieden wollen. Besser jetzt, als morgen im Trubel des Aufbruches." Abwartend schaute er sie an, doch sie deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell herum und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Augen glitzerten begehrlich im Schein der Feuer, als sie sich ihm näherte und ohne jede Vorwarnung in den Hals biss. Er schrie auf und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber sie hing wie eine Klette an ihm. Sie zog den Kopf zurück, schmeckte seinem Blut an ihren Fängen nach und lachte kehlig. Dann grollte sie leiser. „Du kannst mir helfen, mein dunkler Schöner. Teile heute Nacht das Lager mit mir…" Nach diesen Worten löste sie sich von ihm, stand auf und verschwand im Dunkel. Kharek schaute ihr leicht verwirrt nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dabei fing er Nakurs Blick auf, die ihm gegenüber saß. „Diese Bitte werde ich ihr sicher nicht erfüllen." meinte er leise, doch sie grinste spöttisch. „Das war keine Bitte, Kharek…das war ein Befehl und du tätest gut daran ihn zu befolgen…"

Mit einem überraschten Stirnrunzeln starrte Kharek an die Stelle, wo Sharka verschwunden war…

**_--- Ja, hm…ist etwas….trocken dieses Mal, ich hab wohl ne kleine Schreibblockade. Aber ich möchte nicht zuviel Zeit verlieren und vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch und es ist gar nicht so schlecht. ---_**


	48. Hilfeleistung

**_48) Hilfeleistung_**

Sie konnte es riechen. Deutlich drang sein Geruch an ihre Nase, als er sich langsam näherte. Er war noch immer verwirrt, aber wenn er eine Antwort wollte, so würde er zu ihr kommen müssen. Hier war er nun und sie würde ihn sicher nicht gehen lassen ohne zu bekommen was sie wollte. Sie drehte sich herum und richtete sich halb auf, blickte ihm entgegen. Ein leises Grollen rollte in ihrer Brust und die sanfte Erregung, die sie bereits verspürte ließ ihre Nüstern beben.

Kharek sog ihre Witterung ein und erkannte, dass sie paarungswillig war. Sie meinte es völlig ernst mit ihrer Art der gewünschten Hilfeleistung. Ihr Geruch war noch schwach, aber sein Körper reagierte instinktiv darauf. Ihr Blick war fordernd, selbst in der schummerigen Dunkelheit der Höhle konnte er es sehen, ihre leicht entblößten Fänge glänzten, ihre Augen glitzerten und auch das leise Knurren, das alles war eine Einladung. Doch wollte er sie annehmen? Nein war sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Natürlich gab es keine andere Antwort, denn auf ihn wartete Gloráre. Doch dann waren ihm die Worte von Lurtz wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte gesagt, dass es nicht um Gefühle ging, lediglich darum, die Uruks vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren. Zwei Frauen trugen bereits ein Kind von ihm, doch er machte eigentlich deutlich, dass Phera seine Gefährtin war. Also hegte er ihr gegenüber vielleicht doch Gefühle, während es bei den anderen Frauen eher eine Art Notwendigkeit darstellte. Doch wollte er das auch? War er bereit diese Art von Hilfe zu leisten? Sein Körper hatte eine Antwort, aber sein Kopf sträubte sich noch dagegen.

Sharka konnte den Widerstreit seiner Gefühle erahnen. Zum einen nahm sie den Geruch seiner wachsenden Erregung wahr, doch zum anderen war er noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen, zögerte. Aber er hatte ihr Hilfe angeboten, nun sollte er auch helfen. Sie stand in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und trat auf ihn zu, die Decke achtlos fallen lassend. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich seine Nüstern weiteten als er sie roch, während sein Blick über ihren nackten Körper glitt. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Knurren in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Sein Körper war bereit und die Barriere des Verstandes würde sie auch noch überwinden.

„Kharek…sträub dich nicht. Ich will nicht den Platz der Gefährtin. Ich will keine Beziehung. Alles was ich will, bist du. Ich bin bereit und ich möchte dein Kind empfangen. Du wolltest mir helfen, nun steh zu deinem Wort." Mit diesen Worten trat sie nahe an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Ihr Mund näherte sich seinem Hals, die Fänge entblößt, bereit zuzubeißen. Doch hier löste sich Khareks Starre, er hob die Hände und wollte sie zurück schieben, von sich weg. Seine Hände glitten über ihre heiße feste Haut, streiften die festen Brüste mit den harten Knospen. Die Essenz ihrer Lust stieg ihm in die Nase und lockte das Tier in seinem Inneren. Er spürte deutlich, wie seine Zweifel schwanden, und diese Berührung ließ sie weiter dahin schmelzen. Doch noch war er nicht bereit völlig aufzugeben. Er versuchte also, sie von sich weg zu stoßen, doch sie schien das gespürt zu haben, denn sie hielt sich an seinem Hals fest und riss ihn so mit sich zu Boden. Überrascht gelang es ihm im letzten Moment den Sturz abzufangen und sich ein Stück zur Seite zu rollen, um nicht auf ihr zu landen, was sie ohne Zweifel geplant hatte. Mit einem leisen Fauchen kam sie auf alle Viere und war dann über ihm, ehe er es schaffte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Sie hieb ihm ihre Zähne in die Schulter, welche mühelos den Stoff der Tunika und auch die feste Haut darunter durchdrangen. Er brüllte auf und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen, aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht klug war, es mit Gewalt zu versuchen. Der Beißreflex eines Uruk-hai war so stark, dass sie ihm ein großes Stück Fleisch aus der Schulter reißen würde, wenn er sich gegen ihren Willen zu befreien versuchte. Also musste er einen anderen Weg finden. Langsam wanderten seine Pranken über ihren Rücken, die Arme entlang, doch ihre Hände umfassten unnachgiebig seinen Gürtel. Er schob seine Finger zwischen ihre Körper und schob sie dann nach oben weiter, bis er ihre Brüste fand. Mit seinen scharfen Krallen ritzte er ihr Fleisch und kniff sie dann kräftig in die Brust. Jetzt war es an ihr aufzubrüllen, wodurch sie den Mund öffnete. Darauf hatte er gewartet und sofort drückte er sie von sich weg. Sie rollte von ihm runter und er konnte sich aufsetzen.

Kharek war wütend, dass sie ihn so leicht hatte überrumpeln können. Doch er war inzwischen auch sehr erregt. Seine Zweifel waren vergessen und er wusste, er würde sich mit ihr paaren, aber sie würde dabei nicht die Führung übernehmen. Sharka keuchte auf, als er sich nun rittlings auf sie setzte und sie wütend anfunkelte. „Wenn ich dir helfe Sharka, dann bestimme ich auch auf welche Weise, ist das klar?" knurrte er sie an. Dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten beugte er sich vor und begann ihr den Hals zu lecken, er schmeckte ihren Schweiß, ihre Lust und seine Fänge kratzten über ihre Haut, rote Spuren hinterlassend. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Krallen fuhren über seinen Rücken, den Stoff der Tunika zerfetzend. Er hielt inne und streifte die Überreste des Kleidungsstückes ab, ehe er weiter machte und sich über ihre Ohren zu ihrem Nacken entlang knabberte. Jetzt kam der Moment der Rache und er biss sie fest und ohne Warnung. Ihr Blut war heiß und der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ließ ihn heftig knurren. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren, sein Becken stieß hart vor, denn er war nun schon ziemlich erregt. Sie brüllte, nicht nur vor Schmerz, sondern vor allem auch weil es ihr ähnlich ging. Ihre Hände fuhren zu seinem Hintern und sie griff zu, seine Stöße unterstützend. Kharek löste sich von ihr und leckte erst einmal hingebungsvoll über die Bisswunde, eher seine Zunge weiter abwärts wanderte. Sein Ziel waren ihren Brüste, doch um diese zu erreichen, musste er sich etwas aufrichten. Das ermöglichte ihr, seine Hose zu öffnen. Sein Geruch war nun so stark, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. Doch er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er bereit war sich mit ihr zu paaren, allerdings nur nach seinen Regeln. Sie würde sich nicht unbedingt dagegen wehren.

Kharek spürte kaum, wie sie ihm die Hose nach unten schob. Wie um sie zu warnen, schnappte er nach ihrem Gesicht, doch seine Fänge schlugen Millimeter davon entfernt zusammen. Sie keuchte erschrocken, doch es tat seine Wirkung, denn ihre Berührungen blieben weitestgehend schmerzfrei. Er knurrte wohlig und biss dann in ihren Hals. Doch sie wollte es dieses Mal nicht und ihre Krallen fuhren ritzend über seinen Schenkel. Er brüllte kurz auf. Seinen Schmerz ausnutzend, schaffte sie es sogar sich unter ihm rauszuwinden und ihn dann mit Wucht zu rammen, dass nun er wieder auf dem Rücken lag. Es war ihr natürlich klar, dass sie ein großes Wagnis einging, doch sie setzte sich auf seine Brust, so hoch, dass sie fast auf seinem Hals saß. Er sog ihren Geruch tief ein und das Grollen in seiner Brust ließ sie aufstöhnen, denn die Vibration traf sie an empfindlicher Stelle. Er hob den Kopf, seine Zunge schob sich vor und nahm die sich bietende Einladung an. Sie schob ihr Becken noch ein Stück vor und hob es an, so dass sie nun eher über seinem Gesicht hockte…

**(censored…sorry)**

Völlig überraschend fand sie sich dann auf dem Boden wieder. Kharek hatte sie von sich runter gestoßen und war nun auf allen Vieren. Sie beeilte sich auf den Bauch herum zu drehen und ebenfalls in diese Position zu kommen. Sich die Gesichter zugewandt saßen sie sich so gegenüber. Schweiß glänzte auf den dunklen Körpern, vermischt mit den Säften ihrer Leidenschaft. Beide atmetet heftig und begannen sich nun langsam mit leisem Knurren zu umkreisen, wobei jeder versuchte eine Blöße des anderen zu erkennen versuchte. Sharka nahm erstaunt zur Kenntnis, dass er bereits wieder leicht erregt war. Doch auch in ihrem Körper wallte bereits eine neue Woge der Lust auf. Sie schob sich um Kharek herum, versuchte in seinen Rücken zu kommen, um ihn anzuspringen, doch der Boden der Höhle war rutschig von ihrem Schweiß und anderen Dingen, so dass sie den Halt verlor. Das nutzte er sofort aus und sprang nun eben sie an, drückte sie auf den Boden, sein Pranken auf ihre Schultern gepresst. Seine Krallen drangen tief in ihr Fleisch und frisches Blut lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie sich nun paarten. In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er sie zwar besiegt hatte, aber sie würde dennoch einen Gewinn erzielen, ein Kind von ihm, wie sie es sich wünschte, ein starkes Kind, welches hoffentlich mit seiner Weisheit beschenkt war.

Schließlich brachen sie beide auf dem Boden zusammen, noch immer miteinander verbunden. Kharek leckte träge das Blut aus der frischen Wunde, während sie in seinem Armen herum rutschte um eine angenehmere Position zu finden. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder und irgendwann fanden sie auch wieder Luft zum Atmen.

Sharka schnurrte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich danke dir, mein dunkler Schöner. Diese Art von Hilfeleistung hättest du ruhig schon früher erbringen können. Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen, mit dem hier bleiben? Wo hast du nur all die Zeit dieses wilde Tier in dir versteckt?"

Er hob den Kopf und schaute sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, rieb seine Wange an ihrer und schnupperte an ihrem zerzausten Haar. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht hier bleibe. Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest und mehr kann und werde ich nicht tun, um dir zu helfen. Morgen früh verlasse ich euch. Doch ich weiß, dass ich nicht sagen werde, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen."

Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme, sie hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Und so sehr sie die Paarung auch befriedigt hatte, ihr Herz war nicht frei, noch immer nicht und würde es auch lang nicht sein. So schliefen sie ein, eng umschlungen träumten sie dem neuen Morgen entgegen.

**_--- So, ich hab mich mal wieder ausgetobt, aber ihr ward ja gewarnt g Die ADULT Fassung werde ich bei uruk-hai.org und fanfiktion. de veröffentlichen, die „brave" Version auf ff.net. Ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews und bedanke mich für die aufbauenden vom letzten Mal. ---_**


	49. Aufbruch

**_49. Aufbruch_**

Zufrieden ließ Aragorn seinen Blick noch einmal über die Ansammlung der Wagen und Packtiere gleiten. Sie waren fertig und bereit aufzubrechen. Aus den nahen Dörfern hatte er sich die Transportmittel und diverse andere Dinge erbeten, wie Decken, Geschirr, Saatgut und ähnliches. Die Elben hatten alles gut verstaut und warteten bereits auf den Pferden. Aragorn wandte den Blick zu dem Pfad, der zwischen den Hügeln verschwand, als er dort eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Die Uruk-hai kamen auf sie zu. Sharka ging voraus, Kharek einen Schritt hinter ihr. Aragorn schmunzelte, als er feststellte, dass es inzwischen schwer war, diesen von den anderen Uruks zu unterscheiden. Die Orks, welche bisher in den Höhlen verborgen waren schauten misstrauisch auf die Elben und hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sharka trat auf Aragorn zu und wie zum Zeichen ihres Vertrauens streckte sie ihm begrüßend die Hand entgegen. Der ergriff sie und drückte sie kräftig. „Wir sind soweit, alles ist verstaut, wenn ihr wollt, können wir gleich aufbrechen." Sharka nickte. „Ja, gut. Ich will nicht länger als nötig warten, und wir sind auch bereit."

Also veranlasste Aragorn, dass die Elben die Wagen und Lasttiere aufstellten. Sharka erklärte den anderen, dass sie sofort aufbrechen würden und eine nervöse Unruhe machte sich breit.

Kharek hatte Rûmil gesucht und schließlich gefunden. Der Elb blickte seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an und grinste. „Oh ja, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass es noch schlimmer werden könnte, aber du stinkst echt erbärmlich…was ist das nur für ein Geruch?" Rûmil krauste die Nase, als er den starken Geruch einatmete, der von Kharek ausging. Der sog demonstrativ die Luft ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich rieche wie immer, nur intensiver. Aber lass mal, ich werde mich schon bald waschen, heute Morgen war nur keine Zeit." Rûmil nickte ernsthaft. „Ich bitte darum, denn sonst werde ich nicht an deiner Seite reiten…" Kharek lachte leise und knuffte Rûmil in die Seite, was der Elb mit einem empörten Aufschrei quittierte. Aber er schlug nicht zurück, denn er wusste, dass ihm das vermutlich mehr schmerzen würde, als dem großen Ork. Stattdessen nahm er demonstrativ Abstand zu Kharek. Der grinste nur breit und ging zu den Uruks, die sich abseits gesammelt hatten. Er ließ seinen Blick über diejenigen gleiten, die in den letzten Wochen fast seine Familie geworden waren. Sharka, die sich leise mit Kharan unterhielt, Nakur, die Samenkapseln aus einer Blüte löste und schließlich Lurtz und Phera, die wie fast immer Seite an Seite saßen, wobei sein Arm um ihre Hüfte lag. Die Kinder tollten des Wartens müde und langsam ihre Scheu vor den Menschen verlierend herum und begannen sich zu rangeln und zu balgen, wie sie es immer taten. Kharek ließ sich neben Nakur nieder, welche die Blüten eben fortwarf. Sie musterte in fragend, mit einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen. „Nun, Kharek, willst du es dir nicht doch noch mal überlegen, ob du uns begleitest? Du bist kaum noch von uns zu unterscheiden, vor allem, was deinen Geruch angeht. Sehr angenehm…aber ob das deinen Elbenfreunden gefällt?" Sie knuffte ihn kameradschaftlich in die Seite. „War ne schöne Nacht, hm?" Ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern, was ihn nun grinsen ließ. „Vielleicht…vielleicht auch nur die Einhaltung eines Versprechens." antwortete er. „Ich hab ihr Hilfe versprochen und die hat sie bekommen. Nein, Nakur, ich werde nicht mit euch gehen. Mein Weg ist ein anderer. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sich unsere Pfade nicht irgendwann mal wieder kreuzen können."

Die Schamanin nickte langsam. „Wäre schön, mal zu erfahren, was aus dir geworden ist. Und vielleicht magst du ja auch mal sehen, wie dein Nachwuchs sich macht." Bevor Kharek noch antworten konnte kam Bewegung in die Orks rundherum. Aragorn war auf dem Weg zu ihnen und winkte. Sharka drehte sich um und bellte ein paar scharfe Befehle, um die wilde Horde der tobenden Kinder zur Ruhe zu bekommen. Es dauerte nicht lange und alles war bereit für den Aufbruch.

Es wurde eine Einteilung betroffen, zehn Elben, sowie Aragorn, Faramir und Kharek würden die Uruk-hai begleiten, bis zur Grenze. Die restlichen Elben würden nach Minas Tirith voraus reiten und dort warten. Alagosion übernahm die Führung dieser Gruppe. Seine Verfehlung war nie wieder angesprochen worden und würde es auch nicht werden, bis sie wieder in Bruchtal waren. So brachen beide Gruppen nun auf. Sharka führte die Uruk-hai an, sie kannte den Weg, der sie zurück bringen würde, über einen Gebirgspfad hinein nach Mordor. Mit jedem Schritt den sie ging verließ sie die Zeit des Leides und des Kampfes und ging einer neuen besseren Zukunft entgegen. Ein neuer Weg…

--------

Mit einem leisen Seufzen glitt sie vom Pferd und sah sich um. Die Lichtung am Waldrand war einladend und mit dem schmalen Bachlauf ein idealer Lagerplatz für die Nacht. Sie schmunzelte leicht, als sie überlegte, ob ihre stillen Verfolger wohl ähnliches Glück mit einer Stelle zum Rasten haben würden. Sie gaben sich ja große Mühe unentdeckt zu bleiben, aber es war ihnen nicht ganz gelungen. Doch Gloráre hatte nicht vor, sie bloßzustellen. Sie machten ihre Sache ja gut und eigentlich gefiel es ihr schon, dass ihr Vater sich so große Sorgen machte, dass er sie mit einer Leibgarde versah. Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich aber auch, dass er es ihr nicht zutraute, allein nach Minas Tirith zu kommen, doch musste sie auch zugeben, dass es nicht unbedingt ein Spaziergang war. Nun gut, sie hatte ihre unsichtbaren Wächter in ihrer Nähe und ansonsten ging es ihr gut. Sie kam problemlos voran, ritt jeden Tag eine ordentliche Strecke und rastete meist erst, wenn schon die Sterne am Himmel standen. Meril graste entspannt in der Nähe des Bachlaufes und Gloráre machte sich daran ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen. Nicht mehr lange würde es dauern, bis sie Kharek wieder sah. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie an ihn dachte. Er würde sicher ziemlich überrascht sein, sie zu sehen, aber es kam ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn, dass er sich nicht freuen könnte. Sie ließ sich rücklings ins Gras gleiten und schaute zu den Sternen auf. Ein kleines Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, dass er dieselben Sterne sehen konnte, wenn er zum Himmel aufblickte.

--------

Immer unwegsamer wurde das Gelände, die Zugtiere brüllten nervös, wenn sie mal wieder abrutschten, aber der Gebirgspass war der Weg, den sie nehmen mussten. Es gab nicht mehr viele Wege nach Mordor, und die, welche es gab wurden nicht offen preisgegeben. Die schwarzen Lande wurden nach dem Ende des Krieges immer mehr zu einem Sammelpunkt üblen Gelichters, alle Schurken, Scharlatane und Taugenichtse fanden sich dort ein, krochen direkt über die steilen Bergkuppen oder fanden aus reinem Glück einen der verborgenen Pfade. Schließlich hatten sie es geschafft den Aufstieg zu bewältigen und ein breites Felsplateau erreicht, von wo aus gesehen die Landschaft Mordors unter ihnen lag, wie der zerfetzte blutgetränkte Fächer einer toten Tänzerin. Noch immer glühte der Gipfel des Schicksalsberges in Unheil verkündendem Feuer, aber er spuckte schon lange keine Glut und Asche mehr. Die Lavaströme, die sich weit über das gesamte Land hinweg ergossen hatten, waren zu bizarren Hügelketten erstarrt, deren Ränder wie das lückenhafte Gebiss eines großen Raubtieres wirkten. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnten sie aber auch das Tal von Nurn sehen, das große Binnenmeer funkelten wie ein dunkler Edelstein aller Schrecknis des Landes zum Trotz. Dort unten lag ihr Ziel und sie würden es am nächsten Tag erreichen. Aragorn wusste, dass nun der Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes gekommen war. Sie hatten die Grenze zu Mordor überschritten und nun lag das Schicksal der Uruk-hai nicht mehr in seinen Händen. Er ließ den Blick noch einmal über die fremdartigen aber längst nicht mehr so fremden Gesichter gleiten. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sie oft beobachtet, ihre zwar primitive aber zweckmäßige Lebensart kennen gelernt und erkannt, dass sie niemanden brauchten, um es besser zu machen. Sie waren zufrieden mit dem was sie konnten und hatten. Und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Er trat zu Sharka heran, die sich gleich zu ihm herumdrehte, als sie ihn witterte. „Aragorn, was gibt's denn? Kommst du, um dich zu verabschieden?" Er nickte langsam. „Ja, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns trennen. Wir sind in Mordor und von jetzt an seit ihr wieder für euch selber verantwortlich. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für eure Zukunft und das meine ich ernst."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin die sie ergriff und fest drückte. „Danke Aragorn. Ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich es vorbehaltlos glaube, nicht, dass ich viele Menschen kenne…zwei um genau zu sein. Auch ich wünsche dir ein langes glückliches Leben und einen ehrenvollen Tod."

Bei ihren letzen Worten hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue, denn solch einen Wunsch hatte noch niemand für ihn geäußert. Aber für Sharka schien es völlig normal zu sein, also sagte er nichts weiter dazu. Sie wandte sich dann um und ließ den Blick über das Land unter sich schweifen, nickte langsam.

„Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein, egal wie zerstört es ist, wie wenig es anderen bedeutet und wie viele es hassen. Es ist unsere Heimat und hier liegen unsere Wurzeln. Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein, und noch glücklicher bin ich, weil ich weiß, dass wir nun hier bleiben können, ohne die Bedrohung des schwarzen Turmes." Sie schaute Aragorn noch mal lange in die Augen. „Ich mach nicht viele Worte, also leb wohl und bleib wie du bist."

Sie drehte sich zu den anderen um und rief sie zusammen. Die Orks übernahmen die Wagen und die Elben zogen sich zurück, sammelten sich bei Faramir und Aragorn. Langsam setzte sich der Zug nun wieder in Bewegung, dieses Mal ohne seine Begleiter. Aragorn, Faramir, Rûmil und Kharek bleiben noch lange auf dem Plateau und schauten den Uruks nach, die in der Ferne schließlich um eine Kehre bogen und sich so ihren Blicken entzogen. Dann erst begaben sie sich auf den Rückweg. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach, aber einen Moment lang ging jedem von ihnen dasselbe durch den Kopf. ‚Ob wir sie wohl jemals wieder sehen?'

**_---- Hat etwas gedauert dieses Mal, aber ich hatte einfach keine Idee, wie ich weiter schreiben sollte. Jetzt scheint der Knoten wieder geplatzt zu sein, mal sehen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir treu geblieben, trotz der längeren Pause. :o) ----_**


	50. Eine neue Hürde

**_50. Eine neue Hürde_**

**_In eigener Sache: Hier verlassen wir Sharka und die anderen vorerst. Eigentlich sind sie nicht mehr in der Geschichte vorgesehen, aber ich weiß ja noch nicht wohin mich meine Muse treibt. Es ist jedoch nicht auszuschließen, dass sie später einmal Helden einer anderen Geschichte werden. Bis dahin lassen wir sie das Leben in der alten neuen Heimat genießen._**

Die kleine Gruppe wandte sich gen Minas Tirith, ihrem neuen Ziel. Vorn ritten schweigsam Aragorn und Faramir, dahinter die Söhne Elronds, die sich leise unterhielten. Und das Schlusslicht bildeten Rûmil und Kharek, der nun wieder auf seinem Braunen saß. Der Wind stand günstig, so dass sie miteinander reden konnten, ohne dass die Nase des Elben leiden musste. Noch hatte Kharek keine Möglichkeit gefunden sich oder seine Kleidung zu reinigen, also hielt sein Freund wie angekündigt meist Abstand zu ihm.

Rûmil betrachtete den großen Ork gedankenvoll. Kharek wirkte nachdenklich, seine Stirn war gefurcht von besorgten Falten und sein Blick war auf den Horizont gerichtet. „Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Rûmil leise. Kharek seufzte tief in der Brust und zwang sich, seinen Freund anzusehen. „Über viele Dinge, Rûmil. Ich denke darüber nach, wie es Sharka und den anderen wohl ergehen wird, darüber, was mich in der großen Menschenstadt erwartet und natürlich denke ich an Gloráre. Ich freue mich darauf nach Bruchtal zurück zu kehren. Es war das erste Zuhause, das ich kannte und es wird immer etwas Besonderes sein für mich."

Der Elb nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Aber sag mal, hast du gar nicht dran gedacht mit den anderen Uruks zu gehen? Auch wenn du in Imladris willkommen bist und auch wenn du dort erwartet wirst, du bist dort immer einer unter anderen verstehst du was ich meine?" Ein kurzes Kopfnicken war die Antwort, dann herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, ehe Kharek sprach, als habe er sich seine nächsten Worte erst einmal überlegen müssen. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht mit ihnen zu gehen, Rûmil, nicht nur einmal. Sie sind mein Volk, meine Rasse und sicher sprechen viele Dinge dafür, dass ich besser zu ihnen passe, als nach Bruchtal. Doch habe ich auch gemerkt, dass ich in vielen anderen Dingen völlig anders war als sie. Wenn ich bei ihnen geblieben wäre, dann hätte das über kurz oder lang bedeutet, dass ich mich selbst hätte aufgeben müssen und dieser Preis war mir zu hoch. Aber das Wichtigste ist und war immer der Gedanke an Gloráre. Sie erwartet unser gemeinsames Kind und ich werde sich nicht im Stich lassen. Wir haben diesen Weg zusammen beschritten und wir werden ihn auch gemeinsam weiter gehen."

Nach dieser Antwort verfiel er wieder in Schweigen und Rûmil drang nicht weiter in ihn. Sie ritten nicht in Eile aber in zügigem Tempo voran und legten erst eine Rast ein, als schon die ersten Sterne am Firmament erstrahlten. Am nächsten Tag um die Mittagsstunde würden sie Minas Tirith erreichen. Sie lagerten an einem kleinen Bach, welchen Kharek auch gleich nutzte, um sich und seine Kleidung wieder in ansehnlichen Zustand zu bekommen. Rûmil schnupperte anerkennend, als sein Freund sich zu ihm ans Lagerfeuer setzte. Kharek schmunzelte kurz, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. Noch immer schienen düstere Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn zu wogen. Rûmil hätte ihm gern versichert, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe, aber das konnte er nicht. Zu gut konnte er sich die Reaktionen und Blicke der Menschen vorstellen, wenn Aragorn mit einem Uruk-hai im Schlepptau nach Minas Tirith einreiten würde, aber nicht in Ketten, wie es ihnen vielleicht noch gefallen würde, sondern als freier Mann. Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, aber Kharek hatte Lorien und Bruchtal bewältigt, so dass Rûmil voller Vertrauen war, dass er auch diese Hürde mit Bravour nehmen würde. Er legte Kharek eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Der große Ork erwiderte diese Geste und kurz huschte wieder ein Lächeln über seine besorgten Züge.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine so gute Entscheidung ist, dass wir mit nach Minas Tirith gehen. Vielleicht hätten wir gleich nach Bruchtal reiten sollen." Brachte Kharek seine Sorgen zum Ausdruck. Rûmil versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen, als er antwortete: „Ach Kharek, du bist nun soweit gekommen, ich glaube nicht, dass dir dieser Abschnitt deines Weges viel mehr Probleme bereiten wird, als der vorige. Du konntest die Elben überzeugen, warum sollte es bei Menschen anders sein? Sei wie du bist und hab Vertrauen in dich und deine Freunde, ja?" Nach einer kleinen Pause setzte er nach. „Und sollte es sich trotz allem als Fehler herausstellen, dann genügt ein Wort von dir und wir reisen sofort ab, das verspreche ich dir."

Nun glättete sich Khareks Stirn vollends. Er wusste, dass Rûmil weiter zu ihm stehen würde, er hatte nicht direkt daran gezweifelt, aber die Zeit, die sie getrennt gewesen waren hatte ihn ins Zweifeln gebracht. Aber diese Zweifel schienen unbegründet. Nun denn, er würde die Herausforderung annehmen, die ihm Minas Tirith stellte und er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Trotz aller positiver Gedanken dauerte es lange, bis Kharek in dieser Nacht Schlaf fand. Am nächsten Tag wartete sie auf ihn, die nächste Hürde…

--------

**_Sorry, aber ich hänge echt ganz furchtbar, da ich irgendwie keine Ideen habe, was in Minas Tirith passieren soll und wie das Wiedersehen mit Gloráre ausfallen soll. Wenn ihr Anregungen, Tipps, tröstende Worte, etc. habt, dann lasst es mich doch bitte wissen. Ich brauche einfach einen Denkanstoß. Wo ist der Musenkuss???_**


	51. Minas Tirith

**_51. Minas Tirith_**

**_---- So, ich lass das vorige Kapitel einfach mal so stehen, wie es ist. Dieses wird länger, denn tatsächlich tauchte in den letzten beiden (durchwachten) Nächten meine Muse wieder auf und knutschte mich heftig. Tja, manchmal hat eine Mittelohrentzündung auch was Gutes, aber ich möchte nicht, dass mein Sohn nun immer erst krank werden muss, damit ich wieder kreativ werde. Doch nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.----_**

Beeindruckend. Das erste Wort, was ihm einfiel war dieses. Sein Blick glitt hinauf, die strahlend weißen Mauern ragten hoch auf, sieben Ebenen zählte er und hoch droben ragte wie der Kiel eines Schiffes eine Felsnadel hervor. Das war sie also, die Menschenstadt Minas Tirith. Unbewusst zog er Barans Zügel an und der braune Wallach kam zum Stehen. Rûmil zügelte sein Pferd und kam an Khareks Seite. Fragend traf der Blick des Elben den Ork, er aber zuckte nur mit den breiten Schultern und trieb sein Pferd dann wieder an um Aragorn und Faramir zu folgen. Ratlos blickte Rûmil ihm nach und seufzte leise. Kharek war seitdem er wieder bei ihnen war sehr verschlossen und nachdenklich, doch schien er nicht über seine Sorgen reden zu wollen, nicht mal zu ihm, was ihn schmerzte.

Kharek hätte vermutlich seine Befürchtungen nicht mal in klare Worte fassen können. Es war einfach ein unangenehmes Gefühl, welches ihn ergriffen hatte. Sicher keine Angst oder etwas in der Art. Er war es einfach nur leid, sich wieder und wieder erklären zu müssen, immer wieder Anfeindungen ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber genau dass erwartete ihn, dass wusste er. Die Menschen in dieser Stadt würden ihm ablehnend gegenüber stehen, ängstlich sein oder sogar gewalttätig reagieren. Wieder einmal ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er vielleicht bei Sharka und ihren Orks besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre. Doch da war auch noch Rûmils Versprechen, dass sie jederzeit nach Bruchtal zurückkehren würden, wenn er es auch nur kurz erwähnte. Diese Sicherheit beruhigte ihn dann wieder ein wenig. Er hätte es Rûmil einfach nicht erklären können, von daher zog er es vor zu Schweigen, auch wenn er seine Besorgnis spüren konnte.

Doch noch jemand war von gemischten Gefühlen erfüllt. Er war erfreut gewesen, als Kharek sich ihnen wieder angeschlossen hatte. Eine Zeitlang hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt, vor allem, als er ihn in Begleitung der anderen Orks gesehen hatte. Es wirkte so richtig, wie er bei ihnen war. Doch nun war er wieder da und seine Sorge galt dem Weg, der vor ihm lag. In Minas Tirith würde der Uruk nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden und es war an ihm, die negativen Reaktionen voraus zu sehen und durch Erklärungen möglichst gering zu halten. Er hatte die Verantwortung für Kharek, so empfand er es und als König würde sein Handeln sicher sehr viel kritischer hinterfragt werden. Er brachte einen Feind mit, aber war dieser inzwischen ein Freund, ein Wandel, den das Volk von Gondor sicher nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Faramir stimmte ihm in diesen Dingen zu und hatte erst heute Morgen wieder Zweifel angemeldet, ob es eine gute Entscheidung war, den Uruk mit in die Stadt zu nehmen. Für den jungen Fürsten von Ithilien stand außer Frage, dass Kharek bei den anderen Orks hätte bleiben sollen. Aber nun standen sie vor den Toren der weißen Stadt und es würde sich bald zeigen, wie groß die Probleme nun in Wirklichkeit waren.

Ein helles Signal verkündete die Ankunft der Reiter und die Rückkehr des Königs. Die Tore der weißen Stadt öffneten sich und die Wachen nahmen Haltung an. Aragorn setzte sich nicht, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte an die Spitze der Gruppe, sondern ließ sich zurück fallen, bis er an Khareks Seite war. So wurde der Ork nun von beiden Seiten flankiert und vielleicht auch ein bisschen abgeschirmt, vor unliebsamen Überraschungen. Kharek hob nur kurz eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter, als Aragorn an seiner Seite auftauchte. Sie ritten über eine breite Straße durch das Tor in die Stadt hinein. Es waren nicht viele Leute auf der Straße unterwegs, hier am Tor waren es tatsächlich nur die Wachen. Doch schon diese verhielten sich, wie Aragorn es befürchtet hatte, zuerst schien ihr Blick von grimmiger Freude erfüllt, als sie den Ork erblickten, doch als sie das Fehler jeglicher Fesseln und Ketten registrierten wandelte sich ihr Blick. Unverständnis stand nun in ihren Augen, überdeckt von Furcht. Aragorn beschloss das dieses nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Erklärung war, also nickte er den Männern nur beruhigend zu. Die kleine Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort, über den Marktplatz der unteren Ebene, bis zu den Aufgängen, die weiter nach oben führten. Die wenigen Händler und Bürger, die zur Mittagszeit hier unterwegs waren zeigten in etwa dasselbe Minenspiel, wie die Wachen am Tor. Aragorn traf die Entscheidung, den Weg über den äußeren Ring zu nehmen, so dass sie mit möglichst wenig Kontakt zur obersten Ebene kamen. So geschah es dann auch und Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Vorplatz erreichte und die vertrauten Türen zu seinen privaten Gemächern erblickte. Hier stiegen sie nun ab. Zwei Wachposten näherten sich, um ihnen die Pferde abzunehmen, hielten jedoch in dem Moment inne, da sie Kharek sahen und erkannten, dass dieser Uruk-hai in Freiheit war. Aragorn unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er schob sich an Kharek vorbei, dessen Anspannung registrierend. Der große Ork hatte die Nüstern gebläht und seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen.

„Hört meine Worte. Dieser Uruk-hai Krieger ist mein persönlicher Gast und ich erwarte, dass er nicht anders behandelt wird, wie ein jeder Gast, den ich habe. Ich werde später erklären, wie es sich zutrug, dass wir Seite an Seite reiten. Aber bis dahin gilt, dass ihm in keiner Weise feindlich oder abwertend begegnet werden darf."

Zögernd traten die beiden Wächter näher, ergriffen die Zügel der Pferde und beeilten sich, diese zu den Ställen zu bringen. Faramir trat an Aragorns Seite. „Diese Worte werden sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Volk verbreiten. Jedoch hege ich Zweifel, dass ein jeder deine Anweisungen befolgen wird. Nach außen hin gewiss, aber im Inneren kannst du den Menschen ihr Feindbild nicht von jetzt auf gleich nehmen. Das sitzt zu tief."

Aragorn nickte langsam, sein Blick war nachdenklich, als er sich an Kharek und Rûmil wandte. „Rûmil, bitte bleib an Khareks Seite, bis ich eine öffentliche Erklärung abgeben konnte. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Bis dahin werde ich euch erst mal ein Quartier in meinem Gästehaus geben. Folgt mir bitte."

Er brachte sie dann in eines der großen Gästehäuser des Palastes, wo sie sich zusammen mit Elronds Söhnen einrichteten. Aragorn ging mit Faramir in sein Studienzimmer, um mit seiner Hilfe die Erklärung für das Volk zu verfassen. In knappen Worten würde er schildern, wie sie die Plünderungen unterbunden hatten, was dahinter steckte und welche Lösung sich für dieses Problem gefunden hatte. Khareks Rolle würde er als Vermittler zwischen den Rassen darstellen und sich auf sein Willkommen in Bruchtal berufen. Dabei zählte er auf die Hilfe von Rûmil, Elladan und Elrohir.

Kurz vor dem Abendläuten fand dann die öffentliche Verkündung statt und wie es aussah war ganz Minas Tirith auf den Beinen. Es gab heftige Reaktionen, als Aragorn geendet hatte. Sicher wagte niemand den König verbal anzugreifen, aber unter dem Volk kam es zu lautstarken Debatten darüber, ob die Anwesenheit eines Uruk-hai in der weißen Stadt geduldet werden konnte. Viele schworen im Flüsterton, dass sie niemals mit einer dunklen Kreatur Frieden schließen würden. Es zeichnete sich bereits jetzt schon deutlich ab, dass sie Kharek voller Hass und Vorurteile begegnen würden, so wie ihr Feindbild sich über die Jahrzehnte ihrer Leben hinweg geformt hatte. Kharek war nicht bei der Verkündung zugegen, er blieb mit Rûmil und Elronds Söhnen im Gästehaus, vielleicht wäre er ansonsten schon in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zurück nach Bruchtal.

--------

Missmutig blickte er zur Tür hinüber. Wieder einmal kam Rûmil nicht zur verabredeten Zeit zurück. Sie hatten zusammen zu Abend essen wollen, aber wie es aussah würde er wieder allein essen. Die Alternative wäre ihn suchen zu gehen, aber Kharek zog es immer noch vor, sich nicht allein außerhalb des Gästehauses zu bewegen. Rûmil hingegen traf sich oft mit Elronds Söhnen und Faramir mit Aragorn, um über die neuen Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt zu grübeln oder andere Fragen des neuen alten Reiches zu erörtern. Viele Dinge galt es zu klären, die Folgen des Krieges aufzuzeigen und Hilfsmaßnahmen einzuleiten, so es möglich war. Kharek freute sich für Rûmil, dass seine Meinung dem König so viel bedeutete, aber andererseits bedeutete es eben auch, dass der Elb weniger Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Kharek interessierte sich nicht besonders für Wehranlagen oder Dienstpläne der Wachmannschaften. Er würde lieber an der frischen Luft sein, sich bewegen, so wie er es in Bruchtal getan hatte. Er vermisste sein regelmäßiges Schwerttraining mit Rûmil und auch die langen Gespräche mit Gloráre. Immer öfter stellte er seine Entscheidung in Frage, Sharka zu verlassen und inzwischen spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken heimlich nachts aus der Stadt zu reiten um sich auf die Suche nach der Rotte zu machen. Er hatte eine Karte von Mordor gesehen, er wusste also ungefähr, wo sich die Uruks aufhalten würden, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Doch es war ein langer Weg durch ein ihm fremdes Land. Aber nicht nur der Gedanke an das Ungewisse ließ ihn zögern, immer öfter dachte er auch an Gloráre und das Kind, welches sie trug, sein Kind. Anstatt dem Wunsch nach einer heimlichen Flucht nachzugeben würde er Rûmil um die Rückkehr nach Bruchtal bitten. Hier in der weißen Stadt, das wusste er, würde er nicht glücklich werden. Er hatte einfach keine Lust die Menschen hier zum Umdenken zu bringen. Sollten sie auf ihren alten Feindbildern hocken bleiben. Er hatte eine Zukunft, und um die würde er sich nun kümmern, jetzt gleich.

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und nahm seinen langen Umhang vom Haken neben der Tür. Er schloss ihn vor der Brust und streifte sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, dann konnte man ihn für einen Mann von kräftiger Statur halten. Kharek verließ das Gästehaus und machte sich auf den Weg, Rûmil zu suchen. Die Wächter an den Türen zu Aragorns privaten Räumen mochte er nicht fragen, also beschloss er einen kleinen Rundgang zu machen, in der Hoffnung vielleicht eine Hintertür zu finden. Die frische klare Abendluft tat ihm gut und er dehnte die Runde etwas weiter aus, als er es eigentlich wollte. Doch die Nacht war recht dunkel und nur wenige Laternen waren entzündet, so dass er allzu neugierigen Blicken gut ausweichen konnte. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Schritte ausgreifender und seine Haltung gerader. Er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, warum er das nicht schon eher gemacht hatte. Was sollten ihm die Menschen schon anhaben? Er war ein Uruk-hai, ein Krieger. Er war groß und stark, und diesem einfachen Volk doch weit überlegen. Warum sollte er sich in einer Kammer verstecken? Wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollten, dann sollten sie doch den Blick abwenden. Wenn sie sich nicht mit seiner Gesellschaft abfinden konnten, dann sollten sie sich doch einen anderen Ort suchen, um sich aufzuhalten. Er war hier als Freund des Königs und er hatte dessen Erlaubnis sich frei in der Stadt zu bewegen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grollen in der Kehle bog er in eine breitere Straße ab. Ein kleiner Hund nahm sicherheitshalber Reißaus, als ihm die Witterung des großen Orks zugetragen wurde.

Plötzlich hielt Kharek inne und schnupperte. Der laue Abendwind trug ihm köstliche Gerüche nach frischem Fleisch zu, rohes Fleisch, wie er mit einem kleinen grimmigen Lächeln feststellte. Die Zeit, die er mit den anderen Orks verbracht hatte und ihre gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten hatten ihn auf den Geschmack gebracht. Er schaute auf und sah, dass er vor einem Gasthaus stand, genauer neben der Seitentür, die dem Geruch nach in die Küche führte. Sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war und er beschloss dieses nicht allein einzunehmen. Also betrat er den Schankraum durch die Vordertür.

Schummeriges Licht von Kerzen und Öllampen erhellte den Raum mäßig. Die Luft war rauchgeschwängert, was Khareks empfindlichen Nüstern nicht gefiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen und seine Nase an diese Umgebung gewöhnt hatten. Dann aber suchte er sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke, wo es ziemlich dunkel war, doch das kam ihm schon recht. Das Gasthaus war gut besucht zu dieser Stunde und Kharek wurde keine große Aufmerksamkeit zuteil, denn die Gäste waren mit sich selber und ihrem Essen beschäftigt und der Wirt eben damit seine Gäste zufrieden zu stellen. Kharek behielt zunächst seine Kapuze auf, denn ganz so wohl war ihm im Moment dann doch nicht, umgeben von Menschen in dieser Umgebung, die seine Sinne beeinträchtigte.

Er versuchte möglichst unauffällig dazusitzen, lehnte sich an die Wand und begann dann eher zufällig einem Gespräch am Nebentisch zu lauschen. Doch als er das Wort Uruk aufschnappte wurde er hellhörig und die beiden Männer, die er nur von hinten sehen konnte hatten jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Einer von ihnen war glatzköpfig, bis einen dünnen Zopf schwarzer Haare, der von der Schädelmitte über seinen Rücken hinab hing. Der andere hatte ungepflegte schwarze Haare, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Der erste sprach mit rauer Stimme, wobei seine schwere Zunge davon zeugte, dass er schon reichlich dem Wein zugesprochen hatte.

„Uruks…wo findest du denn heute noch welche? Es gibt keine männlichen mehr in Mordor und die Weibchen halten sich gut versteckt und wenn sie rausgehen, dann nur in großen Gruppen und wachsam wie nix Gutes. Ich sach dir Ulmahr…die Zeiten sind lausig… Ich würde den großen Ork echt gern allein erwischen, hehehe…der würde ein hübsches Sümmchen bringen…nich so nett wie die Weibchen, die abzurichten is einfach besser…da kannste intensiver mitarbeiten…hehehe…"

Beide Männer brachen in fieses Lachen aus und hauten sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Kharek spürte wie lodernd heiße Wut in ihm aufstieg, als er den Männern zuhörte. Solche wie diese waren es gewesen, die Phera all das angetan hatten, was sie erlitten hatte. Sklavenhändler aus Rhûn. Abschaum dessen Aufenthalt in der weißen Stadt er sich nicht erklären konnte. Doch ihre Anwesenheit hier war ein klarer Fall von zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Kharek stand langsam auf und schob sich hinter den Stuhl des Zopfträgers… Der wurde gerade von dem anderen Mann an einen großen Fehler erinnert. „Sicher machen die Weibchen mehr Spaß, wenn du vorsichtig genug bist. Denk nur an das Biest, welches dein Aussehen so unvorteilhaft verändert hast…die war echt gefährlich…da hattest du Glück, dass du noch lebst."

Der Zopfträger setzte zu einer Antwort an, die er nie geben würde. Stattdessen schaute er erschrocken auf die dunkle Pranke, die sich auf seine Schulter senkte. Schwarze scharfe Krallen bohrten sich in den Stoff seiner groben Tunika und als er aufblickte, schaute er direkt in ein paar gefährlich funkelnder Augen unter einer Kapuze…

**_---- So, genug jetzt erst mal…ich hab den Stoff für das nächste Kapitel aber schon im Kopf, also nur ein wenig Geduld, ich lass euch nicht zu lange dürsten. Vielleicht nutzt ihr die Wartezeit für das eine oder andere Review? _**


	52. Probleme

**_52. Probleme_**

Er konnte es riechen, den beißenden Geruch der Angst, welchen der Mann verströmte. Er konnte es spüren, das mühsam unterdrückte Zittern der Furcht in der Schulter unter seiner Pranke. Er konnte es sehen, das Flackern im Blick des Sklavenhändlers, als wenn er nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau halten wollte. Und er konnte es hören, das schnellere Atmen, im Moment der Erkenntnis begann das Herz des Rhûnarers lauter zu schlagen und nach einem kurzen Anhalten der Luft, schnappte er umso gieriger danach. Seinem Nebenmann ging es nicht viel besser. Er hatte zumindest die Möglichkeit sich ein Stück zur Seite zu schieben, welche er auch sofort nutzte. Aber auch seine Augen ruhten angstvoll auf der großen dunklen Gestalt hinter seinem Freund. Der versuchte aufzustehen, doch Kharek drückte ihn unerbittlich wieder auf den Hocker nieder.

„Du möchtest mich allein erwischen, ja?" knurrte Kharek hasserfüllt. „Ich bin allein…also…was möchtest du gern machen? Oder verlässt dich der Mut, weil ich weder betäubt noch in Ketten vor dir liege? Du bist so mutig, nicht wahr? Du kannst deine ganze Macht ausspielen, wenn dein Opfer wehrlos ist. Aber was wirst du nun tun? Hah! Was wirst du nun tun, Abschaum?" Mit jedem Satz wurde das Grollen in Khareks Kehle lauter, nur mühsam beherrschte er seine Wut, zwang seine Krallen sich nicht ins Fleisch der Schulter unter seiner Pranke zu graben. Der Mann schien unter seinem Druck zu schrumpfen, bei seinen geknurrten Worten immer kleiner zu werden. Sein Begleiter hingegen schob sich, von Kharek in diesem Moment unbeachtet an der Wand entlang, bis er sich ein Stück entfernt hatte. Dann lief er rasch aus der Schenke. Auf der Straße begann er aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. „Hilfe, Garde, zu Hilfe! Der Ork will meinen Freund töten…rettet uns vor diesem Tier…Hilfe…zu Hilfe!" Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwei bewaffnete Gardisten zu ihm kamen. Er lotste sie in die Taverne und deutete auf die Szene in der dunklen Ecke, wo Kharek nun den Mann aus Rhûn am Kragen gepackt und von seinem Hocker gehoben hatte. Er trug seine Kapuze nicht mehr und sein ganzer Körper spiegelte den Hass und die Wut wieder, die er kaum im Zaum halten konnte. Doch noch hatte er dem Sklavenhändler kein Haar gekrümmt. Der hatte nur eine wagemutige Beleidigung ausgestoßen, auf welche er Uruk mit dem Hochzerren reagiert hatte. Für die Garde sah es allerdings wohl eher gefährlich aus, wie ein Angriff des Orks auf den Mann. Mit gezogenen Schwertern kamen sie auf Kharek zu. Dieser sah den Triumph in den Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen, kurz bevor er den Stahl der Klingen an seinem Hals spürte. Er ließ den Mann sofort los, abwartend, reglos verharrend. Vielleicht würde ja doch jemand, der vielleicht in der Nähe gesessen oder gestanden hatte das Wort erheben und klarstellen, dass nie eine Mordabsicht geäußert wurde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die meisten Gäste wandten sich ab, schielten allenfalls aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem gebotenen Schauspiel. Andere waren mutiger und äußerten laut ihren Unmut und ihre Wünsche bezüglich der Zukunft des Uruk-hai. Dass sie ihm nicht das Beste wünschten war nur zu ersichtlich. Kharek hatte es gewusst, tief in seinem Inneren hatte er es gewusst und dieses Wissen hatte ihn im Quartier verweilen lassen. Darum war er nicht auf die Wünsche Rûmils eingegangen an dessen Seite die Stadt zu erkunden. So langsam wie es ihm möglich war drehte er sich zu den beiden Wachen herum, er hob die Arme und versuchte möglichst ruhig auszusehen. Er konnte die Angst der beiden deutlich riechen, obgleich sie bewaffnet waren und eindeutig im Vorteil. Einer von ihnen ergriff nun das Wort und befahl Kharek vorauszugehen, langsam und mit erhobenen Armen. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Gegenwehr oder Fluchtversuch würde er ihre Klingen spüren. Der Uruk seufzte innerlich, als diese Ankündigung mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zittern in der Stimme vorgebracht wurde, aber er nickte ergeben. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? In ihm ruhte noch die winzige Hoffnung, dass er Aragorn oder zumindest Rûmil von den Männern aus Rhûn erzählen konnte und ihren widerlichen Praktiken der Sklaverei. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der König von Gondor ein solches Tun nicht billigen würde.

Doch nun lag die Straße vor ihm und von leisen Befehlen gelenkt erreichten er und seine beiden Wächter ein flaches Gebäude, in welches sie ihn hineingehen ließen. Dieses Haus beherbergte einen Teil der Zellen von Minas Tirith. Kerkerhäuser gab es auf jeder Ebene und dann noch einen gesonderten unter dem Königspalast.

Sie brachten ihn in eine Zelle, auf direktem Wege. Hatte er doch einen Moment darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn dem König vorführen würden, aber diese Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht. Er hegte keinen Groll gegen diese Männer, sie taten nur ihren Dienst, und sie dachten, wie Menschen eben dachten. Also ließ er sich ohne Gegenwehr von ihnen durch den dunklen Gang führen, der von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Die anderen Zellen waren nicht belegt. Dort legten sie ihm ein Halseisen an, welches durch eine Kette mit der Wand an der Rückseite der Zelle verbunden war. Dann nahmen sie ihm die Rüstung ab, sowie Gürtel und Stiefel. Die Männer waren nicht besonders vorsichtig dabei und das Eisen scheuerte bereits nach kurzer Zeit. Hier in diesen Räumen und mit ihm in Ketten verloren sie einen Teil ihrer Angst, was sich schließlich darin zeigte, dass einer der Männer Kharek in einem Moment überraschend zu Boden stieß und der andere kräftig mit seinem schweren Stiefel in die Rippen des Uruks trat. Sie lachten laut und verhöhnten Kharek, doch der hörte sie kaum, zu sehr war er in seinen eigenen trüben Gedanken gefangen.

Was schmerzte mehr? Die Blessuren, die er bei der unsanften Behandlung durch die Garde erfahren hatte oder war es der Schmerz der Enttäuschung in seiner Brust? Warum hatte er den Menschen nur vertraut? Niemand hatte ihn gefragt, wie es wirklich abgelaufen war. Die beiden Männer aus Rhûn hatte Unterstützung erfahren, von ihren Mitmenschen. Schon allein dieses Wort schien ihm höhnisch im Kopf zu rotieren. Keiner von ihnen hatte das leise Gespräch mithören können, keiner kannte ihre Vorgeschichte, aber da war ein großer böser Ork, der anscheinend einen kleinen wehrlosen Menschen bedrohte, ihn vielleicht sogar umbringen wollte. Darum war er nun im Kerker und der Mann wurde von allen bemitleidet.

Einige Zeit verging, während er die Wände der Zelle anstarrte. Ob Rûmil es wohl schon wusste? Hatte die Garde den König informiert und wie würde Aragorn auf ihre Version der Geschichte reagieren? Er war auch ein Mensch. Wusste er von den Umständen in Rhûn? War er vielleicht ein Befürworter der Sklaverei? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob sie je darüber geredet hatten. Seufzend schob er sich in eine sitzende Position, nicht dass es seine Lage verbesserte, aber so konnte er zumindest durch das Gitter auf den Gang hinaus sehen. Aber niemand kam und es schien ihm, als wartete er seit Stunden. Nicht einmal die Wächter ließen sich blicken. Entmutigt sank er zurück auf das Strohlager, welches in einer Ecke der Zelle aufgeschüttet war. Es war frisch und sauber, als hätten diese Zellen schon lange keine Insassen mehr beherbergt und dieses war nun für ihn neu hereingebracht worden. Er hatte einen Krug mit Wasser bekommen, den er zitternder Wächter fast außerhalb seiner Reichweite abgestellt hatte. Und es gab eine Art Abfluss im Boden der Zelle, ein Loch in das er seine Notdurft verrichten konnte. Ein seltener Komfort, der auf den Fortschritt der großen Stadt hindeutete, oder das Wissen, dass ein lebender Gefangener manchmal wünschenswerter war als ein toter.

Schnaufend rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Das Halseisen mit der schweren Kette schnürte ihm einen Moment den Atem ab. Die Kette war direkt hinter ihm an der Wand angeschmiedet und erlaubte es ihm, sich halb durch den kleinen Raum zu bewegen.

--------

Sie zügelte ihr Pferd. Fast war es nicht zu glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Nicht ohne Stolz blickte sie empor, nahm die ganze Pracht der weißen Stadt in sich auf. Minas Tirith, sie hatte ihr vorläufiges Ziel erreicht. Hier würde man ihr sicher sagen, wo der König mit seiner Gefolgschaft verweilte. Sie hegte ja die stille Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht schon wieder hier waren. Sie hatte große Sehnsucht nach Kharek und je eher sie ihn wieder sehen durfte, umso besser. Sie trieb die Stute wieder an und ritt nun auf das Tor zu. Die Wache musterte sie kurz, ließ sie aber dann passieren. Gloráre wusste, dass sich der Königspalast an höchster Stelle befand, also verlor sie keine Zeit, sondern ritt den äußeren Ring hinauf, der direkt dorthin führte. So errechte sie auch den Innenhof. Sie stieg vom Pferd und schaute beinahe andächtig zu dem legendären weißen Baum herüber, der in der Mitte des Hofes von einer eigenen Wache beschützt wurde. Doch lange währte ihr Blick nicht, denn nun kam ein Bediensteter zu ihr und fragte nach ihrem Begehr. Gloráre teilte ihm in knappen Worten mit, dass sie den König zu sehen wünschte, musste jedoch die Frage, ob er sie erwarten würde verneinen. Aber ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dieser Frage, bedeutete es doch, dass der König und somit auch seine Gefolgsleute in der Stadt weilten. Gerade wollte sie sich erkundigen, wann denn der König zu sprechen sein würde, da trat eine ihr bekannte Gestalt aus einer der Seitentüren des Thronsaales.

„Rûmil!" rief sie erfreut. Der Abgesprochenen fuhr herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, doch dann eilte er ihr entgegen. „Gloráre…was bei den Valar tust du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist in Bruchtal?" Die blonde Elbe schmunzelte. „Sehnsucht, mein Lieber, nur die Sehnsucht. Ich konnte nicht länger dort bleiben, ich musste euch folgen. Doch sag mir bitte wo ich Kharek finde, ich vermisse ihn so, ich möchte auf der Stelle zu ihm."

Rûmil nickte lächelnd, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist doch verrückt. Aber das dein Vater dir diese Reise erlaubt hat ist…hm…noch verrückter, wenn du mich fragst. Das musst du mir unbedingt alles genau erzählen, aber jetzt bringe ich dich erst mal zu Kharek. Wir wohnen zusammen in einem der Gästehäuser…hier, wir sind schon da."

Rûmil hielt vor dem hellen Gebäude an, welches ihm und Kharek als Quartier diente. Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Gloráre auf. Sie eilte in das kleine Haus, während der Elb ihr langsamer folgte. Sie lief schnurstracks in den Wohnraum, doch dieser war leer. Rûmil schaute in die Schlafräume und den Waschraum, doch auch hier war der Uruk nicht zu finden. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch dann hielt er inne und blickte sich in dem schmalen Flur um. „Seltsam, sein Umhang ist nicht da, und sein Gürtel mit dem Schwert auch nicht. Dabei geht er doch nicht allein hinaus…"

In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Kharek versprochen hatte zusammen mit ihm zu Abend zu essen. Er hatte es vergessen…schon wieder. Vielleicht hatte der große Ork ihn suchen wollen. Er winkte Gloráre zu sich und zusammen verließen sie das Haus wieder. „Er kann nicht weit weg sein Gloráre, er mag nicht allein unterwegs sein in dieser Stadt. Wir sollten ihn bald finden." Sprach er zuversichtlich. Sie schlugen den kleinen Weg ein, der einmal um den Palast herum führte, doch dann hielt Rûmil inne, als einer der Wächter in schnellem Schritt die Straße zum Palast herauf kam. Der Mann hielt bei den Torwächtern des Palastes an und sprach mit ihnen. Auch wenn er schon ein gutes Stück entfernt stand, hörte Rûmil jedes Wort, und ein jedes war wie ein kalter schwerer Stein, der in seinen Magen fiel. „Sagt dem König, wir haben den Ork verhaftet, er wollte einen Mann töten."

Gloráre schien es auch gehört zu haben, denn noch ehe Rûmil sich recht besann eilte sie schon zu den Männern herüber. Er folgte ihr, den stummen Wunsch auf den Lippen, dass es sich um einen furchtbaren Irrtum handelte.

**_---- So, das soll es erst mal wieder sein. Ich möchte mich für die lieben Reviews bedanken, die mir immer wieder zeigen, dass ich das hier nicht nur für mich mache, sondern dass es ein paar Leute gibt, denen es genauso gut gefällt. Ich grüße „stern", die sich mir erst jetzt als fleißiger Mitleser offenbart hat. wink Dann natürlich Shelley, Waylander (ich hoffe, du vermisst Gloráre nun nicht mehr g)und little lion. Sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, dann fühlt euch gegrüßt. Ich danke euch allen und hoffe ihr bleibt mir weiter treu. ----_**


	53. Aufklärung

**_53. Aufklärung_**

Dunkelheit umgab ihn, warme dumpfe Dunkelheit, vermischt mit dem Geruch nach Wasser und Stein. Er stöhnte unruhig in seinem Schlaf, als sein geschundener Leib über den harten Boden rollte. In seinen Ohren klang das stete Hämmer und Schlagen der Schmiede, er meinte die Feuer riechen zu können… Wieder träumte er von Isengart. Er war zusammen mit den anderen in einer Zelle, sie warteten…nur worauf? Er konnte riechen, wie aufgeregt sie waren, ihre Wut wuchs ständig und es war schon zu ersten Rangeleien gekommen. Ohne Verstand, instinktgeleitet gingen die großen dunklen Kreaturen sich gegenseitig an… Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, er war anders, das spürte er. Seitdem er diesen seltsamen Trunk genommen hatte wusste er es, wie er viele Dinge seit jenem Moment einfach wusste. Schritte kamen näher, eilige Schritte. Sicher war ER es, der, welcher sie erschaffen hatte, er kam oft. Trotz der Schwere, die ihn umfing zwang er sich die Augen zu öffnen, seinem Schöpfer entgegen zu sehen.

Doch es war nicht Saruman, der zu seiner Zelle kam, und jene Zelle befand sich auch nicht in Isengart. Fackelschein erhellte den Gang und ließ die Haare der beiden Personen aufleuchten, welche dem König folgten, der hier entlang schritt. Aragorns Blick war düster und die gestammelten Entschuldigungen des Wächters schien er gar nicht zu hören. Er war erzürnt, weil man ihm erst jetzt von der Verhaftung Khareks erzählt hatte, ja, er war wütend, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass es ihm am liebsten gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn schon in der Taverne hinzugeholt. Mit raschen Schritten kam er an die Zellentür und befahl mit knappen Worten Kharek sofort frei zu lassen. So geschah es, auch wenn der Wärter so heftig zitterte, dass es ihm erst im dritten Anlauf gelang, das Halseisen zu lösen. Kharek war äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, doch hatte er schon längst erkannt, wer da Aragorn begleitete, nicht nur ihr Schritt, sondern vor allem ihr Geruch hatte sie angekündigt. Das Rûmil den König begleitete überraschte ihn nicht, was ihn in tiefstes Erstaunen versetzte war die Tatsache, dass neben dem Elben eine Frau ging, die er in der letzten Zeit nur in seinen Träumen anschauen konnte. Gloráre war es, aber wie war sie hierher gekommen und aus welchem Grund? Doch diese Fragen würden warten müssen. Zudem erfüllte ihn eine große Scham, welche die Freude auf ein Wiedersehen überlagerte. Denn sicherlich hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt in einer Kerkerzelle zu hocken, wenn er sie wieder sah. Was mochte sie nun wohl von ihm denken? Er wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben, um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Schweigend und mit gesenktem Haupt folgte er Aragorns Wink und ging hinter ihm den schmalen Gang entlang, der nach draußen führte. Plötzlich schob sich eine kühle zarte Hand in seine und nun wandte er doch überrascht den Kopf. Gloráre ging an seiner Seite und schaute mit sanftem Lächeln zu ihm auf. Keine Spur von Enttäuschung fand er in ihren Augen, nur eine stumme Frage. Mit nun deutlich leichterem Herzen ging er an ihrer Seite. So erreichten sie den Königspalast, wo Aragorn sie ins große Audienzzimmer führte und die Türen hinter ihnen eigenhändig schloss. Mit energischen Schritten trat er dann an den großen runden Tisch, welcher die Mitte des Raumes einnahm und ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken, bedeutete ihnen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Als alle sich dann am Tisch versammelt hatten suchten die Augen des Königs Khareks Blick.

„Kharek, zuerst einmal möchte ich klarstellen, dass du hier nicht vor Gericht stehst. Alles was ich möchte ist die Wahrheit. Aus deinem Munde will ich hören, was vorgefallen ist. Ich kenne die Geschichte dieses Mannes aus Rhûn und die Schilderungen anderer Gäste, aber was ist deine? Ich habe gelernt, dass man kein Urteil fällen soll, wenn man nicht alle Seiten beleuchtet hat. Und ich hatte einen weisen Lehrmeister in diesen Fragen." Kurz glitt sein Blick zu Gloráre hinüber, die ihm leicht zunickte, sprach er doch von ihrem Vater, welcher genau nach diesem Grundsatz Recht sprach.

Kharek räusperte sich und wartete einen Moment, bis er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Königs hatte. „Aragorn…ich werde dir gern erzählen, was vorgefallen ist, doch ich glaube, um es richtig verstehen zu können, muss ich etwas weiter in die Vergangenheit gehen, wenn es gestattet ist. Ich habe dem Mann ja nicht ohne Grund eine Lektion erteilen wollen." Aragorn nickte langsam. „Wenn du meinst, dass ich es dann besser verstehen kann bitte, erzähl mir alles, was du für wichtig hältst."

Und genau das tat Kharek nun auch. Er erzählte, was Phera ihm erzählt hatte, wie die Männer aus Rhûn die Uruks einfingen, wie sie abgerichtet wurden, um als Sklaven verkauft zu werden. Das sie getötet wurden, wenn sie sich nicht beugten, zur Abschreckung. Er schilderte die Zustände in den Sklavenquartieren, wie sie Phera ihm erzählt hatte. Dann kam er auf die Vorfälle des Abends zu sprechen, wie er gewartet hatte und dann beschlossen umher zu gehen, wie er das Gespräch im Wirtshaus gehört hätte und den Sklavenhändler nach Pheras Beschreibung erkannt. Er gab zu, dass die Wut und der Hass ihn beinahe überwältigt hätten, doch dann habe er entschieden, dem Mann erst mal einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen. Dann war sein Komplize auf die Straße gerannt und kurz darauf mit der Garde wiedergekommen. Er sagte noch einmal, dass er zu keiner Zeit vorgehabt hatte, den Mann zu töten und das er auch nichts in dieser Richtung geäußert hatte. Hier endete er und einen Moment lang senkte sich Schweigen über die Tischrunde. Aragorns Gesicht war düster, seine Stirn gekraust. Unvermittelt hieb er mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch, so dass alle anderen erschrocken zusammenfuhren.

„Kein Mensch sollte ein denkendes, verständiges Geschöpf versklaven!" rief der König mit bebender Stimme aus. „Solches Pack wird in den Mauern meiner Stadt beherbergt? Sie kamen unter dem Banner der Verhandlung. Eine Abordnung aus Rhûn so sagte man mir, die über die Bedingungen eines Protektorates verhandeln wollten. Diese Männer gehörten dazu. Doch es sind keine Diplomaten, sondern Sklavenhändler!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. Seine Augen funkelten und seine Wangen waren zornesrot. Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchströmte Kharek, als er sah, dass er Aragorn richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Dieser wandte seinen Blick just in diesem Moment dem Uruk zu. „Kharek…ich weiß, es klingt vielleicht unglaublich, aber in meinen Augen hast du eine Belohnung verdient, und keine Strafe. Natürlich wäre es besser gewesen, du wärst erst zu mir gekommen und hättest mich über diese Männer und ihre Machenschaften aufgeklärt, als Selbstjustiz üben zu wollen. Aber immerhin hast du diese üblen Dinge nun aufgedeckt, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Ich verabscheue die Sklaverei und ich werde sie nicht dulden. Rhûn wird sich von diesem Tun verabschieden, oder ich werde es mit dem Schwert durchsetzen. Ich werde ein Edikt verfassen, dass die Sklaverei in Zukunft verboten ist und wer Sklaven hält und erwischt wird, der ist des Todes." Aragorn nickte bekräftigend zu diesen Worten. Dann stand er auf und ging zu einer Ecke herüber, wo er an einem Glockenstrang zog. Alsbald stand einer der Wächter im Raum und schaute abwartend und aufmerksam zu seinem König. Aragorn gab ihm den Befehl, die Rhûnarer Abordnung herzubringen. Der Mann salutierte und verschwand, den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Aragorn läutete ein zweites Mal und trug einem anderen Wächter auf, er möge bitte nach Faramir schicken lassen. Dann setzte der König sich wieder an den Tisch. Nun sichtlich ruhiger schaute er in die Runde. Ein kleines Lächeln trat in seine noch leicht angespannten Züge, als er den liebevollen Blick von Gloráre zu Kharek bemerkte.

„Nun, Kharek, zuerst einmal möchte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten, für die unsanfte Behandlung, die dir widerfahren ist." sagte er dann, doch der große Ork schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen Aragorn. Deine Garde tat nur, was ihr Befehl war und sie handelten nach bestem Wissen. Die anderen Menschen taten nichts, um den Sachverhalt aufzuklären, was also sollten deine Männer glauben, wenn nicht die Geschichte der Rhûnarer?" Aragorn zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Sie hätten dich fragen können." Kharek lachte grollend. „Mich? Oh nein, das hätten sie nicht getan. Sie folgten blind ihren Vorurteilen, aber ich bin ihnen nicht böse, sie können das alte Feindbild eben so wenig abschütteln, wie der Rest der Menschen…mal abgesehen von wenigen Ausnahmen. "Der Blick, den Kharek dem König zuwarf wies diesen als eine dieser Ausnahmen aus. Dann aber schaute er lieber wieder zur Seite, betrachtete Gloráre liebevoll, als habe er Angst, sie würde sich im nächsten Moment in ein Trugbild verwandeln und verschwinden…

Aragorn konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er diesen Blick bemerkte. Er nickte Kharek zu: „Ich glaube, ihr beide solltet die Zeit nutzen, bis diese seltsame Abordnung hier eintrifft. Ich denke mal, ihr habt euch eine Menge zu erzählen, also nutzt diese Zeit schon mal…ich lasse euch rufen, wenn es hier zu einer Entscheidung kommt." Kharek warf Aragorn einen dankenden Blick zu und erhob sich. Gloráre folgte seinem Beispiel und er ging mit ihr zurück zum Gästehaus. Doch weit kamen sie nicht, denn kaum waren sie draußen, da umarmte die Elbe den großen Ork stürmisch und drückte sich an ihn. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn voller Sehnsucht an. Sich nicht um die ungläubigen und entsetzten Blicke der Wachen kümmernd senkte er den Kopf und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach einer Zeit, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien lösten sich die beiden Liebenden voneinander. Gloráre ließ ihre Hände streichelnd über seine kräftige Brust gleiten, lächelte ihn strahlend an. Er legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie nun weiter, bis sie schließlich in seinem Quartier ankamen. Es war wie ein stummes Einverständnis, das sie am Wohnraum vorbei gingen, bis in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und sie mit sich zog, wobei er aber vorsichtig war, auf ihren Zustand achtend. Doch etwas tief in ihm warnte ihn, dass es nicht so bleiben würde. Das Tier in ihm war geweckt worden und es hatte Blut geleckt, aber ihr das zu erzählen würde auch eine Beichte beinhalten. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in dieser Zwickmühle und sie musste sein Zögern gespürt haben, denn ihr Blick ruhte fragend auf ihm, während sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte.

„Kharek, was hast du denn? Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten die Zeit auch anders nutzen, reden können wir immer noch… Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich mich so sehr nach dir sehnte. Bitte erfülle meine Sehnsucht…" Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und er merkte, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde ihn beißen, statt küssen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob er sie ein Stück von sich, so dass er sie ansehen konnte.

„Nein, Gloráre. Bitte lass uns erst reden. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss, einiges, was du wissen solltest und ich möchte wissen, wie deine Reise hierher verlief. Wahnsinnig genug, allein diesen langen Weg zu machen. Reden können wir eher unterbrechen als andere Dinge. Dafür haben wir später immer noch Zeit." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie den bittenden Unterton in seiner Stimme vernahm. Aber dann nickte sie. Was immer ihn bedrückte, er würde es ihr sagen, wenn er dazu bereit war. Also kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und seufzte wohlig. „Dann erzähl mir bitte, was du meinst, das ich wissen muss."

---- Joah…das muss jetzt erst mal reichen. Im Moment herrscht mal wieder Zeitnot bei mir, aber ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen. Danke für die netten Reviews. :o) ----


	54. Konflikte

**_54. Konflikte_**

Schweigen…sie hatte keine Worte in diesem Moment und er spürte, wie es in ihr kämpfte. Der Unglaube in ihrem Blick, bis sie die Augen niederschlug und auf ihre Hände starrte, welche sie im Schoß gefaltet hatte. Er hatte es ihr erzählt, alles was geschehen war, von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit den Uruks aus Mordor, bis zu dem Morgen, als sie sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatten. Er hatte ihr nichts verschwiegen, auch nicht die „Hilfe" welche sich Sharka von ihm erbeten hatte und die er ihr gewährte. Nun schaute er sie an, seine geliebte Gloráre, die ihm im Moment viel zerbrechlicher und weicher schien, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Schweigen schmerzte ihn mehr, als wenn sie ihn beschimpft hätte, ob seiner Treulosigkeit. Doch etwas in ihm, wie eine trotzige Stimme sagte ihm ein, dass er es ja ohne Gefühle getan hatte, er hatte sich mit Sharka gepaart, aus der Notwendigkeit heraus und weil sie es ihm ja quasi befohlen hatte. Er liebte Gloráre, das spürte er nun mehr denn je, wo sie wieder bei ihm war und das ließ sich nicht mit den Empfindungen vergleichen, welche er für Sharka gehabt hatte.

Noch immer schaute sie ihn nicht an, noch immer schwieg sie, so bedrückt und vorwurfsvoll, dass sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Langsam ließ er seine Hand auf ihre gleiten, erwartend, dass sie sie zurückziehen würde, aber diese Reaktion blieb aus. Langsam hob sich ihr Gesicht, bis ihre hellen Augen die seinen fanden und er konnte die stumme Frage darin lesen. Doch würde seine Erklärung nach dem warum ausreichen? Würde sie es verstehen können? Und was würde geschehen, wenn er ihr gestand, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, dass er die Wildheit genossen hatte, keine Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen und sich gehen zu lassen ohne Nachzudenken? Sie war eine Elbe und das würde sie immer bleiben. Doch war er noch bereit sich ihr anzupassen? War er bereit darauf zu verzichten, wonach seine ureigene Natur sich sehnte? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Sie schluckte hart, hielt aber seinem Blick stand. Als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme fest, sie hatte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle, verschlossen in ihrem Inneren.

„Kharek, zuerst einmal bin ich froh, dass du so ehrlich bist. Was du mir erzählt hast braucht eine Menge Mut. Dafür bewundere ich dich. Aber natürlich tut es mir auch sehr weh, was du mir sagst. Du hast mit einer anderen Frau das geteilt, was in meinen Augen Zweien, die sich lieben vorbehalten sein sollte. Auch wenn du es Hilfeleistung nennst, wenn du nichts für sie empfunden haben willst. Allein, dass es dazu gekommen ist, lässt mich denken, dass sie dir doch nicht völlig gleichgültig war." Sie seufzte leise, drückte seine Hand. „Ich kann in deinen Augen etwas sehen, wenn du von ihr sprichst, wenn du von deiner Art redest, was ich nicht einordnen kann. Bist du dir vielleicht nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, dich von ihnen zu trennen?"

Kharek war fast erschrocken bei diesen Worten, konnte sie dermaßen in ihm lesen? Sachte drückte er ihre Hand, senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die sich immer noch berührten. Seine dunkle Haut hob sich stark von ihrer hellen ab und seine Krallen waren lang und spitz, so dass er aufpassen musste, sie nicht aus Versehen zu verletzen. Sollte das ihre Beziehung sein? Er würde stets auf sie achten müssen, sich zurückhalten, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute ihr wieder direkt in die Augen, die noch immer fragend auf ihm ruhten.

„Ja, so war es Gloráre. Ich habe mich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob ich nicht bei ihnen bleiben sollte. Sie sind meine Rasse, bei ihnen bin ich zuerst mal einer von vielen. Sicher, meine Erfahrungen haben mich geprägt und lassen mich viele Dinge anders sehen, als sie es tun, aber zu allererst bin ich doch ein Uruk-hai, wie sie. Ich würde mich bestimmt bei ihnen einleben, mich anpassen und nach und nach das aufgeben, was mich anders macht, was mich von ihnen unterscheidet. Doch ich glaube noch immer nicht, dass das mein Weg ist. Ich möchte nicht in der Masse untergehen und farblos werden. Ich möchte noch mehr lernen und vor allem möchte ich bei dir sein. Was ich für dich empfinde ist ehrlich und ich werde es nicht aufgeben. Bitte glaub mir, ich habe mich so oft nach dir gesehnt, an dich gedacht und keine andere Frau kann diese Gefühle in mir wecken und diese Sehnsucht stillen." Er machte eine kleine Pause, denn nun stand ihm ein letztes Geständnis bevor, aber er musste es ihr sagen. „Gloráre, ich liebe dich wirklich. Du hast mir Dinge gezeigt, von denen ich nicht zu träumen wagte. Aber jetzt habe ich noch mehr Dinge erlebt und ich habe etwas über mich herausgefunden und dieses Wissen fürchte ich könnte zwischen uns für Konflikte sorgen." Er atmete wieder tief durch, suchte nach den richtigen Worten ohne sie zu finden. Also entschloss er sich für den geraden Weg. „Gloráre, ich habe bemerkt, dass ich meine wahre Natur nicht verleugnen kann, ich habe diese Wildheit in mir, die ich zügele, um dir nicht zu schaden. Ich habe nun etwas erlebt, was mir zeigte, wie es ohne diesen Zwang ist, ich musste keine Rücksicht nehmen, als ich mit Sharka zusammen war. Es hat mir gefallen, sehr gefallen und ich habe Angst, dass ich mich bei dir nicht mehr zurückhalten kann in Zukunft. Ich merke es, wenn du mich berührst, wenn wir uns küssen. Ich verspüre den Wunsch dich zu beißen, anstatt dich zu küssen, ich möchte dich kratzen, anstatt dich zu streicheln, verstehst du?"

Er suchte in ihrem Blick nach einem Zeichen. Hatte er sie erschreckt mit diesem letzten Geständnis oder konnte sie ihn vielleicht doch verstehen? Sie schaute ihm immer noch fest in die Augen, drückte seine Hand. „Kharek…wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich das gewusst habe, dann würde ich lügen. Aber ich hatte eine kleine Ahnung in dieser Richtung. Natürlich war ich froh, als ich es nicht bestätigt fand. Ich hatte bei unserem Zusammensein schon damit gerechnet, dass es nicht ohne Bisswunden und Kratzer abgehen würde und war im Guten überrascht, als dies nicht der Fall war. Doch nun sagst du mir, du hättest dich zurück gehalten, um mich zu schonen. Du hast deine wahre Natur verleugnet, um meine zu schützen. Das ist nicht richtig Kharek, so sollte es nicht sein. Sicher, ich bin nicht so hart im Nehmen, wie es diese Orkfrau vermutlich ist, aber ich werde auch nicht zerbrechen, wenn du mich härter anfasst. Ich vertraue dir soweit, dass du mir nicht ernsthaft schaden wirst, sondern dass es einfach im Lauf des Geschehens etwas wilder sein wird. Du darfst dich ruhig ausleben. Ich werde dir schon zu verstehen geben, wenn es zuviel wird für mich. Aber wenn wir nicht darüber reden, dann kann ich es nicht wissen, was dir gefällt, ja?"

Kharek schaute sie überrascht an, aber er war auch erleichtert. Er hatte es ihr gesagt und sie hatte ihn verstanden. Sein Herz weitete sich, als das tiefe Gefühl der Liebe es durchströmte und er zog sie spontan in seine Arme, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ihren so lang vermissten Geruch ein. Hier war er sich jedoch sicher, dass ihr Duft nach frischer Luft und einem Hauch von Gras und Blumen angenehmer war als alter Schweiß und Rauchgeruch. Vielleicht hätte er sich ja sogar daran gewöhnt, aber eigentlich war er froh, dass er das nun nicht mehr musste. Gloráre schmiegte sich an seine breite Brust und umschlang ihn mit den Armen. Dann jedoch griff sie nach einer seiner Hände und schob sie unter ihre Tunika, auf den nun schon recht deutlich gewölbten Bauch. Sie spürte, wie er den Atem anhielt und zögerte, doch dann strich er vorsichtig mit der Hand darüber hinweg. Ein Geräusch, fast wie ein lautes Schnurren kam aus seiner Kehle und er senkte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Oh, Gloráre…" sagte er leise, zu keinem weiteren Wort fähig. Er rutschte langsam auf dem Bett nach unten, bis sein Kopf auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Sanft begann er mit seiner rauen Zunge darüber hinweg zu lecken, fest und gleichmäßig. Er hatte gesehen, wie Lurtz dieses bei Nakur getan hatte und dass es ihr gefiel. Tatsächlich stieß die Elbe zuerst einen Überraschungslaut aus, entspannte sich aber sehr rasch und seufzte behaglich unter dieser seltsamen aber wirkungsvollen Massage. Ihre Finger kraulten durch Khareks Haar und streichelten sachte über seine Ohrspitzen. Gerade, als sie merkte, wie der Schlaf sich auf samtenen Pfoten näherte klopfte es an der Tür. Kharek richtete sich auf, küsste sie noch einmal auf den Mund, nur kurz, aber es reichte aus, um ihr leicht in die Unterlippe zu beißen. Sie riss die Augen auf, doch ehe sie ihn schelten konnte, wegen dieser kleinen Frechheit, war er bereits vom Bett geglitten und auf dem Weg zur Tür. Sie blieb noch liegen, zog lediglich die Tunika wieder über den Bauch, legte ihre Hände auf die Rundung und lächelte. Ihre Haut prickelte von Khareks rauzärtlichen Zungenspielen und sie wusste jetzt schon, dass er das sicher nicht das letzte Mal getan hatte.

Von der Eingangstür her konnte sie Rûmils Stimme hören. Er sagte, dass Aragorn um ihr Kommen bat, die Abordnung aus Rhûn sei eingetroffen. Khareks Knurren verhieß nichts Gutes im Hinblick auf das Zusammentreffen. Gloráre erhob sich nun doch und ging durch den Flur zur Tür, wo sie Kharek eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Sicher war es besser, wenn sie ihn begleitete. Rûmil schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er nickte ihr dankend zu. Zusammen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zum Audienzzimmer.

Aragorn wandte seinen Blick zur Doppelflügeltür, als diese aufschwang und einer der Palastdiener eintrat. Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung kündigte er die Personen an, die auf speziellen Wunsch des Königs an dieser Besprechung teilnehmen sollten. Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie der hässliche Kerl nach Luft schnappte, als Kharek den Raum betrat. Er sagte leise etwas zu seinem Kumpanen, doch das Flüstern erstarb, als er den Blick des Königs auf sich spürte. Die vier Männer aus Rhûn schwiegen nun fast betreten und keiner von ihnen wagte es den Blick zu heben. Aragorn deutete auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und Rûmil, Gloráre und Kharek nahmen auf der einen Seite, die Männer der Abordnung auf der anderen ihre Plätze ein. Der König setzte sich an die Stirnseite und faltete die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte. Er schien noch auf etwas zu warten, oder auf Jemanden und tatsächlich öffnete sich kurz darauf eine Seitentür und Faramir betrat den Raum. Er verneigte sich gen Aragorn und entschuldigte sich für sein Zuspätkommen, dann nahm er ebenfalls Platz, neben Rûmil.

Aragorn nickte, während sein Blick langsam über die am Tisch versammelten hinweg glitt. Da waren sein Freund Faramir, der inzwischen über die Vorfälle unterrichtet war und die Rhûnarer finster anblickte. Rûmil, der ihm inzwischen ein treuer Freund und Vertrauter geworden war mit eher gleichmütigem Gesicht. Glorfindels Tochter, die er schon kannte, solange er in Bruchtal weilte. Sie war eine schöne Frau, mit wachem Verstand gesegnet. Und sie war Khareks Geliebte, auch wenn es ihm zuerst schwer gefallen war, dies zu glauben. Und dann Kharek, dessen Augen voller Abscheu auf den fremden Männern ruhte und der sich augenscheinlich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte.

Die vier Männer waren sich ähnlich und doch gegensätzlich. Da waren die beiden aus der Schenke, welche die Sache um Kharek angezettelt hatten. Sie waren zwar edel gekleidet, aber ihre Kleidung war schmuddlig und zerknittert, als hätten sie darin geschlafen. Der eine von ihnen hatte hässliche Narben im Gesicht, welche ihn furchtbar entstellten. Ein Stück der Nase fehlte, ebenso ein Stück der Wange, welche eingefallen war. Sein Auge hing schief und die Braue war gespalten. Sein Kumpan sah aus wie eine menschliche Ratte, mit spitzer Nase und kleinen verschlagenen Augen. Sein fliehendes Kinn und das strähnige Haar verbesserten diesen Eindruck nicht. Die beiden anderen waren in teure Stoffe gekleidet, sie waren sauber und gepflegt und strahlten eine gewisse Würde aus. Es waren Vater und Sohn, das konnte selbst ein ungeübtes Auge sehen. Beide hatten glattes schwarzes Haar und glutvolle schwarze Augen. Sogar ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ähnlich. Sie gaben sie gelangweilt, aber darunter lauerte Angst. Aragorn brach das Schweigen, indem er aufstand und langsam im Raum auf und ab ging.

„Wir haben und hier versammelt, um die Delegation des Landes Rhûn anzuhören. Aber ehe dies geschieht habe ich noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen, welche die Zustände in diesem Land verurteilen. Wenn das gesagt ist, dann werden wir sehen, ob die Vorträge der Rhûnarer noch gültig sind, oder ob sie es dann vorziehen zu schweigen." Aragorn blieb stehen, sein Blick ruhte nun direkt auf den Sklavenhändlern und ihren Begleitern. „Ich hörte, dass es in Rhûn üblich ist Sklaven zu halten. Ich verabscheue solches Tun und ich werde es nicht dulden, nicht tolerieren. In den Tagen des neuen Königreiches wird kein Mensch mehr Menschen oder menschenähnliche Kreaturen versklaven. Ich erlasse ein Edikt, welches dieses bei Höchststrafe verbietet. Wenn ich nach dem Verstreichen einer von mir gesetzten Frist davon erfahre, dass diesem Erlass zuwider gehandelt wird, dann verhänge ich die Todesstrafe. Wenn Rhûn nicht ablässt von diesem schändlichen Treiben, dann wird Gondor mit Feuer und Schwert kommen, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Und wenn dieses neue Gesetz ein Grund sein wird, dass Rhûn sich weigert, sich Gondor anzuschließen, so werden wir einen anderen Weg finden, aber mit oder ohne Anschluss werde ich Sklaverei und Sklavenhandel nicht tolerieren."

Aragorns Stimme war im Verlauf seiner flammenden Rede lauter geworden, seine Augen blitzten und energisch war er inzwischen zurück an den Tisch getreten, wo er nun zwischen Rûmil und Faramir den Männern aus Rhûn gegenüberstand und ihnen der Reihe nach fest in die Augen blickte. Der älteste von ihnen, der gut gekleidete Mann, der neben seinem Sohn saß stand langsam auf und deutete eine halbherzige Verbeugung an. Sein Lächeln war kühl, seine Stimme leise, beherrscht. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Khelim Alzarra, ich bin Plantagenbesitzer und zur Zeit außerdem oberstes Ratsmitglied des Triumvirates zu Rhûn. Der Dreierrat wird sich Euer Edikt wohl anhören, aber ich denke nicht, dass es sich mit alten Traditionen so einfach brechen lässt. Zudem nehmen wir keine Menschen in unsere Dienste, sondern nur Orks. Und bislang hat sich niemand daran gestört, galten die Schwarzhäute doch nur tot als gut." Khareks Knurren grollte und brachte ihn für einen Moment zum Schweigen. Gloráre legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und Aragorn nickte dem Rhûnarer zu, fortzufahren. „Natürlich werden wir Euren Erlass vortragen, doch wie gesagt, er wird nicht auf Akzeptanz stoßen. Wenn Ihr das zum Anlass nehmen wollt Rhûn mit Krieg zu überziehen, so wird dies geschehen. Erwartet kein Duckmäusertum, wir werden Eure Klingen mit unseren zu erwarten. Wenn Gondor Rhûn wirklich zu unterwerfen vermag, so werden wir neue Verhandlungen führen." Der Mann setzte sich unter dem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen der beiden Sklavenhändler. Lediglich sein Sohn blickte ihn mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln an, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, zuckte aber dann die Schultern.

Aragorn tobte im Inneren, aber nur wer dem König tief ins Auge schaute vermochte den Sturm in seiner Seele erahnen. Diese abscheulichen Menschen wagten es sich ihm zu widersetzen, wussten sie doch genau, dass ihr kleines Land kein Gegner für das erstarkte Gondor war. Rhûn hatte Sauron mit allen Möglichkeiten unterstützt, nicht zuletzt mit Streitmächten. Was wollten sie seiner wohlorganisierten Armee entgegensetzen? Warum riskierten sie den Tod tausender unschuldiger Frauen und Kinder, anstatt über einen Wandel in ihren Traditionen nachzudenken, die lediglich unter dem Regime Mordors Duldung erfahren hatten? Stolz war es, Selbstgefälligkeit und Starrsinn eines alten Volkes. Aber konnten sie denn nicht sehen, dass ihr Weg sie ins Verderben führte? Aragorn seufzte. Mit ruhigen Worten erklärte er Alzarra, dass es dann wohl so geschehen würde. Daraufhin erhoben sich auch die anderen Männer aus Rhûn und wandten sich ohne Abschiedswort der Tür zu. Die beiden Sklavenhändler sprachen leise miteinander, während Vater und Sohn schweigend nebeneinander herschritten.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten ließ Aragorn sich wenig königlich in seinen Stuhl sinken und massierte sich mit leisem Seufzen die Schläfen. Hier kam ein Sturm auf ihn zu, für den er sich einen sicheren Unterschlupf wünschte.

**_---- So, ein schnelles Update, für das ihr euch bei dem langen Mittagsschlaf meines Sohnes bedanken dürft, der es mir ermöglicht zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst es mich bitte wissen. Ich bin für jede Inspiration dankbar und ich mag es sehr, eure Gedankengänge zu den Geschehnissen zu erfahren. :o) ----_**


	55. Vergeltung

**_55. Vergeltung_**

Grau erwachte der Morgen über der weißen Stadt und die blasse Sonne der frühen Stunde beschien den schmalen Pfad, welcher sich von der Stadt aus ins Gebirge schlängelte. Drei Menschen waren hier unterwegs. Sie führten einen Karren mit sich, welcher von zwei Ochsen gezogen wurde. Hinten an den Karren war ein Vollblutpferd angebunden, welches nervös tänzelte, als missfalle ihm das langsame Tempo.

Aragorn hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch, doch dann atmete er tief durch. „Sie sind also abgereist? Gut, dann nehme ich das als Antwort. Wir werden die Frist setzen, eine Botschaft nach Rhûn schicken, welche die Menschen dort davon in Kenntnis setzt. Sollten wir nach Ablauf der Frist keine Antwort erhalten, dass sie die Sklaverei beendet haben, so werden wir einen Streich gegen Rhûn führen. Allerdings werde ich einen Plan erarbeiten, welcher wirklich nur die Schuldigen strafen wird. Ich habe nicht vor, das Blut Unschuldiger zu vergießen." Faramir, welcher neben ihm stand nickte. „Darin stimme ich dir absolut zu. Ich hoffe, wir können dem schändlichen Treiben schnell ein Ende bereiten. Wer wird das Kommando gegen Rhûn führen?" Aragorn legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm zu. „Tja, ich dachte da an meinen Freund, den ehemaligen Heermeister von Gondor. Kennst du ihn zufällig? Sein Name ist Faramir…" Der Angesprochene erwiderte das Lächeln und neigte dann den Kopf. „Ich danke dir für das Vertrauen, welches du in mich setzt."

Ehe Aragorn antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und einer der Wächter trat ein. Er meldete Taleph Alzarra, welcher eine Audienz beim König wünsche. Diese Ankündigung sorgte für erstaunte Gesichter, bei den beiden Männern im Raum, hatte Aragorn doch eben erst erfahren, dass die Rhûnarer abgereist waren. Er bedeutete dem Mann, dass der Besucher eintreten konnte. Tatsächlich trat nun der Sohn des Plantagenbesitzers ein, er blieb kurz hinter der Tür stehen und verneigte sich gen Aragorn und Faramir. Dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich direkt an den König von Gondor. „Ich bitte Euch um die Erlaubnis frei sprechen zu dürfen." Aragorn hob fragend eine Augenbraue und nickte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd zu. „Sprecht frei heraus Taleph Alzarra. Wie ich nun sehe ist meine Information falsch, welche besagte, dass die Delegation aus Rhûn die Stadt verlassen hat."

Taleph entspannte sich ein wenig, kurz huschte ein scheues Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Nun, Eure Information ist nicht gänzlich falsch. Mein Vater ist mit den beiden Sklavenhändlern im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen, um nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Ich aber zog es vor hier zu bleiben. Ich möchte nicht zurückgehen. Vielmehr bin ich hier, um Euch zu bitten, dass ich in Minas Tirith verweilen darf. Ich stimme nicht mit den Grundsätzen meines Vaters überein. Ich selbst bin kein Freund der Sklaverei, auch wenn es Euch sicher schwer fällt zu glauben. Lange Zeit schon suche ich einen Weg, um mein Leben auf meine Art zu leben. Doch in Rhûn mit seinen starren Traditionen ist mir dies verwehrt. Darum würde ich Euch gern meine Unterstützung anbieten, solltet Ihr wirklich einen Schlag gegen mein Heimatland führen wollen."

Erstauntes Schweigen füllte den Raum. Aragorn neigte fragend den Kopf, kurz wechselte er einen Blick mit Faramir, welcher nicht minder überrascht schien von den Worten des Rhûnarers. Dann nickte der König langsam, sein Blick ruhte nun prüfend auf Alzarra. „Dies ist ein Angebot, wie ich es sicher nicht erwartet habe. Ich denke, das könnt Ihr verstehen? Warum wollt Ihr gegen Euer eigenes Land kämpfen? Bitte erklärt Euch mir."

Taleph schien eine solche Frage erwartet zu haben, denn er zögerte nicht, ehe er antwortete: „Ja, ich verstehe Euer Befremden. Doch es ist so, dass ich nicht jeden Brauch und jede Tradition ungefragt gutheiße. Ich für meinen Teil verabscheue die Sklaverei, doch eine Äußerung dieser Art würde mich im schlimmsten Fall mein Leben kosten. Ich musste mich mein Leben lang verstellen. Hier gibt es nun eine Möglichkeit für mich, endlich die Fesseln meines Landes abzustreifen und ein Leben nach meinen Vorstellungen zu beginnen." Er sprach ruhig aber mit Leidenschaft in der Stimme. Aragorn lächelte dem Mann zu. „Nun, Taleph Alzarra, ich werde Eurem Wunsch stattgeben. Ihr dürft in Minas Tirith bleiben, ein freier Mann und mein Gast. Doch werdet ihr sicher genau beobachtet werden, dessen seid Euch sicher. Wenn es dann zu einem Angriff gegen Rhûn kommen sollte, werde ich Euch benachrichtigen."

Dankbar neigte Taleph den Kopf und erwiderte das Lächeln Aragorns. „Ich danke Euch, mein König." sagte er und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Erst als er den Raum verlassen hatte ergriff Faramir das Wort. „Na, das hatte ich nun sicher nicht erwartet. Du vertraust ihm, nicht wahr?" Aragorn nickte. „Ja, ich hatte schon bei diesem unsäglichen Streitgespräch das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann eigentlich nicht in die Gruppe passte. Wir werden sehen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. Sollte er uns wirklich unterstützen wollen, so wird er uns eine große Hilfe sein, denn er kennt das Land und kann uns im Erstellen einer Strategie behilflich sein." Faramir nickte zustimmend, diese unerwartete Hilfe würde ihnen sicher nutzen. Er folgte Aragorn dann zu einem Wandschrank, wo dieser gerade ein paar Karten herausnahm. Eine Weile später standen beide Männer am großen Tisch und studierten die spärlichen Informationen, welche es über Rhûn gab.

--------

Er genoss die frische klare Luft des frühen Morgens. Als er das Haus verließ, schliefen Rûmil und Gloráre noch und er hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, sie nicht zu wecken. Wie immer, wenn er sich auf seinen Streifzug über den Gebirgspfad aufmachte hatte er seine Rüstung angelegt und das Schwert dabei, denn hier gab es vereinzelt Bären und Wildkatzen, welche gern mal einen unbedarften Wanderer als Zwischenmahlzeit genossen. Dieses Risiko wollte er doch gern gering halten. Er durchschritt das Tor und machte sich auf den Weg, der ihm inzwischen wohl bekannt war. Oft war er hier schon gewesen, hier konnte er allein sein, seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Und das tat er auch dieses Mal. Gloráre war nun hier, er konnte wieder ihre Nähe genießen, er konnte sie berühren, ihren Duft einatmen, ihre Stimme hören, all das, was er so vermisst hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er seine Sehnsucht erfüllt fand, spürte er nicht die gewünschte Befriedigung. Zu viel war geschehen in der Zeit, da sie getrennt waren. Er ertappte sich noch immer dabei, wie er an Sharka und ihre Rotte dachte, sich fragte, wie es ihnen wohl ergangen war und was sie gerade machten. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber tief in ihm schlummerte der Wunsch sie zu suchen und es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Aber das war nicht der Weg, den er gehen wollte. Er hatte seine Zukunft an der Seite von Gloráre und vielleicht hatte nur die Zeit der Trennung sie ein wenig entfremdet. Sie würden sich wieder nahe kommen und bald würden sie ein Kind miteinander haben. Er seufzte und schlug den Weg zum Plateau ein, wo er hoffte, dass der kühle Wind ihm die krausen Gedanken aus dem Kopf pusten würde. Da trug die Witterung ihm einen Geruch zu, bei dem sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ein zorniges Knurren rollte in seiner Kehle und unbewusst entblößte er seine Fänge. Es waren die Männer aus Rhûn, zumindest konnte er die beiden Sklavenhändler riechen. Doch er meinte auch die schwache Witterung des älteren Menschen zu erkennen. Sie waren noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, vermutlich folgten sie dem schmalen Karrenpfad, der sich über den Bergrücken zog. Dieser Weg war ihm nicht weiter bekannt, aber er konnte ihn vom Plateau aus sehen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, sein Körper spannte sich an und in seinen Augen glomm ein unheilvolles Leuchten auf. Er fasste einen Plan in diesem Sekundenbruchteil. Die Zeit der Rache war gekommen. Sie waren zu dritt, doch er hegte keine Zweifel, dass zumindest die beiden schmierigen Menschen aus der Taverne eher die Flucht ergreifen würden, als sich einem Kampf stellen. Den dritten konnte er nicht einschätzen und den anderen Mann konnte er nicht wittern. Doch auch vier Gegner waren kein Hindernis für ihn, eher eine Herausforderung. Seine Ausbildung war hart, präzise und skrupellos gewesen und er vertraute seinen Fähigkeiten. Er lockerte Schwert und Dolch in den Scheiden und folgte dem Pfad, bis er direkt über dem Karrenpfad war. Nun konnte er sie auch sehen. Sie waren tatsächlich nur zu dritt, einer der Männer fehlte, der, welcher so schweigsam gewesen war bei dem Gespräch mit Aragorn. Sie hatten ein Ochsengespann bei sich und schienen es eilig zu haben. Der Sklavenhändler mit dem entstellten Gesicht ging mit dem älteren Mann voraus, während der rattengesichtige Mensch die Ochsen führte. Mit einem leisen Knurren stieß sich Kharek ab und sprang von seinem Beobachtungsposten herunter, auf den Karrenpfad herab. Die Männer sprangen erschrocken zurück und die Ochsen brüllten auf. Der kleine Mann hatte Probleme die Tiere ruhig zu halten, als ihnen die Witterung des Orks in die Nüstern stieg.

Kharek zog mit einem metallischen Schaben das Schwert aus der Scheide und grollte laut und drohend. Er genoss es, die Angst der Menschen zu riechen, welche plötzlich gar nicht mehr so stolz und selbstsicher wirkten. Der ältere Mann schob den Entstellten vor sich und keuchte leise. „Das ist wohl dein Geschäft Lekhamzaam, schaff ihn aus dem Weg oder besser noch, fang ihn ein. Er wird gutes Geld bringen, Männchen sind rar." Der Sklavenhändler hatte sich von seinen ersten Schrecken erholt und nun zuckte seine Hand zu seinem Gürtel in welchem ein schlichtes schwarzes Rohr steckte. Doch er erreichte es nie. Sein Schrei gellte auf und wurde von den Felswänden zurückgeworfen, während er fassungslos auf seine rechte Hand starrte, welche vor ihm im Dreck lag. Blut spritzte aus dem Stumpf und besudelte die Kleidung des Mannes vor ihm. Alzarra zögerte nicht lange, sondern zog seinen Krummsäbel und ging in Angriffsposition, ohne sich um den schreienden Lekhamzaam zu kümmern. Der dritte Mann, der mit dem Rattengesicht zog es vor sich hinter dem Ochsenkarren zu verstecken, als er die Brenzligkeit der Lage erkannte. Kharek hatte nur auf eine solche Provokation gewartet. Sein Schwert prallte gegen den Krummsäbel und die Wucht des Schlages war so stark, dass der Mann das Schwert fallen ließ. Doch er hatte schon eine Sekunde später seinen Dolch gezogen, mit welchem er nun den zweiten schwächeren Streich des großen Orks parierte. Er versuchte in einem raschen Ausfall in Khareks Rücken zu kommen, doch er unterschätzte die Wendigkeit seines Gegners. Kharek wirbelte herum und sein Schwert beschrieb einen kurzen Bogen. Eigentlich hätte es die Körpermitte des anderen Mannes getroffen, doch dieser ließ sich fallen und rollte sich außerhalb der Reichweite von Khareks Klinge. Mit einem zornigen Aufbrüllen setzte der Ork seinem Opfer nach. Lekhamzaam war in die Knie gesunken und versuchte verzweifelt die Blutung zu stillen indem er den Stumpf fest in seine Achselhöhle presste. Dabei rief er dem anderen Sklavenhändler mit überschnappender Stimme zu, er solle ihm doch endlich helfen. Jener aber dachte anscheinend gar nicht daran, denn er war damit beschäftigt seine Wurfmesser aus dem Gürtel zu lösen, wo sie sich verhakt hatten. Doch dann hielt er die kleinen gefährlichen Klingen in den Händen und begann sein Ziel zu taxieren. Kharek bemerkte von alledem nichts, er hatte sein Ziel vor Augen. Khelim Alzarra schob sich auf dem Hintern rückwärts, er hatte sein Schwert aufnehmen können und wartete nun auf einen günstigen Moment, entweder wieder auf die Beine zu kommen oder einen Angriff gegen den heranstürmenden Ork zu schlagen. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht vom Hass blenden, welcher ihn erfüllte. Eine Finte des Rhûnarers erkannte er und konnte dem folgenden Schlag ausweichen. Nun war sein Moment gekommen, er ließ sein Schwert in einer geübten geschwungenen Linie herumfahren und zielte auf den Hals des Mannes.

Mit einem lauten Fluch wirbelte der große Uruk herum, als er den Schmerz in der Schulter spürte. Das Schwert entglitt fast seinen Händen, doch geistesgegenwärtig packte er zu und hielt es. Die Klinge traf so nicht des Hals seines Gegners, sondern streifte lediglich die Schulter. Kharek erblickten den kleinen Mann mit dem Nagergesicht, der sich anschickte ein zweites Messer zu werfen. Er hatte sich ein gutes Stück heran gewagt, um mehr Wucht in den Wurf legen zu können, doch das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis. Kharek drückte sich vom Boden ab und wie ein mächtiges dunkles Raubtier sprang er den kleinen Mann an, der sich nicht rührte, vom Schreck wie gelähmt. Der Uruk landete auf ihm, riss ihn mit zu Boden und vergrub beim Fallen seine Fänge in der Kehle seines Opfers. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss er dann den Kopf zurück, einen blutigen Krater zurücklassend. In großen Stößen schoss das Blut aus der zerfetzten Schlagader, während der kleine Mensch in einem letzten gequälten Atemzug sein Leben aushauchte, während das letzte was er in dieser Welt sah das hasserfüllte Gesicht eines Uruk-hai war.

Kharek ließ mit einem befriedigten Knurren von dem Toten ab und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Lekhamzaam um, welcher ihn mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. „Nein…" knurrte er. „Dich hebe ich mir noch etwas auf…" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Khelim Alzarra zu, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war. Er schien sich in der Deckung des Ochsengespannes heranschleichen zu wollen, doch als sich nun Kharek den Tieren näherte, war es um deren Ruhe endgültig geschehen und mit lautem Brüllen gingen die Ochsen durch, preschten den Karrenpfad herab und ließen nur eine große Wolke von Staub zurück. Alzarra wollte den Staub zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, doch er hatte nicht an den hervorragenden Geruchssinn des Uruks gedacht. Kharek erwartete den Mann bereits und nur ein instinktiver Reflex ließ ihn den Kopf auf dem Hals behalten. Es kam zu einem harten schnellen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Gegnern, wobei Kharek erkannte, dass auch Alzarra nicht unfähig mit der Klinge war. Doch der Ork hatte den Vorteil der Kraft und wurde noch immer von seiner unbändigen Wut getrieben. Er drängte den Mann immer weiter zurück, bis dieser nur noch den Abgrund hinter seinen Füßen hatte. Alzarra keuchte auf und versuchte nun seinerseits wieder nach vorne zu kommen. Doch er rutschte auf dem lockeren Geröll aus und glitt über den Rand des Pfades. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, den Tod vor Augen krallte er sich fest, während seine Füße verzweifelt nach Halt suchten. Da schloss sich eine mächtige Pranke um sein Handgelenk und Khareks Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen. Der Uruk knurrte leise, entblößte seine Fänge und grinste hämisch, als er witterte, wie der Rhûnarer sich die Beinkleider nass machte. „Du bist ein Stück Dreck, Mensch aus Rhûn, nicht mehr wert, als ein Stein, der achtlos über diesen Rand getreten wird. Und ebenso wertlos soll dein Tod sein, kein ehrenhafter Kampf, nur Angst und Scham…" Mit diesen Worten packte er auch die andere Hand, der inzwischen das Schwert entglitten war und streckte dann die Arme aus, wodurch Alzarra nun über dem Abgrund hing, nur von Kharek gehalten. Dieser schaute dem Mann noch einmal fest in die Augen, dann ließ er ihn los. Laut gellte der Todesschrei des Rhûnarers, bis er plötzlich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall erstarb. Kharek hatte sich schon lange abgewendet und schritt nun auf den letzten der drei Männer zu. Lekhamzaam hatte sich bis zur Felswand zurückgezogen und starrte dem Ork furchtsam entgegen. Kharek roch das Blut des Mannes, welches noch immer aus dem Stumpf sickerte und er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Der Sklavenhändler keuchte erschrocken und warf sich dann in den Staub. „Bitte, verschone mein Leben…" winselte er. „Ich werde nie wieder einen Ork versklaven, das schwöre ich dir…bitte Gnade…" Kharek schnaubte angewidert von dem Gejammer des Mannes. Dieser hatte keine Ehre, er war kein Krieger, er war nicht mal ein Wurm…wertloser als Alzarra, wie er sich da am Boden wand. Er spuckte aus und knurrte wieder. „Gnade? Ich soll dich verschonen? Wann hast du Gnade gezeigt? Wann hast du einen Uruk geschont, hah? Du verdienst den Tod, mehr als einmal sogar, aber ich werde dich nicht töten. Ein Schwertstreich wäre zu wenig für dich. Ich habe einen besseren Plan." Er machte eine kleine Pause, welche nur von Lekhamzaams schwachen Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde. „Du gehst zurück in dein Land. Dort wirst du die Worte des Königs verkünden. Wie du dann dein armseliges Leben weiter leben wirst ist mir egal, aber eines schwöre ich dir: Sollte Gondor nach Rhûn reiten, um die Sklaverei zu beenden, dann reite ich mit und ich werde nach DIR suchen. Und wenn ich dich finde…und ich werde dich finden, dann tust du deinen letzten Atemzug."

Er trat dem Mann in die Rippen, riss ihn dann an den Haaren hoch. Lekhamzaam kam auf die Füße und keuchte. Dann stolperte er ein paar Schritte von Kharek weg. „Ich werde tun, was du verlangst…aber was, wenn ich auf dem Weg Probleme bekomme? Ich könnte verbluten…" Er hob anklagend den Stumpf, der fast nicht mehr blutete. Kharek schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Dann sorg dafür, dass du keine Probleme bekommst. Wenn du dich beeilst findest du euren Wagen wieder…und jetzt mach, dass du fortkommst, sonst könnte ich meine Meinung noch ändern."

Lekhamzaam nickte und stolperte den Weg entlang, in Richtung des verschwundenen Ochsenkarrens. Kharek folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, während seine Wut langsam abebbte. Er ging zu dem anderen Toten, dem Mann mit dem Rattengesicht. Er hob die Leiche auf und trug sie zum Rand, wo er sie Alzarras Körpers hinterher warf. Dann hob er den Krummsäbel des Plantagenbesitzers auf und steckte sein eigenes Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Jetzt wo er sich beruhigte, spürte er auch wieder den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Er griff nach hinten und spürte wie das Messer noch immer in seinem Fleisch steckte. Er befand es besser, es nicht heraus zu ziehen. Das sollte Gloráre tun, sie würde wissen, wie eine solche Wunde zu versorgen war. Mit einem leisen Seufzen machte er sich auf den Rückweg in die Stadt. Leises Bedauern regte sich in ihm, dass er den Sklavenhändler verschont hatte, aber die Aussicht auf eine spätere Rache vertröstete ihn etwas. „Wir sehen uns wieder…das schöre ICH dir…" grollte er leise.

**_---- So, mal wieder etwas Action. Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit im Moment. Ich hoffe in der nächsten Zeit wieder regelmäßiger zum Schreiben zu kommen. Bitte bleibt mir treu :o) ----_**


	56. Ein neuer Weg

**_56. Ein neuer Weg_**

Gloráre seufzte leise, während sie weiter auf den breiten Rücken des Uruks starrte. Schweigen füllte den Raum, wie so oft seit jenem Vormittag, als er von Dreck und Blut besudelt zurückgekommen war. Er hatte ihr nie erzählt, was geschehen war, sie nur gebeten, seine Wunde zu versorgen. Das hatte sie getan, während ihr hundert Fragen auf der Seele brannten, aber sie fühlte, dass er es ihr freiwillig erzählen musste. Jede Frage von ihr trieb ihn weiter in sein Schweigen. Sie stand langsam auf, ging zum Fenster herüber und stellte sich neben ihn, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm. Er drehte sich halb zu ihr herum, um sie an sich zu ziehen, das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrabend.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Gloráre. Noch nicht und vielleicht niemals. Also, dränge mich nicht…" murmelte er in ihren Haarschopf hinein. Sie nickte…ja, sie hatte es nun oft genug versucht, sie, und auch Rûmil, doch beide waren an der Schweigsamkeit des Uruks gescheitert. Kharek seufzte leise. Er hatte Angst zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Er fürchtete sich davor, was er in ihren Augen sehen würde. In der letzten Zeit hatte es immer wieder kleine Zwischenfälle gegeben, in denen er seine Zurückhaltung vergessen und sie zu hart angefasst oder auch versehentlich mit Krallen oder Zähnen verletzt. Sie beschwerte sich nicht, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagte ihm mehr als alle Worte, dass sie begann Angst vor ihm zu haben. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall verstärken, also schwieg er hartnäckig. Auch Rûmil hatte er nichts erzählt, denn der hätte es ihr sicher weiter erzählt, er hatte ein zu weiches Herz und konnte ihr sicher keine Bitte abschlagen.

Sanft strich er nun ihren Rücken herunter, sehr darauf bedacht, sie nicht in irgendeiner Form zu verletzten. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als sie sich dennoch leicht krümmte und aufstöhnte.

„Gloráre, verzeih mir, ich habe es nicht gewollt." Entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Aber sie schaute ihn nur ruhig an, die Augen vom Schmerz leicht verdunkelt. „Nein Kharek…es war nicht deine Schuld…ich habe schon länger Schmerzen, es begann schon heute Nacht…es ist das Kind…es will nicht mehr warten…es wird bald auf die Welt kommen…" erklärte sie mit leiser gepresster Stimme. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sie liebvoll an sich zog. „Ist das wahr? Oh Gloráre…das ist eine gute Nachricht…aber, was kann ich tun, damit du nicht so leiden musst?"

Die Elbin lächelte sanft. „Gar nichts…sei einfach da und halte meine Hand. Im Moment ist das noch alles, was wir tun können. Später werden wir eine Heilerin dazu holen, welche hier den Menschenfrauen hilft, wenn sie ein Kind bekommen. Aber bis dahin bin ich bei dir gut aufgehoben…"

Kharek hob seine Geliebte langsam hoch und trug sie dann behutsam zum Bett, wo er sie sanft niederlegte. Er selber setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand…so saßen sie eine lange Zeit. Als die Fruchtblase platzte, bat Gloráre Kharek zu gehen und Rûmil bescheid zu sagen, der bei Aragorn war. Er wüsste dann, was zu tun sei und würde ihr die Frau zu Hilfe schicken. Kharek ging und war sogar einen Moment froh dem dämmerigen Raum, mit dem Geruch nach Schweiß und Schmerzen zu entkommen. Auch wenn sie ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass es ihr gut ginge und die Schmerzen eben dazu gehörten, so fiel es ihm doch schwer, sie so zu sehen.

Er fand Rûmil und Aragorn im Besprechungszimmer, wo sie einen Stadtplan von Minas Tirith vor sich liegen hatten und über die Befestigungsanlagen der Stadt sprachen. Rûmil hob den Kopf, als Kharek herein kam und ihn leise ansprach. Aragorn schien informiert zu sein, denn er nickte nur, als der Elb nun mit raschen Schritten dem Ork folgte. Rûmil legte Kharek eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Geh zurück zu ihr, ich hole die Frau, und ich beeile mich. Gloráre wird einen starken Arm jetzt sicher brauchen können." Khareks Antwort war ein dankbares Kopfnicken, ehe er sich umwandte, um zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Gloráre hatte sich inzwischen etwas bequemer hingelegt und atmete mit den Schmerzen, machte sie so erträglicher. Sie hatte vielen Kindern auf die Welt geholfen und kannte den Ablauf einer Geburt. Doch bei sich selber war es natürlich etwas völlig anderes, dennoch empfand sie ihre Erfahrung als tröstlich. Als Kharek zurückkam, lächelte sie ihm entgegen und bat ihn, sich wieder zu sich zu setzen. Er tat es, nahm ihre Hand, obwohl der seltsame Geruch, der von ihr und dem nassen Laken ausging ihn verwirrte. Es war ihr Geruch, aber da war noch was anderes…ein fremder Geruch und dennoch vertraut, als würden sich ihre beiden Düfte mit einer neuen Note vermischen…dies musste der Geruch des Kindes sein. Gloráre stöhnte wieder gepeinigt auf, als die nächste Wehe sie erfasst und Kharek schaute dankbar auf, als sie die Tür öffnete und Rûmil eintrat, gefolgt von einer Frau mittleren Alters, deren Körperhaltung und Blick eine große Ruhe ausstrahlten. Er machte der Hebamme sofort Platz, als diese begann die Elbenfrau zu untersuchen. Anschließend nickte sie.

„Es geht alles seinen Gang, das Kind liegt richtig und es will raus. Es ist allerdings ein ziemlich großes Kind, ich fürchte, das Ihr noch eine Menge Schmerzen aushalten müsst." Gloráre nickte, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet und diese Schmerzen würde sie gern in Kauf nehmen. Ihr Blick suchte Kharek, der auch gleich wieder an ihre Seite kam.

Fast zwei Stunden später fürchtete Gloráre zum ersten Mal, dass sie die Strapazen der Geburt nicht länger würde ertragen können. Inzwischen lag ihr Kopf auf Khareks Schoß, der ihr immer wieder das nasse Haar aus der Stirn strich und ihr kühles Wasser in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken gab. Die Hebamme hatte eine kleine Räucherschale aufgestellt und die darin glimmenden Kräuter verbreiteten einen angenehm würzigen Duft, der dazu beitrug, dass sich die Elbe entspannte. Sie hatte das Fenster einen Spalt geöffnet, um auch für frische Luft zu sorgen. Rûmil kehrte gerade mit einer weiteren Schüssel mit heißem Wasser zurück und Tüchern, die er auf dem Kamin im Nebenraum angewärmt hatte. Die Hebamme nickte ihm zu und als er an ihre Seite trat, um die Schüssel abzustellen blickte er erstaunt auf den kleinen Kopf, der sich dort Stück für Stück aus Gloráres Schoß schob. Dieser Kopf hatte einen dunklen Hautton, aber die feinen Haarlocken darauf schimmerten wie altes Gold. Er lächelte Kharek zuversichtlich zu und nahm dann seinen Platz am Fenster wieder ein.

„Ich möchte Euch bitten Gloráre, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, dann legt alles, was Euch noch an Kraft verbleibt hinein, um das Kind auszutreiben, aber Ihr müsst sofort innehalten, wenn ich es Euch sage…" Gloráre nickte kraftlos, doch sie schöpfte neuen Atem und als die nächste Welle aus Schmerz durch ihren Körper lief presste sie mit aller Kraft, unterstützt von Kharek, der sie stützte. Es reichte, das Kind glitt aus ihrem Leib, unterstützt von der Hebamme und gleich darauf war der Raum erfüllt von einem zornigen, kräftigem Geschrei, als das kleine Geschöpf seinen Protest gegen den plötzlichen Temperaturabfall kund tat. Doch die Hebamme verstand sich auf ihre Arbeit, sie wickelte den kleinen Jungen, denn es war einer in die warmen Tücher und legte ihn, noch durch die Nabelschnur verbunden auf den Bauch der Elbenfrau. Dann schaute sie zu Kharek. In ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu erkennen, ob sie befremdet war, über die Kreatur, der sie soeben ins Licht der Welt geholfen hatte. Sie lächelte vielmehr und drückte Gloráre die freie Hand.

„Ich gebe Euch Euren Sohn, er ist groß und kräftig und wird Euch sicher viel Freude bereiten." Sie zog ein kleines silbernes Messer aus dem Gürtel und bat Kharek, den kleinen Jungen abzunabeln. Sie hatte bereits die Nabelschnur an zwei Stellen abgebunden. Kharek nahm das Messer zwar, aber sein Blick ruhte fragend auf der Frau. Diese ergriff nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns seine Pranke und half ihm den Schnitt zu setzen. Danach drehte sie das Kind wieder herum und hüllte es sorgsam in die Tücher ein. Gloráre nahm ihren kleinen Sohn sorgsam wieder zu sich und legte ihn einfach mal an die Brust. Einen winzigen Moment lang schien das kleine Wesen zu wittern, dann fand es die Brustwarze und begann kräftig daran zu saugen. Gloráre bemerkte zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, dass ihr kleiner Junge noch keine Zähne hatte. Die Hebamme zog sich zurück. Sie begann dann Gloráre sanft zu waschen, während sie auf die Nachgeburt wartete. Als auch diese aus dem Körper heraus war, legte sie frische Laken auf das Bett und half der Elbenfrau sich anzukleiden, ohne, dass sie aufstehen musste. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und auch Rûmil schloss sich nach einem letzten Blick an.

Als sie nun allein waren, verlor Kharek die Anspannung, welche die ganze Zeit noch auf ihm gelegen hatte und als Gloráre ihm dann noch seinen Sohn in die Arme legte, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Aufmerksam betrachtete er den Kleinen, der friedlich in seinem Arm schlummerte. Er hatte dunkle Haut, nicht so dunkel wie Kharek aber deutlich dunkler als Gloráre, ein warmer Bronzeton. Im Gegensatz dazu standen die Haare, welche sich inzwischen getrocknet auf dem Kopf lockten, sie waren blond, dunkler als die seiner Mutter, aber eindeutig blond. Das Gesicht des Säuglings war schwer zu beschreiben. Vielleicht war es orkisch, mit viel elbischem Einfluss oder es war elbisch mit einem großen orkischen Anteil, dass würde man wohl erst später sagen können. Kharek löste seinen Blick nur langsam von seinem Sohn, er lächelte Gloráre sanft an, strich über ihre Hand.

„Was meinst du, welchen Namen sollen wir ihm geben?" fragte er leise, um den Schlaf des Kleinen nicht zu stören. Gloráre erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll und drückte seine Hand. „Ich dachte, wir nennen ihn Syniamen…das bedeutet „neuer Weg" in der Sprache meines Volkes."

Kharek schwieg einen langen Moment, ehe er langsam nickte und den fremdartigen Namen wiederholte. „Syniamen…ja…ich finde, das passt sehr gut…so soll er heißen. Ein neuer Weg, der Weg, der mich zu dir brachte, der Weg, der ihn ins Leben brachte…Syniamen."

Sie saßen lange Zeit so da, Gloráre an Kharek geschmiegt, der Syniamen in den Armen wiegte…auch als es langsam dunkel wurde bewegten sie sich nicht. So kam die Nacht über Minas Tirith und ihr dunkles samtenes Tuch breitete sich auch über der kleinen Familie aus, die hier zusammen war…

**_PS: Ich lass mich auf keine Gentechnologischen Diskussionen ein, was die blonden Haare angeht, denn es ist Fiktion…und da ist alles möglich. g So, und nun gleich das Ende hinterher…_**

**_57. _** **_Aussichten_**

**_---- Aufgrund einiger Denkanstöße habe ich den Epilog abgewandelt. Jetzt ist es eben ein Ausblick auf kommende Ereignisse und ich werde, sobald ich irgendwann wieder mehr Zeit habe auch diese ausführlich beschreiben.----_**

Das folgende Jahr brachte viele Veränderungen mit sich. Gondor fiel in Rhûn ein und überzog es mit einem erbitterten Krieg, an dessen Ende die Befreiung alles Uruk-Sklaven stand. Die nunmehr freien Orks rächten sich an ihren Peinigern auf grausame Weise, aber wer mag es ihnen verdenken? Die Uruks zogen zurück nach Mordor und die Jagd auf sie zu Zwecken der Sklaverei wurde von Gondor verboten. Sicher versuchten in der Folgezeit manche Rhûnarer sich an der Jagd auf die großen Orks, um sie zu töten, doch bald gaben sie es auf, denn die Uruks hatten sich in Mordor ihr eigenes Reich geschaffen und die Grenzen wurden scharf bewacht. Die anderen Länder Mittelerdes betrachteten Mordor als verlorenes Land und mieden jeden Kontakt mit den Uruks, so wie diese ihr Land nicht verließen.

Kharek nahm an diesem Krieg teil und es war ihm das besondere Vergnügen vergönnt den ehemaligen Sklavenhändler Lekhamzaam aufzuspüren. Er tötete diesen Mann mit dessen eigenem Folterinstrument. Kharek zeigte kein Zeichen der Reue, als der Mann diesen qualvollen Tod fand.

Gloráre kehrte bei Beginn des Krieges mit Elronds Söhnen nach Bruchtal zurück, Rûmil begleitete Kharek und die Armee aus Gondor. Die Wege des Elben und des Orks verloren sich im Schlachtgetümmel und als sie Gondor aus dem geschlagenen Land zurückzog, fehlte von Kharek jede Spur. Rûmil blieb noch ein halbes Jahr in Gondor, auf eine Rückkehr seines Freundes hoffend, aber es kam kein Lebenszeichen des Uruks und schließlich brach der Elb ebenfalls nach Imladris auf, um dort mit den Elben zu leben. Aber auch hier verließ ihn und Gloráre die Hoffnung nicht, dass Kharek eines Tages seinen Weg hierher finden würde…


	57. Die richtige Entscheidung?

**_Lange ist es her, ich weiß, aber ich habe mich entschieden, weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, einige meiner Leser sind mir treu geblieben und begleiten nun Kharek auf seinem weiteren Weg. Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews und widme dieses Kapitel Sharka, die mir den Anstoß gab weiter zu machen._**

**57. Die richtige Entscheidung?**

Warum nur blieb ihr nichts anderes zu tun, als zu seufzen? Wieder und wieder schien ihr das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit die Kehle zuschnüren zu wollen und nur ein tiefer langer Seufzer konnte ihr Abhilfe verschaffen.

Schweigen, das verdammte Schweigen. Über Kharek schwebte zumindest für ihre Augen eine tiefschwarze Wolke aus Grübelei und Schwermut und es gab keinen Weg, ihn aus seinem Schweigen zu holen. Also seufzte sie, wieder einmal…

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann allerdings sofort von ihrem Sohn in Anspruch genommen, als dieser mit leisem Greinen erwachte und seinen Hunger verkündete. Sein Schreien war kräftiger geworden in den letzten Tagen, es klang noch immer leicht heiser, völlig anders als das Schreien elbischer Säuglinge. Behutsam nahm sie ihn aus der Wiege, um ihn anzulegen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Kharek trat ein. Gleich kam er zu ihr herüber und beugte sich über sie, strich ihr übers Haar und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken, ehe er seinen kleinen Sohn recht verliebt anschaute. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und betrachtete die stille Szene. Sie war so völlig anders, als das Geschehen, dass er von wenigen Augenblicken verlassen hatte, Tumult, Trubel, durcheinander gebrüllte Meinungen...

Die Vorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange, denn aus Rhûn war keine Antwort gekommen, und nun war das Ultimatum abgelaufen. Aragorn bereitete seine Truppen auf den Ausmarsch vor und Kharek war oft dabei. In ihm tobte allerdings eine ganz eigene Schlacht, sein innerer Konflikt, der mit jedem Tag stärker wurde. Er war hin und hergerissen und vermochte keine Entscheidung zu treffen. Zum einen wollte er bei Gloráre bleiben, seinen Sohn aufwachsen sehen und neugierig in seine Zukunft hineinleben, hier oder in Bruchtal, doch da war dieser andere Teil von ihm, ein wilder Teil. Dieser hatte einen Schwur geleistet und wollte ihn erfüllen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich dem entstellten Sklavenhändler gegenüber und hörte seine eigenen Worte:_ „__Wie du dann dein armseliges Leben weiter leben wirst ist mir egal, aber eines schwöre ich dir: Sollte Gondor nach Rhûn reiten, um die Sklaverei zu beenden, dann reite ich mit und ich werde nach DIR suchen. Und wenn ich dich finde…und ich werde dich finden, dann tust du deinen letzten Atemzug." _

Das hatte er geschworen und das war es, was dieser Teil von ihm tun wollte. Aber sein Konflikt bestand nicht nur darin. Was, wenn er nicht zurückkehren würde aus Rhûn? Was, wenn er in dieser Schlacht fallen würde? Gloráre würde ohne ihn sein, ohne ihn bleiben und vermutlich würde sie nicht einmal einen neuen Gefährten finden, mit_ diesem_ Kind. Mit leisem Knurren wischte er diese Gedanken fort, wie schon so oft zuvor. Zurück blieb Schweigen, unangenehmes Schweigen, nur durchbrochen vom leisen Schmatzen des Kindes an Gloráres Brust.

Als Syniamen fertig getrunken hatte, legte Gloráre ihn wieder zurück in die Wiege, wo er begann auf einem Zipfel des Kissens zu kauen. Da er noch keine Zähne hatte, konnte er hier nicht viel Schaden anrichten, also ließ sie ihn gewähren.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, fixierte Kharek mit einem langen Blick, ehe sie das Schweigen brach. „Kharek, wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen? Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was dich so beschäftigt?"

Ihre Stimme klang sanft, bittend. Was immer es war, es würde besser sein darüber zu reden, als es immer weiter zu verdrängen, so dass es eine Schlucht zwischen ihnen entstehen ließ, die von Tag zu Tag breiter wurde.

Er wollte den kopf schütteln, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, sie nicht belasten mit den Zweifeln, die an ihm nagten und den Sorgen, die sein Gemüt beschatteten. Doch er wusste, dies war der Zeitpunkt, das Schweigen zu brechen. Die Mauer aus Schweigen zwischen ihnen musste fallen und zwar jetzt. Also holte er tief Luft und schaute ihr dann fest in die Augen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles hier ersparen, Gloráre, aber du hast recht, es gibt etwas, das mir das Herz schwer macht. Ich versuchen schon seit einiger Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber ich habe einfach Angst, dass es die falsche ist. Vielleicht sollte ich wirlich mit dir reden, vielleicht hast du einen Rat, der mir die Entscheidung leichter macht."

Er merkte, dass sie ihn unterbrechen wollte, also fuhr er rasch fort.

„Nein, lass mich ausreden, ehe mich der Mut verlässt. Es geht um den bevorstehenden Zug gegen Rhûn. Aragorn hat mir erlaubt, mitzureiten, und ich möchte es wirklich gern tun. Aber auf der anderen Seite birgt diese Entscheidung auch eine Menge Gefahren, die größte wäre, dass ich falle und dich allein mit Syniamen zurücklasse. Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen Gehen und Bleiben, meine Gefühle wirbeln durcheinander und ich kann einfach nicht erkennen, was ich tun soll." erklärte er.

Sie hatte es geahnt, natürlich hatte sie das. Sie kannte seine Gefühle bezüglich der Sklavenhändler, den Zuständen in Rhûn und nicht zuletzt gegenüber den Uruk-hai, die er getroffen hatte. Und genau der letzte Punkt machte es für ihn so persönlich, er wollte Rache für sein Volk und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Jedoch hatte er auch genau ihre Angst angesprochen, die Angst, dass er nicht wiederkommen könnte. Allerdings lag diese Angst bei ihr nicht nur in dem anstehenden Krieg begründet, sondern zu einem fast noch größeren Teil darin, dass sie fürchtete, er könne sich noch immer für ein Leben unter seinesgleichen entscheiden und bei den Orks in Mordor bleiben.

Ja, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte, dass er seinen Platz an ihrer Seite sah, aber sie hatte auch den Glanz in seinen Augen gesehen und die Leidenschaft in seiner Stimme gehört, als er von den anderen Uruks sprach. Er fühlte sich zu ihnen hingezogen und sie konnte es ihm ja auch nicht ganz verdenken, es war nun mal sein Volk. Er hoffte also, sie könnte ihm die Entscheidung leichter machen, dabei war sie doch genauso hilflos, was ihre Gefühle betraf. Wieviel leichter war es doch mit Syniamen, ihn brauchte sie nur anzusehen und schon überflutete sie das Gefühl reiner und starker Liebe.

Langsam hob sie den kopf, um Khareks Blick zu suchen. Während ihrer krausen Gedanken waren ihre Augen zu ihren Händen gewandert, deren Finger sich ineinander verflochten hatten. Jetzt, als sie sprach hob sie den Blick, ihre hellen Augen trafen seine dunklen.

„Kharek…ich verstehe deinen Konflikt, aber einen wirklichen Rat kann ich dir auch nicht geben. Allerdings kann ich dir eine Angst nehmen: Wenn du nicht zurückkehren solltest, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann werde ich keinesfalls allein sein. Ich kann zurückgehen nach Bruchtal, mein Vater wird mich unterstützen und er wird sicher nicht der einzige sein. In diesem Punkt kannst du also unbesorgt sein, ich werde nicht allein sein. Aber ich werde natürlich dafür beten, dass du zurückkehrst und das wir zusammen sein können. Hilft dir diese Gewissheit deine Entscheidung zu treffen?"

Kharek antwortete nicht sofort, er übrdachte ihre Worte. Dann erhob er sich und setzte sich neben sie, legt einen Arm um sie. Gloráre legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und lächelte, als sie spürte, wie er sanft mit ihren Haaren spielte. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme leise und ruhig. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, vielleicht mehr als mein Leben. Du kennst mich so gut, ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie gern ich Aragorn begleiten möchte. Aber wenn du mich darum bittest, dann werde ich bleiben, dann bleiben wir hier, oder wir kehren zurück nach Bruchtal, was immer du willst. Aber, wenn du bereit bist, mich gehen zu lassen, um meinen geleisteten Schwur zu erfüllen, um meinem Volk zu helfen, dann werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um zu dir zurück zu kehren. Ich möchte mit dir leben, Gloráre, mit dir und unserem Sohn, aber ich fühle mich auch meinem Volk verpflichtet…"

„Dann solltest du gehen und deinem Volk helfen." Sagte sie schlicht und hob eine Hand um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. Sie spürte, dass er lächelte und ihr schien es, als würde ein schwerer Stein von ihrer Brust genommen. Sicher, sie würde sich Sorgen machen, bis zum Tag seiner Rückkehr, aber jetzt würde kein unangenehmes Schweigen mehr zwischen ihnen stehen. Langsam schob er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen innigen Kuss, wie um das eben gesagt zu besiegeln.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schmiegte sie sich wieder an seine Brust. „Du solltest Aragorn deine Entscheidung mitteilen." Meinte sie dann. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis alles vorbereitet ist, nicht wahr?"

Kharek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn alles ohne Probleme vorangeht, dann sind die Truppen in fünf Tagen marschbereit. Ich werde zu ihm gehen, aber ich bleibe nicht lange, ich möchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir und Syniamen verbringen…"

Noch ein kurzer Kuss, dann erhob er sich. Gloráre beobachtete lächelnd, wie er sich über das Bettchen seines Sohnes beugte, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war soviel Kissen wie möglich in seinen Mund zu stopfen. Er zupfte den Stoff heraus und lächelte, als der Kleine das mit einem unwilligen knurrenden Laut kommentierte. Kurz strich er ihm über das dunkelblonde Haar, ehe er dann die Hütte verließ.

Aragorn sah fragend auf, als Kharek in den Besprechungsraum betrat. Gerade hatte er mit Faramir und Rûmil über den großen Ork gesprochen und wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin trat dieser nun ein.

„Kharek…gut das du kommst. Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, dass wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten, solltest du gewillt sein, uns zu begleiten…" erklärte Aragon mit einem erfreuten Lächeln.

Kharek setzte sich auf einen einladenden Wink des Königs hin auf einen der hölzernen Schemel, die um den Kartentisch gruppiert waren. „Aus diesem Grund bin ich hier. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, ich werde Gondors Truppen begleiten." Erklärte er.

Faramir und Aragorn tauschten einen Blick, der fast erleichtert wirkte und den Grund dafür erklärte der König Gondors auch sofort. „Das ist eine Ankündigung, die mich sehr freut. Und ich gebe gern zu, dass es mir die Durchführung einer nicht leichten Aufgabe doch deutlich leichter machen könnte…doch wie ich eingangs schon sagte, hängt das von dir ab."

Neugierig ruhte Khareks Blick nun auf Aragorn. „Was müsste ich tun?" fragte er. Aragorn setzte sich ebenfalls und Faramir nahm im gegenüber Platz.

„Nun, es ist eigentlich recht simpel. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du unsere Vorhut bilden könntest, denn ich hoffe auf Unterstützung der Uruk-hai von Mordor. Du sollst sie sozusagen einmal auf uns vorbereiten, denn immerhin wird unser Heer ihr Land durchreiten, und dann sollst du jedem von ihnen anbieten, sich uns anzuschließen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es so manchem von ihnen unter den Krallen brennt mit den Sklavenhändlern und dem ganzen Pack abzurechnen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Kharek blickte ihn einen Moment lang etwas überrascht an, doch dann nickte er langsam. Aragorn hatte sicher recht: Wenn sich den Uruks von Mordor eine Gelegenheit bot, ihre jahrelangen Peiniger zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, dann würden sicher viele von ihnen diese Möglichkeit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Das Heer von Gondor würde eine wilde ungestüme Unterstützung bekommen, getrieben von Hass und Rachegelüsten… Sein Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken mit einer blutdürstigen Rotte von Uruk-hai Kriegern in Rhûn einzufallen, und er sah sich mitten unter ihnen.

Mit glänzenden Augen antwortete er: „Das ist ein sehr guter Einfall und nur zu gern nehme ich diesen Auftrag an. Wann soll ich aufbrechen?"

Aragorn erwiderte seinen begeisterten Blick mit leichtem Lächeln. „Nun, meine Männer sollten in vier bis fünf Tagen marschbereit sein. Da du einen gewissen zeitlichen Vorsprung haben solltest, denke ich, dass es am besten ist, wenn du schon übermorgen aufbrichst."

Kharek schluckte. So sehr er sich auch darauf freute, dass es endlich losging, so bedeutete es doch, dass er weniger Zeit mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn verbringen konnte, so wenig Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb. Aber natürlich hatte Aragorn recht… Also nickte er nur kurz, denn der Kloß in seinem Hals machte ihm in diesem Moment das Reden unmöglich. Er beugte sich über die Karte, um den Weg des Heeres zu studieren, denn diesen würde er selbst auch nehmen, also sollte er ihn kennen…


End file.
